Corvus
by LadyFreak
Summary: Twins are attacked by Voldemort the night he vanishes. One is named the BWL. What happens to the other twin? After finding their son talking to snakes, the Potters decide that he is dark and evil and give him to Dumbledore. What happens to the abandoned twin? Who takes the boy in when it seems like no one cares? AU, Rating for later chapters, Wrong BWL, adoption,Yr1 Comp 1/31/13
1. The Hidden Child

**Summary: **Twins are attacked by Voldemort the night he vanishes. One is named the BWL. What happens to the other twin? After finding their son talking to snakes, the Potters decide that he is dark and evil and give him to Dumbledore. What happens to the abandoned twin? Who takes the boy in when it seems like no one cares? {AU, Rating for later chapters, Wrong BWL, adoption, Title may change}

**Warnings: **Abuse, Neglect

**Pairings: **not sure about pairings yet… we will see… all I know is it's not SSHP.

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **This story is as of yet incomplete, but I know where it's going! The title may not make sense yet, but it will soon. I will update this weekly- or more often if I get it finished. Thanks for reading

(1) The Hidden Child

He remembered it like it was yesterday… even though he was now 8 years old and the event happened 6 ½ years ago. Damn eidetic memory.

()

Uncle Wormy was watching them for the night as their parents wanted to go to a friends party. He remembered his mother wearing a long red dress and her teeth seemed very sharp. His father also had sharpened teeth and wore a fancy suit and long black cape. Corvus was jealous because he wanted to play dress-up too.

A tall, red eyed man came to their home and tried to kill him and his brother. When it happened, Harrison moved over his brother to protect him. He felt a searing pain flow through his body before blackness took over.

When he woke, it was to an old man with white hair and twinkling blue eyes looking over him with a wrinkled brow.

"I think it was Charlie who stopped the curse. He must have pushed Harrison out of the way when the curse came towards them."

"How do you know?"

"Look here, this scar on Charlies head in the form of the letter S. We all know Voldemort was Slytherin's Heir."

"So what do we do, Albus?" came his fathers question.

"I think it best to separate them." He put a hand up to stop Lily's oncoming tirade. "Hear me out. Charlie is now the Boy-Who-Lived. He vanquished You-Know-Who. I'm not entirely convinced he is completely gone. But besides that, Charlie will be famous. Harrison will be pushed aside and jealous of his brother in the spot light."

"I'm not just going to put my son out as guess work, Albus."

"He will be better off."

"Let us talk this over before making any decisions. Can we stay at Hogwarts tonight?"

"Of course James. Pack up some bags. I will return now to make sure a room is prepared for you all."

Little Harry sat there dazed watching as his family decided whether or not to keep him. He stayed silent as his brother Charlie began fussing and crying.

Later on that night he heard his parents talking about what the old man had said.

"I just can't do it James."

"Are you prepared to treasure one son over the other? You know that is what will happen."

"No, it will not. He may be the boy-who-lived, but they are both our sons."

"Lily, I don't want to fight. It has been an emotional night for all of us. Lets rest and decide on this at a later date." Harry heard a sniffle, then "come here, love."

()

On their **5**th birthday, Harry sat in the corner of the living room as his family and their friends surrounded Charlie. His pile of gifts was as tall as the boy himself. From his dark corner, Harry watched as his mother brought out the birthday cake and everyone began singing:

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Charlie, Happy Birthday to You!"_

Harry knew it was his birthday as well, but made no sound. Tears silently flowed down his cheeks as he tried to understand why there was such a difference in how they were treated.

Remus and Sirius came by a few moments later and handed him a wrapped book. It was a children's story book, but it was a gift. As soon as the two men left his corner, Charlie came by and grabbed his book.

"That's mine, Charlie!"

"No, It's my birthday. Why would they give you a gift too?"

By now adults were coming into the room.

"It's my birthday too. We're twins and have the same birthday. Remy and Siri gave me that book for my birthday."

"Well, not like anyone wants to celebrate _your_ birthday. _I'm_ the boy-who-lived. No one cares about you!" And he turned away, still holding Harry's book.

Harry watched as the adults stood by silently. Even Sirius and Remus looked on and did nothing. "Remy, Siri?"

They shook their heads and left the room. The only one remaining was his father.

James grabbed him by the arm roughly and dragged him to the attic. "You can't be grateful for what we give you, then you won't get anything at all." he said as he threw the boy against the wall, followed by a smack to the face. "I don't want to hear a noise from you, you worthless brat."

Little Harry was shocked. How could his father treat him this way? True, Charlie is the most loved one and has been revered since that fateful night, but this was extreme even for him.

He shook with silent sobs as James Potter left his 5 year old son huddled in the corner of the attic crying.

()

Over the year, Harry made friends with the house elf Nani. James didn't lie when he said Harry wouldn't get anything at all, and it was only through the elf that Harry got fed. She also set up a bed for him and cleared the area of boxes.

Late at night while everyone was sleeping, Harry would slip down to his brother's room and grab books. They were never missed much and covered the basics of many subjects such as Potions and Herbology. There were even defense books. Charlie wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed so to speak, so Harry couldn't understand why people would give him such books.

Of course his parents would notice if the books went missing permanently, so Harry would read the books and then return them from where he found them. Every now and then, he found a book that he would keep with him. He had a feeling they were 'planted' by Remy. Given to Charlie, but knowing that Harry would find and read them.

This trick worked for a year worth of holidays and birthdays.

On the boys' 6th birthday. Little Harry sat in his room in the attic, watching his brother's party from the dusty window. The laughing voices could be heard from where he was. He watched as his brother opened gift after gift. But no books this year. Apparently the boy had made a fuss about not getting 'fun' gifts. James was sure to abide by his son's demands.

Now it was the brothers' 7th birthday. Harry sat in his room with the house elves, making sure he stayed away from where he wasn't wanted. Charlie had all his friends and the family over today for his party… again. He wondered if anyone actually remembered that he existed.

It amazed Harry that the one person who said they would not treasure one over the other, was the first to do so. Lily Potter loved her fame with her perfectly spoiled Charlie Potter. Not far behind her was James. At first it was hard for Harry to wrap his head around. '_Why is Charlie getting more presents? Why can't I play with Charlie? Why don't I get to have a birthday party too?' _So many questions for the mind of a child.

_I'm lucky to have Nani to remember to feed me at least once a day… then again Charlie knows she does this and purposely keeps her away from me…_

Even Padfoot and Moony didn't notice he was gone anymore. After they stopped bringing the 'planted' books, they made no move to see him. Then again, they really didn't want anything to do with him recently. James, Lily, Moony, and Padfoot were waiting on Dumbledore to find out what to do with Harry.

You see, apparently little 7 year old Harry was evil. How was he supposed to know that it wasn't normal to speak to snakes? He remembered the fear in his father's face as he went running to the house. Harry had followed behind to ask what was wrong to find his two parents in the floo calling the old man. "Albus! He was speaking to a bloody snake! You were right when you said he would turn dark! We have to separate them. The savior of the light cannot be associated with a parsel mouth!"

He couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he knew enough.

That night Sirius had come over and started yelling about his newfound ability. He's finally noticed after years of solitude and all they can talk about is how he was going to be dark and evil. He speaks to one measly little garden snake and now he's evil?

He watched with tears in his eyes as Sirius removed himself as Harry's godfather and was put on as second godfather to Charlie. As Harry walked up the stairs, he found his brother listening in as well. "See, no one wants you freak. You're just an evil dark wizard. You are going to be put down like a sick dog"

Harry was scared now. Would they really do that because he spoke to one snake?

Harry angrily swiped a tear from his cheek. He lifted a hand and summoned a book from his bookshelf. The elf knew to keep his secrets. He wasn't allowed to be better than Charlie. He was punished for showing off and trying to get the attention away from his brother. They even went as far as to punishing him for doing well in school!

He honestly didn't care about the latter though. He did his best anyway, punishments be damned. When he was forced to stay home because of the bruised or broken bones, he returned to school all the more determined. He would tell his teachers he was sick and would be allowed to make up all missed assignments and tests. He was the top of most of his classes, while Charlie was barely passing. _Well if he studied instead of flying around on his broomstick all day. _Harry snorted.

()

The day after Charlie's birthday, Harry woke to rustling in his room. He watched as his mother was packing a bag of clothing for him.

"Mum?" he asked, scared

"Hey, Good morning"

_Oh no, she's being nice. They're going to kill me aren't they._ "Mum… I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. Please don't send me away." Better the devil you know, aye?

Lily looked away from him. "No, it's better this way. Besides, you haven't shown any magic yet. Living in the muggle world will be better for you."

She dressed him quickly. "No, mum, no. Please? I'll try harder. Don't send me away. I'm sorry. Please" he begged her, his cheeks stained with tears. He didn't want to tell her about his magic. She would call him a liar, and when he proved it, he would be a showoff… a lose-lose situation.

Emotionless green eyes and a faked sad smile were turned his way. That was when he knew. _They don't love me. _Sure he had thought that before, but then pushed it back in his mind as childish thoughts. But now he _knew._ "Can I bring my books? You can pack them up and shrink them and I'll save them until I meet someone who can enlarge them? Please. You know they are the only thing I ever wanted."

Lily looked at the bookshelves of miscellaneous potions, charms, transfigurations, and herbology texts. She looked shocked and for a moment Harry feared she wouldn't let him keep them, but she turned and gave him a false smile. "Of course."

With a wave of her wand, all of his books were packed in his trunk and his trunk was shrunk down. He put it in his pocket and pulled his shoes on. When Lily's back was turned, he pulled a money pouch his brother had 'lost' last week from under his bed and tucked it in his pants pocket.

"Come on, Harry"

And he did, with no complaint or pleading. He was all out and knew it would do no good.

When they got to the study, Harry watched a ceremony that removed him from the Potter Family Tree. He was officially disowned.

Good riddance.


	2. Take Me Away

**A/N: **I am floored by the followers and favorites of this story and it only has one chapter posted! You are all amazing and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my tale. I'm posting this chapter because_ it's short_ and i'll update again in a couple of days. Review replies are at the end of each chapter. I also like to reply personally to reviewers, so please remember to log in!

* * *

(2) Take Me Away

_Twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard. The man who destroyed my life. And he drops me at an orphanage. They dropped him in a bloody orphanage. A wizarding child in a muggle orphanage._

Oh, and _he_ was evil? Harry chuckled under his breath.

Oh this was going to suck

()

The beatings started immediately. He was the new kid and was quite small for his age. He also was in the older age group... most people didn't want children his age. Not that he would go with a muggle family anyway... then again, anything would be better than the orphanage.

But back to the beatings. Even children 5 years old would join in the fighting. They would surround him and take turns hitting and kicking. Sometimes they would throw rocks.

Every now and then he had a bout of accidental magic that would send the kids flying.

And then he was the 'Freak'.

But that wasn't true. He wasn't a freak… well, not in the sense that the muggle children thought. He was magical. He was a wizard, damn it!

But even to wizards he was a freak… So what did that make him?

()

Harry spent his days being polite and helpful to the women at the orphanage. By doing this, he was also able to dodge the older boys who liked to pick on him. Harry was small from the time he was born and his mistreatment by his parents didn't help matters.

Every Friday like clockwork, the boys would find him and corner him… and use him as a punching bag. And every Saturday, Harry would wake, sore and in pain, but healing quickly. He couldn't tattle on them since he healed so quickly. At least on the outside. Bones took longer to mend, but since there was no visible damage, there was nothing to report.

Finally, after more than a year, it became too much. Harry kept his trunk in one pocket all shrunken down and his bag of galleons in his other pocket. This day, October 26th, he would be thankful he kept these things on him.

The boys cornered him at the park that he sat and relaxed in and beat him so badly that he blacked out. He woke hours later, curled under the bench. He could hear the security coming closer to check on any bums in the area. He quickly got up and ran, not wanting to be returned to the place where no one cared. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran. There was no way he was returning to that place ever again.

Suddenly, he came across The Leaky Cauldron and remembered it from his parents'- no James and Lily's- talks, as well as the trips to Diagon Alley with his family. _Heh… family…. Right._

But what was he to do now? He really couldn't picture someone renting a room to an 8 year old… Then again there was always Knockturn… he shivered at the idea of being down there alone… maybe not.

Harry entered the bar and walked to the passageway, waiting for someone to come through. He only had to wait a few minutes before it opened and he dashed through quickly.

Harry browsed the Alley for a bit while the stores began to close. No one would recognize him as a Potter… no one knew about him. When he noticed that the crowds had thinned enough for him to start being noticed, he turned off into a side alley and ducked beside some boxes until all the stores completely closed up. He stood to move away from the building, but sat down again as a wave of pain and dizziness overtook him. The adrenaline had finally worn off completely. He ended up dragging a couple of boxes together and curled into a tight ball to reserve heat. He would figure out what to do tomorrow. For now he was tired and in pain and didn't give a damn.

()

Hours later, and what felt like mere minutes, Harry was pulled out of his sleep-fogged mind.

"Hey kid" a woman's voice flowed over him. "Come on kid, you gotta get up"

He knew it wasn't Lily… or the matrons… they usually called him by name at least. Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back and began coughing roughly. He could see it was still night. Didn't this woman understand he needed to sleep to heal? He looked at the stranger blearily for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes again.

"Come on kid, you'll catch your death out here." He mumbled something into his arms that his head was pillowed on. "What was that?"

He picked his head up and glared at the witch "That's. What. I'm. Hoping." He growled out, before falling into another coughing fit.

"Where's your parents, kid?"

"Disowned me"

"Well, you're young, where have you been staying?"

"Muggle orphanage" he replied, a sneer on the use of the word 'muggle'.

"Muggle?" She asked shocked. "They sent you to a muggle orphanage? What are you a squib or something?"

Harry growled and stood up, swaying for a moment. He put out his hand and summoned a glass bottle to his hand. "Not a squib but they don't know that. They don't care. They think I'm Dark, evil." He paused for a minute. _Why am I telling this woman so much!?_ ""Forget it. Fine you want me gone, I'm moving." He replied, pushing his way past the woman.

"What happened?" she called after him.

He gave no answer and continued walked- staggering- out of the alley. She followed quickly behind him and grabbed his arm before quickly side-along apparating him. After which, Harry promptly passed out.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**autumngold: thanks for checking in and reading. i hope you continue and keep up to date with this story.**

**917brat: I'm really unsure of what sort of pairing i will go for in this tale. It won't be DM/HP either as i'm not into incest... you'll find out more in a couple of chapters. I would like it to be an uncommon pairing though. Might be CW or LL. We will see!**

****EDIT 8/29: Harry was found 10/26 not 10/24. This specific note is important in chapter 5****


	3. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has favorited or is following this story. Please continue coming by to read what's new. Unfortunately I'm not one of those 5000 word chapter gals… they tend to be around 1000-2000 words. Review replies are on the bottom. I also like to reply personally to reviewers, so please remember to log in!

* * *

**(3) Who are you?**

"What did I tell you about bringing home strays?" the dark haired man chided playfully as Bellatrix Lestrange came through the door.

The raven-haired beauty with eyes of violet smirked at her brother in law. "Ah, but Rab, look at him. Found him in Diagon half frozen. Looks like he got quite the beating too."

"How do you know he's not some ruffian?" he asked as he watched her carry the young boy into a guest room effortlessly. At this thought, he frowned. _Bellatrix is not a strong witch. To carry a child that size shouldn't be so easy._

"I spoke to him for a bit." She said, frowning slightly. "Said his parents disowned him and left him in a muggle orphanage. When I asked if he was a squib, he wandlessly _and_ wordlessly summoned a bottle to his hand! He said his family thinks he's dark and evil. Look at him, he looks like he's 6. How could someone do that to their child!?"

"I'm 8" came a muffled reply from the boy on the bed.

"Hey kid. Relax here. I'm gonna get you some salves and potions."

"I think I cracked a rib and may have a fracture in my arm"

"Shall I get a healer?"

"No. It'll heal." he said, then softer "It always heals."

The two adults exchanged a look. "Okay, well this is not wherever you were before. I won't call a healer, but I have a friend that can help. He's a good friend and is very trustworthy." The woman said

"Not like I have a choice." He mumbled

"You do." She said sternly. They were both quiet for a few minutes before she continued in a softer tone. "Listen. Let me help you get healed up. Then you can decide what you want to do. Okay?"

"I don't need your charity"

"When did I offer charity? We do not condone child abuse and we have the supplies on hand to help. It is not charity and no coin from my purse to help you!" the more the woman spoke, the higher her voice got.

Harry pressed himself into the bed further as the woman raised her voice at him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother. I have money in a pouch in my pocket. I'll pay you for the potions and be on my way, promise."

The two adults sat staring slack-jawed for a moment. Rabastan was the first to recover "Damn kid, what did they do to you?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the lack of tact. But the more he laughed, the more he wanted to cry. The more he wanted to cry, the harder it was to stop the sobs that began to wrack his body.

_It wasn't bloody fair. What the hell had he done in his life to deserve his treatment? What did he do?!_

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave her brother in law a nod to call their friend.

15 minutes later, the boy's sobs had finished but he still had tears flowing down his cheeks. It was so odd to be held, but he found he quite liked it.

At a light knock at the door, Harry watched as a tall, dark haired man with a hooked nose entered the room. His eyes seemed black, but he could see specks of blue as the candlelight flickered off of them.

"Hey kid. We forgot about introductions. I'm Bellatrix, and I live with my brother in law Rabastan. This is my friend Sev. I'm going to lay you down so he can run some diagnostics on you, okay?"

Harry was semi-catatonic… not really aware of everything that was going on around him. The woman had to pry his fingers from the grip he had on her robes. Everything was so odd and surreal. Someone was actually taking care of him? Someone actually cared? He looked over at the dark haired woman and into her violet eyes. He hoped she could read the gratitude he tried to show. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and began carding her fingers through his greasy hair. At first he flinched from the touch, but as he realized what she was doing, he relaxed.

While Harry was fighting to stay awake, 'Sev' was running his wand over the boy's body and casting diagnostic charms. The charm was one that would record the results on a parchment automatically. It took 5 minutes of continuous writing before it stopped. Severus looked over the most recent injuries and pulled out the appropriate potions.

Harry almost fell asleep again, but was nudged awake by 'Sev'. "Up you get. Healing potion. Pain potion. And bone mending potion." Harry drank down each one as instructed and promptly fell asleep when lowered back to his pillow.

"Bellatrix what are you doing with a kid?" Severus Snape asked his friend, once the boy was asleep.

Bellatrix didn't answer his question. She needed to know what had happened to the boy. "What did the readings say, Sev?"

He took a deep sigh. "Looks like he's been beaten regularly for some time if this history has anything to say about it. There's no way a child can have that many injuries from accidents. He also has some older damage that didn't heal right. He has severe malnutrition and I'd say that stems back to his infancy. Did you get a name?"

She shook her head "No. He just told me that he was disowned because his family said he was a dark wizard and evil. I asked if he was a squib, but he's definitely not. I couldn't just leave him because someone said he was dark. What could he have done that would make them throw an 8 year old child out?"

Severus nodded. "I understand, you know I do." He stood from the side of the bed. "I'm going to leave some pain and healing potions. His bones should be mended by tomorrow, but he will be a little sore. A light meal would be best- say a light broth and some bread. I'll brew some nutritive potions for him tonight."

Bellatrix nodded and gave her thanks while Rabastan walked him out. When he returned, he watched his sister in law carding her fingers through the boy's hair with a small smile on her face. The woman had not smiled in 7 years since her husband, his brother, was put into Azkaban after the death of the Dark Lord. No one understood what their side represented, what they were truly doing. The people only saw the deaths committed by the Dark Lord and ignored what the light had done. Damn Albus Dumbledore. The perfect light wizard. Bastard.

But Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. He's our savior… or at least he was until Charlie Potter. Little bastard is famous for something that happened when he was 15 months old! Bloody ridiculous is what it is. And if you don't fawn all over the little shit, you're automatically labeled as dark and evil.

Bellatrix Lestrange was loyal to the cause of the Dark Lord, but stayed unmarked in the first war. She's vowed to be marked in the second. Will this child understand the views? Will he be open minded enough to understand the actions taken by the Dark? Or has he been brainwashed by the Light?

She looked on the small figure on the bed again. This child- **child!**- was a gift to the light. And they have hurt and abused him for too long. They did to this boy what the Dark fights against.

It will be their undoing.

She left his room and closed the door softly behind her. "Mopsy" She called. A small house elf popped in front of her. She wore a black pillow case with an embroidered 'L' on the front.

"What can Mopsy do for Mistress?" she asked

"There is a young child here as my guest. I want you to listen to him as you would listen to me. Come find me when he wakes."

"Yes, of course Mistress"

()

Harry woke up warm and comfortable. He felt the warm sun shining on his face and smiled softly. He slowly came to awareness and his eyes snapped open when he remembered the events that led up to him being where he was.

He sat up and looked around the room. It was a very plain and simple room with beige walls and deep brown accents. The furniture was made of a wood so dark it looked black, and the accents and linen throughout were gold. He saw his clothes folded on a chair and stepped out of bed to get dressed.

A soft knock at the door brought his attention and he called 'enter'.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I don't want to be a burden."

The dark haired woman kneeled before him. "Listen kid, my healer friend said you need to stay in bed some more. You have some bones that are finishing up mending, and I want to be sure that cough has abated completely. Why don't you stay here? You can stay as long as you want." Harry opened his mouth to refuse, but Bellatrix continued "To be honest with you I want you to stay. You don't deserve to have been left with muggles. At least stay until you're back to good health."

Harry thought for a moment. He really didn't have anywhere else to go. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"I wouldn't offer if I thought that." Another knock on the door interrupted their conversations. Bellatrix called 'enter' and Harry saw Sev enter the room. "Morning Sev" she greeted him.

"Morning" said Harry, looking down at his feet. He wasn't used to anyone caring for him.

"I've brought some Nutritive potions for you. They will help to build up your bone and muscle strength. No matter how long you decide to stay." He smirked

"Sev, it's rude to eavesdrop."

A deep chuckle escaped from the dark man. "Ah, so sorry Bella."

Harry drank down the potion and grimaced at the taste, but didn't complain. He had been reading about potions since he could pick up a book. "Thank you Severus" he said softly.

"It was nothing. Now you know our names, but we have yet to hear yours."

"Because I didn't give it." He snapped. At both adults raised eyebrows, he sighed. "It's Harrison."

"And a surname?"

"Don't have one, I was disowned. I watched the whole ceremony. Don't even have a godfather anymore."

"Well, then who will we know how to repay their generosity in kind." Bellatrix said with a cold fury. Harry snickered, glad he wasn't the target of such anger.

The snickering soon fell aside as he sneered. "Potter"

The two adults sat in the closest chairs with their jaws dropped open.

* * *

**What do you think? They will be slightly out of character, obviously.**

**Anonymous0786- CW is Charlie Weasley. I'm definitely planning on a non-canon pairing, but it will be some time before it's introduced**

**Mumimeanjudy- me too He's such a rarely used character and is mostly open for interpretation.**

**MoonlitDarkness9- Thank you!**

**Elitestar1234- thanks for reading!**

**Fez8745- that pairing is definitely being considered. Thanks for the review!**

**Autumngold- I'm with you. I really enjoy Weasley bashing stories lol. We will see**

**lmill123- not sure if they have more power- but Harry will.**

**Michaeldavidgeng- I hope you meant 'good' interesting :) **


	4. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **I am floored at the number of follows and favorites i have already. I guess it should be expected, this being a twin story and all. Thank you for the love and the reviews!

**(4) Getting to Know You**

Severus was the first to recover "Potter." He looked at the boy more closely. He could see some resemblance to James Potter... and those eyes were all Lily. "I can see it. I thought they only had the one son." he said softly.

"You can check with Gringotts or the Wizarding Geneaology association." He snapped. "Find a copy of the Potter family tree and see my name crossed out. They disowned me and an old man left me in a muggle orphanage. They called me a squib because I refused to show them my magic because anytime I did it accidentally growing up I ended up with another bruise and another headache. _Every time_ I topped dear, perfect Charlie in classes I was punished again and again." He sneered. "But I didn't care. I wasn't going to put myself down to his level just to make Golden Boy look good."

Severus smirked. "I like you Harrison. Where have you been all these years?"

Harry scoffed. "Locked up behind closed doors. Or the attic to be precise. Why would they tell anyone? Then people would want to see the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and take attention away from the perfect family." Harry grit his teeth in anger. "Perfect family… far from it."

Bellatrix looked shocked and angry. "Those fools! How could they?"

Harry felt comfort in the wave of anger that roiled off the witch before him. He decided to tell them anything they wanted to know.

"Fame, money, power." He rattled off. "Lily was the first to break into the pattern, James followed very closely. It was subtle at first, but changed completely by the time I was 5. They've raised Charlie to be the same as themselves." He looked into her violet eyes. "You know when they put me in the orphanage?" She shook her head, hoping nothing worse could be revealed. "The day after Charlie's birthday. Sure we're twins, but I haven't had a birthday since I was one. Lily woke me the following morning and was packing a small bag of clothing. I begged her to stay, told her I would do better and be better. I promised not to do _it_ anymore." Silent tears began falling down his face. "When I did… she turned to me with this sad smile… but I could see in her eyes it meant nothing. There was no... sadness. No regret. She couldn't wait to get rid of me. They were all so happy. She was to finally be rid of the worthless freak. Their little mistake."

"Whatever they told you is a lie. You are not worthless and you are not a freak" said Bellatrix, passionately.

Severus, ever the researcher had to ask. "What happened for this final break? What did you promise not to do anymore? Why did they put you in the orphanage?" He was bewildered at the actions of such a light family.

"Sev…" Bellatrix started, but Harrison cut her off.

"They called me a dark evil wizard, like I said." He shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked at the two and said low "They found me talking to a snake. How was I supposed to know being a parselmouth was a dark trait?" He stood up, shocked at what he revealed. He looked at them with fear in his eyes, but couldn't read the expressions of the adults. "I…I understand if you want me to leave now."

"That is an amazing ability Harrison. Never be ashamed of who you are or what talents you possess. Being a parselmouth is an incredibly rare and a true gift." Said Severus, much to Harry's amazement, making him fall back into his chair.

Harry's jaw dropped open and Bellatrix sat beside him. "I know you have only known us for a day, even less, but why don't you stay with us, permanently. Take me to this hellhole of an orphanage and we'll get the papers done legally. I don't want them to think they could ever have any power over you. Those people are filth of the earth. They don't deserve to blessed with the gift that is you."

"How will it keep them from getting me back though? Or from finding me at all?"

Severus looked at Harry calculatingly before turning to Bella. "I think I can get in to see Rodolphus." Bella's head snapped up. "If I could get it from him and you…"

"It would be official magically and legally."

"Umm. Care to tell me what you are referring to?" Harry spoke up nervously.

"It's a potion that when two adults add their blood, the child who drinks it becomes their heir legally and magically."

"Parentis Sanguis potion?" Severus looked shocked but nodded. "Sorry, I like to read. Oh! That reminds me." He said, pulling a small box out of his pocket and placing it on the floor. "Could one of you enlarge that for me?" Bellatrix pulled out her wand and enlarged the trunk. "When Lily turned to me with her fake sympathy, I begged her to pack up my books and to shrink the trunk down so I could hold onto it. She almost didn't let me, as most of them were technically given to the very illiterate Charlie, but in the end she packed them up for me. Seemed like she didn't want to waste the time to go through them or pack them later. I don't care either way. Nothing else in the room mattered. I just wanted my books."

Bellatrix smiled as Harry opened the box and ran his hands over the books lightly. "They were the only things that were yours." She said softly. Harry nodded and gave her a small smile.

"A lot of the ones I got were second hand as gifts. Others are books which Charlie didn't want… which is pretty much any book he got."

"Well, we have time to discuss whether you want to take the potion or not. The potion takes a month to brew. Why not stick around as a test run?" Harrison nodded, but kept looking at his books. "For now, lets make this room more yours"

Harrison's eyes snapped up and he smiled widely. He followed Bellatrix around the room, changing things to his own preferences.

The dark wood stayed dark, but the linens changed to black and green. The other accents around the room switched to silver finishes.

Once all the changes were made, Harry was told to clean up and then call Mopsy to direct him to the dining room.

He caught an image of himself in the mirror and grimaced. His hair was stringy and unkempt, but down to his shoulders. He loved the length, but knew it would have to be cut to get rid of the dead and damaged parts. His eyes, once a bright green were now dull and empty. Bruises were fading from his injuries the day before and he could see some bones protruding because of how thin he was. He stepped in the shower and scrubbed himself raw. It had been some time since he was able to take a proper shower with hot water, but he didn't take too long. He didn't want to keep anyone waiting.

As he was showering, he kept thinking about the offer they made. They wanted to be his family, even with his 'Dark' ability. He shook his head out. _Why not stay here? _

'_I don't know anything about these people_...' he argued with himself.

_Anything is better than that orphanage or the Potter's. _

_'I've known them less than a day. How do I know it will be better?'_

_They cared for me. They comforted me! _

_'...'_

_I'll give it time. I'll get to know them before I decide. I have a month anyway._

Harry left the bathroom to find robes laid out on his bed. A small note on top said 'Robes from my husband's childhood. See if they fit. We'll get you some new ones later.' He dressed quickly and called Mopsy to bring him to the dining room.

As Harry entered, he saw the three adults talking. Their conversations didn't halt, which he was grateful for. He hated entering a room that suddenly silenced... It made it obvious that people were talking about you.

Bellatrix stood from the table and led him to a chair beside her own. She looked at the other dark haired man in the room. He had long wavy black hair reaching past his shoulders and steely blue eyes. "Rab, this is Harrison." she introduced him.

The man leaned forward and put his hand out and Harry leaned over and shook it. "Pleasure" he said.

He sat down, and a bowl of broth popped into existence before him, the smell making his stomach growl. He smiled sheepishly at the others, but they made no comment.

Once everyone was done eating, Bellatrix turned to Rabastan. "We need to tell Harry about our histories. I've offered the Parentis Sanguis and want everything out in the open."

Harry looked confused. "Let us get through all of the story before you explode on us, okay?" said Severus.

Harry nodded and sat back with a cup of tea that Mopsy brought in. He sniffed it and smelt the calming drought. "Thanks" he said.

"Alright, what do you know about the first war, Harrison?"

"Not much other that the crap that James and Lily spewed." He snorted as Rabastan's eyes widened. Those names were not unknown... he would let the others fill him in on Harry's background story.

"Language Harrison," Bellatrix chided lightly. He gave her a shy smile. "There are always sides to war and most of the time people don't know what they are fighting for. The bare basics of the war boils down to this: the 'dark' had the opinion that the muggle and wizard worlds should stay separate, light wants integration.

"The opinions of the dark came off as blood superiority because Muggleborns would be highly limited in visiting their muggle relatives. They would also be required to live in the wizarding world. People automatically assume that dark is evil and light is good, but that's not always the case. The sheep of the wizarding world won't even listen to reasoning. They hear dark and go running in fear.

"The Dark Lord's ideals basically wanted to limit muggle interaction with our world. That Muggles be kept away from the wizarding world. Muggleborns need to have limitations as to who they can tell, and the same goes for their families. Their ability to speak freely of our world is a hazard. Humans fear what they do not know, or what they cannot attain. Look at the burning times. Now muggle weaponry can decimate all of Diagon Alley within seconds." Harry nodded, already knowing about muggle 'bombs'. "The Dark also wanted to initiate multiple policies regarding children to make sure that wizarding children were taken care of. Make it against the law to put a wizarding child in a muggle orphanages. Once a child has registered magic, have someone check up on them to make sure that they aren't maltreated because of their gifts. After that, regular check-ups on home life, and removal from abusive environments.

"Not to mention the fact that we are losing our history as more muggleborn and muggle raised witches and wizards enter society. They are taking away our holidays and bringing in Halloween instead of Samhain and Christmas instead of Yule. The Ministry has even attempted to ban our right to celebrate those holidays! They have already banned the ritual and rites!

"Muggleborns and Muggle-raised fear werewolves and vampires because of the muggle stereotypes and instead of researching and trying to understand the cultures, they automatically ostracize them. Not to mention the magical beings that they know nothing about such as veela, Vanteera and Goblins.

"The light wants integration to the muggle world. They want our worlds to coexist. In order to do that they make the muggle raised and muggleborn as comfortable as possible. Instead of explaining our culture, making the newcomers adapt, they alter our lives and laws and holidays to fit the needs of them. It's like the inquisition all over. Take our holidays and make them fit someone else's beliefs. They don't care about leaving wizarding children in muggle orphanages because they think it will give them an understanding."

"That's ridiculous!" Harry spat out. "If they like the muggle world so much, why don't they live there? They can't do this to our society. That will destroy our culture! " He said this all passionately. Bellatrix trix smiled softly at him and watched as the thoughts went through his head. "You were dark." he said softly.

"No Harrison" said Rabastan. "We _are_ dark. We are dark wizards by birth. Magic isn't dark or light. Its…"

"Intent" he interrupted. "Magic is just magic. The intent is what makes it good or bad."

"Smart kid" he said and winked.

"Who is Rodolphus?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering Severus talking about 'going in' to see him..

Bellatrix's smile fell immediately. "My husband, Rabastan's brother. He was dark and with the Dark Lord, but marked unlike me. The Order found out and put him in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry." Hary thought on that a bit more. "About the Parentis Sanguis, I won't know him. If I decide to do this, can I do it with you and Rabastan? Explain the blood adoption to your husband and my reasoning. If something were to happen to you, and he is in prison, what will happen to me? I can't go back to an orphanage. I'd rather live on the streets…" Harry was getting scared now. He thought they had solved the problem, but there was so much that could go wrong.

"Harrison." Severus spoke up. "Relax. That won't happen, okay? You will also have godparents that will be able to care for you should anything happen."

Harry clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. "You don't understand" he said hoarsely. "I've had that before! That can still be taken away."

"We are not_ them_. We are not the light who will throw a child away for something they have no control over. No. If you decide to stay with us, it's for good. If you were suddenly the perfect 'Light' wizard, we would treat you no differently." Said Severus, calmly. "Do not think we will force you to be dark. We will not force you to choose. You live your own life. You are a smart kid and we all will be happy to be a part of your life whether you are dark, light or gray."

Harry opened his eyes to see the people around the table nodding their agreements. "And the Dark Lord?"

"Not as bad as everyone makes him out to be." Bellatrix chuckled. "Okay, he likes to torture, but only those who have done wrong. And if you fail a task, you're in pain. But… he cares. We swear our loyalty to him, and in return we are one large family."

"Now you have their story, I'll give mine." Severus started. "It's pretty much the same except for one basic fact. I am a spy. Dumbledore" Harry smirked at the grimace on the man's face, "believes me to be his man through and through. But I was born a dark wizard and will stay that way." He paused to get his thoughts in order. "I did defect for a short time, and I was punished accordingly. But what I saw on the light side, was worse than what was on the dark. We knew what we were getting into. We knew the punishments and our standing. On the light, you were fair game. No clear lines and the manipulations were extreme."

Harry nodded his understanding, then Bellatrix continued. "If you are okay with it, Harrison, we would like to train you some." Bellatrix started. "Mainly in Occlumency and Legilimency." At Harry's confused look she explained. "They are mind magics. Legilimency is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind(1). Occlumency is the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion and influence on you(2). Myself, Severus, the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore are all Legilimens."

"I'll need to learn then." He said immediately.

Severus nodded and pulled his wand and summoned a book to himself. "Summoned this from the Library." He chuckled as Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of a library. "I'm sure you will get lost in it later." He took the book that Severus handed to him.

"Protecting Your Mind: Occlumency" Harry read.

"Some consider Occlumency a dark art, but if a light wizard such as Dumbledore can use legilimency I only think it right to be able to protect yourself." Bellatrix said "Considering the high level books in that trunk of yours, this book should be a breeze to read. But if you have trouble, just let one of us know."

Harry nodded and thanked them. He looked around the faces at the table and smiled softly. There was no malice, no anger, not even any masks on their faces. "Thank you for all this." He said as he yawned.

"Alright, why not head up to rest in your room. Harry nodded and after bidding the adults goodbye went to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

()

Harry woke a couple of hours later and looked around his room again. It was him. He looked around and noticed 2 other doors, besides the one that lead into the hallway. He moved over to a door to the right of his bed to reveal his large bathroom that matched the colors of his new bedroom. A large, deep, black tub sat deep in the floor and Harry could only gape. He didn't know how he missed seeing it when he showered, but he was definitely trying _that_ out later.

He left the bathroom and headed to the opposite end of the bedroom and opened another door. The colors matched what his room used to look like- colors of beige, dark brown, and gold spread throughout. It was a nice sitting room that Harry liked immediately. A fireplace with a marble mantle of beige and gold stood on the opposite end from the door he just entered. Bookcases on either side of the fireplace and took up the whole wall. In front of the fireplace was a dark coffee table flanked by brown leather chairs, and a leather couch behind it. In the center of the room was a round table surrounded by 4 chairs. In the center of the table was an organizer that contained parchments on a bottom tray, wells of ink in the top tray and quills of varying feathers on either side of it.

"I think this will be my favorite room." He said to himself.

"Good to hear kid" came an amused female voice from behind him. She giggled when he jumped and turned to scowl at her. "Shall we change some colors in here too?"

Harry nodded and Bellatrix helped him change things around. The marble mantle changed to black with silver veins running through it and the wood in the room darkened to match his bedroom. The couch changed to a deep green velvet and the chairs became black. The ceiling high windows were covered in a sheer silver covering with green and black velvet brocade drapes accenting it.

"Much better" Harry said with a wide smile

"Agreed" replied Bella. " Now, come on to lunch. If you want, later on, you can set your books on the bookshelves."

"Really?"

"Really. I told you it was yours didn't I?"

()

(1) & (2) from HP Lexicon

* * *

**And theres some more background for you! What do you think? Bella is sane so far, just avoid getting her angry and you should be safe ;)**

**Review Replies: **

**psychoyoshi79: A relationship won't be a focal point, but he will be a teenager sooner or later so... yeah.**

**Mararder's Map: Thanks for the smiles! (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: **

**917brat: thanks for the review. I personally prefer Harry slash stories, but since this story is not relationship focused, i'll have to see how the pieces fall together. Please continue reading! **

**icyquest4: of course, dear lol**

**Guest: please login! i'd like to know who i should thank when you simply have 'guest' as your name**

**autumngold: thanks for the review! Just so you know, i like dark harry stories ;) **

**sneaky lunitic spy: thanks for reading. I'm glad you love it and hope you continue to!**

**angel of flameing death: I hope you continue to look forward to the chapters :) I'll be updating once a week. I've got about 15 chapters already, but i've hit a wall, so i won't chance posting more yet. Reviews are helping to reboost my Muse though so no worries.**

**Isabella Riddle: Thanks for the comment! So glad you loooooove it ;) **


	5. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **Thank you again to all my followers! I feel so loved and am happy this story is well received. Thank you for the love and the reviews!

**(5) Who am I?**

Harry stayed overly cautious for the first few weeks, wondering when they would kick him out or start treating him like a burden. But they never did. Even after they started the Occlumency lessons and had peeks at his worse memories, they never changed their personalities. He even eavesdropped on some of their conversations. He knew it was wrong, but he had to know! He had to know if they were hiding something from him. How else would he know how they really felt? After all, adults lied all the time.

Although cautious, he still very much enjoyed his time at the Manor. Severus taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he didn't see him too often, but when he did the time was enjoyable. He was still tense about being turned out though.

Late one night in mid-November, Harry had been walking to the kitchen hoping to get a glass of water. He still wasn't used to having a house elf to help him out. Sure Nani stayed with him for birthdays and tried to make sure he was fed, but she wasn't an elf he could call and make requests from.

As he neared the kitchen door, he could hear all 3 adults speaking.

"I'm worried about him" he heard Bella

"He'll learn. Growing up in abusive and neglectful environments makes it hard to trust others, especially adults." Severus replied. "Add on the fact of who his brother is and I wonder if he was permitted to have friends."

"It's hard to imagine a life like that. I mean, our parents were tough, but we were fed, we had holidays and we had friends. I can't imagine growing up that way." She took in a shuddering breath. "I want to keep him safe. I already feel like he's been around for ages. I don't want him to leave. I hope he wants to stay."

"Well I finally got in to speak to Rodolphus today. He understood the boy's reasoning and had appreciation for the his planning."

"Oh that's great!" Bellatrix squealed… _She squealed?_ Harry shook his head.

"He doesn't want for you to use Rabastan, but he can stand in for the ceremony. He is worried about repercussions for both you and the boy if someone were to do a paternity test. I told him a base of his story. I didn't include all the details such as he is a twin and what family he came from. He didn't want the boy to have anything for someone to hold against him when it could be helped."

Harry thought it was an honest request and had no problem agreeing with it. He thought he might like this Rodolphus as his father. He had not met the man yet, but Bellatrix's husband was still protecting him.

()

By the end of November, Harry had given his answer to Bellatrix and Rabastan. He wanted to be adopted. The very next day, he led a bubbly Bella, a smiling Rabastan, and a typically straight faced Severus to the orphanage. The kids who had bullied him had started once he arrived, but soon realized he was not staying long. The matron tried to explain his 'freakish' behavior to the 3 other adults, but they calmly told her they didn't care. Harry couldn't lose the smile on his face as he watched the papers being filled out. Once all was said and done, he was still Harrison No-Last-Name due to his disownment, but he was a son. He had a family.

Once they had the papers from all the muggle authorities, (thanks to a little bit of _Imperius _and _Compulsio_) Rabastan, Severus, Bella, and Harry headed to Gringotts.

Severus walked up to a goblin and spoke for a short time before they were led into a private room. This room had a single desk with 4 chairs situated before it. They all sat and waited quietly for the bank manager.

When the door opened, all the adults stood and bowed at their waists in greeting, without losing eye contact. Harry copied them after a moment.

"Greetings Ragnok. We are here to check on inheritances as well as complete an adoption ritual." Bellatrix spoke up.

"I was hoping I would see you here, young Harry. I remember when the Potter family came in over the summer and was greatly disappointed in them."

Harry, figuring the Goblin knew the Potter accounts including what was his trust vault replied, "It was a long time coming, sir."

The goblin seemed surprised, but said nothing more on the subject. He pulled a bowl out from a drawer in the desk and poured a potion into it. He then had Harry hold out his hand, where he had the boy's finger pierced. 7 drops of his blood were then squeezed into the bowl. "We will do the inheritance test twice, to make sure all is processed properly."

After swirling the mixture together, Ragnok emptied the bowl over onto a blank parchment. Harry looked on amazed as the liquid absorbed into the paper and words began to form.

_Harrison No-Last-Name_  
Potter: by birth-disowned  
Gryffindor: by birth- disowned  
Slytherin: by magic Claimed by Tom Riddle  
Ravenclaw: by magic- Unclaimed  
LeFay: by magic- Unclaimed

Harry's eyes widened comically as he viewed the three Hogwarts houses on his inheritance list. "What does it mean 'by magic'?"

"By birth is obvious. Potter was your birth father and he is descended from Godric Gryffindor. By magic is just as it says. There are times when a line may 'die out' because of the lack of a suitable Heir. When that happens, a magical heir is chosen to hold that name."

"Chosen by who?" Harry asked

"By magic herself." The goblin replied with a grin.

Harry nodded to himself, thinking. "I understand. Now. What needs to be done to claim these?"

"The ones crossed out are claimed by current heirs and lords. The remaining two listed here are unclaimed. You can claim them now, but will not have full access until you reach majority or are emancipated. The vaults of Ravenclaw and LeFay are old vaults and will contain many artifacts including books, clothing, weapons and other materials. Weapons and other materials cannot be removed. As far as gold, a 500 monthly cap will be in effect. You are limited on what can be removed: two books at a time to be returned before any others are removed." Harry's face fell at being limited in his knowledge. Ragnok must have noticed, because he added with a toothy grin, "Just a side note, many books in these vaults are so old that they are not limited by copying charms. Some of them are quite old and may benefit from it actually. I can escort you to your vaults and make copies of any books you wish copied." Harry smiled widely at that thought. He was a book lover and definitely didn't want to damage any relics.

"I'd like to claim them, sir. If possible, I'd like all books copied. I will take appropriate copies with me and leave the inappropriate ones in the vault." Harry said. He really didn't want any of the Potters to get a hold of these inheritances. Not that they could because they were by magic, but he knew if they knew he had the inheritances they would try their hardest.

Ragnok nodded and pressed an orb on his desk. Another goblin came in and began speaking a rough language that Harry knew as Gobbledygook. He found the language fascinating and swore to himself to learn it.

The goblin left and returned moments later with two keys. Again, harry handed his hand to the goblin and again was instructed to place 7 drops of his blood on each key. At the last drop on each key, a flash of white light erupted through the room.

"It is done."

They all looked down at the parchment again.

_Harrison LeFay Ravenclaw _  
_Potter:_ by birth-disowned  
_Gryffindor__:_ by birth- disowned  
_Slytherin:_ by magic Claimed by Tom Riddle  
_Ravenclaw_: Heir until majority, then Lord  
_LeFay_: Heir until majority, then Lord

"Wow…" Harry said under his breath.

"The parchment should change again after the blood adoption ritual. It is self-updating for 6 hours. After that time, it will not change and a new sheet would need preparation."

Ragnok pulled out some pieces of parchment for the blood adoption. After a quick review of the process, the goblin tested Severus' potion for authenticity. "Be prepared that there will be some pain. For everyone the amount is different."

"I have potions for afterwards" Severus said.

Harry stood while the three adults surrounded him. The goblin stood aside as an observer and Severus stood before Harry as he led the ritual. Bellatrix and Rabastan each held one of Harry's hands. Bellatrix's hand was cut lightly so she could drip her blood into the vial of potion. Rabastan took a small vial from Severus and did the same with Rodolphus' blood. 3 drops from each person. Then Bellatrix pointed her wand at the vial of potion and incanted.

"I, Bellatrix Lestrange, hereby take this child as my charge, ward, son, and heir. So mote it be." She returned her wand to her holster and put her and Harry's joined hands on the vial.

Rabastan was next, "I, Rabastan Lestrange, acting as proxy for my brother Rodolphus Lestrange hereby claim this child as his charge, ward, son, and heir, and as my nephew. So mote it be." He then moved his hand as well.

Once they all had a hold on the vial, they helped Harry to drink the potion down quickly. It took just moments before the pains started.

Harry bent over double as the pain shot through him. He grit his teeth as a feeling like fire shot through his veins. He felt as if his very blood was boiling. His skin and scalp itched and he felt pains all the way to his bones. The only reason he stayed on his feet was the hold both Bellatrix and Rabastan had on him. He could hear their voices calming and reassuring him.

Fifteen minutes later, the change was complete, and Harry was leaning heavily on Bella. Severus handed him a couple of relief potions and looked at the boy with wide eyes. He conjured a mirror and Harry looked at himself with shock.

Everything looked blurry, so he pulled off his glasses and gasped in shock as everything became clearer. He grew a couple of inches in height and his face thinned out some. He looked more… noble… somehow, with high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. His hair was raven black with a slight wave and stopped just below his shoulders. But the most obvious change was his eyes.

Harry's eyes were no longer the emerald green that Lily Potter was known for. They were a deep teal with swirls of violet flecked throughout. He looked up at his new family and smiled widely before giving them tight hugs.

Severus looked at Harry and asked him. "Have you decided on a name? And if you wanted to list a different birthday?"

"I want to distance myself as far from 'Harry Potter' as I can. So I'd like to change my birthday." At the nods from the adults, he continued. "Well… you found me on October 26th and I wanted to use that, but then I would start a year later in school. I played with the numbers some and I was thinking August 10th. 10 for October and 8 from the day: 26… 2 plus 6 is 8 which gives me the month of August… And keeps me in the same year of school I was supposed to be in.

"As for a name: Corvus Cygnus Lestrange" he said, smiling lightly. He had done some research on the Black family tree and decided to honor his new 'mums' heredity. Corvus is the constellation for Crow, while Cygnus is the name of Bella's father. Bellatrix smiled proudly and so did he other adults in the room.

"Ingenious if I may say so, Corvus." Severus said, reflecting Harry's wide smile. "Plus the benefit of it meaning something to you. That is what is important. I think we can all say that it means something to us as well." The other adults nodded. "You also chose a wonderful strong name. You have done your family proud." Severus said. Then he stood up straighter and spoke firmly, magic lacing his voice. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby name this child Corvus Cygnus Lestrange."

A light enveloped Harry and he watched as a white light flashed over the papers on the desk.

"Any papers that had your name as Harry Potter have now been changed to reflect your new name" the goblin explained. "It is an ancient magic and will go unnoticed. Documents such as your birth certificate and Hogwarts magical record will be unaffected, but your name will be added to the school registry, and new certificates will appear. This way the ties to Harry Potter are undone. I believe the name Harry Potter will now be crossed out in the registry book- this shows a magical child that has passed. For 'Harry James Potter' is dead, and 'Corvus Cygnus Lestrange' is born"

Once again, and hopefully for the last time, the group looked over the inheritance parchment.

_Corvus Cygnus LeFay Ravenclaw Lestrange_  
Lestrange: by blood- Heir  
Slytherin: Claimed  
Ravenclaw: by magic- Heir until majority, then Lord  
_LeFay:_ by magic- Heir until majority, then Lord

Harry smiled widely again and gave Bellatrix a large hug. "I'm so glad to be rid of that family!" The woman hugged him back just as fiercely.

(Harry is Corvus from here on out)

When they were done in Gringotts, Bellatrix decided that Harry- now Corvus- needed a new wardrobe. She dragged him, Severus and Rabastan to Madam Malkin's to request a full wardrobe for her 'son'.

Corvus was happy he only had to try on a few styles and allowed Bellatrix to have fun picking colors. She picked out multiple winter and autumn robes, adding on growth charms. He noticed that most, if not all, of his outer robes had hoods. He ended up with so many clothes that they had to be delivered to the Manor. He left wearing a new outfit of slim black slacks and a white, long sleeved polo shirt under a deep green wool robe. After they had clothing covered, the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch.

Knowing Corvus would enjoy it, the adults brought him to Flourish and Blotts after they finished eating… but he couldn't find anything worth reading.

They headed to a couple of other stores in Diagon Alley, only to realize the boy had read most of the books available. He explained that he had often snuck down from his attic while the others were sleeping and had free reign of the Potter library, so he read all the 'Light' books he could handle. Not to mention all the books he had found and read in the Lestrange library.

With that confession, Bellatrix pulled up her hood and had Corvus do the same and they slipped down Knockturn Alley.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they lead him into a dusty old shop. As soon as they entered, Corvus' eyes lit up. He walked along the stacks, careful not to just grab any book off the shelves. When he saw an interesting book, he would point it out to Bellatrix and she would either take it for him, tell him they had a copy at their Library, or tell him 'not yet'. The latter didn't bother him too much, as he knew she was keeping him safe.

After about a half hour of browsing, Corvus was tired and decided to leave with his current load of books. _Ancient Runes and Warding: Protection of the Ancients_, _Anti-Everything: the Book of Counters_, _Magical Mystical Snakes, _and many more.

As they were leaving, Severus joined up with them at the door where they lifted their hoods again and headed to return home to the manor.

* * *

****Edit Thank you Ofunu for fixing my math! My notes were right, but in my story i messed up the date *hugs***

**What do you think? Harry is a Brain child so i figure i would put in the Ravenclaw heritage, and add on his penchant for the Dark (not evil, Dark!) i had to add LeFay. I've seen a lot of stories with Emrys (Merlin) but wanted to do something a little different. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**sneaky lunatic spy: *sigh* so do I... well actually i want his study more than his bedroom. I'm an insomniac anyway, who needs a bed?**

**FlyingDeLorean: I'm sure Luna will be in this story whether as pairing or just friend i'm not sure. I love her dreamy personality and the way different writers personify her. I'm looking forward to it :)**

**Death Sender: They are not going to follow Canon much and the years will fly by. Not quite sure what i want to do about year 4 yet...**

**mikalik87: i'm very sorry that my story is sort of just fitting into the typical bwl mold. You're right on the 'twins' idea as far as i know, but there are _true_ stories of families treating different children completely different- and in worse ways than i describe. Go read _'A Child Called It'_ and see the truth. Hope you find a story you enjoy.  
**

**917brat: Patience my dear! We will get to that... all of it. But thank you for reminding me of information i need to get in :)**

**healingcat: agreed. I'm still new to dark Harry, but i love them just the same. I have another i'm working on that is much darker, but i'm not sure where it's going yet *sigh* had you read 'A Different Life' by Tiro? OMG i have been hooked since that tale (and a little inspired to be honest :)! ( s/3974539/1/A-Different-Life )**

**harrymania 19878: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying it!**

**Guest: a couple of more chapters and all will be answered... well mostly anway ;)**

**Robert-19588: How did you get into my computer!? lol Well as far as the Gringotts goes. I honestly think Dumbles is a fool who plays with too many lives. He wants to believe the best in people and wants to prove that sending Tom back every year was not what made him into a Dark Lord. I'm all about the dumbles bashing! lol. More on this later in the story though. **

**Dark Neko 4000: Thank you! I like the fact that the caring family is actually the one that would be seen from the outside as anything but and the Potter Family who are so beautiful in the limelight are dark behind closed doors. **

**Thank you all for your words and reviews. I appreciate them all. And holy hell 60 faves and 101 alerts? I'm in love. :)**


	6. Welcome Corvus

**A/N: **Wow. Just wow. I thank you all for your continuous support and reviews. 135 people are getting alerts to when i update. 135! Amazing! (Might not seem like a lot to some, but to me it's amazing) It means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my writing :) I know this sort of story has been done a million times, but after reading so many stories, one gets ideas in their own minds... hence where my ideas come from. Thank you all with all my heart.

* * *

**(6) Welcome Corvus**

Corvus enjoyed his life with Bella, Rabastan and Severus. He called Bellatrix 'mum' for the first time that Yule.

The wealthier pureblood families arranged annual Yule Parties and that year the Lestrange Family agreed to host it. This way they would be able to introduce Corvus among the families as the Lestrange Heir. As was custom, they invited many other families, including the Mafloy, Greengrass, and Nott families. They also invited the Potter and other pureblood 'light' families to be proper but thankfully the invitations were always declined.

Corvus wasn't sure about spending time with the kids his own age. He had never really had a friend and his social skills were lacking tremendously. Not to mention growing up the way he did gave him a more mature mentality. He didn't know if he would be comfortable in the company of 'children'.

The Malfoy Heir, Draco, was a spoiled prat who Corvus disliked immediately. As soon as the blonde entered with his parents, he threw his cloak at the boy and told him to hold it. The parents stood on the side, mostly glaring at the blonde, but also wondering how the Lestrange Heir would react. His family had been working with him on ridding him of his subservience.

After staring at the blonde incredulously for a moment, Corvus dropped the cloak to the floor and stood tall. "I am no servant of yours Draco Malfoy." He stated. "I am Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Lestrange. I suggest you treat me as such, especially in my own home." Then he promptly walked over the dropped cloak, stepping on it on his way to his parents. He proceeded to greet Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa, respectfully as if their son did not just disrespect him.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, Corvus." said Narcissa.

"I would not deign to accept an apology from you Lord and Lady Malfoy. The fault is his own. I understand your high standing in our society, but I will not be disrespected in the place I call home." He glanced over at his mum and saw a wide smile on her face. At her nod, he relaxed.

When the Malfoy family entered the ballroom leaving the Lestrange's alone, Corvus turned to his adoptive parents worried.

"Is what I did okay? I'm sorry. I just… after living with _them_… and then living with you… I know here I am more than a spot on the wall, you know? I've only been around for a couple of months, but this is home and this is my family and I..."

Bellatrix pulled him into a hug to stop his rambling. "What you did was fantastic. To let anyone lord over you in your own home is disrespectful. Well done, my son. I love my nephew but he is a spoiled little prat who thinks the world revolves around him. Maybe my sister and her husband will talk some sense into him."

Corvus groaned at the reminder that Narcissa was a Black. "I forgot we're cousins."

Bellatrix and Rabastan laughed heartily. "Yes, Cissy is my sister. I have a feeling that boy is getting quite an earful at the moment." Bellatrix said, leaning over to smooth his robes. "Unfortunately, many of the pureblood children are like him. They see Draco as their sort of leader and role model and they try to emulate him. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle tend to act as his bodyguards. Pansy Parkinson is betrothed to Draco and acts like a Princess. It's all quite sickening really."

Corvus looked at his mum wide eyed. "I forgot about betrothals…" he said nervously.

"Corvus" she said softly, but strong enough to get his attention. "I will not force you into a marriage. A lot of pre-arranged marriages work out well, while others do not. I will not be planning yours… well I'll be planning your wedding, but not who it's to. As much as I love our culture and our lives, I do not like the idea of controlling who you will spend yours with."

He gave her a big hug "Thank you" he said honestly.

She looked into his eyes and was met with his Occlumency shield. "You are doing very well Corvus." She said with a wide smile. "More so than I ever hoped. Be proud of yourself and know that we are all proud of you as well."

Corvus smiled again and faced the doors, waiting for his unveiling.

The doors opened and Corvus stood looking proud. He wore black slacks and a deep royal blue silk shirt under a silk black robe.

Bellatrix and Rabastan stood to either side of him and spoke. "We would like to introduce you all to the Lestrange heir, Corvus Cygnus Lestrange" Polite clapping. "We know you are all curious about him, so we will tell you the basics. After Rodolphus was sent to Azkaban I realized I was pregnant. Rabastan has stayed with me to raise Corvus. He was a sick child, but has become stronger as he comes into his magic. We both feel it is an honor to finally introduce him and welcome him to our extended family."

Corvus smiled widely and bowed at his waist before following his family down to make his introductions.

By the end of the night Corvus had multiple mothers who made offers of betrothal contracts to Rabastan and Bella. Corvus spent much of his time blushing throughout the night. He was called beautiful by multiple people, women and men alike. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he knew he was safe with his family around. One did not want to get Bellatrix Lestrange angry.

The most disconcerting part of the night was when he greeted Severus with a large hug. No one really paid attention, but he didn't miss the flash of anger in Draco Malfoy's eyes. When he asked Severus what was wrong, the older wizard explained that he was also godfather to the blonde. Corvus nodded and gave a small smile before excusing himself to continue his rounds.

When he arrived to the Malfoy family, he greeted them again and made sure that they were enjoying their night. Just as the adults stepped away to greet another family, the Malfoy heir grabbed his arm tightly and hissed so only he could hear "Stay away from my godfather, you little bastard-child. You are not wanted here."

Corvus gave his coldest glare and could swear the boy holding his arm shuddered. He looked from the hand on his arm to the grey eyes inches from his and spoke in a deadly icy tone. "Need I warn you again Malfoy about how you treat me in my own home? Do not speak of which you do not know. I am not a bastard child, my parents were married, thank you. My father is in Azkaban due to his following the Dark Lord and I am honored to call him so." Teal eyes burned in anger. "Remove your hand from my person before I remove it for you." When the boy stood frozen to the spot, he growled out "NOW!"

The blonde removed his hand from his arm and backed away slowly. Corvus took a breath and straightened his robes. He could see his family and the Malfoys returning to where he stood with his cousin. He stepped forward and walked a few steps to meet them. Before anyone got a word out, he spoke up. "If you don't mind Mum, Uncle Rabastan, I'd like to retire for the night." He turned to the Malfoy parents, who now stood beside their son. He bowed at his waist "Lord and Lady Malfoy, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Perhaps we can meet up again sometime." He didn't even glance at the Malfoy heir or wait for a response before turning on his heel and leaving the party behind, robes billowing wildly behind him.

Corvus knew that he had lost Severus and it hurt a lot more than he cared to admit. He scolded himself for getting his hopes up. There was always another to take his family away from him. It's how it worked with the Potter family, why did he think it would be different somewhere else? His brother was the perfect one, so he got all the family. Now he had to compete with a Malfoy? A high standing family of the Dark?

When he arrived at his room, he immediately undressed and laid his dirty clothes on his bed before heading into his bathroom. He stepped into his shower and broke down crying.

It was an hour before Corvus could think about moving out of the shower. When he got to his room, he found his mum sitting on a chair by his bed. He didn't say anything, only moved to lay down and cuddle under his blankets. He could see the confusion and sadness when he looked into her violet eyes.

"What happened, love?"

_Love?_ Fresh tears started flowing and he shook his head. Bellatrix leaned forward and looked into his eyes, she gently 'knocked' on his mental shields and he allowed her to view the events of the evening- the conversation with Severus and the proceeding altercation with Draco.

Corvus felt loved when he saw the anger flash in Bella's eyes. It was odd to have someone feeling so protective of him, but he liked it.

"I think we need to tell them the truth, this way if something comes up we have the backing of other families. Narcissa will need to know as my sister. I won't tell Andromeda as she is on the side of the light." She continued talking as Corvus' eyes began to close. She began carding her hand through his shoulder length hair and smiled as his breathing evened out. She called Mopsy to watch him for the night and returned to the party.

()

Bellatrix had only spent a half hour away from her guests as she figured Corvus would take some time to relax. When she returned to the party, she made a quick announcement that he was worn out from the excitement. The fact that they had announced he was sickly supported her explanation.

She walked towards Rabastan and explained what happened. Severus stood on the side looking concerned. He noticed the anger in Corvus' face when talking to Draco. The boy was usually very calm and collected, so the face that he was visibly angry was disconcerting. He made his way towards Corvus' rooms only to be stopped by the doors by a hand on his arm.

"What happened?" he whispered. "I don't believe that he was tired out. He may have looked bored most of the night, but he was not tired."

Bellatrix looked at him sadly. "Leave him be for the night, Sev. He is resting."

"But..."

"Leave him Severus. He will talk to you in time, okay? Maybe it would help to talk to Draco as well."

"What do you mean, 'talk to me in time'? I didn't say or do anything wrong."

"No, Severus, _you_ didn't." She said softly. "Don't forget, Corvus is a hurt child, Sev. He's had us all to himself for all the time so far."

Severus still looked concerned and confused, but ended up saying goodnight and leaving as well.

Bellatrix walked over to the Malfoy family after saying goodnight to Severus. Fire danced in her violet eyes as she looked at her nephew. She didn't know what to say to him, so she turned to her sister.

"Cissy, I love you, but your child needs to learn how to respect others in their own homes. After tonight I do not want Draco in my home unless I invite him personally." Draco's mouth dropped open at that pronouncement. "Shut your mouth Draco" She hissed, fury clear in her voice. She turned back to her sister. "That makes twice in one night that he has disrespected my son and I will _not_ stand for it again. A sharp tongue is one thing, but speaking to a family member in such a manner, with the _intent _to hurt is unacceptable." She closed her eyes to reign in her temper, with little result. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister and her family. "I'm going to say goodnight now. Thank you for coming and I'll call on you soon." She kissed the cheeks of each Malfoy and turned to bid farewell to the other guests, letting Rabastan take over.

()

Narcissa stood and took what her sister dealt to her. She was floored at the fury in her sister's eyes. What had her son said to get such a reaction?

As soon as her sister walked away she turned to her son. "What did you say to your cousin, Draco?" she hissed out. "And I don't want to hear excuses."

The blonde boy just looked at his feet dejectedly. He couldn't tell them what he said... he knew he would be in worlds of trouble if he did.

"So odd" drawled Lucius. "For Bellatrix to care for one so much. Why have we not heard of this child before? I don't believe that she was pregnant when Rodolphus went in."

"I think she has her reasons, none of which are our business, Lucius. I'm sure she'll explain in time. She will need some allies in her explanations. I have a feeling we will learn soon enough."

"So he's not her kid then? Why is she so mad then?" Draco whined.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa hissed "Did you look at Corvus? He looks like Bellatrix and Rodolphus. He is either theirs or blood adopted. Either way, he is of their blood, and therefore of our blood. And she loves that child. You will _not_ offend him again. Do I make myself clear?"

Blonde hair shifted as he nodded.

* * *

**Opinions? Hope you all like this. Don't forget, he's still 8 here! What did you think about Draco's interaction? Is it believable? **

**Review Replies:**

**michaeldavidgeng: thank you for continuing to read :)**

**917brat: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you love this story so much. I love it when the light screws itself over! lol **

**Georgiegirl999: Thanks for the review and please keep reading!**

**bookaddict19: I agree. With Corvus being a brain, i doubt he will go anywhere near divination. I also agree that career counseling early would be best when they pick their electives. Just wait to see how much of a brain i am making my Corvus! :) **

**lilyluna78: yes there are a lot of BWL twins and wrong BWL stories, but i had to write my own with a major twist. I hope you continue to enjoy and i continue to 'twist'! **

**Death Sender: I agree- sometime super-harry is a bit much to take. Corvus will be super intelligent, but he won't be elemental or spiritual or controlling all. **

**Mad Bobert: thanks for popping by! I hope you continue to read**

**sneaky lunitic spy: There are so many times that i wish i could be in the magical world as well. I would love a house elf ;) lol! **

**autumngold: what do you think? I'll give a heads up that i dislike the Weasley and am all about bashing them! lol! And you know how Ron is with dark families...**

**adenoide: there are a lot of disownment stories out there and i can't imagine the pain of being given up. I'm not one to forgive easily and can hold a grudge for a long time. It's not healthy, but it's how i am. Corvus will be taking on some of my personality and anger at the situation. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the tale! **

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. More Explanations

**A/N: **I feel beyond loved. Thank you all for your continued support! Nearly 100 faves! Amazing! Please keep reading.

* * *

(7) **More Explanations**

Corvus woke the following morning in a morose mood. A few hours after he woke, Rabastan found him packing his books away. When asked what he was doing, he said he was leaving to get out of their hair. He knew they wouldn't want him. He didn't fit in with their society and didn't want to.

"We don't want to put you in a mold, Corvus. This we explained to you when you first came to us. You stood up and held your own last night and for that we are proud of you." he said quietly but fiercely. "Don't leave us Cor. It would break Bella's heart and mine as well. You are my nephew, you are our family."

With tears coursing down his cheeks, Corvus stepped into his uncles waiting arms. With a wave of his hand, Rabastan had the books returned to the shelves before turning to the young man before him, asking him to come to breakfast. But Corvus shook his head 'no'. "I think I'm going back to bed" he said softly. "I woke up hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep."

His uncle nodded and led the boy to his bed. He tucked him in and closed the drapes on the window. After calling Mopsy to get him food once he woke, Rabastan left the room.

Corvus barely left the room over the next couple of weeks. He ended up staying in his study constantly, reading, writing, and thinking. Mopsy would bring his food to his rooms. Sometimes Bellatrix and Rabastan would join him.

It was pleasant to be able to speak with Bellatrix and Rabastan about all that he read. Rabastan had been a Slytherin, but Bellatrix was a Ravenclaw and thirsted for knowledge the same as her son. The only thing they couldn't really discuss with him was potions. Problem was from the moment of that party, Corvus was careful not to get too close to Severus, including discussing potions. Corvus was passionate about his learning and had to control himself to hold back. As it was he still had lessons with the man, three times a week since the potions master was on break from Hogwarts. Whereas it used to be fun because they would have discussions and spend the day together, now it was just stressful. And painful.

It was after lunch on the 13th day when a knock came on his door. He called 'enter' absently, not looking up from his book. When no one spoke, he looked up to see his visitors. The Malfoy family, heir included, came in behind his mum and uncle.

Corvus stood from his chair, anger radiating from his aura. "Greetings Lord and Lady Malfoy, Mum and Uncle." He said this all through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Cor." His uncle said softly.

Corvus closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and tried to balance his aura again. He opened them and glared openly at the blonde child before him, who was looking around his study with interest. "I can only guess what this is concerning. However, I do not want the Mafoy Heir in my rooms. I am open to discussing with the Heads of Malfoy and they are free to discuss it later with their son, but he is not welcome in my rooms."

He looked at Bellatrix who seemed to be considering. "No, Corvus." she said softly. She held up a hand to stop his argument. "He has to understand what he did and how and why it was wrong."

"And give him more ammunition?" he hissed.

"Sit down, Corvus" she said sternly.

Corvus flinched slightly. He had gotten better at not doing that, but every now and then he would be caught off guard with the anger his mother could exhibit. He nodded curtly and returned to his table, which he cleaned up wuickly. He gestured for everyone to sit and waited.

"You are quite studious" Narcissa spoke up first

Corvus' anger faded some as he smiled at her, a small smile. "I like to learn. Was always the top of my class." He said, looking at the book before him and gently caressing the cover. It was a particularly challenging book on Ancient Magics and was one of his favorites. The adults relaxed around him. "Am I to tell the tale, mum, or will you do the honors?" He asked sadly. He really hated thinking about his past life, let alone talking about it.

"Why don't you start, love?" tears pricked at his eyes at the nickname… it was so odd to hear it directed towards him. He called Mopsy to bring refreshments, earning a proud smile from his mother. He took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat before starting.

"I was one of two boys born in the summer of 1980. A twin to another boy. When I was around 15 months old, our family was attacked. My brother, Charlie, was named the 'boy-who-lived' by Albus Dumbledore who suggested for my parents to give me up to keep me from stealing the spotlight, or to keep me from being too jealous around my brother… but I never was, you know? Jealous." He frowned and shook his head. "Never was.

"I was born Harry James Potter, brother to Charlie Zacharias Potter."

"The Potter's had twins?" Lucius and Draco questioned at the same time.

Corvus gave a half-sob, half-laugh. "Yeah… well, you would never know, would you? Lily fought James tooth and nail to keep me with them, swearing that we would be treated equally… yet she was the first to break away. James followed shortly after. The last birthday I celebrated was when I was a year old. By the time I was two, I was hidden in my bedroom while the Potter's celebrated Charlie's birthday. The same happened at any holiday or occasion.

"To start I had Remus Lupin, Charlie's godfather, and Sirius Black, my godfather, sticking around by me. They would bring me a gift along with Charlie's five gifts, but then Charlie started to throw fits that I was taking attention from him… He went as far as to claim all gifts for his own. Luckily they always brought me new books, so I would just grab them from him later. Surprised he can even read. By the time I was 6 they had also pulled away from me.

{AN: OK, this is just repeating Harry's story again}

"Before we turned 7, I was discovered in the yard by James Potter doing something he called dark and evil." He looked at the Malfoy's faces to gauge their reactions. "I was talking to a snake" _Shock, but no fear._ "I didn't know that it was an unusual talent. Even with all my reading of the Potter library I never came across parseltongue or being a parselmouth. How was I supposed to know?

"Charlie had his usual birthday bash while I spent the night reading in my room, the attic. I woke the next day to the sounds of Lily shuffling about and packing a bag for me. I begged her to let me stay. Begged her. Promised I wouldn't do it again." Corvus took a steadying breath and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. After a moment, he lowered them and continued. "She said I was probably a squib anyway and gave me such a pathetic excuse of a sad face, I gave up then and there. I'm not a squib, not by a long shot. I just refuse to show them anything since every time I did do something better than Charlie, I would get beat. I didn't care when it came to school though. I like to learn and I wasn't going to hold back just because someone is upset that I am doing better than they are. I could take the bruises over a missed education. I needed to make sure I had the marks to get away when it was time to.

"Anyway, I asked her to pack up all my books in a trunk and had her shrink it down. She walked me to the study where they performed a disowning ritual, my godfather was removed the same day they found me talking to the snake. He was added as a second godfather to the prat, after I received a tongue lashing." Corvus took a breath, controlling his anger. "They then handed me over to Albus Dumbledore who dropped me off at a pitiful excuse for a muggle orphanage." Corvus sneered as he spoke of his home for a year. "The other children didn't like me much… beat me up constantly. They got away with it since my magic would heal me up too fast to make any sort of report. One night they found me in a park and it was so bad I blacked out.

"I kept my books and spare gold that I took when I left the Potter's in my pocket all the time. I was grateful for my foresight that day and made my way to Diagon Alley. I walked around during the day and then curled into a cardboard box on the side of Honeydukes where I fell asleep"

Bellatrix picked up from there. "I was at a late night visit to Gringotts and heard a cough coming from the building I walked past. I found this one sleeping, curled up and shivering in the cold. I tried to wake him and he was grumpy as all hell." They smirked at each other in memory. "When he told me that he was disowned and sent to a muggle orphanage because he was suspected of being dark, I was infuriated. I essentially kidnapped him." She laughed. "He got up and tried to walk away, but I grabbed him and apparated.

"When we landed after apparating, he passed out. He woke a couple hours later and we spoke some more before I called Severus." All the adults saw the pang of pain that flowed over the raven haired boy's face and more than one of them resolved to corner him about it.

Rabastan continued. "Severus found a long standing history of malnutrition, bones that healed wrong, along with at least a year of heavy beatings. He gave him potions and he slept the night. The next day, he told Bellatrix and Sev the full story before coming in to eat breakfast. Since we knew his story and the family he came from, we only thought it right to discuss our own. We discussed our pasts and histories. He understands the standing on the Dark and has no prejudices towards it. He dislikes the Light"

Said boy snorted, looked at his nails bored and drawled "The word 'dislike' doesn't begin to cover it, you know that Uncle."

Bellatrix and Rabastan smirked, but continued "Then and there Bella offered him a home and adoption. It took a month to brew the potion, and over that time we all considered the repercussions. In the end, he agreed. He chose his name too."

"If he was disowned and left in a muggle orphanage, why the secrecy? Why say he is you and Rod's son?" asked Narcissa.

"People will go searching if they know the full story." Bellatrix said, with Rabastan nodding his agreement. "Think. Once they see that his name as 'Harry Potter' is down in the books they will second think their choices. They abused him from the point he was 15 months old. They do not deserve to be in his life. They do not deserve to suddenly want to be his family since they now see he is magical. If word got around that Corvus was adopted, around the same time as 'Harry' was adopted from the orphanage, people will be able to connect the occurrences.

"We don't want them to know where he is. We don't want them to have any chance of finding him and hurting him. He is my son and I will protect him with all my power. Should it come out, fine, we'll deal with it. But for now, let it lie."

The Malfoy's nodded in understanding, even the younger to Corvus' surprise. "Well, Corvus" started Narcissa, "welcome to the family again. I am sorry that you had to live under such unfortunate circumstances, but it is truly their own loss."

A light knock on the door drew everyone's attention. Corvus called enter, but stiffened when Severus walked through the door.

"Ah, did I miss the party?" he said with a smirk.

Corvus didn't look up at him, but Bellatrix spoke up. "Hey Sev. We're just telling Cissy and her family about Corvus' story. The real one."

One black eyebrow rose up. "Well then. I already know it, so may I steal Corvus for our lessons?"

Corvus stood from the table slowly. As he passed Draco's chair he leaned over. "It's potions… can you deal with that? Or should I find another tutor as well?"

He didn't even look at the blonde as he followed Severus from the room.

()

Bellatrix looked at her nephew sternly. "Now that you know his history, can you understand how unforgivable your actions and words were last night?"

Lucius turned to his sister in law "You know what happened."

"I do. He was… very upset. He couldn't tell me about it, but allowed me to view the memories. We've been training him in Occlumency since he arrived, so it's quite easy for him to push the memories forward." She turned to Draco. "He was already ready to turn away and give you your space with him once he realized. Your words have more barbs than you can ever know Draco. I hope you learn to curb that silver tongue of yours before you get yourself injured. I have no doubt he would have followed up on his threat after you grabbed his arm. And you would have had no pity from me." she sneered.

"What happened? What did he say?" Narcissa was looking at her son. When no one answered she asked her son. "Draco?"

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't realize…" he had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Dragon, what happened?"

Said blonde looked at his aunt pleadingly. Bellatrix spoke up and explained. "When Severus arrived at the party, Corvus ran and gave him a hug. The boy is starved for affection and gets as much as he can from the three of us. When he released Severus, he noticed an angry look on Draco's face. When he asked why, it was revealed to him that Severus is also Draco's godfather." At their gasps, she continued. "Yes, 'also'. We made Severus Corvus' godfather. But aside from that, look at the story you just heard. What happened with his other godfather? Instead of being hurt in the long run, he was going to break ties with Sev.

"The altercation we were walking towards was not long, but it was enough. Draco told him 'Stay away from my godfather. You are not wanted here.' I believe he called my son a bastard in there as well."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa shrieked at her son "How… What… We have taught you better than that. He is no half-blood. He is no muggle-born. And even if he were, he's family. How dare you treat your cousin that way."

"You will apologize. Formally." Continued Lucius in a steely tone. "You have only just met, but this is going to reach a peak and explode soon unless we head it off. What did he say to you before he left?"

"He asked if I could deal with him going to potions and asked me if he needed to change his tutor too" He said with a hitched breath and another tear. "I didn't know!"

"All the more reason to keep your mouth shut, Dragon. You make a fool of yourself by commenting on things that you have no knowledge of. But aside from that, we honor family above all else and you knew he was family. You have dishonored yours because of jealousy and to get some barbs into him." Lucius snapped.

"I am sorry. I will formally apologize to him."

()

In the dungeons, Corvus was cutting up his ingredients with instruction from Severus. He referred back to the book again to double check the order of his ingredients. He began another 1st year potion which in an hour would be perfect. For someone who is just 8 years old, it was an accomplishment.

Severus watch his godson sadly. He had no idea what had happened at the party, but he knew it had something to do with Draco. He remembered the boy's face when he was told that Draco was his other godson. Knowing the boy's history with godfathers, he wondered if the boy thought Severus would leave him as well.

Once the potion was complete and bottled, Corvus cleared his workstation and packed up his notebook. "Write me an essay on the properties of all the ingredients in the potion you just made and how they interact to form the potion. Explain crucial steps and what is to be avoided to keep from injuries."

Corvus nodded and turned to leave, but was called back with his hand on the door.

"Corvus. I know we have not known each other long, but surely you cannot compare me with that fool Black. I will not give up you or Draco." Watery teal eyes turned to black as he listened. "You are both my godsons."

The boy then snorted lightly and gave a sad smile. "Sure. See ya Severus"

"What the hell has happened?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

**Opinions? Hope you all like this. What next? Did Draco get put in his place well enough? From what we know of the pureblood families, i think dishonor and disappointment are more punishing at their age than any sort of 'grounding'.**

**Review Replies:**

**Nightshadekiller: thank you, dear. Please continue reading. I hope you continue enjoying this. :)**

**mizzrazz72: did i do well? **

**917brat: Whoa! Yeah you're jumping ahead a bit, but we'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**bookaddict19: I agree. With Corvus being a brain, i doubt he will go anywhere near divination. I also agree that career counseling early would be best when they pick their electives. Just wait to see how much of a brain i am making my Corvus! :) **

**Mutt Rivers: Thank you! Please keep reading! **

**Jazaline Coriana Lupin: Thanks! **

**Dark Neko 4000: what indeed? Keep reading to find out! **

**Nanettez: *whistling* Wait and see my dear.**

**Impstar: I'll keep all that in mind. The Light side really has not seen much of a representation... yet. Although i enjoy a good 'light bashing' story, i don't like them completely evil**

**Lw117149: Thanks very much. Please continue!**

**autumngold: wait and see my dear! Did this chapter go well? Another chapter until things go full circle as far as Draco and Corvus/Harry are concerned.**

**Zorosian Chaos: Weekly updates... though i could be tempted to post an earlier one every now and again. I'm glad you liked it though and were willing to give up cyber cookies for more ;) **

**GeorgieGirl999: what did you think? Do you think i put him in his place well enough? Don't forget, he's still 8**

**sneaky lunitic spy: I don't think Draco would give up what he said without a fight. But luckily, Bella also knew what happened.**

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. Apologize

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your continued support! Please keep reading and let me know how i'm doing. :)

* * *

(8) Apologize

That night at Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was pacing before the desk in his bedroom. He had to hand it to Corvus, the boy had a great life with his aunt. But from what he was told, he deserves all the love he can get now. Not that Draco himself had such a shabby life. He wouldn't mind his own library though...

The blonde frowned. How could someone treat their child that way? A wizard child no less? Almost as if pretending that he didn't exist… "No 'almost' about it" he said to himself out loud.

He sat at the desk and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began drafting a letter to his cousin.

It took 2 hours and 20 crumpled parchments, but he finally had what he felt was an acceptable apology. He rewrote the letter one last time on Malfoy letterhead and addressed it. He then went to his parents and requested an item from the Malfoy vault. When he explained what he wanted and why, they sent a house elf to get it. As soon as the package arrived the following day, Draco went to the family owlery and sent it out.

()

At Lestrange Manor, Corvus was pulled out of his studies by a tapping on his window. He looked up and saw an eagle owl standing waiting for him. He quickly opened the window and took the correspondence.

Wondering who could be sending a packaged to him, he untied it from the bird. He recognized the Malfoy seal, he opened the letter and read:

_Dear Corvus Cygnus,_

_I am writing to formally apologize for my behavior at your family event. It is not the Malfoy way to treat family as such and I have no excuse for doing so. Although I knew nothing of your past it was unforgivable to treat you so._

_I apologize greatly for my overprotection of __our__ godfather Severus Snape. It is hard to have to share the man after so many years of not having to. He is an idol and something of a second father to me. I became nervous that he would find better company with you than me._

_I know there's no way to completely apologize and I do not expect you to immediately forgive me. I am sending you a token as my apology and I hope we can correspond some more. _

_Sincerely and Regretfully,  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Heir to House Malfoy_

Corvus stared at the letter in shock. He had read many books on wizarding customs and traditions and understood the gesture for what it was. The young Malfoy seemed to be truly repentant for what had happened.

_Besides_, he thought to himself, _he's right in a sense. He didn't know my background and it wasn't his place to. _He let out an audible sigh. _Not to mention he's a spoiled brat, not used to having to share anything... or anyone. _**_And_**_ add that he _**_is_**_ only 8... I am too, but I have always spoken and thought above my age level... _

Corvus opened the package and viewed the most beautiful bracelet he had ever seen. It was a silver colored bangle type bracelet that was a half inch in width. Surrounding the bracelet was an engraved snake, that swerved around different color gemstones that punctuated it every inch. Knowing the Malfoys, he knew it wasn't just a bracelet.

Corvus made his decision. He would forgive the Malfoy heir this transgression. But he would not be given a second chance.

"After all," he said to himself as he picked up the letter and box with the bracelet. "Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me."

With that thought, he went looking for Bellatrix and Rabastan to see if the object had any enchantments.

()

"Mum!" he called as he walked the hallway.

"In here, Cor" she called from her study. He knocked and entered to find her hunched over a book. She looked up as he closed the door behind himself. "Hey there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I had to show you this that just came."

Corvus watched on as his mother read the note. A single black eyebrow rose as a smirk fit her lips. She hummed in appreciation as she glanced at the gift. "He got a good verbal thrashing from three adults that day, you know. Your parting remark to him had him quite upset."

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, mum, but I won't lie to you. I was greatly upset and he hit all the wrong buttons. I was angry and I reacted. I didn't insult him in any way, just reiterated in a way something he had already told me"

Bellatrix walked around the desk and put an arm around her son's shoulders. "I'm not berating you Corvus. In all honesty I think you held back admirably." Corvus looked at her and gave a bright smile. Then they both looked at the bracelet. "A beautiful piece. Full of protection charms." She waved her wand over it once. "Hexes, Jinxes, Charms, Mind Magics… Wow."

"What about medicinal or diagnostic charms?" he asked.

"Those will still work while you wear this. If not, I'm sure we can set up a fail safe that only me, Severus and Rabastan will know."

"Amazing," Corvus whispered as he put it on his wrist. He looked at his mum who was looking at the bracelet oddly. "What?"

"I want to try something. If something has a snake on it, there's usually a reason for it. Use your parseltongue and tell the snake to move." Corvus did so and they both watched amazed as the snake began slithering around the length of the bracelet, curving around the stones. Corvus hissed 'stop' and the engraving froze. "Another idea. Say off" Corvus followed and couldn't duck before he was hit with a tickling jinx.

"Mum, no fair!" Corvus yelled between his laughter.

Bellatrix smirked at her son. "Oh alright." She took the jinx off. "Now tell the snake 'on'" Corvus did so and Bellatrix sent another tickling jinx at him. This one was just absorbed into an invisible wall.

Corvus got a wide smile on his face. He grabbed his letter and the box the bracelet came in and ran to his room. He ran right past Rabastan who was heading to see his sister-in-law. The man smiled at the boy's antics. They hadn't seen him smile since the party… other than the shy smile he sent Lady Malfoy at the meeting.

As soon as he got to his room, Corvus pulled out paper and parchment and began his correspondence.

()

Draco sat in his room, bouncing his leg impatiently, wondering if his letter would be well received. The bracelet came to mind when he remembered the part about the boy being a parselmouth. He was relieved his parents were okay with parting from the piece. He hoped it would be an acceptable gift.

A tapping on his window brought Draco out of his musings. He took the letter from the owl and took a deep breath before opening it.

_Dear Draco Lucius,_

_I formally accept your apology. You had not known my history, so I'm sure it was not meant to be as personal as it came out to be. _

_I hope that you can learn to think before you speak. I've not had much practice having a family, so this will take some getting used to and as much as I'd hate to appear weak in any fashion, with my family history I hope you can understand my reactions._

_I understand your protection of Severus and since I found out he was your godfather, I have kept my distance. I am not one to cut off another from their family. I have had it done to myself and would not deign to hurt another in such a fashion. I think we both need to talk to him, I have been avoiding him without explanation._

_I hope we can begin again. Perhaps by way of correspondence, as you had suggested?_

_By the way, the bracelet is brilliant. The snake moves and the charms can be turned off and on. _

_Thank you again, Cousin._

_Sincerely  
Corvus Cygnus Lestrange  
Heir to House Lestrange_

The blonde read over the note a couple of times. The other boy seemed well educated, and sounded almost as snobbish as he himself did. He smiled at that thought.

He was interested to hear about the bracelet's movements. He had no idea about the specifications on the piece, he just knew there were some protections and the snake may be something that would be appreciated.

()

A week later found Draco pacing in the dining room, waiting for his godfather. He and Corvus had exchanged quite a few letters over the week and were now on better terms. He had decided to have a meeting with Severus to discuss what had happened and why he had acted so. The potions master would arrive at 11 and he invited Corvus to come for lunch at noon.

"I don't think your mother would appreciate your burning a hole in her carpet." Came the silky voice.

Draco froze and gave him a sheepish smile before gesturing to the seats. As soon as they were comfortable, a house elf popped in with tea and biscuits.

"So is everything well, Draco? I enjoy your company, but was surprised by the invitation."

"It's about Corvus…" He started softly. Then rushed on before he lost his nerve. "I messed up Uncle Sev. I…I was jealous. After seeing how he greeted you at the ball I got angry. We never hug like that anymore. Not since I was 6! When he came near me I told him to stay away from you…and" he mumbled the rest.

"And what, Draco?" Severus asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"I told him he wasn't wanted." he replied, looking up through his now damp lashes.

Severus was shocked. So this was why Corvus was being so distant. After the problems with Black it's no wonder the boy kept far away from him. Apart from knowing that Severus had known Draco longer and the general feeling of inadequacy that the boy always held…"How could you say something like that to someone? Especially family?"

"I was just so angry and jealous I didn't think."

"Damn right you didn't think! Do you know how much that had to have hurt him? And _we_ don't hug like that anymore because that is how a Malfoy acts, Draco. Not because I have any less love or affection for you."

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev" he said with a shaky voice

Severus ran his hand through his hair, agitated. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Dragon"

"I sent a formal apology last week, with a gift of truce. We have been corresponding back and forth since. I invited him here for lunch but I wanted to speak with you beforehand and explain to you."

Just then a house elf announced Corvus' arrival.

()

Corvus was nervous about this lunch. He had not seen Draco since the day he spoke with the blonde's parents about his history.

Draco stood and walked towards him slowly, hand out. Corvus took it with only a slight moment of hesitation. "Draco, thank you for the invitation"

"Corvus, thank you for accepting." the blonde replied with a small smile.

When they released, Corvus' smile froze on his face as he noticed Severus. "Am I too early? I can come back when you are finished." he said as he started back towards the door.

Draco stopped him. "No, I set this meeting up. I called Severus in early so I could tell him why you had been.. detached... lately."

Before the two could say another word, Severus stood and pulled the two boys into his arms. Corvus gave a shuddering breath, while Draco smiled at his memories of being a small child in the same arms.

"You boys… are crazy. I love you both, neither one more than the other. Do not presume to detach from me again Corvus. I will be very upset and make you set up a 7th year potion!" Corvus hid his smile in Severus' robes. "I am not those other people. We take care of our family"

Corvus gripped Severus' waist tighter. "I'm sorry Sev. I didn't want to get in the way. It's always been easier to step aside and avoid the hurt. I didn't want to get hurt again…"

"Shh Cor" came a surprisingly soft tone from Draco. "It's my fault. I don't like to share" he got a weak chuckle. "Come on, let's eat lunch."

The three untangled themselves from their embrace and sat around the table. A few minutes later, a house elf brought their lunch, while they continued a long discussion on potions…

When Severus left, Corvus turned to Draco and grabbed his arm at the elbow while Draco did the same. "Thank you very much, Draco"

"It was my fault, I was just rectifying a mistake. But you are welcome."

They released and Corvus felt his bracelet heavy against his wrist. He held it up at eye level and whispered 'move' in parseltongue. When the snake started moving, the blonde's eyes went wide, while Corvus chuckled.

"That is amazing!"

"And like I said, I can turn the charms on and off, so that it won't give me problems in charms or DADA"

"Fantastic, just don't forget to turn it back on."

Corvus nodded and smiled. They shook hands again and he left, smiling.

* * *

**Opinions? Hope you all like this. What next? Was that a good acceptance? Or do you think Corvus forgave too easily? How is the story flowing?**

**Review Replies:**

**Nightshadekiller: *snicker* can you share some of those you have chained in your basement? I agree that boys tend to make up easily, and multiple times. We shall see where this leads. Your predictions were pretty spot on, which makes me think i'm being too predictable... **

**The Endless Hourglass: I know Bella is a crazy wench, but i wanted to paint her in a bit of a different light. This is very AU already. We shall see what the future holds. Thanks for the compliment on my writing style, i'm still a newb to writing fanfics so i appreciate it :)**

**DracoRiddlePotter: Thanks for finding me over here! I still post on AFF, but i find it easier to follow WIP's on this site than AFF. I'm not sure how to look up stories with only one main character. The only way i know comes up with the character and all stories that have pairings with that character... sorry i'm no help :\**

**Dark Neko 4000: I think it will be some time before the Potters realize what happens. I'm sure a certain meddling old fool will try and pry his way in, but nothing definite for a while.**

**debygoebel: Thanks for the comment and review. I don't know. I think Draco is young enough to see a mistake, especially since Corvus is supposed to be family. It may change further down the road, but for now, they're on good terms.**

**anarion87: Thank you! **

**Impstar: I know the last chapter was pretty much repeating the story to that point, but i liked how it turned out nonetheless. Having each person tell a tale to a certain point, Narcissa & Lucius' (very OC) reactions, plus the strained relationship between Snape and Corvus, made it a chapter of its own.**

**Naginator: He will grow out of it with a supportive network. There will always be a time of feeling inadequate due to his upbringing, but i think for the most part, he will grow to be independent and strong.**

**Lw117149: What did you think about it?**

**autumngold: as always, thank you dear. What did you think of the chapter? I can't see Corvus taking on Draco's mannerisms so soon after leaving the Potters and their treatment. Trust will have to be built up between all in the story. It will come though, in time.**

**adenoide: That was the way i pictured Draco as a younger child, especially seeing how JKR depicted him at 11. I'm still playing with the idea of whether or not to put in the horcrux's. **

**sneaky lunitic spy: I know, I love my little Corvus :)**

**huskielover94: I am, no worries. I have about 15 chapters pre-written and am continuing it. Thanks for reading and looking for more!**

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Growing Up Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **And another week is upon us. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the ensuing apology. One reviewer mentioned that they spoke at too high of a level. While i can see their view, i see the two as being more of a 'royal' background and language, therefor speaking more formally. Please keep reading! And i welcome more questions, comments, and critiques. Thank you all for your continued support! Please keep reading and let me know how i'm doing. :)

* * *

(9) Growing up Lestrange

After their meeting with Severus, the boys met up often during the week for training and lunch. Each boy had a wand that was compatible with their own magics. These wands were borrowed from the family vaults. They weren't perfect matches, but they were well enough in tune that they worked without strain. When Corvus and Draco asked the adults about getting their own wands, they were told that would happen when they turned 11. They were also told that the family wands would be theirs to keep as secondary so that the 'idiot ministry' and 'imbecilic headmaster' wouldn't know.

Now that they had their own wand, or as close to their own until they got older, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Lucius began to teach the boys elementary magic such as _wingardium leviosa _and _diffindo, _along with some cleaning charms. These practical lessons only took place once a week, with the duo learning one spell a month. Even when they picked up the spell easily, they would not move on to another until the new month.

While they worked with some magic, most of what they studied was theory.

On any given day, the boys would be found in one of the family libraries. If they weren't at Malfoy Manor Library, they were at the Lestrange Manor Library. And if not in either of those places, they were in Corvus' personal Library.

Corvus' Library now wrapped completely around his study. Where before the bookcases were limited to standing on either side of the fireplace, there was now one on every free wall. He also had his fireplace enchanted so that the wall would act as a door to a private study. Here he stored the ancient books of LeFay and Ravenclaw. He didn't even share these with Draco, somehow feeling wrong letting anyone else see.

When worse came to worse, or if Draco was being particularly moody, the boys could be found on the Quidditch pitch at Malfoy Manor. Corvus didn't care so much about the game as the feeling of freedom he got flying on a broom.

The wind in his hair and the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins as he flew hundreds of feet in the air was what kept him going back.

Still, mostly the boys could be found reading one book or another. It was an equal mixture of pleasure and academia. They would even borrow books from the different libraries, with the permission of the adults, and the promise to return each within a weeks time.

The most amazing discovery to Corvus after he turned 9, was a collection of books on languages at Malfoy Manor, including his most sought after Gobbledygook. Lucius explained that they had a family member many years passed who was obsessed with learning as many languages as he could and the family kept the books in honor of his perseverance and thirst for knowledge.

When he returned home after that discovery, Corvus asked his mother to set up an appointment with Ragnok because he had a request. When his mother asked why, he smiled at her and told her she would find out.

()

"Good morning, Miss Lestrange, what can we do for you today?" Ragnok greeted roughly.

"Actually it was my son who sought an audience with you."

_"Greetings Master Goblin." _Corvus spoke up, speaking in Gobbledygook._ "I am honored to greet you this day. May your halls be filled with mountains of gold."_

Both his mother and the goblin looked at him in shock

_"Greetings young Master Lestrange. It is an honor to greet you as well. May I ask of your reason for this visit?"_

Corvus focused on trying to translate what was said before answering slowly, _"I would like to learn your language"_

_"You seem to be doing well"_

He continued in English "By books alone, one cannot learn the true love of a language. Ever since my first visit I have been fascinated by your language. I only chanced upon some tutorial books at the library of a friend. I would be honored if you would teach me."

The goblin looked up at Bellatrix, "I have no problem with this, Madam. I could set up a tutoring session weekly with young Corvus."

She looked down into her son's pleading eyes. "You don't need puppy dog eyes with me Corvus." She turned back to Ragnok. "Would Saturdays at 2 work for you?"

"That would be perfect."

_"I am honored, Master goblin"_ Corvus spoke again, bowing respectfully at his waist.

When he stood again, the goblin smiled at him. _"The honor is mine. I shall see you in a couple of days."_

()

The training was hard work. Goblins were definitely a no-nonsense bunch and strict in all they did. Along with the language, he also learned traditions of the old race as well as some weaponry (with permission from his parents, of course).

Within a year and a half, Corvus was fluent in Gobbledygook and a favorite among the goblins. When he entered the bank, most stopped what they were doing to greet him, which he returned in kind. At a little over 10 years old he was the most respected wizard that entered Gringotts.

Corvus was not a spoiled child, outside of his desire for learning. He asked for things he needed and was given all access to the family library. With full bookcases in his own study, the copies from the Ravenclaw and LeFay vaults, and access to the two family libraries, he would want for nothing.

()

**December 14 1990- 10 1/2 year old Corvus**

A week before their third Yule holiday together, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Severis had a surprise for Corvus. Used to the odd shops in Knockturn, he didn't blink an eye when Bellatrix dragged him into another seemingly shady shop.

When they entered, Corvus's jaw dropped. The inside was much bigger than the outside and was a magical menagerie of animals. Eggs of all types, snakes, birds, cats, kneazles… the list went on and on.

"I think you need a familiar." Bellatrix said. Corvus opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "Consider it your Yule present. Plus, if you get one now you will have time to bond before school starts." She smirked as he closed his mouth and nodded. "Now. Close your eyes and let your magic feel out for your familiar. The connection should be clear in a form of a thread of energy. If you don't find one, do not worry, your familiar just may not be at this location. But I have a feeling that it is."

Corvus closed his eyes and did as directed. He could 'see' different color threads pulling him in different directions. He followed a bright green strand and found himself standing before the snake area. _::Me! Me!:: _he heard all the snakes calling out to him. He couldn't help but laugh.

_::I wish I could take all of your home, but for today I search for my familiar.:: _He told them.

Snakes were making hissing noises that could be compared to whining and groaning, making Corvus laugh again. He put his hand out before him and felt for that strand of magic again, trying to find what was pulling him so strongly.

His hand landed on an egg that was approximately the size of his small fist. It was white with blue and bronze veins flowing all over it. It was warm to the touch and he smiled at the feeling.

Bellatrix stood behind him, amazed at the sounds flowing from the boys lips. A greying, kind faced man stood beside them. "Basilisk egg. My first and last. Some have tried to hold or touch just this egg and have been burned by the shell." The adults all looked at the newcomer with confusion. "I can see that you can touch the egg. Can you pick it up young Master?"

Corvus didn't know what to think about being the only one to touch the egg, but he obliged. He held the egg in his hand and felt the warmth spread throughout his body. He gave a bright smile to all the adults surrounding him.

"She has definitely chosen you child. Take her, she is yours." He handed a dark green velvet pouch with a long string attached to Corvus. "She needs to be kept close to you. Place the egg in this pouch so it will stay warm and near. It's uncrushable too." Corvus nodded and thanked the man. He placed the egg in the pouch and strung it over his head. He was worried about the weight of the egg sitting around his neck, but it was barely there. He could feel enough of it to know it was there, but instead of a heavy weight, it was a comfortable weight and warmth.

Corvus closed his eyes to see the other tendril, this time bright red, that had been tugging at him, but this one was moving around. He frowned in thought for a minute and mentally tugged on the line. He felt claws grip his shoulder as a sharp beak nipped at his ear. "Hello there" he said to the Raven sitting on his shoulder. He held his hand to his shoulder and the crow jumped onto it. Holding the bird in front of him, they assessed one another.

The bird was about a foot tall with shiny midnight black feathers. His beady eyes seemed to look straight through Corvus, and he let them. They sat staring for a full minute before the bird leaned forward and gently tugged his hair in his beak. Corvus returned his hand to his shoulder, where the Raven bit his ear sharply, drawing blood.

"Umm... Ouch?" he said, to the amusement of all the adults in the room, if the snorts were anything to go by. The Raven but its head against his cheek and seemed to puff up. "I'm taking this to mean you are coming home with me?"

The bird nodded. He felt a small whisper against his mind and focused on it while looking at the bird on his shoulder. _/Hello young master/_ came a young male voice.

"Hello" Corvus replied shyly with a smile.

"Ah, another bonded!" The shop owner smiled happily.

"I need everything you have for my two new friends." _What an odd man to have in Knockturn…_ Corvus thought to himself as the shop owner smiled and was off once again to collect what was needed.

They all returned home, packed down with bags. Corvus set up a corner of his study with the perch for his raven. He also set up a table for the Basilisk which he had to wait on to hatch. The owner was sure to remind him to keep the egg close to him at all times.

Once everything was set up and put away, Corvus pulled out a book on familiars he had picked up and began reading about his new bonded.

**_**Basilisks:_**

_Basilisks are the most loyal familiars, but also the rarest. Once bound to a witch or wizard, a basilisk will only answer to those of the same bloodline. A basilisk will bond with a witch or wizard by biting and injecting their magical essence into the wound. In this way, the person will be able to understand their familiar's snake speech. They will also be able to connect mentally over distances as the bond grows. _

_A snake speaker, or Parselmouth, is also a rare occurrence. It is said that every time a parselmouth is born, a new basilisk egg comes along. Whether this is myth or truth is hard to know due to the rarity of each occurence. _

_Basilisk skin is impervious to most spells, and was once commonly used for armor and dueling robes. In addition to spell resistance, the basilisk's skin can take huge amounts of physical force without damage, even high powered muggle guns and cannons have trouble to make more than a small dent that is healed again within seconds. The physical protection of the eyes is about the same as for magic._

_A basilisk's stare is lethal, except to their bonded. However, there is a way to control their gaze. A basilisk has three layers of eyelids that control the force of the gaze. With the inner two (transparent) eyelids closed they can still see but their gaze has no effect on any person, being, or animal looking at them. With just the bottom, or third, eyelid closed, the gaze will petrify, but not kill, which can be cured by drought of Mandrakes. With all lids opened, a met gaze immediately kills. The inner eyelids are almost as spell resistant as the basilisk skin; the outer eyelid is as much as._

_The only 'accessible' weak point of a basilisk is the inside of its mouth, barring the teeth. The teeth reflect magic back to the caster and are filled with venom that will kill within minutes._

_The only known cure for Basilisk venom are the tears of a phoenix, willingly given. While store tears will work, they work slower and may not be fast enough to save the victim. It is said that the tears are most potent when they are being cried over the wound itself and work immediately through the body._

_There are animals that are known to be immune to the stare of a Basilisk:  
1: Phoenix: both basilisk and phoenix are reported to be unaffected by the gaze, but a basilisk is noted to be more aggressive to the presence of the magical bird.  
2: Unicorn: A unicorn will not make a move against a basilisk, and a basilisk will not attack a unicorn. Through research it was discovered that basilisk blood will smoke and boil when tested with willingly given unicorn blood. It could be this that keeps a Basilisk from biting the majestical creature  
3: Dragons: Though not affected by the gaze, like most creatures a Dragon is susceptible to the venom._

_()_

**_Ravens:_**

_Ravens are often falsely noted as being omens of death and ill will due to their status as Carrion and Scavengers. A raven is a messenger and a teacher-spirit. They are known to be very intelligent. The raven is a familiar who can carry magic across great distances at night, and because of its color, blends with the night and was able to travel undetected. _

_Being ravens are such intelligent creatures, they are very particular with what witch or wizard they bond with. They are also known to stick closer with Dark witches and wizards more so than light, though it is not an unknown occurrence. _

_()_

"Hmm. Well I definitely feel special to know you've chosen me. Now, for names…" Corvus said, thinking out loud. He turned to his feathered friend "I'm sorry I should have asked if you had one already."

_/It is alright, young Master. I am not named yet./_

Corvus stood up and took a book from his collection. "I have an idea…" he said, leafing through an old Mythology book. "Here! Okay. 'Hugin and Munin travel the world bearing news and information to Odin. Hugin is "thought" and Munin is "memory". They are sent out at dawn to gather information and return in the evening. They perch on the god's shoulders and whisper the news into his ears.'"

_/Odd names for sure, but feels right…/_

Corvus hummed softly as he returned to his seat. "I think Huginn is appropriate, for thought."

_/I think that's appropriate as well/ _the bird said with a puffed out chest.

"Ego much?" Corvus asked playfully. In answer he got a nip and tug of his hair. "Alright. Huginn. And our serpent friend?" he asked as he pulled the egg from his pouch. "When shall you join us my little friend? And a name? Serpens is too… predictable. I think this will take some thinking. Shall we wait for her to join us Huginn?"

_/I think that is best. Lest she dislike the name you choose./_

Corvus hummed again and returned to his reading.

* * *

A/N: **The Basilisk information was based off an essay posted by Anders1, with permission from the author. "Basilisks" by Anders1, can be found: s/4243900/1/Basilisks

The information on Ravens is self created using various mythological references.

**Opinions? Hope you all like this. This was originally 2 separate chapters, but one ended up being less than a thousand words! Can't have that now can we? What next? Time wille be jumping around a bit, as it did in this chapter. School is coming up, keep your fingers crossed. Where do you think Corvus will be sorted? Slytherin with Draco? Gryffindor to cause trouble? **

**Review Replies:**

**DracoRiddlePotter: Of course they made up! lol What did you think about it? I couldn't help it. Boys will be boys after all, and Draco was a little snot... he will still have his moments though nothing as extreme as what happened. As far as the Potters, it will be some time, but not too long... cryptic enough for you?**

**Anonymous0786: Thank you very much. I though i did it well :)**

**dogsby: Nooo I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! Hopefully it will get better. There will of course be moments of angst, but i think we're past some for a while yet.**

**debygoebel: My chapters actually used to be shorter! Crazy, i know. I want the bracelet lol. **

**917brat: hmm Corvus telling his story to other families could be helpful. Guess we will see. Thanks for continuing on!**

**Zarosian Chaos: I like a good bashing as well. For this story though, i'm keeping the Draco bashing to a minimum. All the bad guys will be OOC here. After all it is AU**

**Flia Tia: I understand where you are coming from, but at the same time i look at royal children and how they are expected to act and speak and that is where i base this off of. True Cor was in an orphanage for a year, but he was also raised with his fool of a brother. I could speak as they do at 8, yet my sis and brother did not. I did not have the Malfoys help Draco with his letter because i felt like the characters would not. It was his mistake to fix, so they left him to it. I did have them approve of it, however. I hope you keep reading, besides the uber-intelligence factor from the last chapter. Thanks for the review though, please keep them coming.**

**twilightserius: not sure about that yet. While i like having Corvus intelligent, i don't want him to be super-Harry or anything.**

******Lw117149: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Nightshadekiller: ah the classic "WBWL who was given up meeting snobbish twin in Diagon Alley and ensuing confrontation"... It's a staple in any WBWL story, and its coming soon lol**

**autumngold: Thank you! I had to have Snape understand what happened and why Corvus acted as he did. I think it was easier for Draco to confess to Snape then it was hearing it and getting in trouble from his parents. Thank you thank you for continuing to read and supporting me! **

**sanbeegoldiewhitey:** **There are a lot of WBWL stories out there and mine just may end up being another title in a long list, but by reading all those other stories i become inspired. While reading i'm thinking "oh i wish they would do this and this", thereby changing the whole story. When that happens i just decide to write my own. I'll have to check out the authors that you mentioned and see about their stories. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this one as well. As far as slash goes, i used to think the same. To each his own. I'm not sure on what the pairing will be yet, though i am leaning towards one... **

**Aguna: Thank you! I'm still on the wall, though i'm leaning towards one pairing... no peeking! **

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **


	10. An 11th Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **This chapter gets very technical in terms of magic, so I hope I explain it well enough. I hit 99 reviews with the last chapter! So close to 100. I'll make a deal with you. If i hit 150 reviews, I will post chapter 11 tomorrow! Show the love :)

* * *

(10) An 11th Birthday

Corvus sat at the table picking at his breakfast. He was anxiously awaiting his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Part of him didn't want to go because he didn't want to see his brother, but another part wanted to see the wonder that is Hogwarts Castle. It didn't hurt that Draco would be there as well.

The blonde boy had changed his attitude towards Corvus a lot since their first meeting and the two became quick friends through their letters, meetings, and study sessions. It didn't take long to realize they were both intelligent and able to have long discussions on various subjects.

It would be fun to compete against each other if Corvus went to Hogwarts.

The morning mail came in by way of Mopsy, breaking the boy out of his musings. She handed Corvus 3 envelopes, much to the raven-haired boys confusion. Each one was addressed to him in the same fashion:

_Mr. Corvus Cygnus Lestrange  
2__nd__ Suite  
Lestrange Manor  
Wiltshire_

The first envelope was a deep red and had silver writing on it and a black seal on the back with the letter 'D'. The another two were the color of parchment with one using green letters and the other using red. Flipping them over he noticed an 'S' on one and an 'H' on the other.

He was still musing over the three letters when Bellatrix and Rabastan came in for breakfast.

"Got your letter?" Bellatrix asked as she sat down with her coffee.

"I got 3" he replied nonchalantly. He then laughed as both Rabastan and Bellatrix dropped their coffee cups.

"Are you joking?"

He held the three letters up to show them "Nope."

"Well open them!" Rabastan said.

Corvus first opened the 'S' seal and read through the letter. "I never heard of this school. _Scuola di Stregoneria._" He quickly read through the letter "This is definitely interesting. They have classes on necromancy and dark arts." He put it aside and picked up the red envelope. Opening it, he simply said "Durmstrang" The last was the obvious Hogwarts letter. "Well, damn"

"Amazing" Bellatrix said finally.

Rabastan spoke up "It is rare to get 2 acceptance letters, let alone 3! And you were worried about one little letter from Hogwarts!"

Corvus was still in shock. "But what do I do? Do I have an option or is your decision definite?"

"It is your decision, Cor. When have we ever taken your choice away from you? I do have one suggestion though. When replying to the schools you decide not to attend, be sure to not cut all ties completely."

"Can I have Draco over?"

"Of course"

Ten minutes later, Corvus was sitting in his sitting room with an irritable blonde. "Mopsy!"

"Yes Master Corvus?"

"Can you bring some breakfast and tea for me and Draco?"

"Of course Master Corvus" she popped out and returned moments later.

After breakfast, the blonde was slightly less irritable. "What is this about? You know I would be by later for your birthday dinner." Corvus wordlessly pushed his letters towards his cousin and best friend before walking to stand and look out the window. He chuckled when he heard the other boy spluttering on his tea. "You…you…bloody hell Cor!"

"Yeah… that's essentially how I'm feeling at the moment."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I called you."

Draco was silent for a moment before speaking softly. "You know what my choice would be Cor. But, whatever you pick, be sure to leave your non-acceptance letters open ended."

"Mum already told me that. Damn it Dray, I don't know what to do. I'm not a social person, making friends is hard for me. Out of all the pureblood children, you're the only one I can really stand to be around."

"I feel so loved" the blond drawled, only to find a throw pillow in his face seconds later. "Ow! Prat"

"I'm being serious Dray! Maybe I should start at Hogwarts and transfer over to a different school if I don't like it? Or start at Durmstrang and transfer over? Damn it!"

Corvus threw himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. He felt his cousin's hand on his shoulder. "It's a big decision and not one that someone else can make for you." He said softly. "Look at the letters closely and see which one has the most interesting classes. I think Durmstrang and Stregoneria have the same core courses. Durmstrang will give you a great start on Dart Arts."

"True. I wonder if they have any summer options… or correspondence options…" he mused to himself

The two were quiet for 10 minutes before Draco got up. "Alright Cor. Well, Happy Birthday and I'll see you later on, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Dray."

As Corvus thought over the different schools he had a thought…. A memory from years ago… he was magical heir to Ravenclaw… what did that entail. He left his room to discuss it with Bella.

The two adults were still sitting at the table where he left them, discussing the Daily Prophet. "Ah what's in the rag today?"

"Welcome back." Bellatrix said, not answering the question. "Did you figure out what you want to do?"

"I have some ideas. But I've hit a snag" Bella's eyebrow rose in question. "Remember how we got that inheritance test done?"

"Ah. That is true. The goblins will know whether or not that will decide for you."

"Even if it does, I'd like to see if the other schools offer correspondence and summer courses."

Bellatrix looked at him with wide eyes. "Corvus. You need some time to be a kid, you know. You studying 365 days a year is not healthy."

Corvus rolled his eyes. "Some people play Quidditch and some people read and study. Anyway, can we go see Ragnok today? So I can make my decision?"

"Sure. I figured you would want to see about getting more books from your vaults anyway." Bellatrix said, standing and walking towards her own rooms.

"I know mum, I've been doing this for years" he replied, scowling as the two adults ruffled his hair as they went past.

()

An hour later found the three Lestranges in an office in Gringotts with the goblin Ragnok.

Bellatrix and Rabastan stood aside as Corvus spoke in Gobbledygook. Whenever the family visited the goblins, the young wizard preferred to speak to the goblins in their native tongue.

_"Greetings Ragnok. May your halls be gilded and your vaults overflowing"_

_"Greetings Young Master Lestrange. Blessings on your birthday. I hope you are well."_

Corvus smiled._ "I am. We have some questions about my inheritances and how they affect my schooling."_

_"Ah, yes. Heir of Ravenclaw." _He said as he pulled out a heavy book._ "Bylaws of Hogwarts." _He explained before flipping through the book. _"Ah, here we go. 'All Hogwarts Heirs must attend the school of their ancestors in order to advance in their line magics. Once they attend school at age 11, the magic will grow as the heir enhances through his or her schooling. They must first attend at age 11 to claim their position magically, and then attend for a minimum of 5 years in order to receive the complete line magic inheritance.'"_

"Okay. But what are line magics?" Harry replied, switching to English for the benefit of his family.

"Every witch and wizard is born with the basic magical core. In addition to this, shall we say normal, core, all heirs of ancient lines also have an additional power source, starting with the base of line magic. The base line magic starts to grow from birth of the witch or wizard. Other than the added core power, different lines also have different talents which manifest through each of their lines."

Harry nodded through the explanation. It made sense to him. "So... if someone were to be heir by blood or magic to multiple lines, would they have the additional sources of power for their cores as well as be naturally talented in multiple areas?"

Ragnok smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. For example, lets say the Malfoy and Black lines stick within eachother over all generations. Those heirs that are born with magic will ONLY have to Malfoy and Black line magics." Corvus nodded. "Other lines that choose to intermarry with muggle-borns will be less likely to pick up the line magics. If the muggle-born is from a squib relation off of a pureblood line, within 3 generations, they will more likely than not pick up some line magic, but it will be highly diluted. Exceptions would be if the squib was disowned magically or not."

"Alright. This is confusing. So, if a muggle-born is descended from a squib that was _not_ magically disowned, then they have the possibility of receiving the line magics? But if the squib was magically disowned, then they will not receive the line magics, correct?" Ragnok nodded and waited to see if he would continue. "But how can a squib pass down magic?"

"We don't know much. It is possible that the line magic lingers in the blood and will attach to a magical core while the child is in the womb, but the details are truly unknown. We only know what we have been able to observe.

"Your mother was a muggleborn witch from a squib line that was not magically disowned. This is the reason she was such a strong witch, even though she was born to muggles. I don't know the line she was from though, only that she was disowned legally but not magically. It is my belief she used a potion to determine her magical lineage. It may be that her line coincides with a darker line and she didn't want the knowledge to become public. She may even have disowned herself to rid the name from her history."

"Which would be why I didn't notice anything off in my inheritance test. Unless she was from the Black line" Corvus said as he nodded, He glanced at the adults in the room who looked gobsmacked at the load of information being presented to them.

"Now, as I mentioned, different lines posess the affinity for different abilities. The lines of the Hogwarts founders are some of the strongest lines within the wizarding world. Each line also shares a talent with another founder line. For example, Slytherin heirs are known for prowess in potions making and creation, including easy knowledge in Herbology. Hufflepuffs are known for easy knowledge in Herbology and a natural affinity for healing." He looked at Corvus and smiled again. "Gryffindor heirs are known for natural affinity for healing and natural skills wielding a blade. Ravenclaws are the most debated lot. Like Gryffindors, they have a natural skill with weapons, but while the first are talented in long swords and blades, Ravenclaws have skills in archery and daggers. Their most notable talent is a natural affinity in mind magics- such as legilimency and occlumency. They are known to be the most intelligent because of this and the ability to organize their minds. I've heard all Ravenclaws have an eidetic memory. There are more magics to each line, but those are the strongest and most likely to manifest. "

"Well... damn" he muttered. Corvus took some time to take all the information in. But something didn't make sense to him. "How is being a natural with mind magics debated?"

"It is not the mind magics that is debated, but whether or not the Ravenclaw line is also a line of Seers. Due to the stigmas attached to having the Sight, any with the gift tend to keep quiet about it. In history, any with the Sight were killed immediately or locked up to be used."

They were silent for a few minutes while everyone in the room processed all the information.

"Okay" Corvus said, finally having organized his thoughts. "So in addition to my main core, I also have the magics of Lestrange, Ravenclaw and Lefay, which means I possibily have Seer blood?"

"Yes, but you also have Slytherin magics. Although not the main heir, you are still descended and have the magics, as is proven by your parseltongue ability. Plus the Gryffindor and Potter up to your seventh year." Ragnok said. "You also have the Black family magics since you were listed as heir to Black family originally, and are now the blood heir of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

"So does Charlie have the Black family magics now?"

"No" At Corvus' questioning look, Ragnok continued. "You have 7 years of the basis of the Black magics, followed by more since your adoption. Think of the power you have as a precursor to the additional powers. Not to mention he is not listed as the Black heir, just given the title of 'godson' to Lord Black. And even if he were made magical heir, he will have some of the powers but he will be missing the basics, which by now is 11 years worth. Plus he may not want to even access the magics."

Ragnok gave Corvus a meaningful look. "Dark Magics?" The goblin nodded. Corvus took a breath before asking the big question. He took out a parchment and never-out quill before asking, "Okay so what are the talents that I will inherit?"

"There is no way to know all that you will inherit, but I will mention those that are most likely to manifest. Slytherin line will give the talent in Potions and Herbology. It is also where you received the ability to speak Parseltongue.

"So my ability to speak Parseltongue is a magical inheritance?" he asked.

Ragnok nodded and continued "Yes. Next, Although you only had 6 years as an heir of Gryffindor, you will still have a starting talent in weapon wielding. With practice, you can get to the level of a full heir. The Potter line doesn't have much behind it, though their link from the Peverells could give you some basis in magical tool crafting. The Black line gave you some Dark magic talents, and it's also possible for a metamorphmagus ability to manifest." Ragnok paused, letting Corvus catch up with his quill. He nodded for Ragnok to continue. "Lestrange gives an affinity for Blood Magics and languages. Ravenclaw gives your affinity in the mind magics and the possibility of a gift of Sight." Ragnok paused, before continuing. "The Lefay line is even more obscure than the Ravenclaw. Potions are a given, as well as dark and blood magics, metamorphmagus abilities, and also an added possibility of Sight.

"Since multiple lines cross in terms of abilities and magics, I believe it is safe to say you will inherit Potions, Dark Magic, Blood Magics, and Metamorphmagus. Sight is still questionable, but you will know after you start at school as you will probably get a burst of Ravenclaw magics when you get to Hogwarts. It will most likely manifest as an intuition."

"It also may help to check the vaults, Cor" said Bella, speaking up for the first time.

_"_Alright, I understand now." Corvus said before explaining the reason for his questioning. "I received acceptance letters from three schools: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Stregoneria."

Ragnok's eyes widened slightly in shock before he could help himself. He took a moment before replying with a tone still near astonishment. "That is most unheard of, Corvus. The decision is still yours, but should you not attend Hogwarts then your Ravenclaw magics will not advance. You will not lose any inheritant magic which you have already obtained, but you will lose the ability to grow in your talents."

Corvus nodded his understanding and sat with his thoughts for a couple of moments. It wasn't long before Bellatrix spoke up. "It's no wonder you picked up Occlumency at such a young age."

Corvus nodded his agreement and smiled at his mother. "I was actually wondering about that. True, I pick up most things easy enough, but picking up and nearly mastering Occlumency at the age of 8? It makes sense now."

Corvus took a breath and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. There really was no option in his mind, unsettling as it was. He would have to be extremely careful when attending Hogwarts. He truly was no looking forward to seeing and dealing with the Potters.

He took another breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, damn" he muttered. He picked his head up and looked at everyone in the room. "There really is no option from my viewpoint" He said. "I refuse to lose any of my magics. Being a Seer doesn't sound particularly enjoyable, but... it's not a guarantee. And either way, it's part of my magic. It's a gift from the line of Ravenclaw and I will not disrespect the gift for personal reasons. If it's there, it's there." Nods of understanding came from everyone in the room. _"Do you know whether the other schools offer correspondence courses?" _he returned his conversation to Gobbledygook.

_"I am unsure. I do know Hogwarts does not. But I believe the others might arrange for you to. Especially if you explain the circumstances under which you are not able to attend. I understand that the Hogwarts curriculum is very biased."_

Corvus nodded "Well, that's settled then." He said, slightly unhappy.

Knowing just how to get her son to smile, Bellatrix spoke up. "Lets go check out some more books, Cor" and it worked as a bright smile came over the young wizards face.

Ragnok chuckled, bringing a scowl to Corvus face. "Sorry Young Master Corvus, but we all know the real reason you visit us goblins."

Corvus put a mock affronted face "Ragnok!" Then began chuckling.

_"You know I enjoy my visits with you and your clansmen." _

_"Of course I do. But it is fun to see your eyes light up at the possibility of new knowledge."_

Corvus hummed under his breath before following his mother and uncle to the vaults.

()

In the Ravenclaw vault, he pulled out charms books as well as some non-descript blue leather bound journals. Opening the first page, he noted it was a hand written book that seemed like a journal. He opened to a random page and read:

_'Sal hasn't been the same since his beloved Marianna was murdered by the non-magical that happened upon the town. He is convinced that any non-magical person be kept from the castle. We all agree with keeping non-magicals from the castle and town, but he also wants to keep away any magical children born to non-magicals. He says by accepting their children, the parents and families will also be aware of the magical community and that was unacceptable...'_

Corvus stopped reading when he heard his mother calling for him to hurry. He glanced up to see the goblin had copied all the books Corvus had put before him and was waiting patiently for more to be added. Looking around the vault, Corvus added all the other leather bound books to the pile and waited.

10 minutes later, Corvus and his family were leaving the Ravenclaw vault. Another 10 minutes of begging and pleading lead the group to the LeFay vault which was a much quicker journey. He pulled out a few new potions books and had them copied.

He smiled widely at his family's exasperated looks. "I'm done, promise!" he said laughing. At their skeptical looks, he added "Okay, I'm done _for now_. Happy?". They smirked at him before leading him from the bank and home to his birthday dinner.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. His mother and uncle, Severus, and the Malfoy family were the only ones in attendance.

A perfect end to a long day.

* * *

**Opinions? Hope I didn't confuse too much when i explained the line magics. Let me know if i can explain further. What did you think about Stregonaria? Don't worry, more info will be forthcoming. A lot of you guessed on where Corvus will be sorted. Theres a lot to be done before Hogwarts, but I'll give you chapter titles: (11) Stir Things Up; (12) Diagon Alley; (13) Wands; (14) Hogwarts Express; (15) Hogwarts.**

**It may seem like I'm stretching this out a lot, but please bear with me. I'm still building Corvus' character. Please continue commenting and reviewing!**

**And can i just say... DAMN that was a long chapter lol!**

**Review Replies:**

**anarion87:Thank you, please continue reading! I've hit a creative curve and I'm hoping you all like what I've come up with. I think it's different**

******Nightshadekiller: I really hope i can be original enough in this story. I've read a lot of stories that are too similar and I end up skimming through them, not purposely, but in the 'oh i read that already' sort of way. **

******Lw117149: *whistles* I have a plan *wink wink***

******Dead 2 Da Unknown: Thanks for commenting and reading the story. The familiars just fit in with his personality, i think, so i stuck with them. I always knew he would have a Raven, but as I wrote more, the basilisk sort of snuck in. *pets Veurr* Luna will make an appearance, but it will be in her canon year, so a year behind Corvus.**

******Addictive Label: I think i've read it's a chicken egg that hatches under a toad... or something similar. Very odd. *oops, just checked, yes I'm right. Check out the wiki/Basilisk.**

******dosgsby: I've always wanted to start my own library. I'm actually on my way now... lol**

******Aguna: I agree. I hate when authors sort of make up skills as they go along. I was so happy when i found the posted Basilisk research info, and even happier that the author gave me permission to use it in my story.**

******debeygoebel: you will have to see (read... I have no clue right now HAHA!)**

******racheal87: for the time being, there is no pairing. As my Corvus character develops, I will see where his preferences will lie.**

******Cobra0000: don't worry, Corvus takes after my own anger and I can hold a grudge! I'm glad you found it interesting. Please keep reading!**

******Jazaline Coriana Lupin: mmm familiars are more attracted to Corvus himself, than the bloodlines. Otherwise he would have many more familiars.**

******sneaky lunitic spy: I'm just happy you are still enjoying and will keep reading! And i agree, most of what I explain is a wish list of sorts lol**

******mizzrazz72: I hope you keep reading and enjoying!**

******twilightserius: Dumbles will be more manipulative than evil or dark. No pedophilia here.**

******Anonymous078: a few more chapters! Read the A/N before my review comments!**

******autumngold: I live for your reviews. They feed my muse like cookies and coffee! Thanks so much for the great comments and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

******IsabellaHawes: Thanks for stopping by, reading and commenting. I update weekly so keep you eyes open on Wednesdays! **

******atymer: please please keep reading. I think you will be pleased**

******Lumcer: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and appreciate the friendship. I know they are ooc, but they fit in this story. Please continue reading! **

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **


	11. Stir Things Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N:** No, you're not crazy, Chapter 10 was originally labelled 'Stir things up' but that was an error on my part. Chapters are now correctly labeled :) Asking for 150 reviews was very needy of me, but you all did awesome and we are sitting at 115! I know everyone is getting impatient for Hogwarts, so I will be posting 2 chapters this week and 2 chapters next week to quicken the pace to get there.

* * *

(11) Stir Things Up

After his birthday dinner, Corvus wrote out his letters to respond to his acceptance letters.

**Hogwarts:**

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I am glad to accept a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I await your owl with instructions and my supply list. I look forward to arriving on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Corvus Cygnus Lestrange_

**Stregoneria:**

_Headmistress Befana,_

_I am most grateful and honored by the acceptance to your institution. At this time I am unable to attend Stregoneria due to familial obligations to a local Wizarding institution which cannot be discussed in a letter. _

_I am most grieved that I do not have the option to attend and was wondering if there was a way to take courses in the summer or perhaps by correspondence? I would also be able to explain in person the reason for my inability to attend your school physically._

_I look forward to your response and truly hope I have a chance to partake in lessons at Stregoneria at some point._

_Sincerely,_

_Corvus Cygnus Lestrange_

And a similar letter to **Durmstrang**

_Headmaster Karkaroff,_

_I am most grateful and honored by the acceptance to your institution. At this time I am unable to attend Durmstrang due to familial obligations to a local Wizarding institution. _

_I am most grieved that I do not have the option to attend and was wondering if there was a way to take courses in the summer or perhaps by correspondence? _

_I look forward to your response and truly hope I have a chance to partake in lessons at Durmstrang at some point._

_Sincerely,_

_Corvus Cygnus Lestrange_

He took the letters and placed each with a separate Manor owl and sent them off. As he watched the owls become dots in the sky, he thought about how his life had turned out so far. He was happy where he was at 11 years old and was very excited about the prospect of returning to school. He had a small frown on his face at the thought of leaving his family for months at a time, but knew it would be for the best.

()

The next morning, Corvus woke to tapping on his window. When it opened three owls swooped in and landed on the back of the chair in his study. He grabbed the letters and sent the owls away with thanks. He quickly took a shower and dressed, anxious about what the letters would contain.

The Hogwarts letter was a generic letter sent to every student. Supply list and welcome letter. It was so impersonal.

The letters from Stregoneria and Durmstrang were hopeful. Both schools sent lists of the courses that they offered. Stregoneria offered correspondence lessons in 'Healing Arts', 'Light, Gray, and Dark Arts', 'World History of Magic', 'Necromancy', and many others including core courses. The correspondence courses were purely theoretical courses, but he had the option to take the practical part over the summer at Stregoneria . Durmstrang had a focus on the Dark aspect of magic offering courses such as 'Dark Arts', 'Black Magic', 'Ritual Magic', and 'Blood Magic'. Both schools said once he chose his courses they would send the supply lists to him. Any practical testing would be completed in the summer and for the written he had to have a professor proctor the exam to make sure he didn't cheat.

_Like I would ever…_ he growled to himself.

A flurry of wings announced the arrival of Huginn who landed lightly on his shoulder. "Hello, dear Huginn"

_/Greetings young Master. Have you decided then/_

"Hmm. I am required to attend Hogwarts, so I've accepted attendance there. Though I'm not happy about it." He sighed out loud. "I've not denied Durmstrang or Stregoneria completely though. I've asked for correspondence lessons and they have sent on their options."

_/You work too hard./_

"Don't worry Huginn. All will be well. Most core courses are the same, but I want the option to take Dark Arts and some of the other History courses. I have heard not so nice things about the History of Magic course at Hogwarts… I wonder if I can replace that class with one of the correspondence courses. I may have to meet with the Headmaster."

The raven puffed out and rubbed it's head against Corvus. _/All will be well. From what I've heard of the Headmaster, that might not be such a good idea. Is not Lord Malfoy on a Board for the school?/_

"You are right, my friend. I knew there was reason to your name." A sharp beak nipped his ear playfully and he laughed. "Ah, I guess it's time to meet with the adults. I may have to request a formal meeting with Lord Malfoy."

Corvus stood up fluidly with Huginn still on his shoulder. He walked to the dining room and met with his mum and uncle for breakfast.

"Mum, I wrote and requested correspondence courses and both Stregoneria and Durmstrang have replied and sent the list of classes. I was wondering if perhaps the History of Magic course of Stregoneria could over rule the one at Hogwarts, since I've heard such horrendous stories about the class. I was considering bringing it to the attention of Uncle Luc, but formally asking him as Lord Malfoy."

Bellatrix looked pensive for a moment while thinking over what she was told. "Don't take on too much, love. You are a very intelligent young man, but I don't want to see your burnt out. Write a letter to Lucius and we'll see what he has to say."

Corvus nodded and finished his breakfast, fighting with Huginn for his bacon, before heading back to his room to write another letter.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_I am starting my term at Hogwarts this year and have also been accepted to take courses via correspondence with Durmstrang Academy and Scuola di Stregoneria . _

_I am writing to request replacing my Hogwarts History of Magic course with a correspondence course with Stregoneria . I have heard poor things about the ghost that teaches the lesson at Hogwarts and would rather not waste time that could be used more productively. _

_If it is amenable with you, I would like to meet you to discuss this option in full. _

_Thank you for your time and I look forward to your owl. _

_Sincerely,_

_Corvus Cygnus Lestrange_

Corvus sealed the letter and turned to his familiar, who was preening his feathers. "Oi! Glamor bird." He snorted at the squawk of indignation he received. "Aww Huginn you know you love me."

He heard a sigh in his mind, then: _/That I do young Master. Have you completed your correspondence?/_

"Yes. Will you please bring this to Lord Malfoy?" the bird nodded and stood still while the letter was tied to his leg. "Thank you Huginn. Wait for a reply if he has one. If not, return."

_/I will see you soon./_

"Thank you Huginn. Safe travels." And his friend was gone.

_Ugh… so much work just to go to school. Too bad I'm not one of the brainless zombies… life would be so much easier… _

He left his room on a search for his mother. She was sitting in her own study, reading. "Mum?"

"Yes, Corvus?"

"When will we go to Diagon for the supplies?"

"Take the list and double check with everything you have already. I know you have notes in the books you already own, no point in writing in new ones."

Corvus blushed, but smirked. "What can I say, some things are just better my way."

Bellatrix laughed. "I know, love. Check your list and then we will go shopping this afternoon, okay?"

Corvus nearly smacked himself in the head when he remembered the outside courses he was taking. "Oops...Actually lets wait a few days so that I can get my supply lists for my correspondence courses..."

"Yes, it will be easier to get everything at once. Talk to Luc and Cissy to see if they will come."

"Thanks mum!" He said as he kissed her cheek.

()

Lucius Malfoy sat in his manor wondering about the upcoming year. He had heard from Draco that young Corvus had been accepted to 3 magical schools. A rare occurrence indeed. The question now was what would the young Lestrange do?

At that moment, Huginn tapped on the study window, bringing a smirk to the older blonde's face. He took the missive from the Raven, expecting it to fly off. When it did not, he asked "I expect young Corvus would like a response?" the bird nodded its head and he sat at his desk.

"Ah, I should have known you would stir things up Cor…" he said to himself. He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and wrote a quick note. "You know where to take this, Huginn. Send my greetings to your master."

With that the black bird flew off.

()

A week later, Corvus sat in the study at Malfoy Manor drinking tea and waiting for Lucius to discuss his options.

"Hello Corvus. It is good to see you"

"Lord Malfoy, a pleasure as always" he replied with a slight smirk. It was always hard to stay formal around his Uncle.

"I received your request and after some research have discussed it with the Board of Governors."

"Research?"

"Of course. One does not just approach the Board with a request from a single student with family ties and expect an answer. I looked into the History of Magic scores comparisons between Hogwarts and Stregoneria and what I found disgusted the Board greatly. On Average, the OWL scores at Hogwarts settle between a T and an A, while Stregoneria have the highest grades in Europe, ranging EE and O, mostly O's. The problem with this is that you cannot be the only student to be offered this."

"But I am one of a few who was accepted to Stregoneria."

"I believe you are the only one accepted who will not attend. I am amazed you would choose Hogwarts."

"Trust me, Lord Malfoy. If it were truly a choice of my own I would not be attending the school that has a barmy old man as Headmaster. However, as it stands, I do not have another option. Mother may want to explain the reasons, but for now I believe there are only 4 who understand completely."

"Understandable. Durmstrang acceptances will not count because they do not have History of Magic, but History of Dark Magic, which I am sure you are already aware of." Corvus nodded and Lucius continued. "Students will be given the option to get private tutors. As it is not impossible to get high grades, just difficult, there will be an extra fee for this."

"Of course. I will be paying extra for my correspondence lessons."

"Lessons? How many do you plan to take?"

"Not sure at the moment. I was waiting on the History answer."

Lucius nodded. "The way it will work in the school year is you will attend your History classes, but will be able to study your own coursework instead of what the rest of the class has. You will need to hand in weekly letters to Professor Binns from your Stregoneria professor as proof of your work and to keep your grades updated. Your grades will be counted separate with other correspondence students for rankings."

"That sounds easy enough. It will keep others from believing me to have special treatment."

"Be sure not to spread it around."

Corvus scoffed. "I may know a lot, but I'm not a know-it-all. I don't push my knowledge in others' faces. I'm not one to brag. May need to put a lid on Draco though…" he trailed off thinking. "Actually could you call him?"

"Of course. Dobby!" A house elf with big green eyes popped into the room. "Please tell Draco to come here"

The house elf popped out and 2 minutes later Draco came by. Corvus stood and laughed at the surprise on Draco's face. "What are you doing here, Cor?"

"Speaking to Lord Malfoy about some schooling options. I had to make sure that you did not go around talking about my acceptance letters." The blonde blushed deeply. "Who?" Corvus growled out.

"Parkinson, Nott, Zabini…"

"Whoever you told, you will tell them to keep it to themselves, understand?" He said coolly

Draco scoffed at the tone Corvus used, but shivered when he met the boy's eyes. "Why?" he asked with a scowl.

"Because it is not yours to tell, Draco" he said with a glare.

"Draco, he is right. You will spread it around your friends and I will speak to the adults. Corvus is not one to brag and you have no place to do it for him. You will speak to your friends. Am I understood?"

The younger blonde bowed his head "Yes, Father. I'm sorry Corvus. I was excited. I guess you have made your decision?"

Corvus relaxed knowing that his cousin would listen to Lucius. "I have. I will be attending Hogwarts and taking correspondence lessons through both schools, with practical exams over the summer. I was here to request taking Stregoneria History of Magic in place of Hogwarts. I needed to be sure to have the Board's approval and I have it." He ended with a wide smile, as Draco 'whooped'. Corvus laughed at his friend's antics as Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. After a minute, he stopped and straightened his robes.

"When are you going for supplies?"

"I need to wait on lists from Stregoneria and Durmstrang to see if there is anything I can get from Diagon instead of owl order."

"When will you have your lists?"

"I'll send off my lesson requests tonight and I should have my list in the morning. How about we set up to meet in a couple days time? Maybe Wednesday morning? I'll ask mum and Uncle Rabastan and I'll send Huginn with the time."

This time Lucius replied "That is agreeable. I have Wednesday free and I'm sure Narcissa will make time for shopping." He finished, smirking at the two groaning boys.

"Alright, you're all set, Corvus." He pulled a parchment off his desk. "Here is the official permission from the Ministry and Board of Governors."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy" Corvus said with a bow, before leaving to talk to his mother about the shopping trip. He hoped he would be able to escape unscathed… a shopping trip with Bellatrix and Cissy was bound to drain his energy dry.

* * *

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **


	12. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N:** As I posted in the last chapters beginning Author's Note, I know everyone is getting impatient for Hogwarts, so I will be posting 2 chapters this week and 2 chapters next week to quicken the pace to get there. Here is the much anticipated Diagon Alley scene.

* * *

**(12) Diagon Alley**

Sure enough the following Wednesday found the Lestrange and Malfoy families heading through Diagon Alley. Corvus did not have much to buy in the way of books. He had copies of all the first year books already, with his side notes. Most of his books for Stregoneria and Durmstrang could only be purchased outside of Britain due to their darker natures. He placed owl orders for those as soon as he received his lists back from the schools.

As the group entered Diagon, they knew it would be a long day. The place was already starting to get crowded with students and families buying their own supplies.

Narcissa was the first to take control "First stop, trunks!"

"Could we get a multi-compartment trunk?" Corvus asked

"Of course, why else would we be buying new ones. You already have basic trunks at the Manor." Came the reply.

"Yes Aunt Cissy."

They entered a store that had very little walking space. The younger wizards grimaced at the store, until Rabastan leant between them and whispered "Place may not look like much, but trust me when I say the quality makes up for looks. Aye?"

"Yes Uncle" they both intoned, now curious.

"Ah, fresh blood!" came a deep joyful voice in front of them. The man was easily over 6 foot tall and muscled to boot. His arms were as wide as Corvus' waist! Okay that may be an exaggeration… but he was quite obviously strong. "New trunks I take it? Hogwarts?"

"Among others" Corvus said. He stuck his hand out to the man in greeting. "Corvus Cygus Lestrange. I'd love to see what you have here."

The man seemed taken aback to hear such a greeting from such a young wizard. He quickly got control of himself and took the smaller hand in a large beefy one. "Pleasure Corvus, names Silvanus Itlum, crafter of trunks for… many years." He said the last with a wink.

Draco introduced himself next, then Silvanus greeted the adults. When formalities were complete, the craftsman pulled out a notebook and sheets of parchment. The parchments listed the types of locks and charms that could be added.

"Now what are you looking for?" he asked Corvus while Draco walked around the shop.

"Hmm." Corvus was thinking, tapping his finger on his chin. "Definitely multi-compartment. Hogwarts, Stregoneria , DA, clothing, other books, snacks for familiars, and a spare?"

"7 compartment trunks are fairy common, so that would be no problem. Trunks can also be expanded to have a full size room in them." The man smirked at the surprised look on Corvus' face.

"Can there be more than one room?"

"Yes, and can be separately protected by wards" the man replied with a smirk

"Yeah, definitely handy. Alright… lets make it 8. First and second as two smaller spaces on top for quills, parchments and other smaller items, third, fourth, and fifth all the same size- each for a different program. Sixth compartment for Clothing. Seventh will be the first room set up as a library and the eighth set up in the form of a potions lab. The only furniture I'll need are the bookcases and the lab table. I'd appreciate the safety wards on the potions lab, I can set up the others. As far as other charms, I like the idea of the wand-tap-shrinking charm. I'm not ready to trust others with my belongings."

"Definitely a plus, I'm glad you can work this through on what you need." Corvus nodded his thanks. "Now go look around at colors and styles while your friend picks his own."

As Draco chose his own compartments, Corvus browsed the samples and floor models of the trunks. He saw many different woods and color options. Reds, Greens, Blues, Light Woods, Dark Woods… the list went on and on.

_Too busy_… he thought to himself. He glanced at the additions that one could add. _Aha! Family Crests… and maybe… yes… okay. _

He walked to Silvanus who had finished writing down Draco's order. "Alright." Corvus said to the crafter. "Can we put the Lestrange family shield on the center of the lid? Then on each side of the shield I want an animal. On the left I want a raven, on the right a basilisk. I want the trunk Black and the embellishments should be done in silver. Agreeable?"

Silvanus finished writing the details down. "Agreeable. These will not be complete for another week."

Bellatrix spoke up for the first time "That's fine, Sil. Can you have them delivered? Corvus' to Lestrange Manor, Draco's to Malfoy Manor?"

"Not a problem Bella. It will be done. I understand it's getting close to school starting so these will go to the top of my list."

"Thanks Sil." She said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Narcissa spoke up when they exited the shop, "Wands?"

Excited nods all around.

Corvus found the wand shop to be only slightly better than Silvanus' cluttered trunk shop. Of course the old man had to pop his head out of nowhere and speak mystically. Both boys just wanted to get their wands and get it over with.

Draco didn't have too hard a time getting his wand. Cherry with Unicorn hair… the core was surprising to Corvus.

But Corvus' wand… well that was an interesting tale.

"Was wondering if I would see you or not Mr. Pot…"

"Lestrange" he interrupted coolly.

"Of course, my apologies" he said, not sounding apologetic at all. "Mr. Potter was in here earlier today. He chose his own wand… It…sparked some, but one should understand that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around." Corvus nodded. "Now you, my dear boy, will be a challenge… yes…Wand arm?"

Corvus held out his right arm and watched the magicked tape measurer record it's findings. They then spent over an hour trying to match him to one. The Malfoy's sat on a bench just inside the door while Bellatrix and Rabastan kept giving Corvus support.

"This is ridiculous!" He finally snapped. Even Ollivander was becoming tired. "No offense to you, Mr. Ollivander, but are there any other wand makers?"

"None that would be approved at Hogwarts." he answered.

Corvus thought for a moment before leaving the store behind. He met his family outside the doors. "What?" Bellatrix asked when she caught up with him.

"I'm not only a student of Hogwarts, but of Durmstrang and Stregoneria as well." He said looking at Lucius.

"Ah. You may need approval, but after wasting so much of our valuable time in that shop, I do not see any problems. I will get a letter from Ollivander as proof of his wands not fitting you."

"Also get an oath that he will not mention me to Dumbledore. He almost called me... Potter. I don't want that spread around and I don't trust him. Just a feeling I have."

The elder Malfoy nodded and entered the shop, returning ten minutes later with a rolled up parchment.

Bellatrix spoke to the boys "Why don't you two go to Madam Malkins while me and Cissy get your supplies?"

"OK, but I want to go to the bookstore!" Corvus said before they walked away.

"Wouldn't dream of going without you" Bellatrix said, laughing at her son's antics.

The two got their measurements for robes. While they were being measured, the most unfortunate happened.

Corvus couldn't control the sneer that graced his face at the new occupants of the store. He glanced sideways at Draco to find the blonde looking back at him. These are the people he would like to avoid at all costs.

"Hurry up! We have other places we need to go!" snapped the boy-who-lived at the seamstresses.

"Don't worry, sweetie, she will hurry up for you" came the voice of Lily Potter.

Corvus smirked at the snort coming from the girl who was measuring him for robes. She had fast and nimble fingers that did not get him once. He looked over at Draco again to see a matching smirk on his face. He winked at his cousin before leaning over the girl measuring his robes. "Take as looong as you need. Please." She giggled at him and nodded her head once in understanding. When she measured the other side she whispered to her friend who laughed as well.

Ten minutes later found the two boys stepping slowly off of their stools. Charlie knocked Corvus to the ground, smirking as he stepped onto the stool.

Fortunately at that moment Madam Malkin came out herself. "Really Mr. Potter" she admonished "I do not condone violence in my shop. Do so again and I will have you banned!" She turned to Corvus then "I'm very sorry, Mr. Lestrange. Would you like your robes delivered or will you pick them up?"

"Lestrange? You cater to Death Eaters before honest customers?!" came the voice of the Potter boy.

"How dare you throw out meaningless accusations! And in public as well. We should sue for slander!" came Dracos' snide retort.

"Not slander if it's true" this came from the older Potter.

"Really. James Charlus Potter. Get control of yourself and your accusations or I will ban you and explain exactly why to the Daily Prophet!" the older woman growled out. "Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize sincerely for this."

"Thank you Madam Malkin," Corvus replied, "but it is not you who need apologize. Though I appreciate your standing up for your customers. As far as our robes go, we will return. I plan on shopping for books today."

Calming down quickly Madam Malkin had a sly smile on her face. "Ah" she said "So I shall see you in about six hours then?"

"Give or take an hour" he smirked back. "Seriously though, we will be back most likely in a couple of hours. Hopefully the…atmosphere… will clear out by then." He said the last, sneering at the Potter family.

He led Draco out of the store where they heard Charlie squeaking as he was stuck with a pin. They started laughing right away. "Never piss off someone who will be holding sharp objects near your body." Draco said between laughs.

"Oh gods that was too much. I love Maria!" Corvus said, speaking of Madam Malkin.

The two boys headed for Flourish and Blotts. After a quick glance, they caught sight of Narcissa's blonde hair. They got the attention of the two women before browsing the shelves for any interesting books. The store was crowded, much to the displeasure of Corvus.

After finding nothing of interest on the shelves, Corvus moved to the front to speak to the owners. Whenever an interesting or rare book came in, they would let him know about it so he could see if he wanted it. Young as he was, the owner knew Corvus appreciate rare tomes as much as he himself did.

He was speaking with the owner and bartering a price on a great Ancient Runes and Charms book when he felt someone standing behind him. He continued speaking with the owner, ignoring the presence behind him, and coming to an agreement. However there were more books to be looked at and he didn't want that person there for more than was necessary.

The owner finally looked up and raised his brows at the man standing behind Corvus. "What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" _Huh… figures_.

"Checking on any new books." James Potter's voice sent Corvus' control of his magic into overdrive. He did not want to be anywhere near the man and here he was standing behind him, completely invading his personal space.

Corvus raised his brows at the owner. The two had an agreement as fellow book lovers. Corvus would get first pick, then notices would go out to other customers. He may be a child, but he was intelligent with a pure love of books that was respected. "You know the deal, Mr. Potter" came Blott's reply. "I will send a notice out when they are ready to be reviewed."

"Then what are you speaking to this child about?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Potter. This is my store and my business. I have the right to run it as I see fit. If you have a problem with that, then you can shop elsewhere."

"I just might if you see fit to sell to Dark families first" he hissed, leaning over Corvus' shoulder.

The owner smirked at the elder Potter. "You will never find my books elsewhere, Mr. Potter. So feel free."

"Mr. Potter." Corvus finally spoke up. "I would appreciate if you stepped away from my person. I'm sure an auror such as yourself understands that being in such close proximity to a…child…and making that child uncomfortable with your presence…well, it may not bode well for you."

"Threatening me Lestrange?"

"No sir. Stating the obvious. You are very close to me and making me very uncomfortable. You are leaning over my shoulder in a threatening manner while my back is to you. I do not know you. I do not trust you. I feel threatened and will act on it should it continue."

"Hmm. Right. How could you possibly act on it?"

Corvus looked at the owner with a raised brow, and the owner nodded. He stepped away inconspicuously and moments later was replaced by Lucius and Rabastan.

"Potter. Are you threatening my nephew?" came the hissing voice of Lucius.

"Not at all, just having a conversation."

"A one sided one at that, Uncle" Corvus spoke up. "I repeatedly asked Mr. Potter to move away from my person. He then proceeded to lean over me threateningly, refusing to move away."

"Is that so?" Lucius said, one blonde brow raising up. "Maybe I need to have a talk with your superiors, Mr. Potter, on how behavior in public reflects poorly on the ministry and it's aurors?"

Corvus could hear the clenching of teeth from the man behind him. "Not necessary Mr. Malfoy. I was just leaving."

Corvus felt himself lean on the counter as Potter moved away from him. "Bloody bastard" he murmured under his breath. "Thank you Uncle Lucius, Uncle Rabastan. Never liked being around the git"

"Understandable" Rabastan said before changing the subject. "Any interesting books?"

"Found one before the git began pulsing his aura at me." the two men before him raised their brows together, causing Corvus to snort. "Oh please. Do you really think Mr. Perfect for the light Potter could do anything to me with his aura? I think not."

He then began sifting through the pile of books in front of him. He was glad to be holding the book he had already bargained with Blotts for as he was sure the bloody wanker Potter would have tried to take it from him. He found another 2 books before he closed the box and had Rabastan place it behind the counter. He waved over the owner and they discussed the last books. One was _Potiones de Roma_, a potions book written in old latin. Another was _A Study of Ancient Egyptian Warding and Curses_.

Quite happy with his latest purchases, he easily followed his family through Diagon to finish their school supplies list.

* * *

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. So what did you all think about the confrontations? Did i do them justice? I know Cor is 11 years old, but a proven love of books has endeared him to Mr. Blotts and obviously Potter's attitude is not winning him any points with the old bibliophile. **

**Up Next: Wands **


	13. Wands

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N:** Another 2 chapters for this week. We'll see Hogwarts and the sorting next week. You at least get to see the Hogwarts Express though ;)

* * *

**(13) Wands**

A week later, Corvus received a letter from Lucius and the Board of Governors, approving his use of a non-Ollivander wand. Corvus jumped in the air happily before getting dressed for the day. The only stipulation given was that it had to be a wand from an Italian crafter named Raphael De Luca.

The family of three arranged a portkey to Italy the next day. Corvus was tempted to explore the countryside, but they did not have the time.

The Italian wizarding district was larger than Diagon Alley. Stores surrounded a central fountain of wizards and goblins in a large square. Up a side alley, which is where they portkeyed to, there was a separate area that was made up of a line of tents with outside vendors. Corvus had to be physically dragged from a worn tent that held ancient books and scrolls.

They entered the wand shop and were greeted immediately by an ancient looking wizard. His hair was silver and stood out over his sun kissed skin. Kind brown eyes twinkled in greeting.

"Buongiorno. Come posso aiutarti?" He welcomed them

"Parli inglese?" Corvus asked, hoping that the man spoke English.

"Si. I speak English. How may I help you?"

"We come from England. The wand shop there is…limited. I am in need of a wand."

"Hmm. Yes Ollivander tends to stick to a limited option of cores." He studied Corvus for a bit before saying. "I can make one for you. There are multiple reasons you are having problems finding a wand, but it is not impossible. One reason is that you have an aura more aligned to Dark than to Light. While Ollivander can sell to Dark wizards, the wands are not as attuned to the owner as they could be."

"Alright. What do you need from me?" Corvus asked, curious to see the process.

"I have a potion for you to drink. Once drunk, the images of your wand core will appear in front of you. I will choose the wood based on the core that chooses you."

Corvus turned to look at Bellatrix who looked wary. "Wish I brought Sev with us." She said fidgeting.

The young wizard put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "I am offended you do not believe my skills are up to par!" earning him a quick swipe to his head. He turned to the owner "I agree to take the potion if I can know what is in it. I will take a wizards oath to never share the recipe or make it on my own."

"That is agreeable. You can watch me make it. It will only take a half hour."

Corvus nodded and followed the man to his workroom. He watched the methodical hands of the crafter as he sliced the herbs and stirred the potion. He paid close attention to what was put in, ensuring nothing added would react poorly with other ingredients.

When the potion was complete, it was a shimmering silver concoction. "Amazing" the young wizard murmured.

The crafter smiled at him. "There are not many who can appreciate the Art of magic anymore. I enjoy potions and crafting but not many can see the beauty in it."

"You are a true artist" Corvus replied, awe in his voice.

"I thank you young sir. I just realized I did not catch your name."

"My apologies," he replied, putting out his arm in greeting. "Corvus Cygnus Lestrange."

The wandmaker smiled. "Raphael De Luca. Now, let's get your wand sorted out."

Corvus smiled with the excitement of a 5 year old. He took the potion and closed his eyes as he felt his magic being brushed over. He felt a slight breeze ruffle his face and opened his eyes. In misty forms standing before him were three figures. A Raven, a Basilisk and a Pegasus.

"Well," Started De Luca, breaking the shocked silence, "Multiple cores. That would explain why Ollivander could not help you…" He moved a tapestry at the back of his workroom and opened the door that was concealed. "Do not move from your spot. Put your wand hand out in front of you and 'call' to your wand with your magical core. If you can still feel the potion in your system, use that as a calling point.

Corvus nodded his head and slipped into a sort of meditative trance as he felt for his magic core. He could feel the mist of the potion and pushed it through his core and down his arm into his open palm which he had facing the recently opened door. He could feel the pull of the cores to the magic, but knew he had to call them to him.

It took just a minute, but felt like much longer. He felt the softness of 3 silk pouches hit the palm of his hand. He smiled at the feel of magic flowing from the bags as he handed them to De Luca.

"Let's see what you pulled out." He said, opening bags and overturning them onto his workspace. What appeared to be a white marble, a silver feather, and a white tooth fell onto the counter. "Eye of a raven, a feather from the wing of a rare Silver Pegasus, and a basilisk fang with venom." He whistled lowly. "The Raven is based on learning and mind magics. The eye adds 'Sight' but will only come to one who has the ability to harness that magic." The young Lestrange looked up at the crafter with worry in his eyes. "Not to worry. All my wands are privately made and the process to make them is secret." The family of three nodded and smiled their thanks. "To continue, the Basilisk fang focuses on Dark Magic, and the Pegasus brings a balance to the other two."

"What is the difference between a black pegasus and a white pegasus, or other colors?" Bellatrix asked.

"The white pegasus wing is usually used and will help one harness air and wind magic. It is also most associated with light magics, like a unicorn horn for example. A person with any sort of wing, no matter the color, will have an affinity for flying." He saw the incredulous look on Corvus' face and continued. "That doesn't mean that you are obsessed with flying, just that it comes naturally to you." Corvus nodded his understanding. "While white focuses on air and light, the silver focuses more on flight and balancing of the magics. A black Pegasus would focus on the darker magic and storms."

"So, since I have at least one core that is heavily dark, the silver helps to balance?" Corvus asked.

The wand crafter nodded and smiled. "Exactly. The Raven is more of a light grey in terms of magic, so a white pegasus would over ride that power and you would lose the balance needed to match your core. Now, how long do you plan on staying here today?"

Bellatrix looked at the wizards she was with. "I think we can stay for a few hours more. We have an appointment at Stregoneria in an hour, plus I'm sure Corvus wants to return to the book sellers." She said, grinning at Corvus' excitement.

"Really?" he said, eyes wide and excited.

She laughed. "Come on son of mine, we shall return. How long do you think Signore De Luca?"

"Raphael, please. Two hours time would be perfect, but take your time. Please send Headmistress Befana my greetings."

The three British wizards nodded their thanks.

()

Instead of browsing the books and scrolls, knowing an hour was not enough time for Corvus, the family decided to just browse various stalls until their portkey was set to go off.

They spent the time talking to various sellers and sitting amazed at their craftsmanship.

Jewelry, handmade journals, walking sticks, art, foods, there was so much to look at that they knew they would have to return at some point. Corvus was especially interested in the beautifully crafted jewelry and purchased a couple of handmade journals- one bound with a soft deep blue leather, the other bound with green.

It was just a minute before the portkey was to go off when Corvus finished paying for his books. He thanked the owner and ran to his family so he didn't miss the meeting.

They landed softly in front of a large metal door that was 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide. The school was a large castle with a high stone wall that surrounded the grounds.

The door opened soundlessly and the three walked through. They were greeted by an older woman with white hair that fell to her waist. Her robes were a deep burgundy with cream edging and gold buttons.

"Buongiorno" she said with a rich, soothing voice. The italian rolled off her tongue easily and Corvus knew he would have to learn the language. _Add it to the list_ he thought to himself. "I am Headmistress Francesca Befana. Welcome to Scuola di Stregoneria"

Corvus bowed low to the woman and returned her greeting, followed by his mother and Uncle. "Greetings, Headmistress. It is truly a pleasure. I am Corvus Cygnus Lestrange. Behind me are my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and my Uncle Rabastan Lestrange. Thank you for greeting us."

"The pleasure is mine. Do you mind if I call you Corvus?"

"Not at all Headmistress" Corvus replied with a smile

"Alright, let's head inside. We'll walk and talk. School is not in session at the moment so we can walk about freely."

The small group followed the older woman onto the grounds and nearly froze at the beauty. In the center was a beautiful courtyard surrounded by flowers. In the center was a large stone circle that had 4 paths leading to it, one from each direction.

The Headmistress noticed their attention and began explaining. "We are not only light practitioners, we teach about all magics. To do that we have to be able to perform rituals and rites. I understand the old rites are now mostly considered illegal to perform in Britain?" The three nodded. "As I thought. Here we perform different rites, but also celebrate Sabbatts with magical rites. We honor the old ways and teach about them."

"I can feel the energy that flows off of that circle. It's amazing" said Corvus.

The Headmistress smiled at him widely. They continued their walk, talking and learning about the school while continuing to take in their surroundings.

While the ritual circle sat in the center, to the left, right and front of the entrance was a stone building that wrapped around it. The stone of the building was light and welcoming. Many would think a school that practiced such subjects as dark magic and necromancy would be dark and unnerving, but the opposite was true.

Corvus was broke out of his musings by the Headmistress' voice. "We don't have any 'houses' or other ways of separating the students here. They are separated by year and by gender. Each year has their own common room. There is also a larger common room that is for all years to relax." She said, directing them into a room the size of the courtyard. There was a fireplace set on three different walls and the room was filled with couches, cushions and tables. "Most of the younger students spend time in this room. It is seen as more of a study hall where the various years will help each other with assignments and practice." She paused and watched the young wizard who was looking around with eyes full of longing. "Corvus, I see you are enchanted by our school and I wish you would reconsider your attendance here."

Corvus gave the older witch a sad smile. "I truly wish that were possible Headmistress."

"Unfortunately the reasons are not common knowledge and we will need an oath that you will not divulge the information. We trust you, it's others we don't trust." said his mother.

"Like that fool of a man Dumbledore?" Headmistress asked with a smirk. "Yes, I know all about him."

After getting her oath, Corvus told his tale. She seemed very upset on his behalf at the treatment of the Potters and the Headmaster. When he got to the point of being the heir of Ravenclaw, she nodded in understanding. "As heir you are required to attend the school founded by your ancestor. I understand, but it is disappointing we will not see you in these halls. You are still welcome to come whenever you can. I've considered setting up a few days during the holiday for you to be tested on your practicals. The first couple of days will be more along the lines of practical lessons, with the last day being for testing."

"That would be amazing Headmistress, but I really don't want to put anyone out."

"It would not be a problem. It will only be three days. As the time approaches I will get you the exact dates of your practical exams." Corvus nodded his agreement and she continued, pulling a small box from her robes which when expanded was the size of a piece of parchment. It was made of ivory and had dark red runes written around the lid. "This is a vanishing box." she explained at their perplexed looks. "I have the other box in my office. I'd hate to tire our owls in getting your assignments sent back and forth between us."

"How does it work?" Corvus asked staring at the beautiful box.

"When you finish an assignment, you place it in the box and the paper will appear in my own box. When a new correspondence appears, a red rune will appear in the center of the lid." She explained, pointing to a blank spot on the box.

"Fantastic" the young wizard said excitedly, taking the box from the Headmistress.

"No playing with that young man" she scolded lightly. "If you want to learn about the boxes and the magic behind it, I have a couple of books on the subject."Corvus nodded excitedly. "Alright, I can send them through the box tonight. It will also give you an idea as to how the boxes work."

After a bit more discussing, the group left the grounds of Stregoneria. "I really wish I could attend, but I'm grateful at least for the chance to take lessons via correspondence. I thank you, Headmistress Befana for your support. I look forward to starting lessons and reading the books you send me."

"You are a pleasure to have around Corvus. Don't be a stranger if you are ever in the area again."

Corvus nodded his head and waited while his mum and Uncle said their good byes. The headmistress activated their portkey and they were off, returning to the town.

The group had spent a couple of hours at the school and decided to get Corvus' wand before doing any browsing.

()

"I ended up using two different woods. Katalox and Whitewood." Signore De Luca began as soon as the group entered the shop. "I'll give you something to explain the properties of the woods before I hand you your wand." He placed the combined cores to the side of the combined wood. Corvus noted some runes carved onto the side of the wand for protection and strength. With a wave of the crafter's hand and a bright flash of light, the pieces were combined into one.

"Alright, here is the information on the wood used. When you are ready, lift the wand from the table. No one else may touch it until you have done so."

Corvus nodded and turned to the material he was handed.

**_Katalox_**

_Katalox is known as a wood of balance between light and darkness. It helps one achieve self-knowledge, the ability to see one's own life as others might, and to decide which aspects may be out of balance or in need of correction. It allows one to feel "at home" in their own skin, complete by acknowledgement of the whole self and seeing the whole of reality, not just the parts people often wish to see. _

_For those who have anger issues, Katalox is an excellent tool for overcoming them. The wood is introspective and grounding, slowing anger and allowing one to think clearly and see situations in a more logical and understanding manner. _

_This wood is a wonderful tool for change. Those who have a difficult time coping with change will find that they are able to accept and learn from change better. Those who have a difficult time bringing about change in their life will find it easier to do so. _

_This is also an excellent tool for exploring divination, mysteries, and other forms of "dark" spirituality._

**_Romania Whitewood:_**

_This wood contains a very dark energy. Darkness is that which is mysterious and often frightening to people. It is extremely useful for many types of magic, including divination, communication with the spirit world, death, and exploring the mysteries of life. This wood is protective, allowing one to explore their dark side without getting lost within it. Overall, this wood helps one understand things that most people choose to ignore or may not even know exist._

_It can bring healing through communication, and a general comfort through knowledge. It is a very grounded wood, despite the prevalence of air energy._

"Hmm. Interesting indeed. Just as the cores are balancing, the wood is as well, falling more into line with Dark and Grey magics?"

"Precisely" De Luca replied with a grin.

Corvus looked over at the wand, his wand, that was waiting on the table for him. He hovered his hand over the wood and felt the heat rush into his body.

"It will be a shock at first, but no harm shall come to you."

Corvus nodded and picked up his wand. Immediately he felt the power rushing through his core and integrating itself within him. There was no separation between the wand core and his own magic core. There was just a single core. The two intertwining seamlessly. He watched the blue, green, red, yellow and white sparks fly out of his wand in shock.

When the magic seemed settled enough, the young wizard could not find the words. Both his mother and Uncle were looking on at him with proud smiles and he couldn't help the one that made its way onto his own face. He turned to the crafter who looked quite happy with himself.

"I don't know what to say." He finally got out.

"I am glad I was able to find something to suit you. You will do great things, child. Great things indeed. It has been well over a hundred years since I have seen such a reaction through a crafted piece."

"It's amazing. Absolutely brilliant." Corvus said in awe. "What do we owe you?"

"With handcrafting and rare materials, lets make it 50 Galleons. I also have a gift for you."

Corvus looked up in shock as the man disappeared through a different workroom. A gift? When he returned, he handed the young wizard a wand holster.

"I made this many years ago when my instincts took hold. It is from the shed skin of a Basilisk. The raven on the side was branded into the skin."

"Amazing." Corvus said with another bright smile. _It was made for me_, he thought as he attached the holster to his wrist. "Thank you very much Signore. You are truly a master craftsman and I thank you for your talent and your gifts." He said with a small bow at his waist.

"I thank you for your appreciation." the crafter returned with a nod of his head.

()

It was beginning to get dark when the group left the wandmaker, but Bellatrix still let Corvus browse the bookseller stalls. While browsing, Corvus happened upon a scroll of potions that was written in an odd language. His mother looked over his shoulder in confusion and asked him what it said. When he told her, she explained what she saw and he figured out what language it was written in. Parselscript.

He spoke a bit with the proprietor and requested any other scrolls or books written in the same language. He ended up with three books and fifteen scrolls, which was quite the haul in the young wizard's opinion. One book was on wards, another on potions, and the third on magical snakes and the properties of their venom. The scrolls varied from miscellaneous journal entries, potions recipes and notes, to different research notes. Before leaving, he was sure to write down the sellers name so he knew who to look for to get more books.

When the sun finally set, Bellatrix activated the manor portkey and they returned to the manor for dinner.

After dinner, Corvus went to his room to find his new trunk waiting for him. As he looked at the top of the trunk, he caressed the engraving of the basilisk "We're just waiting on you, little one" He looked it over and checked out all of the compartments. He then began packing his books and other materials.

* * *

**A/N: Information about the wood came from: /node/19. I'm sure by now you all know the symbolism i search for in all of the story :) The wand core information i pulled out of my own noggin. If you use it, please let me know :)**

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :)**

**Thank you lovelies! Keep reading and reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. What did you think about the wands? Did you like the info? What did you think of Headmistress Befana? **

**Keep reading, you get one more chapter this week, then it's back to single doses next week. **


	14. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **Holy cow you guys got some long chapters this week! I didn't even realize it! To all who ask about pairings, its not the focus of the story, so i'm really not making a decision yet. But we do have a special lady entering the story this chapter. I'm sure you can guess who i mean (no, it has nothing to do with brown bushy hair! lol)

**A/N2:** Please go to my profile and place a vote in my poll. I'm trying to figure out how to split the story, or if i should split it at all. Thank you!

* * *

**(14) Hogwarts Express**

The morning of September 1st was a flurry of activity. The trunk had been mostly packed, but Corvus kept thinking about more books he'd like to pack as reference material. Finally his mother reminded him that there _was _a library at the school and just had to lock him out of his room.

He only stopped grumbling when she told him he could owl for a book anytime he needed one.

The only mishap occurred when Corvus tripped on his way to the foyer. He landed on his hand oddly and let out a grunt as he felt his shoulder dislocate. He had fallen countless times and never been injured, but if ever it were to happen, of course it would be a morning they had to be somewhere.

His mother, hearing the racket, helped him up off the floor. She pointed her wand at his shoulder and whispered a healing spell, but it was reflected by his protective bracelet. In pain, Corvus quickly hissed 'off' and his mom recast the spell.

Corvus immediately let out a breath of relief. He looked at his mom to see brows furrowed. "What?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure you should bring your bracelet to the school, Cor." She started

Corvus' jaw dropped. "With Dumbledore there? And the Potters?"

"Do you want the world to know you are a parselmouth as soon as you enter the grounds? Think, Corvus. Even in charms, students are often asked to cast at eachother. And now with healing spells..." she trailed off, watching his expressions.

Corvus looked off to the side and ran the information through his head. While he loved his parseltongue ability, not many others would. Not to mention, how many parselmouths would be born within the same year? It wouldn't be long before he was connected to the name Harry Potter.

Teal eyes looked into violet and the young wizard nodded. He pulled his bracelet off his wrist, feeling odd without the weight, and handed it to his mom.

Bellatrix put a hand on his shoulder. "You will write if anything happens. And Severus is right there with you, along with Draco and countless other allied families."

Corvus gave small smile, "I know. I don't know why I am so paranoid about leaving it behind."

That was the end of the discussion and with a cage for Huginn transfigured from his perch, the shrunken trunk in his pocket, and his basilisk egg in the pouch around his neck, Corvus with his mother and uncle portkeyed onto Platform 9 ¾. Huginn was held tightly in his master's arms and would remain there until his equilibrium returned.

As soon as they landed they moved out of the way for other incoming arrivals. The first thing they noticed was the blonde hair of the Malfoy family.

"Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, Draco" He greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hello Corvus. Are you excited for classes to start?" his Aunt asked.

Draco, Bella, and Rabastan snorted at the question. Even Corvus has a sheepish smile. "Um…yeah. I've already started reading through the books for my courses as well as the books for my correspondence courses."

"I don't doubt it. What classes did you decide upon?"

"It actually works out to 3 extra courses. I'm taking Blood Magic through DA, but mostly this year I'll be focusing on Stregoneria courses. I'm taking Healing Arts, Light, Gray, and Dark Arts, and History of Magic, as we discussed." Corvus remembered the meeting he had to attend in order to get permission to bring his books with him and take the correspondence courses.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Corvus entered into a large room with a long table surrounded by older witches and wizards- the Board of Governors for Hogwarts._

_"Good morning, Mr. Lestrange" came the voice of one of the younger witches. He gave her a small smile and returned her greeting. "We are all aware of why this meeting was called, so why don't you explain to us why we should approve."_

_Corvus took a deep breath and looked around the room. He saw an encouraging nod from his uncle and began. "If not for familial obligations, I would not be attending Hogwarts. While some of the classes excel, there are others that fall far below par, such as History of Magic. Though I cannot physically attend the other institutions, the Heads have given me permission to still learn. Being admitted into Scuola di Stregonaria is an extreme honor which I could not deny completely. My studies have been serious since I began reading at just 4 years old. I have always loved studying and learning and this opportunity just feeds into my desires all the more."_

_"Don't you think you will overtax yourself, young man?" came the voice of a balding portly wizard. _

_Corvus again gave a small smile. "Not at all. Some wizards play quidditch, or chess, or exploding snap. I read and study. My hobbies consist of all academic subjects. I will partake in a game of chess now and again, but mostly I love to sit in front of my fireplace and read. Why not take the gift of being able to read about new subjects and get a grade for them as well?"_

_"Mr. Lestrange." came a serious tone from a younger witch (compared to most in the room) with a monocle. "I'm sure you can understand our hesitancy in allowing you to study such subjects. They are banned from Hogwarts and from being taught in Britain. We are straddling legalities in allowing you to study."_

_"That's just it though. I'm studying. I won't be performing any spells or practical applications. I won't be performing any rituals. I will only be reading and writing assignments assigned by the prospective instructors. I already have an agreement with Professor Binns regarding my History class. Perhaps have Professor Snape keep an eye on my studies? He would know what is dark and what is not. He is also vouched for by Headmaster Dumbledore himself."_

_The crowd was silent for a few minutes and Corvus began to become nervous. What if they said no? What if he would lose this chance to learn more about other branches of magic? It was like a child being denied candy to him..._

_He heard the silky voice of his Uncle speak up. "Are we ready for a vote?" nods all around. "In favor?" 9 hands were raised. "Against?" 3 hands were raised. _

_The witch with the monocle spoke up. "You are young, yet you speak and act like a scholar. We will still keep an eye on what you are studying. We ask that you keep your books from your other schools away from other students. You may not have ulterior motives, but others might. I'm sure you understand someone may take a book and do themselves injury."_

_"Yes Madam." He answered respectfully. "My trunk is set up with a study specifically because of the unorthodox subjects I will be studying. I will keep other students away from my notes and books." He looked around the room and bowed respectfully. "I thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time in hearing me out. I am looking forward to my term at Hogwarts."_

_"Please keep us apprised of what you think of the History class" said Lucius. _

_Corvus nodded and again gave a farewell before turning to leave the room. Once outside he collapsed into the closest chair and let out a breath. The classes he was taking weren't even that bad! What would they say when he wanted to take necromancy..._

_/FLASHBACK/_

Coming out of his memory, Corvus found his family chatting about their own school days. He heard their descriptions of the History professor and remembered that others were given the option for external tutoring. "By the way, did any other students take you up on the option of a History tutor?"

"No, most students, and parents unfortunately, don't care about our History. The Board is hoping to get a new professor in there next year."

"That would be best. We're constantly going through different wars. How can anyone expect to be anything but a sheep if they do not understand our History and Culture?"

"Definitely true, Corvus. I may have to get you to help me convince them." Lucius said with a wink.

"Anything I can help with Uncle Luc, you know that."

"Anything scholastic. Yes we know." The group smiled and laughed at that.

"Thanks" he drawled out. A nip on his finger brought Corvus' attention to Huginn who was still in his arms. "Ready to fly?" he asked the bird as the others returned to their conversation. After getting a positive through their link, he released Huginn into the air. After moment of flying around, he returned to his master, settling on his shoulder. "Alright, Dray, ready to get a compartment?"

"Go on boys." said Bellatrix. "Write us when you get there. We'll want to know all about the sorting and your first day."

"Alright mum" Corvus said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I'll miss you" he said softly for only her to hear.

"I as well, Cor"

He hugged Narcissa and shook the hands of his uncles before heading onto the train. Luckily they were early and had no problem finding a seat. Corvus unshrunk his trunk and pulled out his book on History of Magic and then reshrunk it again.

"Are you going to spend the whole train ride reading, Cor?" his cousin whined.

"How the mighty have fallen, Mr Malfoy. Whining, really?" He sighed and closed his book. "Alright Dray, what do you want to do?"

"Talk! I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. You didn't tell me about your wand!"

Corvus got a wide smile on his face and pulled out his wand. "It was amazing. Makes me happy that Ollivander couldn't help me. It doesn't hurt that it is not tracked by the ministry. Cost a pretty penny though. G50."

"Nice. What sort of holster did you get?"

"This is wicked. Signore De Luca said he had an instinct to craft this one a while back. Its basilisk skin and a raven brand. Is that perfect or what?"

"Mean to be for sure." Draco replied. Suddenly his eyebrows rose. "Umm, Cor? Your pouch is shaking…"

"My what?" he looked down and saw the velvet pouch around his neck trembling. His eyes opened wide "It's hatching!"

Huginn sat on his shoulder while Corvus pulled the basilisk egg out of the pouch and held it between two of his hands. And began speaking to it in parseltongue. _::Come on sweet one. I have been waiting for you. Come on. You're strong::_

"Must you really?" Draco snapped at him, face pale.

"My dear Draco, you have known for some time about my ability. And yes I must. Do you expect a newborn basilisk to understand English over the tongue of serpents? We are not bound yet."

He looked back at the egg that now had sizeable cracks over it. Suddenly a piece chipped off and a black tale stuck through. It began to push against the shell, making the hole even bigger. _::hello:: _came a soft hiss from the shell.

_::Come on my love, my familiar. Come on out. I have been waiting to see your beautiful scales for so long. Remember to keep your second and third eyelids closed. I want to be able to keep you with me.::_

Draco watched on amazed as a small black scaled head poked through the hole. "Beautiful…" he whispered. As the scales reflected the light, they showed silver and blues.

Corvus smiled and continued speaking low to the snake that had slowly made its way from the shell. It wrapped itself around his hand and bit his thumb quickly. He hissed at the pain, but it was short lived as the snake flicked its tongue on the wound and closed it quickly. "I really hope to not get anymore bonded familiars" he said sarcastically.

He put the shell into his pouch and spoke to his familiar. "We need to name you, unless you have a preference?"

_::No, I have no name yet, Master::_

"Ugh I hate being called Master" he said as Draco snorted. "Well you are quite the beautiful snake, my dear. We can name you by color… or we can name you as we did Huginn."

Draco watched on with interest on what his cousin spoke about.

"Well, Cyaneus is latin for dark blue… or we can name you Jörmungandr. According to Norse Mythology, Odin tossed Jörmungandr into the great ocean that encircles serpent grew so large that he was able to surround the earth and grasp his own a result, he received the name of the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent. When he lets go, the world will end."

"Wow… very positive stories there, Cor"

"Shut up Dray" he laughed. "Most mythology tends to be depressing and morbid. I'm trying to think of a name of a great serpent. I named Huginn for one of Odin's ravens. It means thought in Old Norse."

"Is your new familiar a girl or a boy?"

"A girl. Huginn is a boy."

"Hmm. Both the names you suggested sound more masculine. How about translating another word into old norse and making it fit?"

Corvus looked down at his new familiar. "And how can I describe you? You are a true beauty who will no doubt be loyal. You will be a great snake, a protector… " Corvus looked out the window with unfocused eyes for a moment before snapping his eyes to his basilisk. "Véurr. Can call you Vé for short."

_::I like that one best, Master::_

"Draco?"

"You are an odd one Corvus Lestrange. But… I like how your names mean something. Although I do not speak to Huginn I can tell he is intelligent, so 'thought' fits him well. Vé may be small now, but once she's bigger, I've no doubt she will be a grand protector. I like it. Does she?"

"Yes, she likes this one best."

"WelcomeVé." Said Draco, formally while bowing his head.

_::I like this human, Master.::_

_::He is my cousin and a friend. Never bite him. Actually never bite unless I give you leave to, unless you are hunting animals::_

_::That is agreeable… speaking of hunting…::_

_::Oh, I'm sorry, Vé:: _Corvus said, conjuring up a baby mouse. The timing was perfect as she lunged at the small animal just as the door opened. Corvus laughed hysterically as Pansy screamed her head off. But when the witch pointed her wand at the blue snake, she had Corvus' an inch from her nose. "I wouldn't go around pointing that wand at another wizard's familiar Parkinson." He said icily.

"F-familiar?! It tried to attack me!" she shrieked.

"For one thing, she is smaller than a quill. And another, if she wanted to attack you, she would have. She was finishing her meal."

"B-but…" she stuttered as Corvus leaned over the bench to pick up his familiar. He settled the small snake in his lap as to not disturb her digestion of her meal.

"Leave Parkinson, before my patience runs out"

She stuck her nose in the air "I don't have to listen to you, Lestrange"

"No, you don't have to, but it is better for your health if you do" Corvus was enjoying this way too much, but noticed the smirk on Draco's face. "Or shall I send Huginn after you?" he asked, the bird ruffling it's feathers as if getting ready to take flight.

The dark haired girl huffed and turned and left the compartment. It didn't take long before the two boys were laughing. Soon after Parkinson's departure, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini entered. Corvus pulled out his book again and read while the other three boys conversed.

It wasn't that Corvus didn't like the other boys, he just wasn't a very social person by general nature. If he didn't have intellectual conversation, then he couldn't sit there. Right now the others were conversing about Quidditch, girls, and racing brooms… far away from his own mind.

Draco was usually good for a good hour long debate and conversation on Potions, but the other two… well he wasn't quite sure.

The train finally started moving and Corvus became lost in his book. He glamoured the cover to look like the Hogwarts History of Magic text as to avoid too many questions.

About an hour into their ride, the door suddenly slammed open again, drawing the annoyed glances from all four boys in the compartment. A girl with bushy hair, brown eyes, and buck teeth stood there with a superiority complex and demanded "Has anyone here seen a toad? Neville's lost his"

"Have you ever head of knocking? Really the uncivilized people they let in nowadays" Corvus drawled earning snickers from the other boys.

"Well, I'm trying to help a fellow…"

"We don't know this…Neville. Nor do we know you. It was rude of you to force your company upon us and in such an unappreciated way." Corvus added. He pointed his wand at the door and wordlessly summoned the toad to his hand. He stood fluidly with grace honed from lessons with Bellatrix and Narcissa and handed the toad to the girl. He sneered at her and said "Next time ask a prefect instead of barging in someone else's compartment." Then he slammed the door in her face.

The small room was silent for a moment before Draco spoke up. "Nicely done, Cor. Was hoping you would give us a chance at the bint as well."

Corvus chuckled. "So very sorry boys. I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that this year."

Nott put his hand out "Theodore Nott. We've met in passing, but not formally. Draco tells us a lot about you, but we never have the chance to converse."

"It's usually at large functions where you boys are too busy talking about money and Quidditch." Corvus replied with a smirk.

"True. But I'm sure you can find better conversation than Draco there."

"Hey!" came the blonde's indignant reply

Corvus snickered, but stuck up for his cousin. "The only one to beat Draco in an intellectual Potions conversation is Severus."

"That's right. He's godfather to the two of you. That should be interesting."

"Best not to spread it around. We don't want anyone crying favoritism when we ace the course."

"Understandable. So what house will you be in?"

"Not sure. I'm thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin. From what I hear, Ravenclaw is all book nowadays and no real intelligence. So I'll probably be more suited for Slytherin."

The dark skinned, dark haired boy next to Draco put his hand out, just as Nott had. "Blaise Zabini."

Corvus took the hand and bowed his head gracefully. "Corvus Lestrange, pleasure"

"So… I know we are not supposed to spread the news about this, but your acceptances?"

Corvus cast a quick silencing spell on the compartment. "Yes. What about them?"

"It's extremely rare! Why on earth are you going to Hogwarts when you have options that exceed the curriculum by miles?"

"I have familial obligations to attend Hogwarts. It is most… unfortunate." Corvus sneered for a moment, but smirked as he continued. "However, I have contacted both schools and have the option of taking correspondence courses."

"That is amazing. How are you handing in assignments? And how are you going to do Dark Arts practicals though? Hogwarts is all light."

"It's all worked out; written exams will be proctored by my head of house or Severus and practical exams will be handled over the summer at the individual schools, or possibly over the holidays.

"What?!" Draco yelped

"Just a few days Draco." he explained. "Stregoneria has me scheduled for three days. Two for practical lessons and one for exams. Durmstrang is only doing exams and on one day." The blonde nodded, but still looked unhappy. Corvus chuckled at his friend's pout, but continued. "For handing in assignments, each school gave me a small vanishing box. The idea was originally from Headmistress Befana, but I shared the thought with Headmaster Karkaroff and he sent me one as well." The three boys looked suitably impressed. "To make it easier, each school assigned me a sort of 'Head of House'. Stregoneria assigned me to the year head and Durmstrang assigned me to the most neutral professor they have. They said they didn't want Dumbledore to cause problems, but also didn't want to cause me problems with any Dark families." He pulled out his trunk and enlarged it with a tap of his wand. He reached into the third compartment and pulled out the box that he was able to convince Karkaroff to send him. It was the same size as his Stregoneria version, but was a deep red with black runes surrounding it. He pointed to the blank lid "A rune appears on the lid so I know when to check it."

"Well, that was nice of them" Draco quipped.

Corvus rolled his eyes and put the box away, re-shrinking his trunk to put in his pocket. "Anyway, my Head of each school has the other half of the vanishing box and will make sure my professors get the assignments. Every week they also put in my weekly assignments. Plus I'll be taking my History of Magic class through Stregoneria instead of dealing with the farce that is Professor Binns, so I need weekly letters from my History teacher that will tell Binns that I'm doing the work."

"Is that why they offered correspondence courses via tutors this year?" Nott asked

"Yup. They couldn't be seen as giving a single student preferential treatment, even if I did get into Stregoneria. So they balanced it out by offering the option for other students as well. They can't take the Stregoneria course, but they have other external options."

"You are going to stir things up aren't you?" asked Zabini

Corvus chuckled "I'll try not to stir the cauldron too bad."

Their door slammed open again to two red headed boys, one with flame red hair, the other a dark auburn. One was quite obviously a Weasley. The other, a Potter.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog dragged in." Corvus drawled before turning to the others, "Really what is happening with the school standards. This makes three uncivilized persons entering before knocking…" The other three boys chuckled.

The two new entrants gaped at him.

"Do you know who I am!?" Charlie Potter asked, annoyed.

"Kind of hard not to." Draco spoke up, but looking at the Weasley. "Lets see. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes. Definitely a Weasley." He pointed out the Weasley first to show he didn't care about the Potter boy. It worked as the boy-hero's face became bright red.

Before Potter could say anything, however, Corvus spoke up. "And red hair, glasses and vacant look, must be the Potter brat" he sneered.

The two boys sputtered at the insults, unable to say anything.

Zabini finally spoke and stood, leaning on the doorframe. He glanced over his shoulder at Corvus and Draco and said in a stage whisper "Well, boys. I think you broke them." He then slammed the door in their faces before doubling over laughing with the other compartment inhabitants.

Corvus put up a locking charm, before returning to his book, Half listening to the conversation and speaking up when it became interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha! Yes Corvus was a mean little thing, wasn't he? Other than mean, what did you think? He won't be like this through the whole story. Consider who he is surrounded by at the moment. Say hello to the beautiful Veurr! What did you think about it all?**

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**

**I've decided to post responses to reviews on LJ or something since they are starting to cram up the bottom of the chapters. Look for responses tonight from Chapters 10 and up :) I'll either post the link here of wait for next weeks chapters.**

**That's it for this week. You're back to single doses next week. Hope there are no problems with withdrawal lol**


	15. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: Back to single chapter postings! Bad news... i've hit a writers block... good news, i've got 22 chapters written so you won't have to wait on me! :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I've started posting replies on my LiveJournal account, LadyFreak1. I do have one reply that i want to post here. Anyone who read my reviews has probably seen this person comment twice. If you have constructive criticism, please feel free to comment and post. But if you are complaining about what i am writing because it's too similar to what you've read, please look elsewhere.**

sarah-rose76646's review: _I'm getting tired or all the stories being the same._  
_Don't get me wrong. I like the WBWL theme and dark!Harry stories are my favourite... But do they all have to be so similar, which makes them clichéd?_  
_I'm starved for a new kind of story, or even a commonly used theme based story with a twist or two, but all I get is, Harry was abused by light side, Dark sided villians were nice to him, now he's one of them and light side is bashed, Dark guys save the day and rule happily ever after. I mean, come ON! _  
_Sorry for the rant. Just clarify if your story is gonna be like that, so that I can let go before I spend too much of my time on it and think of it as wasted later on and get disappointed and bitter over it._  
_Regards_  
_Sarah J Rose_

**Sarah-Rose76646: With all due respect, thats the second time you ranted about the content of my story. If it's not something you want to read than please, by all means stop reading. If you want something new, than go write it yourself. This is just the beginning of the story and I have a whole lot up my sleeve, a lot of twists and turns that will be unexpected. It's only the beginning after all, and he's not even at Hogwarts yet!**

WBWL abused, treated like crap? Of course he's going to be against the light side. But the only Light people you have met are Dumbles and the Potters and Weasley. That doesn't mean Corvus will be following Voldemort either. Dark side is okay right now because old Voldy is still dead. I can't picture him ruling a happy wizarding world, so i understand your frustration on that account.

This is only based on the first book, i will probably go to year 5 or so. But either continue reading and see what happens or stop. It's a progressing story and i have an outline to the end, but why should i tell you what is going to happen? Read it or don't. Your choice.

* * *

**Anyway, I'm all for constructive criticism, but if your only criticism is it's too similar to everything else you've read and it's not even halfway through, than stop reading. I have read a lot of fics on here... so many i'm doubling back and re-reading some! **

**Now that my rant is over... onto Hogwarts! Please let me know what you all think. This is a pretty uneventful chapter, and even kinda short (under 2k words), so i'll be updating sooner than next wednesday.**

* * *

**(15) Hogwarts**

The rest of the ride to the was thankfully uneventful. The boys changed into their robes and Corvus sat Huginn on his shoulder and kept Vé wrapped around his wrist. As soon as they were out of the compartment, he had his raven fly to the school.

"Huginn, fly ahead. I'll call for you when I get there."

_/Yes, young Master. I would much rather avoid having to sit on your shoulder over a lake/ _the bird said, ruffling it's feathers in a mockery of a shudder.

"Oh my dear Huginn, no worries. I'm not sure of where the rooms are and I'm not so sure you'll enjoy time with the owls. Try it though. I'll call you soon."

_/I will see you soon young Master./ _he said, taking off.

Corvus looked around and realized that he had an audience. He rolled his eyes and sat in a boat with the other 3 boys.

_::Master, where do we go?:: _He heard Vé hiss at him.

He cast a quick silencing charm around himself before replying._ ::To a magical school. I am a wizard.::_

_::I knew that. Is this the magical Hogwarts?::_

_::Vé you only hatched hours ago, how do you know about Hogwarts?::_

_::The knowledge of the basilisks is passed down through magic through all generations. I know more as more time passes. I see the Magical school of Hogwarts and the four founders. Slytherin was a speaker of snakes as well, Master::_

_::I know that, Vé:: _he replied kindly.

The castle was amazing, and Corvus continued talking with the basilisk until they got to shore.

They met Professor McGonagall at the door who explained the four houses and how they are represented. She told them how their houses were their families and that they could earn and lose points for the House Cup... in other words, the typical 'Welcome' speech with everything that can be read in Hogwarts: A History.

_Rolling eyes. _Corvus glanced at Draco and mirrored his smirk. They were led into the hall and listened to a hat sing a song. _Sigh._

"Abbot, Hannah"called McGonagall.

"It's about time" Corvus murmured, leading the 3 other boys into snickers.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out. The sorting continued and the first years watched with Corvus and his friends making commentary. Crabbe and Goyle were obviously Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Ah, the uncivilized one. Where do you think she will go?" said Corvus

"Not sure. She looks like the bookish type." Draco paused for a moment. "Is she arguing with the hat?"

Corvus looked at the girl through hooded eyes, then peeked at the head table. Dumbledore looked a little too attentive on this sorting. "Look at Dumbledore Dray. How much you want to bet he's influencing the hat? And that girl is in on it?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"She looks too relieved for that to have NOT been what she wanted."

"Agreed. Watch him influence Potter too. I bet he's a Hufflepuff. Then again, Gryffindor is not very known for their intelligence..." more snickers. Suddenly Corvus was pushed from behind. If not for Zabini he would have fallen to the ground. He looked behind him to see a smug looking Potter. He knew his name was coming up soon, but would not let this pass by. He looked at the children he grew up with and they all crowded around him, blocking the teachers from view.

Those around Potter and Weasley stepped back from the idiotic duo as Corvus stepped right up to the boy wonder. "Touch me again and you will regret it. This is your only warning and your only free hit. Do I make myself clear?"

The boys paled but made no other movement or sound. He whistled quickly and put his arm up as Huginn landed. "Lestrange, Corvus"

He turned around with a smile on his face. "My turn then" he said as he stepped up to the hat, holding his arm in his lap so Huginn wouldn't fall. He could feel ve's tongue flicking at the crowd of people.

_"Ah, What is this?"_ He heard in his mind. _"Could you please drop your Occlumency shields? It is rare for one so young to be so protected."_

"Better to be prepared."

_"That is true, Mr. Lestrange. I see you were born of another name." _Corvus growled. _"Now, now, none of that. I will not mention it. Now where shall I put you?"_

"Where shall I fit... umm what's your name?"

_"No one ever asks that. Thomas. Thank you."_

"Where do you think I shall go, Thomas?"

_"Not Gryffindor. I think you would scare them out of the school in a weeks time."_

"As long as a week? I think I can do better" Corvus said, grinning as the hat chuckled.

_"You are loyal like a Hufflepuff, but not extensively so as they tend to be. Definite thirst of knowledge of a Ravenclaw and the cunning and sly ways of a Slytherin. And what is this? Magical Heirs to both of those houses?"_

"True, and used to be an heir of Gryffindor. but I'm sure you've seen that."

_"That I have. It is truly their own loss. Now where to put you. I don't think you'll have the patience for politics, which tends to run a bit crazy in Slytherin. But most Ravenclaws tend to have book smarts whereas you are not only a sponge of the written word but are logical and intelligent as well."_

"That is all true. Politics is definitely not my thing."

_"Then have we made our decision?"_

"I believe so. There's always a chance for a resorting later should I need it.'

_"Very true. And it can't hurt to be in a different house to recruit to your cause. Your goals will do the wizarding world some good."_

Corvus was surprised "Nothing is concrete, they are just ideas in my mind."

_"But great ideas all the same, young Heir. All right then,_ RAVENCLAW!"

Corvus hopped off the stool and handed the hat to McGonagall. He put Huginn on his shoulder before smiling at Draco, Nott, and Zabini and walking to the Ravenclaw table. He found a seat on the far end and settled in to watch the rest.

Draco went straight to Slytherin with a bare brushing of the hat on his head. Corvus clapped for his cousin and laughed at his strutting to the table. He could already see the politics forming as Crabbe and Goyle flanked the blonde.

Nott soon joined Draco and the names dwindled until... "Potter, Charles"

The idiot child of the century strutted up to the stool. The hat touched his head and the hall clearly heard "SLYTH..." before it was silenced. Corvus glanced at Draco who looked wide eyed at the hat.

The Boy-Who-Lived sat on that stool for a good twenty minutes before the hat finally growled out "GRYFFINDOR!" but clearly not happy about it.

"Fools" Corvus said under his breath. Weasley went to Gryffindor which was not shocking at all if the other 3 red heads were anything to be judged by. Then Zabini went to Slytherin.

Corvus looked around at his fellow Ravenclaws. He was actually surprised to see so many around him. He closed his eyes and recalled the names of those sorted. Boot, Brocklehurst, Corner, Cornfoot, Goldstein, Li, McDougal, Patil, and Turpin. He recognized the names Cornfoot, Goldstein and McDougal as Pureblood names. The others were either Halfblood or Muggleborn... he'd have to wait and see if an alliance with any of them would be worth it. Some were too ensconced in the light and Dumbledore's vision of the wizarding world.

Corvus tuned out the speech and announcements and ate slowly when the food arrived. He glanced up at the head table once and nodded his head in greeting to Severus and glanced at the other professors. He glanced at the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, who he found was looking back at him. He felt a pressure against his shields when they made eye contact and raised an eyebrow in both question and annoyance. The thin man who was sitting beside his godfather was an odd man to say the least. He was pale and jerky and work a purple turban wrapped around his head. Something seemed off about him, but he let it be. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of the staff.

As the meal went on, he avoided looking at the head table. He was glad to be on the end of the table where Huginn perched as he stole bread. Vé on the other hand was stealing Corvus' sausages.

"Do you two mind?" he chided at his familiars.

"Mr. Lestrange, I must insist you get rid of those animals!" came the voice of McGonagall.

Oh joy. "Professor. These 'animals' are my familiars and as so have a right to stay with me as decreed by Hogwarts bylaws. Also being we are new to the castle and I did not want Huginn to fly all over the place or risk injury, I kept him with me."

"And the s-snake?"

"Also a bound familiar. Véurr, say hello to the professor." The diminutive snake lifted its head off Corvus' sausage and nodded at the old woman.

"You will need permission to have both familiars with you. For the time being, put them up."

Huginn squawked, Véurr hissed, and Corvus grimaced. "Professor. They are not belongings and they are not pets. They cannot be merely 'put-up' as you so eloquently put it. I would appreciate you showing respect for a magical being, especially beings as special as bound familiars."

Corvus stood and whistled at Huginn to get the bird on his shoulder. He left the hall and sat outside on a bench, and pulled out his History of Magic book. He was already halfway through the text and found it quite interesting. He was looking forward to the assignments that would be sent to him.

_/Why do you brood so?/_

Instead of speaking out loud, Corvus contacted Huginn Telepathically. _/I've barely been here and I can already see the prejudice that floods this school. Against magical beings and against bloodlines. They don't even understand what they are prejudiced about!/_

_/Contact Lucius about the familiar issue. It is not like I will sit on your shoulder all day./_

_/No, but if you have need I want you to be able to come to me whenever./_

Before any response could be made, a group of students left the great hall. Corvus could see the blue patch of Ravenclaw and stood with his shrunken trunk and book in hand to follow them. He stayed to the back of the line but heard every word spoken.

The prefect stopped before a portrait of a Sphinx. "These are the Ravenclaw commons. To enter you are required to solve a riddle. You are given three chances to enter. Should you fail, you will need to wait for another to come along."

_::Well, that's dumb:: _came Véurr's hiss. Corvus chuckled at his litte snake's commentary.

"A beggar's brother died, but the man who died, had no brother. How can this be?"

It took a few moments, then "The beggar was a woman" said McDougal.

Corvus smirked. This should be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Count on another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I re-read my chaps before posting, so it will be in a little bit. **

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**

**Review replies for last chappies aren't up yet, but will be by tonight. Thank you Lovelies! **


	16. A Familiar Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: Since the last chapter was so short, I will grace you with another this week. Last time though... no begging! Will work for coffee though! :) **

**On with the story! **

* * *

**(16) A Familiar Problem**

The common room was fairly small sized and not everyone could fit at one time comfortably. It was circular with various seating available throughout. Two 4 person tables sat in the center of the room, but they were all told they were rarely used because of the seating available in the library.

There was a fireplace directly across from the entrance which had a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw above it. At first glance, it looked like a muggle portrait, but Corvus caught the glance the eyes made at him and nodded in acknowledgement and greeting.

In front of the fireplace was a deep blue couch flanked by two arm chairs. On the walls around the entire tower were bookshelves. "Students in Ravenclaw tend to be bookworms." One of the older years explained as the first years looked longingly at all the books. "They often leave books behind or purposefully donate the books to the Claw Library, which is what you see here. They are charmed to not leave the castle. While you can share with friends in other houses, after a week out of the common room, the book will return to the shelf."

Corvus felt that was fairly greedy of the Ravenclaw students, but could also understand not wanting to lose any books due to other students' inability to care for the tomes. Also, he himself was a bibliophile and would not truly willingly share any of his own library...

Corvus entered the boys room which was also circular. There were four beds set around the room, each with a window between them. He liked that the only bed without a trunk was closest to the door. He pulled his trunk from his pocket and tapped it with his wand to enlarge it. He then cast a sticking charm in parseltongue so that no one but him would be able to move it. He also set an emergency password so someone else could get it from him if necessary. Namely Severus or Draco.

He opened his trunk and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment to write a quick note to his mother, Uncle Rabastan and Uncle Lucius. He added a small note to Draco before whistling to Huginn. He handed the letters to the raven and told him to bring the letters to Draco.

()

Draco sat in the dungeons thinking about the day's events. Corvus, he was learning, definitely had a cold, mean streak. It was something he knew, for sure, as they had dueled using the Dark Arts, but there was something akin to ice when the boy was insulted or pushed around. Draco had a feeling it came from his childhood and being unable to protect himself. Now he would do anything to protect himself.

He thought back to the different reactions during the day. Granger, Pansy and Véurr, Potter and Weasley... then Potter and Weasley again.

He just knew those two were going to cause problems and he was going to have to keep an eye on his cousin. He sat at his desk and wrote his letters to his parents. He was about to send his owl out when Huginn came in.

He pulled the notes from the raven who nuzzled his hand quickly before sitting lazily on the back of the blond's chair.

_Draco, _

_Huginn isn't built for long distance deliveries. I may have to look into an owl after all. _

_Anyhow, could you post these letters for me? I figure you are writing to your father._

_Speaking of which, many congratulations on your sorting into Slytherin. There was definitely no doubt there. Oh and did you hear the hat almost yell out Slytherin for Potter? My shoulders are so tense now because I was fighting the laughter so hard. Should have known he would never go to Hufflepuff, the only one he is loyal to is himself._

_Anyhow, thank you and good night. See you in the morning._

_Corvus_

Draco smirked at the memory of the Golden Boy almost going to Slytherin. He sincerely hoped that little fact of information reaches the Daily Prophet. Oh what a stir that would make.

He quickly posted the letters and sent them out with his eagle owl Aquila.

()

The Lestrange and Malfoy families sat in the lounge at Malfoy Manor for a night cap. Aquila came flying through and dropped in front of Lucius and Bellatrix with letters from the boys.

"I think we'll need to get him an owl too" said Rabastan. "I think he's worried about sending Huginn on long journeys."

"I would be too. That Raven is not a pet or post bird to him. He is his familiar, his friend."

She opened her letter and read

_"Dear Mum,_

_You were right. Hogwarts is magnificent. Although something else could be said of the people in it._

_The Headmaster influenced the sorting hat twice. The first time was with a Muggleborn, Granger, who I believe should have been in Ravenclaw. She sat arguing with the hat for five minutes before the hat put her in Gryffindor. I understand most would not want to disappoint their families, but her family would know nothing of houses. Not to mention the Headmaster did not move his eyes from the hat the entire time she sat there._

_But the most obvious was when boy wonder was sorted. The hat even started yelling out "Slyth" which shocked me. Can you imagine him in Slytherin? Poor Severus would have a heart attack! I think I even saw him pale._

_I had a good time talking with Thomas, the sorting hat. He told me I could go to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I ended up in Ravenclaw due to my non-interest in dealing with politics. The hat also hinted it would be good to have someone in the house to recruit. That hat really is too smart. I'm glad that Granger didn't make Ravenclaw, because then I would have begged to go to Slytherin. _{Bellatrix snorted at this confession} _You know I have nothing specific against muggleborns, especially after that meeting with Griphook, but we had an unfortunate first meeting on the train. I'll tell you about that in another letter._

_Oh! Almost forgot! The egg hatched! Véurr is a beautiful deep blue basilisk. She has already bound to me and I've already had the 'no biting' and 'keep second and third eyelid closed' discussion with her. _

_Along that same line of thought, McGonagall is giving me problems with my familiars. She went as far as to tell me to 'put them up'. That was so inconsiderate and I was very upset at her disrespect for a wizards' bonded familiars. I've also written Uncle Luc about this issue. I understand Véurr is a dangerous snake, but a bonded familiar will listen to his or her wizard explicitly unless they put themselves in danger. I hope Uncle Luc can help me. _

_I've also already had an altercation with boy wonder. If it continues I will write to the Board of Governors. I have a feeling punishments will be non-existent when it comes to him._

_Well, thats it for this time. I'll try to write often. _

_Love you, Corvus_

Bellatrix furrowed her brows. She started with the basics. "Corvus is in Ravenclaw. He said the hat said he would do well there or in Slytherin, but considering his dislike for dealing with politics and other kids his age, he went to Ravenclaw. He's also noted the manipulations of the Headmaster have started. He said he posted a letter to you Luc?"

The blonde nodded and read aloud:

_"Uncle Luc,_

_I'm sure mum will tell you about my sorting and Draco will tell you about his, so I hope you forgive me for writing mostly for another assistance needed. I'm truly piling on the favors I owe you in turn. _{The adults chuckled at the true statement}

_The teachers are already giving me problems with having my familiars with me. Professor McGonagall was even so disrespectful as to tell me to 'put them up' as if they were objects or pets. I will be writing a request to the Board of Governors to keep them with me. _

_My basilisk hatched. She is beautiful and I named her Véurr for protector. She has already bonded to me and I've told her no biting and to keep her second and third eyelids closed. Do I need to tell the board that she is a basilisk?"_

"How dare they treat bonded familiars in such a distasteful manner!" hissed Narcissa. "Lucius, write a letter to the board about the circumstances."

"Of course Cissa. What does Draco's letter say?"

Narcissa looked at the letter in her hand. "He's in Slytherin. He said the hat barely brushed the top of his head before it placed him. He also spoke about the Headmaster's manipulations."

"They're going to have a rough time of it. The favoritism is going to be extensive. It is going to be especially hard on Corvus." said Bella, brow furrowed again.

"He's strong, Bella" said Rabastan, putting his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"I know, but I still worry."

"Bella, I want you to write a missive to the Board of Governors as well." Lucius said. "Skip the manipulations because it's speculative and would never go through. But tell them about the familiars. If altercations between him and the Potter boy continue we will try to do something about it."

"Alright." She said, standing up and stretching. "I think we'll head home now."

They said their good-night's and headed out. Twenty minutes later Lucius and Bellatrix were each at their own homes, writing letters to the Board of Governors.

()

The Board called for a session to be held just three days after classes had started. Not only had Lucius and Bellatrix written in, but multiple other families had also let their opinions be known. Some older students had also written in. Multiple people had noted the disrespect for Corvus' familiars, but most noted the hat changing it's mind.

"You know Dumbledore, we can't do anything about his manipulations. However, the familiars is something we can work with." said Theodore's father, Edward Nott. "What did you say they were again, Lucius?"

"Corvus has a raven and a newly hatched snake. Both are bonded to him."

"Is the snake dangerous?" Asked Marilee Abbot.

"Not as long as she is bonded to Corvus. I need an oath that anything discussed here will not leave this room. You can vote how you wish, but this knowledge stays in this room. You may not tell anyone directly, written or by mind or memory. You cannot speak with another person about this if you know someone else is in the vicinity. Agreed?"

"How do we know what you will tell us isn't dangerous?"

"Not all of it is." he said cryptically.

"Fine" said Abbot who put her wand up and took the oath. The rest of the Governors soon followed.

"First of all, Corvus' familiar. I will not lie to you, Véurr is a basilisk." An uproar went throughout the room. "Most of you know nothing of the species so until you understand, please quiet down." Slowly people settled down, allowing Lucius to continue. "The snake hatched on the train on the way to Hogwarts.

"We all know about a basilisk's stare so I won't need to go over that. What you do not know is it is not automatic. A basilisk has separate eyelids that stay closed until they want to petrify or kill. As Corvus' bonded, Véurr has been directed to not bite anyone and to keep the eyelids closed.

"How does he know she will listen to him?"

Lucius sighed. "This is the part I had you take an oath for. Corvus is a parselmouth. He can speak directly to her and get her acknowledgement and agreement." The room was shocked into silence. "He is not an evil wizard just because he can speak to snakes. He is a very intelligent child. Do not forget, he is also the one who is taking correspondence courses with both Scuola di Stregoneria and Durmstrang Academy."

"While we know he is indeed an exceptional child and will be an exceptional wizard, how do we know he isn't a dark and evil?" asked a stern looking woman with black hair and steely blue eyes.

"He's 11 years old!" said Abbott. "I say give him the permission, but he is responsible for the actions of his familiars. Should the basilisk injure or kill anyone, then he will be held responsible. Agreeable?" Nods all around. "Those in favor?" all the hands rose. "And just for recording purposes, those opposed?" Nothing.

"I thank you fellow governors. Shall we return to the issue on the History Professor?"

()

Corvus was nervous waiting for the permission from the Board. He had to leave Huginn and Véurr in his room while he was in class. Huginn was free to fly, but poor Véurr was sat on his bed with a warming rock and a ward around it to keep her from running off.

_::I'm very sorry, dear Véurr. I do not wish for you to be injured due to other's stupidity and prejudices::_

_::I understand Master. I may not like it but I understand::_

_::Thank you Véurr. I will be sure to bring you lots of sausages tonight:: _he replied, then laughed as the snake's eyes brightened.

Classes were fairly boring, luckily. He had lunch and dinner with his cousin at the Slytherin table, but breakfast with the Ravenclaws. Draco had told him of the classes he had to share with the Gryffindors and made Corvus laugh with tales of their godfather tearing Potter down in potions.

"And that Granger" Draco continued the second day at lunch. "Bouncing up and down in her seat with her hand in the air. She is going to be a pushy little know-it-all. You should have heard her in charms. Acting like she knew better than everyone else."

"Don't worry Dray, only 7 more years." Corvus said, a sympathetic look on his face that didn't last 10 seconds before he was laughing.

Draco put his head in his hands and moaned. "Did you have to remind me Cor?"

"Yes... yes I did." He said with a smirk on his face. "Don't forget I have the same amount of time."

"True" the blonde replied and looked at his cousin appraisingly. "How are your classes, Cor?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Good as they can be I suppose. My correspondence lessons are definitely much more interesting. I've already sent out my first and second assignments. I'll have to hand in weekly grades to Binns."

"And is anyone giving you trouble?" he asked. When Corvus shrugged, he raised an eyebrow.

"Really Dray. Who do you think? I have Transfiguration, History, and DADA with the fools!" He said exasperatingly. "That damn Granger gets on my nerves. She's so nosy to what I'm doing in History that every class I have to change seats to get away from her."

"What?"

"I do my _own_ history work in History of Magic. Most students sleep in that class, but Granger sits there taking notes and trying to look at what I'm doing. You know what a private person I am!

"Then in transfiguration, McGonagall obviously favors her Lions. I finished the charm quickly and then pulled out my text to read. The Professor walked passed, looked down her nose at my work and walked off 'Oh, great work Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor'. I mean really, what the hell?"

"McGonagall is to Gryffindors what Severus is to Slytherins. But Flitwick isn't like that. He doesn't play favorites and I doubt Sprout does either." Draco said, trying to cool his cousin's temper.

"I don't think its the fact that she plays favorites, it's who she's playing to. A wannabe Ravenclaw who can read." he shook his head. He sneered, missing the blonde brows arching. "I just hate people who think they are better than others. I hope Sev can knock her down a couple of pegs too."

Draco snorted. "Oh, he's working on it. He considers her an 'insufferable know-it-all', and makes it known." He looked appraisingly at his friend. "Anyone else?"

"Well, I'm considered 'Death Eater Spawn' to a specific Gryffindor duo, but it hasn't been too bad. I do my own work and keep out of their way. I was only partially right about the Ravenclaws by the way." He continued at Draco's confused expression. "That they are all books and no logic. There are very few with logic, but they are there. McDougal will be a good ally, but she's the only one I've taken notice of so far."

"Where does she stand? Do you know?"

"Not yet. But I've seen her eyeing my Durmstrang text while I'm studying." he smirked.

"And of course, you study in the common room?"

"Of course" He said, eyes full of mirth.

()

It wasn't until the end of the first week that Corvus heard from the board of Governors, but when he did, he couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped his lips. He watched as the owl flew to his plate and another landed before Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick.

_Mr. Corvus Lestrange,_

_We have been made aware of your situation and have decided you have permission to have your familiars with you at all times. We are also aware of the nature of your snake and would like to let you know that you will be held responsible for any injuries that occur. _

_We thank you also for bringing the issue with the History of Magic class to our attention. We are working on rectifying the problem._

_Sincerely,_

_Hogwarts School Board of Governors_

Corvus stood from his spot and walked over to Draco to show him the letter. He was glad for the letter as Véurr did not agree to staying in his room that morning. He heard a slight hissing on his wrist and let her be known to the blonde who reached a hand forward slowly.

Véurr flicked her tongue at his hand in greeting.

Draco read the letter with a smile on his face. "I believe the letters that went to Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall were similiar. Well, Dumbledore and Flitwick, will probably have copies of my permission. McGonagall probably got a scolding." Both boys snickered at the thought of the uptight witch getting yelled at.

They continued onto class, Potions first. He planned on having a bit of fun with Severus.

()

Corvus entered the classroom with his fellow Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. A few people moved away from him when they heard hissing coming from his arm, but he paid no attention to them as he took a table at the front right corner.

Severus entered in a flurry of robes and gave his annual speech. He asked random people questions and seemed proud of the answers.

"Finally, a class not full of dunderheads." He said with a smirk. He waved his hand and the instructions were on the board. "Get to it."

Corvus walked to the desk and stood before his godfather. "Professor, could I possibly bother you with a favor?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Knowing his godson was up to something, Severus looked at the boy warily, but nodded nonetheless. "How can I help you?"

His eyes widened as Corvus pulled up his sleeve to expose the snake holding onto him. "Since I was forced to leave her in my room for a couple of days, she got mad and would not stay there today. Could you perhaps transfigure a perch or hold onto her for me?"

Severus unblinkingly put his hand out and Corvus spoke to Véurr in English. "Véurr my sweet. You cannot hang on my arm for potions. You can be hurt."

_::Silly human. First you leave me alone, then you want to get rid of me!::_

"No, no. That was not my fault and you know it. I do not want to 'get rid of you' as you put it. You can stay with the Professor for the duration of class." Véurr gave the snakes equivalent of a huff and a pout, but slid off the boy's arm and onto Severus'. "No biting" he told the basilisk sternly.

_::You're no fun:: _At Corvus' look, the basilisk closed her eyes and rested.

"Thank you professor."

"Anytime Mr. Lestrange. Now please back to your desk and your potion." Corvus nodded and did just that.

Even with his late start, Corvus was the first to finish and with a perfect potion. He bottled a sample and put it to the side as Severus came to examine his results. "Well done, Mr. Lestrange. 5 points to Ravenclaw." He put his hand out as Corvus had done earlier and allowed Véurr to return to her master's arm.

"Thank you Professor" he said, handing over his sample for grading.

With ten minutes left, Corvus pulled out his 'Healing Arts' text and read up for his next assignment.

When the bell rang, Severus held him behind. "Why was your familiar in your room for two days? The beginning contact is the most important."

"Tell that to McGonagall" he huffed. "She made a big to-do about my familiars being with me. I finally received permission this morning from the Board. I hope she gets a Howler."

Severus frowned. "I didn't know she was giving you problems. You know even though I'm not your head of house, you can come to me with problems, right?"

Corvus nodded, but explained. "I don't want anyone to think that you're playing favorites."

"Ah, but I'm known for playing favorites with children of 'Dark' families." He replied smirking. "Let me know about any others, okay?"

Corvus gave him a rare smile. "Thanks Sev. I will. I hear you already have things under control with the Gryffs though." He said as he turned to leave.

Severus would deny that he chuckled. No, he did not laugh at all.

* * *

**A/N: "whew!* Alright. Aren't you glad? And look how long it is! That should tide you over for a couple of weeks at least... no? how about days? ok ok... hours! Deal with it! lol**

**So what did you think? McGonagall will be EXTREMELY OOC here! I'm warning you in advance. She will be playing favorites (three guesses to who...)Right now it will seem like world vs. Corvus, but it will get better, promise!**

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**

**I've posted the ch 13-14 replies on my LJ. I'll post the 15-16 replies next week. Thank you Lovelies! **


	17. Bully

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! Don't hate me! Here, have some cookies! *puts out assortment of cookies, including nut and gluten free.* **

**I know it's a shorter type of chapter, but i need to re-read Ch 18 for edits. Once I do I will post it. Also, s****ome people have asked how to pronounce the Basilisk's name. I say ****Véurr ****like: 'Vay- your'. Hope this helps. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(17) Bully**

By the end of September, the tension between Corvus and the Gryffindor duo came to a head. He was walking down the stairs to the great hall for dinner, talking telepathically to Huginn when he felt himself hit from behind. As if in slow motion, he fell face forwards down the stairs. He grunted as he hit something not-so-solid. Looking up he saw the green of a Slytherin badge.

The arms stood him up straight and he heard a deep voice ask if he was okay. But he couldn't respond. His eyes were set on Charlie Potter who stood at the top of the staircase smirking at him.

"Clumsy Corvus" he said with laughter in his voice. "Careful on the stairs, wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?"

Corvus saw red and felt his wand in his hand before he even realized he pulled it. Before he could even think of a hex to fire in return, he heard a voice call from behind Potter and Weasley.

"Mr. Lestrange! Put your wand away."

"Professor, Potter hexed Lestrange to fall down the stairs!" The Slytherin exclaimed. Corvus finally looked up to see 5th year Slytherin Marcus Flint standing beside him.

"I see no wand" said the older witch as she looked over her Gryffindors. She turned back to Corvus with an eyebrow rised. "15 points from Ravenclaw for drawing your wand in the halls." The young Ravenclaw stiffened but said nothing. "And 10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Flint, for telling tales." She turned back the Corvus and continued. "You have been requested in the Headmaster's office. I will escort you."

Corvus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He let it out slowly and reinforced his Occlumency shields. He turned the the Slytherin beside him. "If you could tell Professor Snape where I am?" Flint nodded and turned away towards the dungeons. He turned and looked at his Professor. "Is Professor Flitwick already there?"

"No, why would he be?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I assumed my Head of House would have been summoned as well."

McGonagall said nothing as he walked towards her. She just turned and headed for the Gargoyle.

()

Upon entering the office, Corvus knew this was a setup of some sort. The Minister of Magic stood beside the Headmaster while Dumbledore sat in his chair, head turned talking to another wizard on the other side of his desk. He recognized the messy black hair of the older Potter immediately.

"Ah, Corvus..."

"Mr. Lestrange if you would, Headmaster."

"Of course my boy" He said with a smile. Corvus clenched his jaw to keep from retorting to that. "I'm sure you are wondering why we have called you here."

"Yes, sir" he answered.

"Well, it seems there has been some complaint of your bullying."

Corvus jaw dropped wide open at that. He looked at Potter's pleased smirk and knew what had happened.

"I have not bullied anyone, Headmaster."

"And what about what just happened?" McGonagall asked with raised brows.

"I was hexed from behind. If not for Flint catching me I would have fallen down the stairs." He replied, eyes narrowed.

"I only saw one wand out, Mr. Lestrange. Yours. You have no proof of this tale you are spouting."

"Who was the student this altercation was with?" asked the Minister.

McGonagall unsurprisingly answered, "Charlie Potter"

If possible, the elder Potter's face became even more pleased. _That Son of a Skrewt! _He thought in his mind.

Corvus stood up straight and calmed his expressions until his face was stone. "I understand when Potter is concerned nothing- and no one- else matters. If you would just tell me what I need to do."

"You need to apologize to my son publically" Potter said amused.

"No" Corvus answered immediately.

"Excuse me" Minister Fudge blustered as Potter's face became enraged.

"I have nothing to apologize for. He is the bully, ask any other student in this school. I will not apologize to my tormenter."

"Then we will have to suspend you" said the Headmaster

"How about you just expel me? I can be free to attend Stregonaria."

"Strate.. Scuola di Stregonaria?" Fudge asked.

Corvus smiled. "Yes, minister. I was accepted there and have an open ended admission even though I could not attend. Headmistress Befana is a lovely lady."

Fudge was flustered. He knew Stregonaria was a very exclusive school. What was more, if you didn't attend, you were more likely to be turned away permanently than offered a second chance. The fact that Corvus had correspondence courses AND an open ended admission was unheard of. This boy would be a great wizard one day. He needed to stay on the lad's good side.

"Perhaps we need to change the punishment. We only have one child's say on this matter..." Fudge began.

"Absolutely not!" hissed Potter who took a step towards Corvus. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and held on. He spoke low for a minute before turning to Corvus.

"One more transgression, as caught by a teacher, will result in your expulsion, Mr. Lestrange." The old man stated.

"What about defending myself?" Corvus asked.

"Unless you have proof, no magic against another student. Your wand cannot be out while in the halls"

Corvus clenched his teeth and looked up at Potter with fire burning in his eyes. He saw the uncertainty pass through hazel eyes, but it was gone in an instant. The older wizard nodded his assent to Dumbledore.

"Is that all Headmaster?" Corvus asked in a deceivingly calm voice.

"Yes, good day."

()

Corvus stalked to his room angrily. He was now a walking target. He couldn't defend himself. He was actually glad that Véurr was resting on a warm rock, only the gods know what sort of crap they will come up with to validate attacking his familiars.

Speaking of familiars _/Huginn? Where are you?/_

_/Heading to your tower with Severus. I heard your distress and made my way to him, but we ended up being held up by the red headed boys./_

"Figures" he muttered to himself. A couple of moments later he crossed paths with Severus, but didn't say anything. He was still too angry and didn't want to take it out on his godfather.

Severus, knowing his godson's anger and feeling the waves of magic, said nothing and followed behind to Ravenclaw Tower. He didn't even glance around the room before following the younger wizard into his trunk.

The potions master had to admit to himself that he was impressed with the set up. The library was as large as the common room up the stairs and had wall to wall books. A desk had parchment, quills and books stacked on top.

He was about to compliment Corvus on the room, but he heard the sound of breaking glass and ran through a door to his right. He was once again impressed that the boy would have a Potions' Lab as well. This time however, he had no time to look around.

Another crashing sound brough his attention to the very distraught young wizard who was flinging potions vials at the wall.

Before he could throw another one, Severus caught his wrist.

"Let go of the glass Corvus." He said in a low voice. "You are already covered in cuts from the flying debris."

Corvus released the vial, which Severus caught easily, and sunk down to the floor. His godfather sat beside him with a flannel and a vial of healing potion. As he began to clean the glass from the cuts, he asked "Want to tell me what happened?"

And he did. When he was done telling about the meeting in the office, he looked at Severus as if he held all the answers. "I'm a walking target now. They won't get in trouble unless you or Professor Flitwick catch them. I thought my life of belittling by the Potters was over. How is this fair?"

"It's not. But it's Potter's world, you know that."

The dark head nodded as teal eyes closed tightly. "So what do I do?"

Severus let out a deep sigh. "Keep your head down and avoid them as much as possible. You know they will try and instigate you, so keep your shields up and ignore whatever he says to you. What either of them says to you."

Corvus snorted. "Really? Just keep my head down? That's what I have been doing! Most times he had his favorite teachers nearby so there was no retaliating on my part. But Sev, I almost fell down the stairs today. If not for Flint, I would have broken my neck!"

"I know, he came and saw me just as Huginn came in. You will have to be extra vigilant, Cor. There's not much I can do and you know this. Don't go anywhere alone and stick to the main routes to classes and your dorms."

"Right" the younger wizard replied and raked a hand through his long hair. He looked up at Severus and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Alright then." He stood and put a hand out to help his godfather off of the floor. When they were both standing, he waved a hand at his face and said "Thanks for this."

Severus nodded. He pat Corvus on the shoulder and headed out of the trunk to return to his rooms. A letter to Lucius and Bellatrix was inevitable. He would also have to have a meeting with Flitwick.

()

Corvus watched as Severus left his lab with a tightness in his chest. He didn't know what to do. Sure he could be a mean bastard and could hex and curse with the best of them, but now he was literally a walking target. He wasn't even allowed to shield!

He turned and surveyed the glass on the ground. He vanished it with a wave of his wand before grabbing a couple of cauldrons and filling them. He would begin making healing potions. There was no way he was going to an infirmary where the Headmaster rules all. He would protect himself the best he could. There was nothing else he could do.

It took him a few hours to finish his potions, but he was pleased with the results. He now had 5 vials each of bruise paste, healing salve, pain potion, and headache potion. Once it was all bottled, he placed unbreakable charms on the glass vials and then took one of each potion, putting them in his school bag.

He walked slowly up his spiral staircase to find all his dorm mates were already asleep. Véurr hissed in her sleep and Huginn sat watching his wizard from his perch.

_/All will be well, young master/ _came the young male voice, flowing soothingly through Corvus' mind.

_/It's not the end I'm worried about... it's getting there in one piece./ _He told his friend, tiredly. _/Dumbledore, Potter, and Fudge have pretty much given Potter Jr the right to hex and curse me at his will. They forbid me from using magic to shield. If I'm caught they will expel me./_ He ran a hand over his face. _/I'm starting to get my line magics, I can't let them expel me./_

_/What magics?/_ Huginn asked as his head perked up.

_/I'm not sure. I get... twinges... of intuition./_ He said slowly, trying to find the right words. /_Just 'bad feelings' right now. Like not wanting to leave my snake bracelet behind. Or if I'm looking for something in a book, it will open straight to the page I need. I can't go through life not understanding or letting this grow. Also, I think my mental shields are increasing in power. They will take some time to get used to as well./_

_/There will be no point staying here for the magics, if you will be dead and unable to use them anyway./ _Huginn said, matter of factly.

Corvus froze in place. He knew he was in danger of severe injury, but had not thought as far as possible death. _/I understand Huginn./_

And as he gathered his supplies for his shower, he really did understand. His mind began to go over everything he could do when confronted with an attack. The main one was to stay in groups. He would have to work on that.

()

Meanwhile, Severus returned to his rooms confused. Where was he coming from and what was he doing? He glanced at the clock and realized it was past dinner, so he called upon an elf to bring him something to eat.

When he was finished, he still couldn't think of what it was he had forgotten, so he let it go, thinking that it must not have been that important.

He didn't see the twinkling blue eyes watching him from a dark corner.

()

Corvus stepped out of his shower refreshed, but not anymore relaxed. He grabbed quill and parchment and went into the common room, which was empty. Waving his wand, he realized it was nearing 2 in the morning.

"An all nighter, then" he said to himself.

"Well, that's not very healthy is it?" came a female voice.

Corvus jumped at the sound and looked wildly around the room. No one was there. All the chairs were empty and so was the couch. No one was under any furniture either or lying on the floor.

He poked his head through the entry door, but the hallway was empty.

"I'm losing my mind" he said, out loud again, while shaking his head.

"Oh, young heir, you are not losing your mind. Not yet anyway"

Corvus' head snapped up at the words. He looked up at the portrait of Ravenclaw that sat over the fireplace. A light of amusement danced in her eyes as she fought a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually a sort of filler chapter. I found that I had jumped too far ahead without any real build up, so here we are. There is one more 'filler chapter' and then back to the original written chapters. I hope it's not going to slow. I guess I may focus too much on building up characters and situations. What do you think?**

**So what did you think? Is McGonagall too OOC, or is it just me? All I can say now is things will get rougher for Corvus, but he can handle it. **

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**

**Reviews for 10/24-11/1 (chapters 15 and 16) can be found at LiveJournal . . Thank you Lovelies! Please keep reading and reviewing. **


	18. A Talk with a Founder

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: More cookies! *puts out assortment of cookies, including nut and gluten free.* ****Grrr I need this chapter in here, but i don't like it! lol Very very angsty and poor Corvus. Told you all it would be world v. Corvus. Don't worry though, he'll get even :) **

**It really seems like this is dragging on, doesn't it. But since theses characters are so far from Canon, I have to build up. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the tale. Please be kind to the muse. **

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**Previously: **

**"I'm losing my mind" he said, out loud again, while shaking his head.**

**"Oh, young heir, you are not losing your mind. Not yet anyway"**

**Corvus' head snapped up at the words. He looked up at the portrait of Ravenclaw that sat over the fireplace. A light of amusement danced in her eyes as she fought a smirk.**

**NOW:**

18. A talk with a founder

"That wasn't very nice!" he said to the founder.

"No, but it was amusing. And I get so little amusement nowadays. Give an old lady a break."

"You are not old, Lady Ravenclaw. You are beautiful and at your prime."

"You don't have to kiss up anymore, young man." She said with a smile.

"I wasn't. But I guess I can stop now." He said with a smile of his own as he stood behind the couch looking up at the portrait. "What can I help you with my Lady?"

"It's actually what I can help you with." A thump sounded from one of the dormitories and they both froze. "But we need somewhere more private." Corvus looked around the room, but before he could ask where they would go, she spoke again. "Turn to the bookshelf on your left..." he followed her instructions. "Right. Now find the book titled Psychosis of the Ravenous Snakes of Britain."

Corvus raised his brow at the title, and smirked when he found a faded black book with the title printed in gold.

He pulled the book out and held it up for her to see. Ravenclaw nodded, then told him "Tap your wand in the space you removed the book from and speak 'Heir of Ravenclaw requests admittance. Mens corvus, lingua serpens."

"Mind of crow, tongue of serpent..." he muttered under his breath, looking sideways at his ancestor.

He pulled his wand out and followed her instructions.

Suddenly the bookcase split in a jagged line and opened like a door. He looked up at the founder of his house, his ancestor, the great Lady Ravenclaw and stepped through the doors.

()

The room turned out to be an old study of Rowena's. It was circular and full of books and art. The books were stuffed into overflowing bookcases and others were stacked in towering piles on the floor.

Sketches, drawings and paintings also flooded over any available surface. It turns out the dark haired founder was a fantastic artist. The room was lined with sketches and drawings of people and buildings and towns. When Corvus asked about them, she told him that with practice he would be just as good, if not better than she. When he asked when he would practice, she simply said that he would know when the time came.

After about five minutes of looking around the room, Corvus realized that Ravenclaw's portrait would be empty. He looked up in a panic and said "Won't someone see if you are missing? I mean, this room seems very... private and not someplace people would be welcomed to easily."

"The portrait is set to have an illusion over it." Corvus let out a sigh of relief and smiled as the witch laughed at him. "Surely you don't think I spent the last millenium sitting in one painting!"

Corvus laughed in relief and genuine amusement. "There are so many books in here." He said looking around at the mountains of books. "Has no one else been in here but me?"

"Only one could enter these rooms after me. You are the first in over a thousand years, and will likely be the last."

"But all these books, this information!" He cried out. "They will be lost as they have been"

Rowena smiled at his expression. "Corvus, do you truly believe me to withhold knowledge from anyone? These texts are originals, but not the only of their kind. I know each heir also has originals in their vaults. I'm sure you recognize a few titles?" Corvus nodded his head in answer. "Other than that, the ministry has copies as does the Headmaster." The young wizard snorted at that. "Yes I know they are as likely to share the knowledge as hand in their resignations, but that is what you are here for."

She glanced to the desk that was pressed up against a wall under the lone window. On top was a charcoal sketch with some coloring done. It was incomplete, but the face was unmistakeable.

It was Corvus.

"I used this room to store knowledge for you. I Saw you coming, Harry Potter."

Corvus' head snapped up at the pronouncement of his old name. "That is not my name. I am no Potter."

"No, you are not. You never really were, were you?" She said, not really questioning. "A Lestrange you are and a Lestrange you shall be. I do not mind as it was the Potters giving you up for adoption that led you to understanding that you were my heir, though it would have happened sooner had your birth mother not disowned herself." Corvus' jaw dropped. Before he could ask what she meant, she continued. "In due time, young heir. I will tell you all. For now we must focus on your immediate problem."

The young wizard nodded as he studied the picture on the desk. His hair was shorter, cut to the top of his shoulders instead of mid-back. But the main difference was his eyes. One was a bright emerald green, the other teal.

"Your past will always come back to haunt you Corvus Lestrange. You can face it now, or later, but you know it will eventually come up. There is a prophecy..." Corvus snorted. "Not that farce that the Headmaster took from the fraud Trelawney." she snapped.

Corvus looked up at the portrait to see anger in teal eyes matching his own. "I apologize, Lady Rowena." he said sincerely. "That false prophecy is the reason I was sent away."

"I understand. You should know that prophecy is false, but there is another. I shall give it to you at a later time. Though you are mature, you are still only eleven. And I know it is not yet time for you to know."

Corvus nodded while tracing his fingers lightly over the aged picture. The likeness was amazing and he did not doubt that she truly had Seen him. If she said it was not yet time, he would trust her. Same with his sketches. Though judging by the picture of himself, he had a feeling he knew why he would become practiced in sketches and drawings.

He let out a harsh sigh as the days events came out. When asked, he told the founder about all that had happened in the Headmaster's office.

Rowena nodded, then suddenly a light shone in her eyes. "I was working on a spelled amulet in this room before my passing. It was not yet complete, but nearly so. I believe you were meant to finish it."

"I have never worked with protection amulets or anything like that."

"I will teach you. You will be able to master it quickly." She glanced around the room quickly and her eyes stopped on the desk again. "Slide your hand under the desk. There should be something attached to the underside."

Corvus did as instructed and felt along the bottom with his eyes closed. His hands suddenly touched something that was both cold and warm at the same time. He gasped as he felt a prick in his finger. Before he could pull his hand back, the amulet fell into his hand.

He pulled his hand from beneath the desk and uncurled his fingers. He stared at the intricate designs carved into a Lapis Lazuli stone that was the size of his thumb, in width and length. Carved into the stone was a Raven, a basilisk and a pegasus. It hung from a black leather cord.

Corvus' jaw dropped in awe as he felt the power already radiating from the piece. He stared up at the portrait in wonder.

"Amazing what one can 'See' a thousand years ahead of their own future, isn't it?"

Corvus nodded dumbly and asked "What does it do? What do I need to do to complete the enchantment?"

()

Corvus spent the next week following his year mates to classes and Ravenclaw Tower. The Gryffindors got in a couple of shots, but nothing too serious, and he had his healing potions on him just in case.

He did write to his Uncle and his mother and mentioned his issues with the Potter Heir. Instead of sending reassurances, or even replying as Severus had (to keep his head down), it seemed it was not worth mentioning at all. That bothered Corvus, but he didn't blame his family, he had a feeling there was foul play here.

During the night, he met the portrait of Ravenclaw in the study and worked on the amulet. It was a difficult process and most of the week was spent reading up on the theory of enchantment and magic. By the end of the second week he had infused the amulet with his power and essence.

When it was complete, he slipped the amulet over his neck. It was a comforable weight and a comforting, protecting magic flowed over and around him. It sat mid-chest so it would not be noticed unless he were undressed.

To test it's efficiency, he stood in the middle of the room with a spell projector sending hexes at him. He was supposed to be dodging, but he just couldn't believe he had enchanted the piece.

The spells being sent at him had no effect on his person.

The amulet that Ravenclaw had created was one of a kind. It created a shield that absorbed any magical attack cast at the victim and transferred the magic into a magical artifact directed by the wearer. For example, in the case of being attacked at Hogwarts, Corvus could have the magic transferred into the already sentient structure. Should he be attacked elsewhere with other magical artifacts, he had the option to have the magic transferred into the amulet itself, or another enchanted piece worn. Since the amulet was set to detect attacks and mal intent, healing and diagnostic spells would not be affected.

She had told him she knew she needed to create a method of protection that was not obvious. If the shield were to repel the magic, the caster would be injured. They both knew that was not an option. And if the magic were to always be absorbed by his amulet, it would be obvious where the protection would come from because it would glow when absorbing the magic.

Corvus was snapped out of his musings when he heard his name called. He stopped the spell projector and faced the portrait of Ravenclaw.

Rowena frowned at him. "Don't get lazy Corvus. You should still want to move. What if you lost the amulet somehow?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy I completed it."

"Right. I understand that, but you know better than to let your mind wander in my lessons." Corvus blushed that she had seen through him. "Again." The portrait intoned and Corvus nodded and set the projector to begin casting spells again, this time dodging and moving away from the spells shooting at him.

After another half hour, Rowena called him to stop. He was sweaty and out of breath, but wore a large smile on his face.

"Tomorrow," she told him. "I want you to see that Godfather of yours. I suspect a certain old man has been messing with his memories. Also, he will be able to enchant the amulet to not be able to be removed from your person by anyone but you, and even then, not under duress."

Corvus smiled wide. His stress about being a target had faded some. It wasn't a cure all, but it would definitely help.

()

Corvus had not seen his Godfather except for in class since the night in the Headmaster's office. Now that Rowena told him his memories may have been altered, he knew the man wasn't just ignoring him...

Actually if Severus ever realized that thought had crossed his mind, he would surely tan the younger wizard's hide!

()

Severus Snape stood in his study, feeling disturbed. He had received a floo call from Bellatrix stating that she had not heard from Corvus. He had to assure her that her son was okay and doing well. When he asked what the problem was, she said she had not received his weekly letter.

Knowing his godson, he knew this wasn't an oversight. The boy was devoted to his mother and knew better than to worry her.

Actually, when he thought about it, he realized he had not really spoken to his godson in the same time. He saw the younger wizard in class, but not before or after.

He remembered the night he returned to his rooms confused and looked at his memories of the night multiple times. Whenever he tried to access the memories of the missed timeframe, his head would begin to pound and he would stop.

He should have noticed something sooner.

Someone obliviated him.

()

Corvus walked towards the dungeons Saturday morning, hoping to have a nice breakfast with his godfather. He missed the brooding man a lot and was also excited to tell him about the amulet and meeting with Rowena.

He stopped mid-step at the last thought.

He forgot to put on the amulet. It was sitting in his trunk, locked and warded. He was afraid of damaging the leather or losing the amulet before his godfather could charm it to his person.

He entered the Slytherin dungeons and walked towards the potions master's rooms. A noise behind him had him spinning on his heel quickly, hands remaining at his side. He was not going to be expelled because someone startled him.

"Well, well, well" came the voice of Potter. "Look what we have here. A Raven in the den of snakes."

"What do you want Potter? As you just stated, we are in the den of snakes. It's not a place for Lions."

"I wouldn't worry about that." he replied, waving him off. He pulled his wand and sent a petrificus at Corvus. The young Lestrange dodged the spell and was suddenly very happy he had been practicing all week.

Before he could think of much more than that, another spell was sent his way.

"Potter, what is your issue!?" he yelled out while dodging hex after hex.

"You are" he replied angrily, pausing in his volley of hexes.

"Why?"

"You are a dark wizard!" he roared. "You shouldn't be here." Corvus looked shocked. "Oh yes, we all know what courses you are taking through those schools of yours."

"Like you could really understand anything that I'm studying. Just because magic is called dark doesn't mean it's evil, you fool."

"Yes it does!?

"According to who?" Corvus sneered "Daddy dearest? Dumbles? Light wizards?" He watched in amusement as Potter gaped like a fish. "What makes a wizard dark?" he asked.

"Dark magic, you idiot!"

"And I'm sure there are certain traits and talents which your family and the light have labeled dark as well."

Potter's mouth snapped shut and he raised is wand.

"Tell me something Potter." He asked looking through a curtain of his hair. "Didn't you have a brother? I wonder what happened to him..."

A bright flash of red sent Corvus flying backwards. Even Potter looked surprised.

The Ravenclaw flew back and landed hard on his back. He felt warmth flowing from his neck and put his hand up to put pressure. The warm fluid was flowing quickly.

He sat up slowly, continuing pressure and watched as Potter walked up to him.

The Gryffindor didn't look worried at all. "Think you'll be let off on murder charges?"

He smirked. "Oh, I'm the golden boy. They would let me get away with the murder of a Dark wizard. Besides, where's the proof?"

"Oh there's plenty all around us." he said slowly, pushing himself up with help of the wall. "It's in the air... in the walls..."

"What are you talking about?"

Corvus smirked. The idiot didn't know his magical signature could be read... or that the walls held memory. Beautiful. "Oh of course I'll tell you" he said sarcastically.

Potter raised his wand again, but shouts coming from the end of the corridor made him lower it. He sneered at Corvus. "This isn't over, Lestrange."

()

Corvus stumbled his way through the corridor. He had no idea who shouted because no one came to where he was with Potter. All he knew was he had to make it to his godfather's rooms.

He through the portrait of Severus' private rooms and fell to the floor, dizzy with blood loss. "Severus" he rasped out, before everything turned black.

()

Severus sat waiting for his godson, concerned that the boy was late.

A lot of things did not make sense this past week, and this was just added to the list. Was Corvus acting off character? Or was there something else going on here?

He was shooting for the 'something else'.

Lost memories, missing letters, and now his always punctual godson was late.

What the hell was going on?

At that last thought he heard his portrait door open and a raspy voice calling his name.

Severus pulled out his wand and walked to his sitting room. He looked around the corner, but didn't see anything or anyone. Then he smelled it. The tangy metallic scent of blood.

He stepped from the wall and walked briskly into the room. His knees nearly gave out when he saw his godson lying on the rug covered in blood.

What the hell happened?

()

Corvus woke slowly, pulling himself through a thick fog.

"Come on Corvus, you have to wake up." came a smooth voice..

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, but closed them quickly with a hiss at the pain of the bright light. "Alright, Cor. Lights are out. Let's try this again."

He listened to the voice and opened his eyes slowly. Sitting in front of him was his Godfather.

"Sev..." he rasped out.

The dark wizard leaned forward with a cup of water and a straw and began speaking. "I don't know what has been going on around here. Something is not right. I think someone has been messing with my memories."

Corvus gave a slight nod at that, leaving Severus with a surprised face. "You knew?" Another nod. "How?"

"Raven..."

"Huginn?" Severus interupted.

Covus shook his head sharply. He took another sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Are we... free... to talk... here?"

Severus cast detection, warding, and silencing spells around the rooms. He nodded at his godson who then told him a seemingly crazy tale.

()

"So, Dumbledore, Potter and the Minister were present in this meeting and I was held up by some red head Gryffindors? Then I met you in your potions lab and healed cuts and we spoke for a bit before I returned to my dungeons?"

"Yes"

"I don't remember that. At all."

"Ravenclaw told me that your memories were being played with. I wanted to come to you to have my amulet spelled so it couldn't be summoned or removed by anyone but me, so I was going to talk to you about that as well."

"And what happened this morning?"

"I was heading to see you when I was cornered by Potter. I may have mentioned something about a missing twin..." he said sheepishly. "Next thing I know I was flying down the hall and landed with a cut on my neck. Yells sounded from down the hall and I stumbled my way to your rooms. That's when you found me."

"If this amulet is supposed to protect you from spells, why was Potter able to injure you."

Corvus looked away. "I... er... took it off because I didn't want to lose it. I forgot to bring it with me. I only realized it seconds before Potter cornered me."

"Fine. I'll walk you to your tower and we can do it there. As far as my memories go, it had to be the old man. He's the only one around here who is powerful enough that I would not notice it. And Potter's attack sounds like accidental magic, so he won't be in trouble for that."

"Ah, but he doesn't know that" said Corvus with a smirk, that his godfather mirrored. "What are you going to do about Dumbledore?"

"Nothing. He can't know that I know. I need to remain in his service so when the Dark Lord returns we have inside information."

"Lady Ravenclaw may have something that can help us there." Corvus said, more to himself. At Severus' questioning look, he clarified. "She made this extrememly intricate amulet for me, why not make one that will block obliviates or memory modification spells?"

"It's an idea."

Corvus stood from the couch- couch?- he was laying on and looked around the room. He had a moment of dizziness and felt himself tipping before Severus grabbed his elbow. "Why am I in your rooms?"

"With your blood loss I wanted to be sure you got enough potions. With the memory loss I didn't know who to trust so I didn't want to bring you to the infirmary."

Corvus nodded and took a tentative step forward. When he knew he wasn't too weak, he took another and they headed slowly to Ravenclaw Tower. "What time is it?" He asked Severus, noticing the dark outside the windows.

"Just past eleven"

Corvus was shocked, but nodded his head. He had been attacked around nine this morning. He was unconsious for more than twelve hours.

They entered the tower quickly where Severus sent everyone to their dorms. When it was clear, Corvus glanced at the portrait, which nodded, and he opened the door to the secret study.

Severus watched his godson walk to the bookcase, but before he could ask a question, the doors were opening.

"What...?" He started as he entered the room. He walked to the desk and saw the picture of Corvus lying on the desk.

Corvus noticed his godfather's attention "She Saw me" He told his mentor. "A thousand years ago, she Saw me coming" Severus could only nod his understanding.

"Severus Snape" said a female voice.

The potion master's head popped up at the sound of the voice, and his name sounding. He looked at the portrait of Ravenclaw and bowed at his waist. "Lady Ravenclaw, It is an honor. I thank you for helping my godson, though I hope he will never forget to wear it again."

Corvus looked at the floor, embarassed. "Hmmm. He had to learn his lesson." She looked at Severus. "You want an amulet of your own, do you not?"

He nodded. "I do. I find I am missing moments from these past weeks. I cannot protect my godsons if I am being played with."

"You do understand, he must not know that you are aware of his manipulations?"

Severus nodded again. "Of course, my lady. I am Slytherin, am I not?"

The portrait smirked. "You are. Through and through." She turned to Corvus. "The brick in the very center of the wall above the desk, pull it out and pull what lays beneath."

Corvus did as directed. He removed the brick and pulled out two velvet pouches. He handed the black one to his godfather and kept the silver one for himself. They opened them when directed and gasped in awe.

Severus pulled out an onyx pendant carved into a panther, while Corvus had a silver bangle bracelet carved with a basilisk and a raven. A light magic flowed over the pieces and caressed the skin of the wizards.

"Severus, your pendant will block any obliviates. Once it is placed on, it can only be removed by yourself." She turned to Corvus who was still looking over his bracelet with awe. "Corvus, yours is more specific. Instead of blocking others, it will enhance yours. Your Ravenclaw mind magics will begin to manifest at a faster rate because the pendant that you will wear contains my magic. This bracelet will help you control the powers as they come into fruition. There is still a learning curve, but it will not be as intense as if you did not have it."

"Thank you Lady Rowena" Corvus replied as he stared at the beautiful piece. He slipped it onto his wrist and Severus ran his wand over it so that no one could remove it from his body. The Potions master did the same to his own pendant.

"It is time for you to go now. You are trained now Corvus, but as your magics manifest, you may come back for assistance with mastering them and training."

The two wizards left the study and walked into the common room. Severus waited while Corvus ran to his room and quietly entered his trunk to retrieve his pendant. He quickly put it around his neck and returned to Severus, who cast the charm on it.

Severus silently left and made his way to his rooms through the dark halls of the castle.

* * *

**A/N: All right, thats enough Build up! lol Yes, super angsty. I warned you all it would be the world v. Corvus for a bit. Here is that bit. He will get his revenge, no worries.**

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**

**As always review replies are on my LiveJournal page. (LadyFreak1). Thank you Lovelies! Please keep reading and reviewing. **


	19. Insurance

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: More cookies! *puts out assortment of cookies, including nut and gluten free.* ****Grrr I need this chapter in here, but i don't like it! lol Very very angsty and poor Corvus. Told you all it would be world v. Corvus. Don't worry though, he'll get even :) **

**It really seems like this is dragging on, doesn't it. But since theses characters are so far from Canon, I have to build up. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the tale. Please be kind to the muse. **

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(19) Insurance**

Time passed quickly for Corvus and his cousin. Potter continuously bullied and abused the young Lestrange, but there was never any proof. Unfortunately, Corvus' tendency to be solitary was against him now. He didn't have any friends, or acquaintances even, in Ravenclaw or the other houses. He spoke to some Slytherins and got along fine, but he really didn't fit in there. Flint and the other upper years shielded him if they were nearby, but that was not very often.

He told Severus not to go to the Headmaster and hadn't gone to his Head of House because he thought that after nearly killing him, the Boy Who Lived would lighten up on his attacks, but they only got worse. It was hard to be bullied in school so much, but he handled it. No one could really do anything. He had a plan and if it worked, he would have something permanent to hold over the Headmaster's head.

Potter reminded him often that he was nothing more than a walking bulls-eye "You may have family on the Board," he told Corvus one day "but you will learn that no one goes against the Boy-Who-Lived. My father is in the ministry and high up. He could cause no small amount of grief for your mother and other family. Remember that before you try to get teachers involved. They all loved my father and his friends, The Marauders. I can't get in trouble. And one spark of magic from you and you will be gone." Then he smirked and walked away pompously.

Corvus wore the amulet constantly and it protected him from all spells cast his way in anger or with the intent to hurt or embarrass. So he was well protected against the jinxes and hexes cast at him by the Gryffindors.

But magic was not the only thing in their arsenal.

Once Potter and his groupies realized that their magic had no effect on Corvus, they would attack in groups of three or more. They tried to take him solo, but his own training kept him from being knocked down. When they appeared in groups, he used his speed to his advantage and usually went to the library or his own common room to wait them out.

Corvus had continued to mention the issues in letters to both his mother and Lucius to no avail. He still received responses to his letters, so he knew they were receiving them, but it seemed they skipped over any mention of Potter or the abuse Corvus was receiving. He had theories about why this would happen, knowing how protective his mother was and how against Dumbledore they all were.

He would have to wait until the holidays to find out the truth, though he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

()

He finally went to Professor Flitwick the third week of October with his issues after being cornered multiple times and barely escaping, but apparently the Headmaster was too busy to meet with them.

When somehow word spread that he was trying to meet with the Headmaster, Potter and his rats finally succeeded in cornering him. He was on his way to the Great Hall when they caught him. They took turns holding him down and beating him until a sound was heard down the hallway.

After the group ran, Corvus shook himself out and pulled his vials of healing potions out. He frowned at the half empty glass vials in his hand. One was for pain and the other for bruises. He cursed himself for not checking his bag before leaving his dorm that morning. He moved his body experimentally to gauge his injuries. Mostly bruises, but a dislocated shoulder that was going to be a pain to get set on his own.

He downed his potions quickly, with the 'better something than nothing mindset', and rested his head against the stone wall before hearing a voice call his name.

"What the hell happened to you, Cor?" came his cousin's voice from behind his closed eyelids. He felt an empty vial pulled from his hand and Corvus opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in a 'do you really not know?' sort of gesture.

"What do you think?"

Draco sniffed the vial. "Healing potions? Why not go to the infirmary?

"Seriously. Let me go to the infirmary where potions I would be administered would be regulated by a healer who is under the Headmaster's control, a Headmaster who is essentially at Potter's feet? Oh I don't know." he replied sarcastically.

His cousin let out a harsh breath. "I can't believe he is getting away with this."

"I do" Corvus said matter of factly. "It's Potter's world and it will bow before him. Anyone who does not bow, will be destroyed..." he smirked then added. "well.. they will try to destroy them anyway. Besides, I'm handling it. These are my own potions."

Draco cursed "All right Cor, just, tell me if there's anything I can do."

"Actually, can you help me set my shoulder and wrap it? I think it's dislocated" Growing up learning dueling helped him recognize specific injuries, and how to fix them. Not to mention his fall at Lestrange Manor while leaving for King's Cross.

Corvus held his breath as Draco set his shoulder. He pulled out a strip of fabric and his cousin wrapped him up to minimize movement. "Do you have anything for pain?"

"No. I'll get something in a little while. I'm going to Flitwick now."

"It's about time." the blonde mumbled, standing and then helping Corvus off the ground.

"I know Dray, trust me, I know. But there is a reason. Thanks for the help. I'll see you later."

"Later Cor"

()

Corvus went straight to his Head of House and threatened to go to the Wizengamot with his memories if the Headmaster did not meet with him immediately. When they got no response, again, he gathered a bag of belongings and left through the front door of the castle. Just as he was reaching the gates, his name was called out and he saw Severus heading towards him at a quick pace.

The dark haired wizard was looking worried. "You should have just let me handle it."

"I can handle a bit of pain, Sev." Corvus replied. "This gives us leverage on top of everything else that he allows happen under his watch."

"I still don't like it. Nor did I like not telling your mother." He said as they turned to walk back to the castle. "You realize she will have my hide nailed to her front door for this?"

Corvus snickered. "No, she won't. She'll understand my reasonings. Besides I wrote her about it in every letter. Not my fault she's not responding. I have a feeling I know why, but I'm not worried. There's no lasting damage. It's only been a week beyond the major attack."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Do you realize no one else will agree with that reasoning?"

"Why do you think I didn't tell anyone else?" He replied with a smirk. "Besides, no one else will know."

They met Professor Flitwick in the halls and Severus returned to his rooms, not wanting to be seen taking sides.

()

"Ah, what can I do for you young Corvus?"

Corvus didn't even bother to correct the old man. "I think you know as I have been trying to meet with you for over a week. I was attacked in the hallway and essentially left for dead by a student. Even after that event I have been continually bullied and abused" he continued, pointing to his shoulder. "I would like something to be done about it" he said calmly.

"Surely you are exaggerating" the old man replied with a wave of his hand. "Madame Pomphrey has not seen you at all"

"It is true, Headmaster." Professor Flitwick said. "I took the liberty of retrieving and viewing the Penseive memory as well as the memory from the walls of the castle. If not for the fact that he was so close to Severus' rooms, he would have been dead and you would have a student up on murder charges. Madame Pomphrey did not see him because Severus has healed him"

Dumbledore looked angry for a fleeting moment before returning his grandfatherly facade. But the twinkle did not return. "Well," he started "Filius. Was there any other magic than Charlie's in the corridor?"

"No, Albus. Charlies magic is the only magic that resonates from the memories."

"Pardon me, Professor. But I have also given pensieve memories of the encounter. He nearly killed me and all you are worried about is if I pulled my wand?" Dumbledore looked on silent. "All this time I have heard about Potter's position in the ministry and how much damage can be done to my family. But you forget that I am Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange. I am a descendant of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am nephew to the House of Malfoy. I am done with your manipulative games. Potter may be your golden boy, but if it came to a head in the Ministry, I would come on top." Professor Flitwick looked surprised, but proud.

Dumbledore was pale, but clearly angry. "Are you threatening..." he started to say, before being quickly cut off.

"Not at all professor. What you did to me in this office with only Potter supporters was threatening. What is done to me daily from your Gryffindor students is threatening and abuse. I am simply telling the truth." When the silence extended too long, Corvus approached his head of house with his hand extended. "Memories please Professor."

Filius pulled two vials from his pocket and handed them to his student. Dumbledore finally spoke up "Now Corvus, let's not be hasty."

Corvus closed his eyes"Hasty? Hasty, he says." He opened his eyes and coldly stared at the Headmaster. "I've gone two months with abuse from golden boy potter with no action from anyone! No teacher, not even you. I have healed myself countless times. Never any proof because I was forbidden to use my own magic, and since they decided to use physical attacks, there was no magic to be detected. He finally attacks with magic, nearly killing me, and you tell me I'm being hasty?!"

Corvus took a breath before continuing. He held up the vials of memories. "So I have three families in the Wizengamot willing to side with me and countless others who side with them... Not to mention, minister Fudge seemed to know Headmistress Befana. I think he may have a sensitive ear for me."

Professor Flitwick remained during the whole meeting, but kept quiet. Corvus seemed to be handling it all as well as could be.

Dumbledore set his chin on steepled fingers. "What would you have me do? You know I have to keep the light side motivated and that means keeping Charlie Potter happy."

"Hmm. And keeping the light side happy means letting said 'Savior' abuse and bully other students? Tell me who is going to follow someone like that? I'm supposedly on the Dark Side and I wouldn't. I bet you even want to convert us poor dark souls." Corvus said with a smirk. "Why would they come to a side that is the same if not worse than the other..."

"Worse? How could the light side be worse than the raping and murdering Deatheaters." Dumbledore hissed angrily.

Corvus' tilted his head to the side and stared at the old man like he was crazy. "You think that is all they are? You are ignorant. Aside from your ridiculous views, you and your light side already hate and abuse them and their children. What reason could you possibly give them?_ 'We will protect you'?_ From who? You can't even protect us from your own, how could you possibly protect us from your enemies?"

Finally, Dumbledore looked his age. He ran a hand down his aged face. "I will have a talk with Charlie..."

"A talk?" Corvus glanced at Flitwick who crossed his arms over his chest. "Like that will do any good? You will talk to him and his family. You will talk to your professors about ignoring the abuse of other students. He _will_ be punished."

"I believe detention until after the holidays, a ban from all quidditch games, and 100 points from Gryffindor ought to do it." said his head of house.

"A hundred... isn't that extreme?"

"For a near murder, and two months of bullying, not to mention his housemates who joined in? I think it should be more." Corvus spoke up.

"Alright alright!" Dumbledore put his hands up exasperated. "And those memories?"

"Oh, no. These stay with me. In a safe place of course." He looked at the vials for a moment. "Though I have one more provision to this agreement. I will keep quiet and keep these vials for insurance. You will put into effect what Professor Flitwick said and I want permission to protect myself with my wand if needed. And for you to stop interfering with the mail."

A look of shock swept across Dumbledore's face before he could hide it. "I don't..."

"I would think with all the bullying and abuse of authority going on that students would be writing home. I know I have written to both my mother and my uncle Lucius. But the wierd thing is... the one thing that I know they would have something to say about, even if it was to say 'suck it up', is the one thing they never mentioned."

"I haven't..." Dumbledore tried again. But he stopped when Corvus took a step towards the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call my mom to see the letters I've sent. I figure if anything she will be able to read the right version in these walls."

"That's not necessary. There was nothing..." Corvus grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in. He took a breath to call out his destination, but stopped at a yell. "Alright. Mr. Lestrange. All your provisions will be met. We need to keep this out of the public lime light."

"I still keep my memories. You will need to say something to cover your messing with the mail. Remember this. If he attacks again, provisions or not, these will go to the Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet."

"I understand." Dumbledore said. Then looked over Corvus' shoulder and spoke loudly. "Charlie Potter has detention until after winter holidays" a light flashed on a book sitting on his desk. "Charlie Potter loses one hundred points from Gryffindor," a painting of the four house hourglasses reflected the change. "Charlie Potter is hereby banned from attending..."

"or playing" interrupted Corvus.

"or playing" Dumbledore sighed. "quidditch".

Corvus gave a small bow. He pocketed his vials and turned to leave. "A pleasure, Headmaster." He smirked as he turned, realizing Dumbledore didn't argue with him using his wand, but he got the permission he needed anyway.

He paused as he heard Flitwick speak up "I better not see those points returned in the morning and those detentions will be will myself, Severus, or Filch. Not Minerva. She coddles that boy too much as it is. This is meant to be a punishment, not a treat."

The charms professor then turned and followed Corvus out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Corvus finally gets sick and tired of the treatment. As hard as I try, I guess my characters are having extreme personality changes overnight. I will go back and re-read my chaps to see where I am going wrong and will let you all know when and if I edit this. I apologize if you are not enjoying my story, but i'm not a professional writer. I do this for fun and for a hobby, this is also the longest I have ever written and it is difficult! lol. My longest story prior to this is around 45000 words. Would you all rather I take a break from posting and finish writing first year, then post it that way?**

**To keep from jumping too much (again) I wrote this chappie. Samhain/Halloween will be posted tomorrow. **

**If you see any mistakes, please feel free to message me so i can fix it. I don't have a beta, so this is how it is :) Now, don't go looking for my mistakes! lol**


	20. Samhain

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: *Ducks and hided from pitchforks, torches, tars and feathers* I'm sorry! I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a 'real' writer. As I don't take criticism very well lol. BUT! I'm back. I've added content to chapters 14-19 (not much, but can't hurt to reread) One specific addition is in chapter 14 Hogwarts Express. I finally put in why the bracelet didn't come with him. Mainly they realize that the bracelet won't work with healing charms, and they didn't want him showing anyone his parseltongue until the last possible moment. Also, while re-writing, i had to add 1500 words to this chapter! lol **

**Enjoy! And again sorry for the wait! **

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(20) Samhain**

After his meeting with Dumbledore, Potter couldn't attack magically or physically, but he took every opportunity to verbally berate the young Lestrange.

However, by now Corvus was used to the insults that were repeated again and again. 'Death Eater' was the most often used and Corvus just raised his brow at the Gryffindors in a disbelieving manner. He was only 11 after all.

'Pick your battles wisely' was something his mother used to tell him when he and Draco would argue growing up. He was using that same concept now. He knew the words coming from Potter's mouth were born mostly of ignorance, so he refused to retaliate.

So other than that small reaction, he just ignored whatever was said to him. There were times where he desperately wanted to send every hex that he knew at the arrogant git that used to be his brother, but that was more when the insults extended to his mother or Severus. His family had been good to him and he hated when someone spread lies about them. Outside, he was a cool calm, with a raised eyebrow every now and then, but inside he was a maelstrom of anger. It was this main reason he kept his mouth shut. The goddess only knows what curse would fly from his mouth if his lips parted at all.

He knew ignoring the duo just made them angrier, but he would be damned before he had any reason Potter could play the 'poor boy-who-lived-was-instigated' card. They would try their hardest to get a reaction from him, but he refused to acknowledge any childish actions they tried. He was well trained in Occlumency and used that knowledge to control his emotions and reactions.

Granger didn't seem to approve of their actions, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about that yet. Apparently the muggleborn was pulled right into their group to help them with their homework and studies. Can't have golden boy getting less than stellar grades, now can we? He had no doubt that Dumbledore had a hand in that arrangement.

And he didn't know how to feel about that either. She was intelligent, but in a pushy way. A veritable know-it-all who considered the written word as law. That sort of attitude would definitely be harmful to wizarding society, especially since the written word nowadays had to be approved by the ministry.

Did all muggleborns act like this upon entering the wizarding world? It's possible if that is the only way for them to learn about the new world they are thrust into. He had never really known any muggleborns other than his birth mother, so he was still leaving the option for opinions open.

He of course knew he was harsh to her on the train, but really? Who barges into a closed compartment? A door is closed, you knock. It's really not that hard. And that is just common manners. Surely even muggles know how to knock.

()

The week after the meeting with Dumbledore was much easier to get through than the previous weeks. Before they knew it, Samhain was upon them, though all the muggle-borns and many half-bloods kept calling it Halloween. Pure-bloods just kept from commenting or naming the holiday directly.

In all his years of reading, the most fascinating subjects Corvus came upon was the Celtic Wheel of the Year. Being alone for so long living with the Potters, he needed something else. Something fulfilling. He did his first ritual at 6 years old while James and Lily had taken Charlie trick or treating.

When he found out it was illegal to perform the rites, he was angry, but he didn't let up. He would stay up and greet the sun on Yule as well.

The night's feast was full of sweets and candies. Corvus was happy that at least the dinner stuck more with tradition with foods that corresponded with the harvest: fresh grain bread, vegetables such as beets and corn, and pork and beef dishes were spread along the table. There was even apple cider to drink.

Corvus made sure to take an apple and put it in his pocket. Once the meal was over, he walked over to Draco and told him to do the same. The two cousins then left the castle and walked to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"What is this all about?" Draco drawled, annoyed.

"I'm sick of hearing about the muggle Halloween. This day is not about costumes and candy. It's about honoring our ancestors and paying respects to the dead." Corvus said, making Draco stand up taller.

"Well you could have said that inside."

Corvus snickered at his put out friend. "Most of the rites are illegal Draco. I had to be cautious." His cousin looked alarmed and looked around them to be sure no one else was there. "Don't worry this is not illegal. It's not really considered a rite or ritual by the ministry because of the simplicity. It is the most basic tradition I have found. I have no desire to commune with the dead, though I think they should be honored and respected."

Draco nodded. "While father has no issues with magics of a ... less than positive history, he never approached the sabbats. I have only read about them." Corvus nodded his head in understanding and let his cousin think through his decision. Finally the blond looked into teal eyes "All right, what do I do."

"Follow me" Corvus said. He laughed as Draco looked absolutely scandalized to have to kneel in the dirt. He dug a hole with his hands that was about six inches deep and placed the apple in the hole. As he dropped the apple in he said "May the souls that roam the earth this Samhain night find nourishment on their journey between the worlds."

He heard Draco repeating his words as he felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair. He looked over at the blonde and smiled at the serene expression on his face. "That was interesting" the blonde said.

Corvus chuckled and stood from the ground, cleaning himself off with a wave of his wand before helping his cousin stand. "Simple, but enough to feel connected and accomplished. Next year I want to do a 'Dumb Supper'. Granted it's done mostly by Neo-Pagans nowadays, but I like the idea behind it. I think a lot of Slytherins may even appreciate it."

"What's a Neo Pagan?" Draco asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Neo Pagans are muggles who want to honor the old ways." At his cousin's disbelieving stare, he continued. "They honor gods and goddesses of old, from many different traditions. Norse, Celtic, African, Japanese... whatever they feel a calling to. They can cast circles, create protection amulets, and even create spell pouches and salves. There is magic in everything, Draco. Though they have no magical core, they can use the energy and magic from the air and the earth."

"I... guess... I can understand that" Draco replied, unconvincingly. "And the Dumb Supper?"

"Its a general dinner with a couple of specific differences. The 'dumb' in 'Dumb Supper' refers to being silent throughout the meal. Everyone has a place setting, but there are also place settings for people who have passed on. It's essentially inviting them to join you for dinner, showing respect and honor at their memories. I think Slytherins who lost someone in the first war would appreciate it."

Draco nodded his head and was lost in thought. Suddenly they heard screams coming from the Great Hall and a booming 'Silence' from the Headmaster. The two stayed outside the doors to hear what was going on.

"Prefects lead your housemates to your dorms, now. Quickly and quietly." they heard him say.

Corvus pushed himself against the wall, a bad feeling coming over him. As students left the hall, they each mingled with their own house and followed them to the common rooms.

As he walked, he heard a couple of Ravenclaws talking about a troll being let loose in the castle. Another couple of girls were speaking of the muggleborn Granger crying in the third floor bathroom all day. He froze remembered a confrontation he had witnessed between Weasley, Potter and Granger earlier in the day.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Corvus was making his way through the library when he heard what sounded like the beginning of an argument. Just as he went to walk past, he recognized the voice of Potter and stopped short._

_"You're supposed to do the work" he hissed_

_"No. I'm supposed to help you do your own work. You think I am going to do my work and then yours and his on top of my own?" came the harsh whisper of the female of the trio._

_"Yes!" came the voice of Weasley._

_Granger huffed in annoyance. "I agreed to helping, tutoring if needed, assistance in classes. NOT to write your papers and do your homework or let you copy my own!"_

_Weasley scoffed. "The only reason you are here is to do the work for us. That's what we were told. You're nothing but the brains. Haven't you noticed that no one else will talk to you? You're an insufferable know it all muggleborn, who is supposed to KNOW to do our work"_

_Corvus was surprised he was able to hear all this conversation as it was in low whispers. He wondered how the hat could ever have considered Potter for Slytherin- his cunning was surely lacking._

_"If that's how you feel." she said in a thick voice._

_"Yes, it is. Now, here is..."_

_"Oh no. That wasn't my agreeing." she stated. He could have sworn he heard a smirk in her voice as both boys sputtered incoherently. "You're on your own. I thought we were friends, but we're not, are we? Instead all you care about is being lazy and having me here to do your work for you. Well, guess what? You're on your own now."_

_"You can't!" said Potter, not even trying answer the part of not being friends._

_"Watch me" she hissed._

_Corvus shifted and watched as the red heads stared after the bushy haired witch who quickly left the library._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

Corvus weighed his options. Should he help the muggleborn? Isn't she all rules and authority? Maybe, but he couldn't just leave her... She was innocent and shouldn't die... his intuition was screaming at him now...

Corvus made his way back towards the dungeons. He was just stepping off the third floor stairs when he heard a scream suddenly coming from the girls bathroom. He called mentally to Huginn to alert Severus or Professor Flitwick and ran to the room.

He quickly assessed the scene as he entered. The first thing he noticed was the horrible stench and the 10 foot tall grey mass standing in the middle of the room. It's attention was focused on the right side of the room where the stalls were missing the top halves (which were actually splintered all over the bathroom.) He could hear Granger sniffling and moaning as the Troll began stepping closer.

Knowing spells would not penetrate the thick skin, Corvus picked up a nearby splinter the size of his arm and threw it at the Troll's head. The grey mass shook and looked around, but didn't turn. Corvus repeated his actions, this time yelling as well.

Heart in his throat, Corvus watched as the massive being turned it's eyes on him. The eyes widened, and the young wizard quickly sent a conjunctivitis curse at them.

The troll dropped it's club and staggered around, yelling and moaning. Corvus yelled for Granger, but she was either unconscious or frozen to her spot. He hoped she was still alive at least.

He jumped as he felt something brush his cloak and watched as the Troll blindly grabbed at the air. Where were the teachers? They shouldn't take so long with as much noise as they were making!

The Troll moved it's hands and tried to open it's eyes, where Corvus again shot the curse. He waited a moment and when the Troll opened it's jaws to yell, he aimed a bludgeoning curse at the inside of it's mouth.

He stood frozen to the spot as the being's head exploded and the huge body fell backwards.

Once the mirrors finally stopped vibrating, he again called out to the witch. When no answer came, he stepped over the huge grey body and peered into the stalls. Granger was huddled against the wall, knees to her chest, forehead on her knees and hands covering her ears. He yelled her name and still got no reaction.

'I know I'm going to regret this' he thought to himself as he reached out to tap her shoulder. Sure enough, she came to, hands flying. "Granger!" he tried. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" he finally screamed as loud as he could.

The hands froze and she looked up at him, red rimmed brown eyes panicked. He returned his wand to it's holster and put his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. Once he could see she had visibly relaxed, he put a single hand out, palm up and waited for her to grab it.

It took a few moments, but the Gryffindor finally realized he was not going to hurt her. She put her hand in his and stood from her spot on the wall. She glanced around the room and turned green at the sight of the headless body. Before she could fall to her knees again, Corvus tucked her to his side, head turned, and walked her from the bathroom. Just as they cleared the doors, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Dumbledore came to them.

"Took you long enough" Corvus sneered. His eyes softened at his godfather, who he gave a slight nod to as he walked past the four.

It took twice the time, but he eventually got the young witch to the Hospital Wing, where Poppy Pomphrey descended on them like a mother hen. Corvus quickly stepped out of the matron's clutches and pushed Granger into them.

Twenty minutes after their arrival, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing. "Explain yourselves!" the stern witch exclaimed.

Corvus raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome" he said annoyed. He turned to Severus and began his explanation. "Being it is Samhain I wanted to do something for the holiday that reflected our traditions more than the muggle holiday. Draco and I left with an apple each and buried them on the edge of the forest." Understanding lit through all the eyes in the room. "I did not perform a full rite, so I am within the limits of the law" he said, not wanting them to try anything else with him. "We then turned and headed back to the castle. When we were on the outside of the Great Hall, we heard screams. I pushed Draco against the wall to keep from being trampled and we joined with our housemates as they left the hall.

"I was following the Ravenclaws when I heard a couple talk about the Troll that was loose in the dungeons and another couple talk about how Granger had been in the third floor girls room, crying all day." Here he glared at the witch's Head of House. "Seriously, the whole school was talking about it, how did you not know?" He shook his head and returned his eyes to his godfather. "I told Huginn to get to you, or Professor Flitwick, and lead you and I ran to the bathroom hoping that I could grab her and get her to her dorms before the Troll went exploring further."

"That didn't work out as you planned I take it?" Severus asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

"No. Just as I reached the third floor I heard a scream and ran to find the troll already there. I grabbed it's attention and cast a conjunctivitus curse at it's eyes. When it moved it's hands from the eyes, I cast it again. When he screamed, I cast a bludgeoning curse into it's mouth."

All four adults in the room stared at him disbelievingly. Silently he handed his wand to Severus who cast _Priori Incantatem _on his wand showing a bludgeoning curse, two conjunctivitis, and some _wingardium leviosa_'s from that days charms lesson.

Severus nodded at him and took him aside to run diagnostic charms to be sure he was okay.

Corvus looked over to the screened bed that Pomphrey had hidden Granger behind while he had explained what had happened. He certainly held no love for the witch, but that didn't mean he wanted her to die.

As the nurse bustled from behind the curtain over to him, he asked "Is she okay?"

The nurse paused and looked at the young wizard skeptically. "Just a bit of shock. Some small scrapes. She will be fine."

Corvus nodded and stood to leave. "Professor Snape has already looked me over, Madam. Good Evening." And he left without waiting for a response.

()

The silence in the common room was deafening as Corvus entered. He headed straight for his own rooms instead of dealing with any questions. People would probably ask why. And honestly, other than he didn't want an innocent to die, he didn't have a reason. And that reason had been too simple. He went to his bed and pulled out his Blood Magic book for his Durmstrang class. It was a hard class without being able to do any practical work, but luckily, there were a lot of books in the La Fey vault on the subject. About an hour into his reading and finishing an essay, a knock came on the door. He called enter without looking up and finished up the last sentence of his essay before putting it into the vanishing box supplied by the Academy.

Corvus looked up to find McDougal, Goldstein, Corner, and Bracklehurst standing just inside the door. "What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"We know you're more intelligent and studious than social, but relax. We just wanted to say we thought it was brave of you to go after the Troll like that." Goldstein, a tall boy with sandy hair and brown eyes, said. "We were also wondering why you weren't in Gryffindor." He finished smirking.

Corvus snorted. "Hat didn't even consider Gryffindor, said I would scare them within the week."

"And what did you say?" asked Bracklehurst, who was a shorter girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A typical German, he snorted mentally.

"I said I could do better." he replied with a wink. "Honestly though, I didn't go after the Troll. I heard Granger was crying all day and wanted to be sure she was out of the bathroom and safe in her tower."

"Going for a muggleborn. I figured they would be too low for Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange. You are obviously not completely light with the courses you are studying." Said Corner snootily.

Corvus stood up and sneered at the boy in front of him. "And what about the classes I am taking? What business is it of yours. I can't perform the practical portions, so there's no danger." Véurr hissed from his sleeve.

"I'm just saying I was surprised you went to save a mudblood." he snapped back.

"Nice language. I'd be careful where I let my tongue slip if I were you. You are not in the den of snakes after all." Corvus replied, steel in his voice. "And for your information, I am neither light, nor dark. I don't hold the views of either side. I've been raised to have a mind of my own, thank you."

Véurr hissed _::he is a foul one, is he not?::_

Corvus looked at his familiar and nodded his agreement. He looked at the others and felt for his magic to aid him. He felt a slight maliciousness coming from the boys, but not the girls. He would let them make the first step.

"If that is all." he said, turning his back on them and returning to his bed. He heard a couple of footsteps as the door closed. He took a breath before speaking again. "What can I help you with?" he asked, turning to see the girls still standing in the room. The two looked shocked.

Chuckling, he directed the two girls to come and sit on his bed. They looked wary, but did not run. "Bracklehurst, McDougal. I have no qualms with you. Myself and my familiars can... sense... malicious intent. Which neither of you have."

"It's Morag." McDougal replied, her chestnut brown hair brushed past her elbows and her hazel eyes inquisitive.

"Morag then" he said and nodded his head at her. "You may call me Corvus."

"Mandy" the other girl said softly, holding out her hand. He took in and squeezed lightly.

"Mandy" he said giving them a smile, which they returned. "Why are you two really here?"

"Well... I've noticed the books you study for your other courses on top of everything we learn here and wanted to get to know you better. The subjects you read about are most interesting." Morag said

Corvus smirked. "Ah, but what would your parents think about you looking at my books, hmmm?"

Mandy snorted. "Mami and Papi would be proud." Corvus raised an eyebrow. "I would have gone to Durmstrang, but my friends were coming to Hogwarts and I wanted to stay with them." She peeked to the side at Morag.

"And there would be no way my parents would ever let me go to Durmstrang" Morag said

"Light Freaks?" he asked

"Of the worst kind" she replied with a grimace.

"So why are you interested in it then?"

"I don't understand why it is banned in Britain, but not elsewhere. I mean, we still use blood wards, but other than that the blood magics are illegal. There is no literature to explain this to us, they just say 'these spells are dark, these spells are light.' So we can't cast the 'Avada Kedavra' but we can slit someone's throat with 'Difindo'? The spell doesn't make it dark, what makes it dark is the intention the spell is used in!" she ranted.

Corvus just smiled at her. "And you, Mandy? Just because your family believes in it?"

"No, I have a mind of my own thank you." she said smirking, realizing she was repeating what Corvus had stated earlier. "I was raised to understand magic the same as you."

Corvus hummed under his breath. "Good to know." he said with a crooked smile. "Are either of you trained in Occlumency?"

Mandy nodded while Morag shook her head. "Well it would be nice to discuss more with you, so get trained up Morag. Mandy, if you could help her? I could probably dig up some books to help. Although I can read these books and take these classes, I can't show them to you legally because you're not enrolled in the classes. I had to get special permission from the Board of Governors and while I am here it is all theoretical work. Any practical work I will need to complete over my holidays."

"That's understandable and we wouldn't want to get you in trouble"

"For the time being, avoid making eye contact with older wizards, especially the Headmaster. Professor Snape is also a Leglimens, but won't mind what you are reading." He paused for a moment, considering something. "Why don't we start a study group? My trunk has multiple compartments and includes 2 rooms: a library and a potions lab."

The girls looked at him with shock. "That would be great!" said Morag excitedly.

"Also with the Occlumency, not everyone can learn it. It's not to say you are weak minded or anything, just some witches and wizards cannot learn the art." Morag nodded but looked disappointed. "But" he started and her head shot up "we may be able to find something else that would mimic Occlumency." He was thinking of Severus' recently acquired amulet.

Mandy nodded and looked thoughtful. "I think we can figure something out" she said.

"Alright, so study group." Corvus said and lifted the lid to his trunk. He cast a silencing bubble around himself and the trunk and hissed his password to enter the library. He dropped the charm and waved the girls over and told them to climb down a spiral staircase that they could see.

Both girls looked cautious, so Corvus stepped forward first. He stepped into his trunk and walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he made sure his LeFay and Ravenclaw books were not visible. He sat at his desk and pulled out parchment and a quill.

"Wow" came a hushed voice from behind him.

"Welcome to CHV Library" he said with a smirk

"CHV?" Mandy asked

"Corvus, Huginn, and Véurr" he replied, his smirk turning into a grin. "Now as far as a study group, we need a plan. We can study the Hogwarts core subjects and I'll allow you to read my books and ask questions. Since I'm learning too, I can't teach you, but we can work together. We should come up with a study schedule so if anyone asks us we can all answer the same."

The girls nodded in agreement and the three spent the next half hour working out a study schedule. By time they were done, it was near curfew so the girls left with copies of the schedule and headed to their own dorm. Corvus climbed out of his library and locked it up before heading to bed. He was sure to ward it to keep others out of his belongings.


	21. Cerspicions

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(21) Cerspicions**

The trio met every other night to study their various subjects, but outside Ravenclaw you were hard pressed to see them as anything but acquaintances.

Once a week, randomly, they would get into discussions on Dark Magic and why it was banned. All three students agreed that the Ministry just banned what they feared. Dark Magic and Blood Magic were powerful branches that not everyone could master, therefore it had to be evil.

Morag's Occlumency was coming along slowly, but it was good enough to keep someone out for a few seconds. She would be safe and have time to look away if she accidentally made eye contact with the Headmaster.

"The Ministry is so discriminatory" Morag stated one evening towards the end of November. They had all been finishing their Potions and Herbology essays, when the off subject topic came up.

Corvus and Mandy put down their quills and waited for the discussion to start. Morag seemed to not know how to continue with her statement, so Corvus decided to push her a bit more. "Why do you say that?"

The brunette's jaw dropped. "How could I not? They discriminate against dark witches and wizards just because they... we... can perform certain spells which they cannot."

"Like every creature on the planet, witches and wizards fear the unknown. Why do you think the burning times happened? Most muggles don't, and never will understand magic. They fear it because of that. The Ministry is the same. They discount branches of magic because of the power behind them and because most cannot perform the rituals." Corvus said.

Morag nodded and let out a breath. "I know this, it's just so... frustrating. Magical Britain is behind all other countries because of their closed minded views. And whats so annoying is how hypocritical the Ministry can be. They make dark magic illegal, but gleefully hire pureblood supremacists who are known practitioners of the arts. They only hire pureblood people as head of departments. Half-bloods have a hard time getting jobs and muggle borns are only seen as being suited for cleaning work. It's utterly ridiculous! And don't get me started on creatures! How they treat goblins is so disgusting!"

Corvus agreed, but really had nothing else to say on the matter. Mandy spoke up, suddenly changing the subject. "Any idea what's on the third floor corridor?"

"No, I'd rather not die a painful death, thank you." Morag stated, making Corvus snort.

"Do you think the old man was serious?" He asked curiously.

Mandy spoke up, "Well, I heard the dumb duo talking about running into a creature after being chased by Filch. Apparently Malfoy didn't show up for a duel and had set them up to be caught." After the Troll incident, Granger had been keeping clear of Potter and Weasley. She hadn't exactly become best friends with Corvus, but they did study in the library together every now and again.

Corvus smirked. "Oh I remember him telling me about that. He was a fool for doing that, but it's still hilarious to think of those two waiting there only to hear Filch coming by. So they ran into some creature? Did you hear anything else?"

"They said it was a three headed dog"

"A Cerberus? Damn" he muttered, surprised.

It was Mandy's turn to smirk "They said" She started before falling into laughter. "They said... it's name is... Fluffy!"

Corvus' jaw dropped. "Got to be a pet of Hagrid's then"

"But get this, apparently it's standing on a trap door. So the three are trying to figure out what is there. Apparently they've been scouring the library for information on Flamel." Corvus head shot up and Mandy nodded. "Yeah. They have no idea who he is at the moment."

"So... Dumbledore is hiding the Philosopher's Stone... possibly... in Hogwarts, guarded by a carnivorous Cerberus. Seriously?" The girls nodded. "That's a good thing they don't know who Flamel is yet. With Granger they would have figured it out in no time." He paused for a moment thinking, _that's probably why he had her sorted into Gryffindor. He probably instructed Potter to befriend her... _He then spoke aloud "Why the old man trusts the giant is beyond me. He's a nice guy and all, but can't keep anything to himself. Why hide something that important and have someone who is likely to slip information about it?"

"Maybe he's not trying to hide it? Maybe he's trying to lure someone to it?"

The three fell into silence and returned to their studies while also thinking about what Mandy said.

When Corvus returned to his room, he penned a letter to his godfather.

()

Severus sat in his classroom grading papers, thinking about how the school year had progressed so far. The old man was already starting his manipulations, and keeping track of them were tiring. Just keeping track of what he wasn't supposed to be remembering because of obliviations was tiring! He was only too happy when Corvus called his mother in on the meeting with the Headmaster on Samhain.

Albus Dumbledore would NOT be getting his claws into Corvus, that was for sure. Not only would he protect his godson with all his being, but he knew Bellatrix wouldn't stand for it at all.

Then there was Quirinus. There was definitely something off about the man this year, but Severus could not figure out what it was. He was sure that the Defense teacher let in Troll somehow... and the fact that he was found outside the room with the Cerberus only confirmed this belief. He did not fall for the excuse of checking on the stone...

But why?

Then there is the stone itself.

The 'obstacles' set up to access the stone were ridiculously easy. His own was the hardest because it was a logical challenge which most Wizards could not complete. How would they keep a grown witch or wizard out? Let alone the Dark Lord? Why even post challenges to begin with? Why not just guard it? The challenges were so easy a first year could do it!

Severus froze in his musings after his last thoughts. _So easy a first year... But he wouldn't, would he? _

_It could be a test, a challenge. But then why risk a school full of children on the off chance the boy could save the stone? _

_He'll probably be watching from the shadows... Damn it old man!_

A knock at his door, broke him of his thoughts. He opened the door to find no one... until he looked down.

Huginn stood on the stone floor in front of his door. When he saw Severus had noticed him, he cawed once and stuck his foot out, showing a rolled up parchment.

"Greetings Huginn" Severus said as he leaned down and allowed the bird to perch on his forearm. He rubbed the bird's head affectionately while closing the door and sitting at his desk again. The raven loved the attention but knew the missive was important, so he hopped off the dark arm and stuck his foot out again. "I got it, will you wait for a response?" the bird nodded and Severus conjured a bowl of water and some seeds for his godson's familiar.

He unrolled the letter and had to read it through a couple of times to be sure he read through it right and caught on to what was really being said.

_Greetings Severus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I find I miss our potions discussions. We really need to make time to meet up again. Maybe we can play some chess? I heard a few tales from some friends of mine involving the school, but you know how I like to confirm my cerspicions. Apparently a few doors down that way were unlocked when they should not have been._

_Anyhow, we should really meet up soon. Tea after classes tomorrow? _

_Corvus_

Severus shook his head. The spelling mistakes were humorous, especially coming from Corvus.

_So the boy knew about the Cerberus and heard about it from some friends. And this knowledge was gained because of certain 'doors' being unlocked... or is it doors unlocking? Gryffindors unlocked the door... And he wants to play chess? Or is he thinking of the old man's chess? _The potions master smirked. He would definitely be meeting with his godson. He knew he would have to tread carefully with this. If the old man knew he was involved in any way, it could cost him his role as spy...

Taking out a spare parchment, he wrote a short note and handed it to Huginn. With a wave of his hand, his door was open and the bird soared from the room.

()

Corvus welcomed Huginn with a piece of a scone and read the letter from his godfather. They would meet for tea and chess tomorrow. Finally something exciting.

He burned the missive quickly and returned to reading his 'Blood Magic' book. The art was truly interesting and there was a lot of power behind it. There were no ritual life sacrifices, only sacrifices of blood- meaning some drops of blood. Most of the power came from the magic of the blood used. Only powerful witches and wizards would get proper results.

He finished his essay and placed it in his vanishing box for Durmstrang, then crawled into bed for the night. Huginn flew to his perch and tucked his head under his wing while Véurr was already hissing in her sleep.

()

The classes the next day crawled by slowly, leaving Corvus impatient and snappish. Everyone kept their distance from the angry Ravenclaw, used to his volatile moodswings.

He met with Severus after the last classes and decided to have dinner in the professor's rooms.

They waited until they were done eating to speak about anything serious, spending dinner speaking about classes and the upcoming holidays.

When the dinner was finally gone, Severus put up strong silence and privacy charms and turned to his godson, eyebrow raised.

"It's a test, isn't it?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"I didn't think so until right before I received your letter." he replied carefully.

"And..."

"And I'm fairly sure it is. Even though Potter had his parents, Dumbledore convinced them to send him to Diagon Alley with Hagrid on his birthday."

"Let me guess" Corvus drawled "That's when the stone was taken from the vault."

Severus nodded his annoyance. "How did you find out about all of this?"

The younger wizard snorted. "Morag heard them talking about a three headed dog on the third floor corridor named Fluffy who was standing on a trapped door."

It was Severus' turn to snort. "Bloody genius Gryffindors" he muttered. He narrowed his eyes at Corvus. "Stay away from this, Cor. The old man is starting his manipulations already and I want you to stay as far as possible from him."

"But..."

"No, Corvus. Keep away from him... and keep away from the Potter brat"

"I've had no contact with the Headmaster since last month and I keep away from Potter fine, it's he who decides to corner me with his group of cowardly lions" he snapped. Lately it wasn't just Potter and his Weasel, but the other first year boys as well. Severus went to open his mouth, but Corvus cut him off. "The idea I had was to use a mixture of Parsel, Egyptian and Ancient runes to create a non-detectable ward around the door. It would keep all under age wizards and witches out. I could also set it to trap those with ill intent."

Severus raised his brows. "I'm sorry you have to deal with Potter, but you will avoid him and this whole mess..." he started, ignoring the bit about the wards.

Corvus stood quickly and summoned his bag to himself. "Are you even listening to me? Do you think I want to seek him out and get some brotherly memories to the surface? No! Being here with him is hell. Oh the memories are fresh. Everything is my fault. I seek out the trouble. I make the problems. Right? All the other professors lick his heels and believe him as the innocent party, but you... you know me better. Or at least I thought you did."

With that Corvus left, leaving a gaping Snape sitting in his rooms. By the time he processed all that was said, the younger wizard was long gone. This was very unlike Corvus. He really wanted to keep the boy out of this test set up by the Headmaster.

But if he did get the wards up, but Potter still got through, they would know for sure that it was a setup.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty short at just over 2100 words and it's not my favorite chapter, but need it posted. So please be kind lol **


	22. Of Wards and Bullies

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(22) Of Wards and Bullies**

Corvus returned to his room in a rage, leaving pictures rattling in their frames as he passed. He entered the CHV Library, locking his trunk above him. He screamed his voice raw, angry at everything. How could Severus sit there and blame him. 'Keep away', 'avoid him'. Like he hasn't tried.

He fell into the chair at his desk and glanced at the book sitting on his desk. It was one of the books he picked up in Italy and contained the Parsel wards. But if the person attempting to steal the stone was indeed the Dark Lord, it reasons that he would know Parseltongue.

He stood from his desk and began looking at his bookshelves and was immediately drawn to the _Ancient Runes and Warding_ book he had gotten so long ago. He opened it on his desk and pulled out quill and parchment, but before he sat felt drawn to another book. Glancing at the Gobbledegook text, Corvus was confused, but pulled it down anyway. He opened the book to a random page and found a section dedicated to Goblin runes and magic.

He smirked to himself, but then felt it fall into a sad smile. Looks like his Sight abilities were definitely developing if this intuition was anything to go by.

He returned to his desk and began taking notes, creating his own ward for the door in the third floor corridor.

()

Three hours later, Corvus was very happy that the next day was Saturday. One o'clock in the morning and he was only part way through his ward design. He decided to take a break to get a fresh start and left his trunk, warding it behind himself.

He walked slowly through the corridors, feeling for the magical presence of others. He entered the kitchen and was bombarded with house elves. "Do you ever sleep?" he asked the small creatures.

"Oh there is many elves in the castle, little Master" one elf squeaked. "Could we serve you?"

"Thank you, could I have some bread and cheese and an apple please?" In seconds he was holding his requested snack, wrapped in a linen with extra and a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Thank you very much" he said with a smile, then left with the elves blushing and squeaking behind him.

He shook his head and slowly made his way back to his room. He heard a crash and froze in place. At the sound of scuffling and his godfather's voice, he moved, entering the nearest room and closing it softly behind him.

The room was an old classroom with desks pressed against the wall. In the center of the room was a large guilded mirror. Corvus approached it slowly, and cautiously. He read too many stories of cursed objects to want to really approach it. Even though it was in the school... so was a Cerberus.

He looked into the mirror and saw himself. Slowly, the image changed. He was slightly older, standing tall with his mom and a man who looked like Rabastan who had his arm around his mother. _This must be Rodolphus,_ he thought to himself. Beside Rodolphus was his Uncle and beside Bellatrix was Severus. Draco stood tall behind them with the Malfoy family behind him. In the far background, he could see the Potter family looking on, smiling sadly but proudly. Like they knew they were wrong for giving him up.

He looked at the frame of the mirror again, trying to figure out what it did. He read the engraving around the frame _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt wohsi'_. He stared at the words for a moment with his head cocked to the side. He smiled as he thought _'I show not your face but heart's desire'_. _So this is what my heart's desire is, _ he thought to himself. A noise outside the room had him rushing into a dark corner and holding his breath.

Of course it's my dear brother, he thought to himself with a mental snarl. He crept his way across the room silently while Charlie was entranced with the mirror. He froze partway after sensing something nearby. He wrapped his magic around himself to be invisible and watched as the door opened and closed with no visible presence entering.

_And the manipulations continue_ he thought. After 15 minutes the old man left. Corvus waited another 20 before leaving himself. He didn't know what Potter could see in the mirror that was so entrancing, but he was definitely not going to spend his night waiting, and he was actually glad for it so he could make a clean getaway.

He continued concentrating on being invisible until he got to his room. He grabbed his textbook from his Durmstrang compartment and returned to his desk.

As he sat reading his Blood Magic book, Corvus became aware of what he was reading... it was the missing part of his wards. Blood. But blood could be traced... unless he masked it...

He returned to his parchment of notes and began writing with a renewed vigor.

()

Corvus woke with a start to realize he slept in his library. Odd that he was okay with sleeping in his trunk. He snorted to himself and gathered his notes and put his books away. He left his trunk and took a long hot shower to ease the pain in his neck and back.

When he got out he had a moment of peace before angry hissing and a bite to his ear brought him back to reality. He spent ten minutes being berated by both Véurr and Huginn for disappearing on them.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was angry though and wasn't thinking clearly." They seemed to accept his answer, but still were not happy with him. Huginn pecked his head harshly and he dropped his Occlumency shields. Suddenly he was bombarded with the yelling from his young raven familiar. Wincing, Corvus spoke again "And I unconsciously had my shields up too high. I'm sorry for worrying you Huginn."

The raven ruffled it's feathers in annoyance, but the yelling in his mind yielded. _/You should be sorry you foolish wizard!/ _He hissed telepathically and pecked the young wizard's head in annoyance again. _/Like we didn't have enough to worry about you already?! Don't do that again!/_

Corvus hung his head in honest shame. He really hadn't meant to close out his familiars.

Checking the time, he realized it was lunch time already. He packed his bag with a few school books and his notes for the wards. He also grabbed chalk and a small blade. With Huginn settled on his shoulder and Véurr loosely around his neck, he headed into the great hall.

Sitting at the end of his table, Corvus felt eyes upon him. He looked up through his lids and saw Draco looking worriedly at him. He gave the blonde a small smile and nodded to let him know he was okay.

But Corvus could still feel someone watching him._ /Huginn, please look around and see who is deciding to watch my every move this morning/_ He thought to his Raven.

_/Yes young master/ _came the reply, then after a moment _/Your godfather is watching you carefully, as is the old fool./_

_/Thank you/_

After their meal, Corvus and his familiars headed to the library, aware of the eyes that were following them. After about an hour, he felt the eyes finally abate. He waited another ten minutes before leaving.

Sending Huginn to fly and keeping Véurr around his wrist, Corvus wrapped his magic around himself and went to the third floor corridor. He set up multiple alarms in the corridor on his way to the door so that if anyone were to come near he would have time to hide again.

As soon as he got to the right door, Corvus pulled out what he needed. He began drawing the chalk line of wards around the frame and on the floor in front of the door. Once the first step was done, he continued onto adding the blood wards. Lastly he added the Goblin wards that would mask all magic and hide the runes themselves. They would also erase his magical signature so that the creator of the wards could not be tracked.

The main beauty of the wards was that they were completely invisible. An older wizard may feel a brush of magic, but will be unable to figure out the type of magic used and who used it. It was quite ingenious, or at least Corvus thought so.

Just as he added the last rune, his first alarm rang, letting him know someone was coming. The runes flashed brightly once before the marks sank into the stone. Corvus got his supplies packed up just as his last warning went off. He hid from sight and watched as Severus came running down the corridor. He looked around quickly and opened the door to make sure the Cerberus was still where it was supposed to be.

He closed the door and looked around confused, but left the corridor.

Corvus smirked to himself and left the corridor as well, walking slowly to his room.

()

Corvus continued to watch the Gryffindor trio trying to figure out the clues. By time Yule came around they still had no idea who Flamel was, making Corvus and his friends grin with glee. He of course told his study group about the wards he had placed. He didn't give technicalities, only assured them that students would not be able to get passed. They were suitably impressed and begged him at every meeting to know how he put up the wards. He of course, just smiled sweetly and said "No"

After his all night ward research, Corvus had to catch up with his work. He spent all his spare time making sure all his assignments were handed in. He was most grateful to his mother for reminding him to buy a study planner when they went shopping.

A downside to all this was he still was not talking with Severus. He performed exceptionally in potions, but refused all requests for dinner. After all, if the man wanted to join the Charlie Potter fan club, he was welcome to it.

Deep down he knew it wasn't true. That his godfather disliked his brother, but he was still upset about how he was spoken to. He was being targeted by the Gryffindors, for no reason, but was called at fault. It brought up all of his old insecurities. He didn't argue as it never helped in the past.

It probably didn't help that he never retaliated, the Gryffindors saw him as easy pickings. But Corvus really didn't want to have to deal with the Headmaster or the Gryffindor Head of House.

With all the stress from end of term exams, homework, and lessons, Corvus was bound to hit a breaking point.

Just before Winter holidays he did just that.

()

Corvus left his potions class after being dismissed, ignoring his godfather's attempts to catch his eyes. The class was odd numbered so he worked solo, thankfully, and had his potion completed in time.

He left the room, thoughts of the holiday running through his mind, and didn't watch where he was going. At the top of the stairs near the Ravenclaw commons was a group of 5 Gryffindor boys. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What now?" He asked angrily. "What exactly is your problem? I'm not a Slytherin, I never start anything with any of you, yet you keep coming after me. You can't help but continuously attack me! For what reason?"

"Your family tortured Neville's parents!" Came an angry yell from the back of the room.

"What proof do you have? The fact that one man is in jail without ever having a trial? Get over yourselves."

He attempted to push past the group, but was pushed back harshly. "Move" he growled out, only to be pushed back again. He moved forward one last time, but Weasley moved forward and punched him in the stomach and head, then Potter shoved him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Corvus had his spare wand in his hand and the Gryffindors were flying backwards.

Unfortunately so was he due to the push,

Corvus eyes widened when he didn't feel the ground beneath his feet. He rolled himself into a protective ball to cover his head, tucking his wand into a hidden pocket as he did so. The last thing he saw before blackness took over was two shimmering mists rushing past.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. Holidays and all, you know. I'm working on editing the next chapter and may post it soon since this one was so late. Don't worry. There is a reason for Corvus' anger at Sev, which will come up soon. As always C&C appreciated :)**


	23. Push Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

(23) Push Me

Severus Snape ran through the halls behind the Gryffindor ghost, Nick. The ghost came flying into the Great Hall at an unbelievable speed before beginning to call for help. All the potions master had to hear was 'Corvus' and he went running.

He found Corvus on a landing, on his side with his arm contorted awkwardly. He grabbed the boy's bag and levitated him carefully before heading up the stairs. He walked up two flights of stairs, one level, and found the Grey Lady speaking with a group of Gryffindors who seemed to be trying to pick themselves up.

Each was covered in boils that seemed to be rapidly spreading over their faces and hands... and probably other places judging by the winces as they moved.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Severus Snape believed he would have laughed... maybe.

"What have you done?" came the ghostly voice of Helena Ravenclaw.

"Nothing" said Charlie Potter, haughtily.

"You lie!" She shrieked. The boys paled at the sound but said nothing.

Severus stepped forward and sneered at the boys. "To the infirmary." When no one moved, he snapped "NOW!"

They all moved then, jogging to the wing where Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, filing end of term medical reports. She gasped as she saw Severus come in carrying the Lestrange boy.

"What happened?" she asked as Severus laid the young wizard on a bed.

"I'd like to know that myself" the Potions Master said as he looked at the group of boys. "What happened?" he growled out.

"That Ravenclaw Lestrange was causing problems and we didn't want to take the slack from him, so we pushed him away." Weasley sneered, the boils on his face still spreading "Look at our faces! You saw us getting up from the floor."

The hospital doors opened and Professor Flitwick came running into the room. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Weasley" he said in an uncharacteristically cold voice, making the Gryffindors flinch.

Severus nodded. "There were five of you and one of him, that story does not make any sense." He sneered.

The Potions Master looked at the Grey Lady for an explanation. "Nick and I came upon the altercation. I sent Nick to get you or another professor. I was so shocked by the behavior that I could not move." she said with a gasp and started to wail.

"Helena, it is okay, Corvus will be okay. Please continue." Professor Flitwick said soothingly, used to the emotional ghost.

She sniffled and continued in a shaky voice. "Corvus was attempting to get to his dormitory when these five blocked his way. He confronted them about their harassment of him this term, but never raised his hands or went for his wand. He tried multiple times to walk around the group, but each time they pushed him back. On the third attempt, that red-head" she pointed at Ron Weasley, "punched Corvus in the stomach and face while the boy with the red hair and glasses" she pointed at Potter, "pushed him. As he was falling backwards, a blast of magic escaped from the young Lestrange and sent the other boys flying. And he just fell backwards down the stairs."

Professor Flitwick was beyond himself and Severus had never been so angry in his life. "You..." He took a breath to keep from doing something he would regret. "You harass him all term. Then he tries to figure out why, never even moving to threaten you and you push him. Down a flight of stairs! You are very lucky that the stairs had not moved or I would have you expelled!" He looked at the three boys standing behind the red-headed duo "And you three did _nothing_ but stand there watching. Five against one... what brave lions you are." His anger was coming off of him in waves and the windows in the wing were rattling.

The door to the infirmary opened and Minerva and Albus walked in. "What happened my boy?" came the false grandfather tone.

"Your golden boy almost killed Corvus Lestrange. Again. They have bullied him all semester while the professors stood by and did nothing. It stops here." He looked at the group of boys. "While I believe you should be expelled, being a celebrity has it's merits, does it not, Potter?" he spat. "Fifty points from Gryffindor," The group began yelling about the unfairness, "EACH!" he hissed out. When they were finally quiet, he continued. "You will also each have three months of detention after the holidays, six weeks with Filch and six weeks with me."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Potter whined.

"Now, Severus, don't you think that is a little bit extreme?"

Professor Flitwick gasped. "Albus! Surely even you can see the severity of these events. A student was almost murdered by another student, one of such a high standing, no less. Dark Family or not, murder is murder. Not to mention that this is the second attack that could have ended in his death!"

Potter stood on the side looking bored and not the least bit concerned. "Well, he's still alive, isn't he" he muttered to himself, but was heard by all those present.

"No, I do not think it is extreme." Came Severus' silky voice. "If it were one of my Slytherins they would have been expelled a long time ago, but you let this continue. _You_ let it get to the point where they were brave enough to almost kill him! Yet you sit there with a smile on your face, while a child lays in a bed in _your _school's infirmary, broken!" He stepped towards the older wizard and spoke low so only he and Minerva could hear, "If I see any of those points back in those hour glasses, I will leave your service and never return. That is a promise"

"Severus! You can't mean..."

"Oh. I do." He said with a grim smile. "Add any of those points back and I'm gone. This house preference, from you, ends now. This coddling of a below average wizard who happens to be a celebrity stops now. I can tell you one thing, you will NOT keep this from the board."

With that he spun towards Madam Pomfrey to get a report on how his godson was doing before he went to write to the Board of Governors. As he left, he could hear Potter complaining about the painful boils. He would have to remember to congratulate Corvus on a well cast hex even as he was falling.

()

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study going over the financials of his many investments. He rubbed his temples tiredly as he called on an elf for a drink.

A tapping at his window made his head shoot up. Who would be sending an owl this late? Then again, with his... associates... one would never know.

He opened the window and allowed Thanatos, Severus' black eagle owl, to land on his arm. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and the bird stuck its foot out immediately and hooted with a seeming urgency.

"Alright, dear Thanatos." He said soothingly as he pulled the missive from the bird's leg. "I'm surprised to see you though, as Severus will be by tomorrow. I hope all is well."

Eyebrows rose again as he noticed there were two letters. On had the more official address of "Board of Governors" and "Head of House Malfoy". Unrolling the letter, Lucius let out a string of curses.

_"Lucius Malfoy,_

_It is with an end of patience that I am writing to you and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. This evening, not two hours before my writing this missive, a young first year student was pushed, down a flight of stairs. In retaliation, his magic escaped in a burst, leaving his attackers cover in painful boils. _

_This student has been bullied constantly by a group of first year boys from another house. He is a Ravenclaw, so the blame of house rivalry does not even matter here._

_I tire of watching other teachers turn their heads from this mistreatment and tonight was the last of it. I removed 250 points from the house, and assigned three months of detention, but it is not enough. If the culprit were a student from any other house, they would be suspended, if not expelled._

_These are 11 year old children who should have to follow the rules that everyone else has to follow. This specialty treatment must stop._

_I am looking to the Board of Governors for help in this matter. I fear that next time the attacked student will not survive._

_Sincerely, with hope,_

_Severus Tobias Snape  
Head of Slytherin House  
Potions Professor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

He unrolled the other, much shorter letter, and paled as he fell into his desk. He had a feeling he knew who the student was, but seeing the proof knocked him off his feet, quite literally.

_"Lucius, _

_I'm sure you have guessed by now that the bullying has been done by Potter and the Gryffindors. The abused student is our own Corvus. He has been pushed and bullied throughout this term and no teacher has tried to help. They turn their heads the other way. _

_I am ashamed to say that I did not do much to help either. It never happened in my presence so there was only so much I could do. Though the old man did mess with my memories in the first month of the term, so maybe that is untrue. _

_While I try to exact revenge in class, they are sure to never bully in my presence. Please tell me you have an idea on what to do. This last time was the worst. Potter showed no remorse for pushing someone down stairs. I fear for the life of my Godson now._

_Severus"_

Lucius had no idea how long he sat there before his wife walked into his study.

"Lucius?" she asked

His head snapped up and he handed her the missives as he ran to the fireplace. He called an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors.

Once the meeting was set, he turned to look at his pale, shaky wife. "The soonest they can meet is in four days, on the twenty-third."

"Do we know how he is?" she asked him.

"No" Lucius answered as he threw another handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "Lestrange Manor!"

()

Bellatrix Lestrange was preparing her home for the holidays. She had missed her son dreadfully and couldn't wait to see him. His letters seemed very monotone if not borderline depressive and she worried about him. She had a bad feeling that he was keeping things from her in the beginning of the year, but after the first couple of months, he seemed to be fine again.

She was happy about his friends, Morag and Mandy though. He did not make friends easily, at least ones his own age, so it was good to see he had some company.

Suddenly her fireplace lit up. She cast a quick _tempus_ with her wand and rose her brows at the late time. When she heard a voice calling to her, she ran.

"Ah, Madam Lestrange" came the Headmaster's voice. "I was wondering if I could step through for a moment?"

"No, sir, you may not" she said coldly. "What can I help you with?"

"Just the duties of a Headmaster, my dear. I wanted to let you know that Corvus took a tumble down some stairs. He is quite well and just has a broken arm to mend."

"Let me through so I can see him for myself"

"I'm afraid that is impossible. It is quite late and I would hate to disturb any students."

"Students are in their dorms and he is my son, Headmaster, I have a right to see him. Especially if he is injured."

"He is fine, Madam. I'll open the floo for you in a couple of days. You know we keep it closed over holidays."

"I think not. I will either send my solicitor or my family physician to see him. A broken arm mends overnight, there is no reason for him to stay there more than that." She said accusingly.

"Tomorrow then." He agreed, though the twinkle in his eyes dimmed slightly "Goodnight Madam"

"Headmaster, you better not be lying about my son's condition." she yelled before his head disappeared.

His blue eyes twinkled with a renewed vigor at her as his head disappeared from the fireplace.

She didn't realized that she had missed a call from her brother-in-law. She sat on the floor hard, frozen and unsure what to do.

()

The next day, Draco Malfoy paced through his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, waiting on news of his cousin. He could not believe that Potter got off with points deduction and a few months detention. It was disgusting.

His father and godfather were in a rage and drinking in the study, so Draco just stayed clear of them. He felt bad enough about not paying more attention to his cousin, about as bad as Severus was feeling, so he kept to himself.

That day was Yule and his cousin was apparently still unconscious. It would be the first time that Corvus would not be able to greet the sun since he was six years old. He was not going to be happy.

Draco wanted to visit his cousin, but his godfather said no one was allowed to visit. He couldn't find it in him to visit his Aunt Bellatrix either. He really didn't want to stress her out.

So the blonde remained in his room, not even joining his family for dinner. He ate his meals on his own and began his holiday work.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Sev's reactions and more manipulations from the old coot! **


	24. Manipulations

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(24) Manipulations**

_::Master, Master! Please wake up Master!::_ came Véurr's hissing from beside him.

His head ached and he tried to remember where he was and what happened. He groaned low when he tried to sit up only to fall back again. He heard shouting in the background and listened in.

"This is the last straw Dumbledore. That boy has been antagonizing Corvus since school started and for no reason at that. All the other Professors have looked the other way, but I will not any longer. I am going to the board with my complaints."

"Now Severus..."

"No! I don't care if it's your Golden Boy. My history is repeating before my eyes. A group of five, FIVE, attacked a lone Ravenclaw. They pushed him multiple times and then punched him when he wouldn't give in. Then... THEN... they shoved him down the stairs! How is this alright?"

"And Mr. Lestrange got his retaliation. You know those boys will have those boils for the entire break. Not to mention you know what Charlie means to us..."

Corvus smirked to himself at the mention of the boils. So his aim was true? Good to know.

"No. I know what he means to _you_." Severus continued. "And that is how he gets away with almost killing my godson! Twice!" he roared. "He's a spoiled arrogant brat with not much more power than a squib, yet you stake all wizard kind on him?"

"Have you thought there may be history between the boys?"

"How can there be history? They never met before this past summer and even then it was a short meeting with Potter pushing Corvus down unprovoked in public. Ask Madam Malkin if you need another witness." He took a deep breath. "Stop coddling the boy, it does nothing but enhance his arrogance and bullying. Then again, you have always supported bullies, don't you?"

"I..."

"I. Don't. Care." Severus hissed, cutting the old man off again. "I will not change my mind. I have already written to the board." Corvus heard footsteps walking towards his bed. He looked up as his godfather approached. In a rare form of public affection, Severus grabbed Corvus in a hug.

"Oww" Corvus rasped, but smiled at his godfather. "I'm sorry, Severus" he whispered, eyes burning. He blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"You were right. I was not listening. The advice I gave was very poor and I apologize for not taking a stand sooner. This could have been avoided."

"How did you know what happened? How long have I been here?"

"Just overnight" the Headmaster replied, but Corvus ignored him and looked at his godfather.

"The Grey Lady and Nick were in the hallway and watched as you were pushed over the edge. You have been here for just under a day, Corvus. Today is Yule"

"Beautiful" he drawled. "So I'll miss Yule then." Severus said nothing, but looked sympathetic. "When can I leave?"

"You will be staying here for the rest of break." came the Headmaster's voice again.

Corvus finally looked at the old man. He felt pressure on his shields and narrowed his eyes. "It is my understanding" he started softly, coldly "that attempting legilimency on someone, especially a minor, is considered illegal, Headmaster. I'd _hate_ to see you go to Azkaban." Severus looked furious and the old man looked surprised. The young wizard returned to speaking with his godfather. "Severus?"

"Madam Pomfrey..."

"Is no doubt influenced by the Headmaster. I'd like our family healer to come check me out. Does mother know? Has she been to visit?"

"She knows you were injured, but has not visited"

Corvus' brow rose. "Really" he said. "That's odd. I take it you had _nothing_ to do with that fact, Headmaster." He got no answer, but the blue eyes hardened. "I'll be leaving now"

"I think not, Corvus." the blue eyes started twinkling again.

"It is Mr. Lestrange, Headmaster. And it is not your decision, but the decision of a healer, which you are not." He replied, putting his legs over the bed. He felt a bit dizzy but hid it well as he got to his feet. He made sure he had Véurr and mentally called to Huginn. When he got no answer, his eyes narrowed. "Where is Huginn?" he asked Severus.

The Potions Master looked surprised. "I figured he was resting in your room."

"I cannot contact him. Where is my familiar?" When there was no answer he looked at Véurr and spoke to her. "Find Huginn" he said in English. The snake nodded and dropped to the floor, slithering out of sight.

The three wizards stood and waited for the return of the snake. When she appeared she was hissing angrily. She slid up Corvus' leg and wrapped loosely around his neck. She was now 18 inches long and fit comfortably. When his girl finally calmed down, Corvus glared at the headmaster. "My familiar, if you please Headmaster"

The old man looked confused, but Severus saw through it. "You kidnapped a wizard's familiar?" he asked with true surprise.

"Of course not, Severus! He was causing a ruckus and I simply sent a _petrificus_ at him to keep him out of the way."

Corvus was seething. "So you petrified and then kidnapped my familiar. If it wasn't so he would be in the infirmary with me." He said matter of factly. "My familiar. If. You. Please." he said through clenched teeth.

The old man left the infirmary and Corvus stepped to the fireplace. He threw in a fist full of floo powder and called his mother. He had her call the family healer to also come.

"Oh my gods, Corvus" she said as she rushed from the fireplace and pulled him into her arms. After a moment, she stepped back and looked him over. "Are you okay? All I heard was that you fell and were healing!"

Severus looked surprised at that. "I thought Lucius got in touch with you!"

"We must have missed each other" she replied, disappointed. "The Headmaster called by the floo but I wouldn't let him through. He told me Corvus took a tumble down the stairs and had a broken arm that needed mending. He then told me I couldn't even come see you!" She directed the last bit to her son. "After he shut off the call, I contacted our solicitors and Healer Jones in case he was needed. I couldn't do anything until the floo opened again." She held her son in her arms rightly.

"I didn't fall. I was pushed. Down a flight of stairs." Corvus replied in a cold voice.

Bellatrix's face showed cold fury at this information. She looked to her old friend for confirmation, "Severus?" she asked

The Potions Master nodded. "The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor ghosts saw the whole thing."

"Let me guess" she started. "Potter? And no punishment?"

"They lost points and got three months of detention. No suspending or expelling for the Gryffindors of course."

The fireplace flared again and an older gentleman stepped through. Healer Jones was the Lestrange healer and had watched over Corvus whenever Severus could not. He was a head shorter than the potions master and twice as wide. His tanned skin made the fuzz of white hair on the top of his head stand out sharply. He stepped towards Corvus and shook his hand. "My dear boy" the old healer said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Let me check you over."

The doors of the infirmary opened then and the Headmaster handed Corvus his still unconscious familiar.

Holding Huginn gently, he asked the healer to wake him up. A wave of a wand later and the bird was cawing a racket through the room. He went to fly at the Headmaster, but Corvus' command stopped him.

"Huginn!" The Raven paused and flew to his outstretched arm.

_/Young Master! I tried to get to you, I did. And then I tried to get to Severus, but the old man petrified me./_

_/It's alright, dear Huginn. I know. He is abusing his privileges. From now on you stay with me./_

"Apparently, he was going to get Severus when he was attacked... oh I'm sorry... petrified by the Headmaster. He was then left in the Headmaster's office." Corvus said when he saw the adults watching him. He turned to Healer Jones. "Could you please scan Huginn for anything out of the ordinary?"

After a quick wave of his wand, the Healer said the Huginn was fine, just hungry. After a second wave, he chanted a bit of latin and a blue glow enveloped the bird, followed by a bright yellow glow. _Tracking charms and failed loyalty charms then. _Corvus narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster, who once again attempted to breach his defenses. He looked down quickly and ground out. "That is the second time, Dumbledore, and your last free pass. Next time I contact the board or the Ministry. And I think you will be in enough trouble as it is..."

While both Severus and Bellatrix narrowed eyes at the Headmaster, Healer Jones continued as if nothing happened. He waved his wand over Corvus and tsked under his breath.

"Your left arm was broken and is healing now, but it will still need rest. I'm surprised it's not healed already, and even more that it is not wrapped." Healer Jones waved his wand over Corvus and watched as bandaged wrapped around his arm and neck to stabilize it. Véurr hissed in annoyance, but returned to her spot once the wrap was on. "You had a concussion as well, but that seems to have healed up fine. You are healing, albeit slowly." He looked at Severus "This happened last night? Your potions usually work in a couple of hours, especially for such a small break." All the adults looked at the Headmaster who just looked on with no expression. The healer returned his attention to Corvus. "You are well enough to return home, but no flying or excessive activity. You will need to take Severus' potions for the next few days to make sure your bones have healed and strength has returned."

The younger wizard nodded and thanked the Healer. He turned his attention to his mother and Severus. "I'd like to go home now. Severus, my things are packed, but my trunk has a sticking charm placed on it to stick it to the floor. It has an emergency set password so you can pick it up." Severus nodded and left the infirmary.

"I really do insist he remain at the school." The Headmaster tried again.

"Insist all you want, but it is not your place." Bellatrix replied. "I'd like to know why the boys who nearly killed my son were not expelled, or at least suspended. And why I was not told of the severity of my son's injuries." When no answer was forthcoming, she bared her teeth. "I told you to tell me the truth old man! Typical Hogwarts attitudes towards anyone who is not a Gryffindor. Shame on you Albus Dumbledore."

The silence was deafening when Severus returned with the trunk. He went through the floo, followed by Corvus who held Huginn tight and had Véurr wrapped around his neck. He nearly fell on the other side, but had Severus to catch him. He nodded his thanks as his godfather set him on a chair. He released Huginn who took off for a fly, stiff after a day of being immobile. A few moments later Bellatrix stepped through with grace.

She stepped over to Corvus and cupped his face. "I hate that you have to go there, Cor." He went to speak but she shushed him. She stepped away and called over her shoulder, "I'm writing a letter to the board, I expect the same from you. Severus, you as well."

"Already done, Bella. I believe they are meeting in a few days." Severus said softly. "If you write your letter we may be able to bring it to them while they are still meeting. I'll send Thanatos to Lucius and see what he says."

Bellatrix nodded and went into her study to write her letter.

"Severus" Corvus started. "I hate to be a burden, but could you assist me to my room, please?"

"Of course" the older wizard said, without pause, and picked him up easily.

Minutes later, he was laid on his bed with a writing tray and parchment with a never-out quill on his lap.

He wrote a letter to the Board of Governors, describing his semester in detail. His constant attacks by the Gryffindors, the attack in the dungeons, and the final push off the ledge. He included the Headmaster's disrespect of his familiar and Huginn's description of what had happened to him.

He explained how he never retaliated for fear of teachers and others playing favorites, as was the case when he simply brandished his wand. He even explained how he was now scared of attending school, including Dumbledore's manipulations to keep him at the school over break.

Who knows what would have happened if the old man succeeded in keeping him there.

Once the letter was written, he duplicated it twice. He would keep one copy and send one to the Board and the other personally to Lucius. He addressed the letters with a shaky hand and finally laid back to rest, allowing tears to fall down his face.

Corvus didn't lie in his letters. He was well and truly scared.

Severus came in ten minutes later to check on Corvus. He found him writing a letter to Draco, explaining what happened. Without lifting his eyes from his letter, Corvus spoke up. "Severus, I need a favor. I have some memories I need copied. Also, could you send this letter for me? I'll send Draco and Uncle Luc's with Huginn." He said and whistled for his familiar.

Severus told him, "I will be heading to Malfoy Manor this evening to explain the events of the past couple of days. I can give your letter to Draco and I usually send my Board Letters to Lucius. I believe the board is meeting in a couple of days, so it is good to send these letters now so that they can all have the information beforehand and save time."

Corvus thought about having to see the Board again, but then thought of what his godfather said. "Am I not going to the meeting?" he asked surprised.

"It will be in a couple of days, so if you feel up to it, I believe you can. But I suggest not showing all of your cards yet. You have had a lot of contact with the Board so far and they seem to like you. Let's keep your political abilities hidden a bit more."

The younger wizard thought that over and nodded. "If they give you any problems, have Mopsy come back to get me."

Severus nodded and took the letters from Corvus and watched as Huginn flew in easily and landed on Corvus' arm "Hello dear Huginn. Sorry for calling you for no reason, I had thought I had a mission for you."

_/Not a problem, young Master/ _the bird replied and nodded it's head. _/Do you wish me to remain?/ _the young bird asked.

Corvus stroked the Raven's feathers softly. "No, you have been holed up for too long. Go. Stretch your wings." He got a nod before wings expanded and Huginn was taking off out of the door again.

Severus turned to leave but was called back again. "One more thing." Corvus said with a plea in his voice. Severus turned around with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry for being such a burden..." he trailed off.

Severus took two quick steps forward and wrapped his godson up in his arms. "You are never a burden, Corvus, you understand me? I will do anything I can to help you. You know I want to know if you need me for anything. I'm sorry I screwed up so bad last term."

"I was not at my best either. I don't know why I was so angry after our last discussion. It's not like you said anything that bad..."

The Potions Master smiled as he released the younger wizard. "Being around a bunch of other teenagers will do that to you" Corvus quirked an eyebrow. "The magic of being around so many other wizards and witches can take an emotional toll. Though... you've been shielding most of the time... so..." Severus looked confused for a moment before he waved his wand in an intricate pattern before pointing it at his godson. He pulled a parchment from Corvus' pile and pointed his wand at it and watched for the list of potions administered in the past week.

"Working backwards, basic bone-mending potion, pain relief, dreamless sleep" He paused. "Ah, here. Mood altering... magic suppressing... and a recent single of eidetic memory blocker." he trailed off shocked and disgusted.

"What?!" Corvus screamed out. "That stupid barmy son of a bitch. How the hell? How dare he!" He then let out a string of expletives, but Severus let him. This anger was warranted.

Corvus took a couple of breaths and took in the meaning of everything. He stood from the bed, pushing his godfathers hands of support and ended up in his bathroom over the toilet. He emptied his stomach contents for ten minutes before yelling out "FUCK!" He raged some more. Then he cried.

He didn't notice his mother come into his room and talk to Severus about what had happened. She ran out only to return moments later with a vial of pearlescent liquid.

She walked into the bathroom and knelt beside Corvus and wiped his face with a cold rag. He looked up at the first person to truly love him unconditionally with pain in his eyes. "Why me?" he rasped out.

Bellatrix ran her hand through her son's hair. "I don't know love, but now we know we need to be more careful." She held up the vial for him to see. "This is a cleansing potion. It will clear all those odd potions out. It will put you to sleep and work while you are out."

Corvus nodded his thanks and held the vial in his hand. "I still don't understand why I am such a target."

"How are your Ravenclaw Magics going?"

"They are advancing, but not in such a way that I can't handle it."

"Good. The sooner you can get a handle the better. I want you out of that school soon as possible." She held up her hand to keep him from interrupting. "I want you to start practicing your wandless magic, and always keep your second wand on you in an anti-summoning holster." Corvus nodded. "Severus and I will teach you all the spells you need to check your food and keep from being slipped potions. If you are ever hurt again, you will be taken care of by Severus, sent home or healed by Healer Jones. I will have our Solicitors draw up paperwork. I forbid Hogwarts from giving you potions. Only Severus will have permission." Severus nodded from his place at the door.

Corvus laid his head on his mothers shoulder as the days finally caught up with him. "I kept my head down, I avoided everyone, I aced my classes. Why do they need to bother me? I didn't do anything!"

"I know, love. I know." She said softly, running her hand through his hair. "But now you can look back and see how you reacted to different situations, versus your normal reactions."

She watched as his face became pensive. "I was short tempered often. I was tired. I often forgot to speak with Huginn and Véurr, and they're my familiars." Hearing her name, the small basilisk wrapped around his neck gently, reassuring. He pet her scales absentmindedly and looked up at his mother.

Bellatrix nodded with his assessments. "I think he was testing you, testing your loyalty to your family. He probably won't try anything else with you this year, but still keep your eyes open." Corvus nodded his agreement. "How about you get a couple of hours of rest? Hmm? Mopsy will wake us all up and we can spend the last hours of the night together and greet the sun."

He sighed and the nodded. They got up slowly and headed over to the bed where Bellatrix tucked in her son. He downed the cleansing potion quickly before his mom kissed his forehead. "Love you, Mum" he said softly

"I love you too, Corvus."

Then teal eyes closed and he was quickly sleeping.

()

Severus placed two vials on his end table opposite the side Corvus was sitting on. He looked over at Bellatrix and was still amazed at the love she held for the boy. Then again, he was shocked at his own as well.

He cleared his throat quietly to get her attention, and when she looked at him, he pointed at the potions. "When he wakes, I want him to take this general strengthening potion and bone strengthening to make sure his arm is healed fully." Bellatrix thanked her friend and smiled gratefully when the wizard leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"I'm surprised he didn't notice the magic suppression." she said before he could leave.

"I'm not" he stated truthfully. At her raised brow, he continued. "He has not been dueling as we have in the past few years. His spellwork has always been well beyond his age and to suppress some of it would hardly be noticed while performing the first year spells. I believe if he was doing the practical work for his correspondence courses, it would have been more noticeable. Actually, it may have been the magic suppression in addition to the mood altering that caused our altercation. He usually uses more logic than that."

Bellatrix nodded. "That does make sense." The two got up to leave and Bellatrix led Severus to the floo. "Will you be joining us for the greeting of the sun?"

Severus smirked. "Of course. Have Mopsy come and get me when it's time. I need to speak with Lucius and get maybe an hour of rest."

She nodded and lifted a hand in farewell as he threw the powder into the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm not replying as much to reviews anymore, but a lot contain questions that will give the story away. Thank you to everyone who is still commenting and enjoying my tale. Please keep reading and reviewing. Updates will return to Wednesdays :) **


	25. Family's Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(25) Family's Love**

Severus stepped quickly from the floo and found an agitated Malfoy family waiting for him. He raised his brow in question, but got no answer as the three turned and led the way into the secondary study. Once the wizards were settled, Narcissa left to rest for the night.

As soon as they all were seated and Dobby had handed out refreshments, Draco couldn't wait anymore.

"How is he?" he asked rather quickly.

Severus took a sip of his tea and answered honestly as possible. "As well as can be. He's had a rough couple of days."

"I'm worried" he said as he watched as his godfathers lips pressed into a grim line. "And your face makes me worry more." He sighed and went to stand.

"Draco" his father started. "You are welcome to join in the discussion. I daresay that Corvus will tell you most of it anyway."

The blonde looked to his uncle who nodded his agreement and sat back in his chair. They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

Lucius handed Draco his letter from Corvus and the younger wizard immediately sat in a chair and began to read the missive, but soon stood and began pacing angrily as he read through it.

Lucius glanced at Severus who shrugged his shoulders as if to say '_What did you expect'._

Lucius turned to Severus "I must say, Severus that these allegations are far fetching. I hope that we can get some results. They need to control that boy."

"We have witnesses and Corvus' memories if we need them. This is why Bella wants to use Pensieve memories. The boys are too young to know how to alter the memories, and it is very difficult to alter multiple memories to be exactly the same. There's also more we need to discuss."

"More than what was in these letters?" the older blonde said holding up his own missive from Corvus.

Severus nodded. "After he finished writing this letter, he asked for me to run a potions scan on him. You won't believe what I found."

()

"_Draco,_

_I'm sure you are pacing the foyer in worry, so let me tell you now I am alright. I'm not perfectly fine, but I will be. _

_The Headmaster continues to meddle in my life and I'm worried he may suspect my origins... Not that they could really do anything about it, but I would rather not have to deal with them at all. _

_I was heading to the common room when I was confronted with the Gryffindor boys. I asked them what the problem was and, apparently, they are using the excuse that my father had been part of the group to torture the Longbottoms into the Janus Thickney ward. _

_Anyway, I attempted to push my way past them only to be punched. Potter punched one time too many and sent me falling down the stairs. Luckily I was able to pull my spare wand and blast them all away. It seems that they will have those rather painful boils for a couple of weeks at least. The poor things..._

_When I woke in the infirmary, it was to the sound of godfather and Dumbledore arguing. The old man is convinced since Potter is the Saviour that he cannot get in trouble. If that is such a problem, the boy should have been raised with more sense than to be a bully. If he continues this way, he will have more enemies than allies. _

_Another problem when I woke was the fact that the Headmaster was trying to force me to stay. Luckily I got out of that, but it still makes me worry as to why he wanted me to stay for my entire break. Conversion to the light? I don't like the man. From what I heard about the Dark Lord, he was a hard taskmaster and overlord, but you knew your place. With this man, I swear I can see the manipulations that run through his mind. Potter is a pawn. Nothing more. _

_Aside from him keeping me at the school over break, I found out that the man had petrified Huginn. He almost had his eyes clawed out when Healer Jones cast the counter curse._

_Well, Severus is here again and I need to ask him for some help. I'll hopefully see you soon. _

_Corvus"_

Draco read over his letter from Corvus again. It was even worse than he thought it was. He couldn't believe his cousin had to go through these troubles again. Not to mention Dumbledore's attempts at getting him to stay at the school over the break. What was that about?

Then there's the attack on his familiar.

He was going to suggest for him to get a re-sort. Slytherins protect their own if nothing else, while Ravenclaws tend to be more solitary.

If it wasn't already so late, he would head over to Lestrange Manor now... at least he knew that his cousin was home and safe.

He lost his train of thought when he heard his godfather say that there was more to add to what they already knew. _What could they possibly have done that could be worse? _he asked himself.

When he heard, he wished he hadn't asked that question...

()

Corvus felt like he had just closed his eyes when he felt himself being shaken awake. He tried to bat the hand away, but suddenly his blankets were gone and the hands were on his ribs.

"I give!" he yelled out.

Opening his eyes he saw blond and black hair above him. "Come on Corvus!" Draco called out to him.

"Not fair, two against one" he muttered, trying to burrow in his pillow.

"Who said we had to be fair?" came his mother's voice. He could feel her weight on his bed shifting as she leaned in for another attack. He quickly removed the pillow from under his head and hit his cousin with it, running to his bathroom before any retaliation could take place.

Corvus took his time in the bath. He scrubbed his body, wincing slightly at the soreness of his arm. He scrubbed his hair and tried to rinse it in the tub, but eventually gave up. It really was getting too long, sitting in the middle of his back. He ended up finishing rinsing his hair in the shower.

He sighed in relief as he put on a warm fluffy towel and walked into his room.

Corvus dressed slowly and methodically in his robes. He pulled on a pair of brown leggings followed by a forest green tunic. Over that, he put on a deep green robe. His hair was pulled back with a brown leather tie. Lastly was his pair of worn dragon hide boots. He laced up quickly and finished just as his cousin made his way into the room. His glanced around his room and grabbed his wand and sheath. He noticed the bed was already made, and only then did he see the potions vials beside his bed. He called to Véurr, who gladly slithered up his leg and settled around his shoulders. Finally he whistled for Huginn.

Draco waited patiently as his cousin finished preparing. He leant against the wall and waited "Alright there?"

"Yup. Just making sure I have everything."

"Do you?" the blond asked just as Huginn flew into the room and landed on his cousin's outstretched arm. Corvus nodded. "Come on then" and the two made their way to the sitting room.

They found the family sitting in the dining area. He looked around and smiled at his mother and Aunt Narcissa, nodding his head in greeting towards his Uncles. Severus, Rabastan and Lucius were all sitting and talking with a glass in their hands. But the only red faced one was Lucius... surprisingly

"There he is!" said Lucius

"Uncle Lucius" Corvus greeted, smirking at his uncles inebriated state. He looked at the other adults in the room, who were rolling their eyes at the tall blond.

Bellatrix spoke up and gestured to a couple of seats for the boys. "Right. Well, the feast will be in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect timing then. We have a little over an hour until Sunrise." said Rabastan.

Just then Bellatrix noticed the potions vials in Corvus' hand and explained what they were. He nodded gratefully before taking them all and banishing the vials to the potions lab.

Corvus smiled and looked around the room again. He had a lot to be thankful of this year. One being he was alive. In a couple days time he would have his revenge on the Potters and Dumbledore. Even if it was a small action, it would be public knowledge. Lucius would be sure to let the Prophet know- and even more sure that they report it.

Draco sat stiffly beside his cousin noticeably. He looked over at his cousin and his face said everything. He was angry.

Corvus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could, Draco was talking. "I want the full story" he said.

The conversations in the room tapered off and Corvus looked at the adults in the room. He trusted them all. It had taken a while, but he did trust them.

He nodded and told them everything.

Corvus told them about the many bullying events of the term, even those witnessed by professors who did nothing but stand by, or dock him points if he even stood up for himself verbally. He could see the vein throbbing in Severus' neck, and the fire lit in his mother's eyes. Lucius' face scared him the most though. There was no emotion, no flicker, just cold stone.

When he got to the last incident, Draco stood and began pacing, waves of angry magic radiating from him. "Draco, please calm down. It's done and over. Sev took 250 points from them and I'm sure he will make their detentions as disgusting and difficult as possible." The glint in his godfather's eyes confirmed this thought.

"But they should be expelled, not handed a few months detention! It's such blatant favoritism! And why did the bracelet not protect you?"

Corvus glanced at his mother with an 'I told you so look'. "I didn't bring it." Draco opened his mouth in shock.

"But you never left the house without it!"

"I fell the day we were leaving for the Hogwarts Express and mum needed to heal my shoulder. It didn't work until I shut the protection off. I only ever hurt myself in the house or on the grounds. Hence the reason we didn't know the healing charms didn't work. We never tested healing with the bracelet. Once we knew that, we realized that it wouldn't be good for me to have to hiss at the bracelet to be healed or to turn on the other charms. I can't be known as a parselmouth so soon in the game."

"And what about the attacks?"

"They will be handled. Right now, I _have to_ attend Hogwarts."

"Why? Why do you have to? This is ridiculous!"

So Corvus looked to his mother who shrugged her shoulders, leaving it to him. He looked around and got a wizards oath from each person, promising not to reveal the information in any shape or form until he gave permission. Now intrigued, they did just that.

And he told him about being heir of Ravenclaw and the possibility of losing his line magics if he were to leave the school. "Do you understand now? I can't deny such a gift, no matter what bullying I will need to put up with."

Draco nodded, but had a determined gleam in his eyes, his lips set in a firm line "You're getting re-sorted."

Corvus' eyebrows rose to his hairline at the blatant order. "Excuse me?" he asked icily.

The blonde's demeanor softened a little bit. "I'm sorry for how that came out, but I do want you to get a re-sort"

"But why? I'll still be in the school with the blatant favoritism and the bias towards Slytherin would only be worse."

"From the professors, yes. But look at it this way, now you will have Severus close by. Not to mention Slytherin's stand by their own. Ravenclaws are too solitary and this was too close a call."

"I know, but..."

"Just think about it okay? Please? Corvus, this is not just bullying anymore. They are targeting you and attempted to murder you. Please, consider, okay?"

"Alright, Dray, I'll think on it okay? But let me try and handle it my way first."

The blond nodded, followed by the adults who were simply spectators to this conversation.

Since that first lunch with Severus, the boys had protected each other, and Draco was truly acting the big brother role now.

With the worst of the conversations done, the family left the sitting room and walked into the ballroom to enjoy their feast before the ritual.

()

Corvus froze in the doorway. The room looked amazing. Dark walls were lined with fairy lights and the tree in the corner was larger than any they had in years past. Soft chairs and a couple of smaller couches were set in front of the tree, while a dining table set with eight places was in the center of the room.

As he stepped forward, his attention returned to the amazing tree. It had to stand 10 feet easily, if not more. The pine needles were a rich green that filled the room with their heady scent. Fairies surrounded the tree in lights of white and yellow, tinkling every now and then as they communicated with one another. Silver, light blue and light green ornaments were scattered on branches while the occasional child's ornament could be seen as well. At the very top of the tree was a platinum five pointed star. The only thing missing were the gifts.

"Wow" was all he could get out. He saw his mother standing at one of the chairs and smiled. "Looks amazing, mum."

"Thank you, we of course had help." he nodded and knew he would need to say something to Mopsy later. "Come in, sit! Everyone." Once they were seated, she clapped her hands three times and the food appeared on the table.

They began to dig into the food immediately, pulled by the delicious smells of a rich stew, steamed vegetables and corn bread. While they ate, they chatted about classes and the plans for the night. They didn't speak of Dumbledore or Potter. Not anymore. This was a time for peace and family.

"It has been too long since we've greeted the sun." Narcissa said during dinner. They hadn't performed the rites since they were first married.

"You are staying through the night?" Corvus asked happily.

"Yes, we are Corvus. Is that okay?" Lucius asked, sober now thanks to a potion from Severus. The younger wizard nodded with a smile.

They soon finished and moved to sit by the tree where Mopsy was setting up Eggnog and other drinks for everyone. She also set a side table with snacks and desserts.

Corvus called to the elf before she could disappear. "Dinner was wonderful and the tree looks amazing Mopsy. Thank you."

Big blue eyes teared up. "You are very welcome young Master, I am glad you approve." she said before popping away.

"I don't know why you treat them so, Corvus. They are nothing more than servants." Lucius said with disdain clear in his voice.

"They are not animals. They are sentient beings. They talk, they understand, they have their own beliefs and families. I see no reason to not be appreciative for all that is done for us. Whether or not it is required of her, Mopsy does a good job. I treat her well because she does the same for me."

Lucius didn't look convinced, but Draco looked pensive about what he had just heard.

Everyone took something to eat and drink- Corvus took some peppermint bark (dark chocolate on the bottom, white chocolate on top with candy cane pieces) and melted into his seat at the first bite. He also had his cup of peppermint hot chocolate.

Once he had finished his sweet, he heard Draco ask what everyone wanted to know. "Gifts now or after?"

Corvus snorted. He figured his cousin just wanted to dig into the gifts. "Usually after, and we only have fifteen minutes before sunrise anyway."

The adults smirked at the put out look on Draco's face, but all stood to prepare.

* * *

**A/N: Not a whole lot of action in the next couple of chapters, but still needed. On another note, I've finally finished _writing_ year 1 and have started on year 2 :) Excited! **


	26. The Longest Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(26) The Longest Night**

The smell of burning wood assailed Corvus' senses, and he smiled. A bonfire was lit and crackling soothingly, set in the center of a circle made of small stones. It had a 'door' (a space with no stones) that was about a foot wide, which they all stepped through.

Corvus loved greeting the sun. He wasn't so involved this year as usually he would be out with his family, tending the flames and ensuring they didn't go out, giving light through the longest night of the year. Instead this year, it was Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Mopsy who tended the fire.(1)

Corvus arranged his family members while Draco looked on. While he was curious, he was also slightly uncomfortable with the old magic. His parents may have performed rituals in the past, but that was before his time. He stood within the circle, but held no specific part in anything ceremonial.

Narcissa was placed in the North for Earth, Lucius in the South for Fire, Bellatrix in the West for Water, and Rabastan in the East for Air. Severus stood in the center with Corvus and Draco in the role of High Priest. They would not have a High Priestess this evening. _(A/N: Think of it as a solitary ritual vs Coven. A HP & HPs are not always required, though it helps with the balance)_

They began by casting circle. Mopsy handed him the final rocks and Corvus took a step and began

_(2)__This circle of power do we cast  
A meeting place secure  
With love and peace, joy and trust  
With hearts and minds so pure _

Corvus concentrated in his mind as he walked, mentally creating a globe of protection that was held and formed by the circle of stones.

_Between the worlds of man and Spirit  
Beyond the bounds of time  
We lay this circle for our working  
Casting with this rhyme _

Draco looked on curiously and he smiled at his cousin reassuringly as the dark haired wizard continued on.

_In perfect love and perfect trust  
We cut the circle times three  
No ill will or evil shall enter here  
Our Circle is Cast  
So mote it be. _

As Corvus finished chanting, he placed the last of the stones, closing the circle both physically and metaphorically. Those in the circle felt a shimmer of power run over their skin as it closed and Corvus could feel his globe of protection.

He smiled and returned to his Uncle and cousin and turned towards his Uncle Rabastan who began calling Quarters. They faced East as he called,

_Guardians of the East we call  
Hawk and Owl knowing all  
Wisdom and vision we ask of thee  
Share with us the gift to see  
Welcome to this rite we lay.  
Hail and Blessed Be this day._

Rabastan lit a stick of incense with his wand and stood it vertically in the ground. A breeze ran through the circle, causing the incense smoke to twist and twirl around the caller. When the breeze quieted, they all turned to Lucius.

_Guardians of the South we call  
Phoenix and Dragon standing tall  
Cleanse us as you see right  
Renew us with your fiery light  
Welcome to this rite we lay.  
Hail and Blessed Be this day._

Lucius lit a red candle that he stood in the ground as Rabastan had his incense. The flame lit tall as did the bonfire. Shapes of dragons and phoenixes could be seen flapping through the flames. As they calmed, they again turned, this time to Bellatrix.

_Guardians of the Western dusk  
Oh Undines of Water, share your trust  
Those in this circle call to you  
Share with us insight and peace too  
Welcome to this rite we lay.  
Hail and Blessed Be this day._

She laid a bowl before her, and the family watched as the water within rippled and moved in waves like the ocean. When the water was calm, they faced Narcissa

_Guardians of the North we call  
Gnomes of Earth and mountains tall  
Strength and Magic we ask you to lay  
To aid us with our magic today  
Welcome to this rite we lay.  
Hail and Blessed Be this day._

To finish, Narcissa placed a handful of salt on the earth before her. They watched in amazement as the salt moved as if the earth under was quaking. It finally calmed and they knew they were successful.

With circle closed and quarters complete, they faced the center and the three wizards within. They timed it just right, as the first lights of the sunrise had just begun to peek over the horizon. Severus spoke:

_(3)__"The wheel of the year has turned once more, and the nights have grown longer and colder. Tonight, the darkness begins to retreat, and light begins its return once again. As the wheel continues to spin, the sun returns to us once more."_

Mopsy handed Corvus a yellow candle, wide as his hand and twice as tall. It was adorned with carvings of runes representing the sun and day. He lit it and continued where Severus left off.

"_Even in the darkest hours, even in the longest nights, the spark of life lingered on. Laying dormant, waiting, ready to return when the time was right. The darkness will leave us now, as the sun begins its journey home."_

He looked at each person who gathered for this and smiled. Mopsy handed each person a small taper candle, which was lit from his larger one. As each person lit their candle, they said:

"_As the wheel turns, light returns."_

Once all the candles were lit, Corvus held out a parchment to his cousin and together they read,

_"The light of the sun has returned to us, bringing life and warmth with it. The shadows will vanish, and life will continue. We are blessed by the light of the sun." _

They finished in perfect time, just as the sun was completely above the horizon. They all took a moment to think of the new day and it's meanings. A new day is a new beginning. Rebirth. What could they change? What should they change?

After a few minutes, they bade farewell to the guardians and Corvus opened the circle (4). They left the fire to burn out on it's own as they walked silently back into the house.

Mopsy led them all back to the ballroom, bringing fresh cocoa and tea moments later.

()

As soon as everyone was settled, they realized the tree was now surrounded by piles of gifts. Corvus pulled Mopsy aside and gave her a voucher for a new uniform. He had noticed hers was getting a little ragged and knew what a proud elf she was.

Corvus didn't have the chance to do much more than catalog shop, but he did a good job. He handed Draco a gift wrapped in silver and green, knowing the blonde's love of all things Slytherin. Grey eyes widened impossibly as the he stared into a box that held a beautiful pendant. It was a platinum dragon with blue sapphire eyes sitting on a black braided leather cord. It was enchanted to protect from all but the unforgivables. It did not completely protect against the darker curses, but did partially shield from them. The pendant also included a locator charm and he gave the instructions to all of the adults and kept a copy for himself as well.

Draco thanked him with a surprised stutter, and watched as Corvus opened his gift. It was a pendant of a raven carved from snowflake obsidian surrounded by a basilisk of a light blue gem called tanzanite. Blushing, the blonde explained that he read that snowflake obsidian grounds spiritual energy to the physical plane, absorbs negativity, and enhances serenity while the tanzanite has been used for meditation, clairvoyance, spirituality, protection, wisdom, and communication with spirit & animal guides.(5)

Corvus was extremely touched by the though that went into his gift and thanked his cousin with a great hug, making the blonde blush further. After all, Malfoys are not known for displays of affection.

His Uncle Rabastan got a basilisk skin wand holster, since Corvus had noticed the old one becoming worn. From his uncle, he opened a square package that revealed multiple Parselscript books. "I returned to Italy to see if the seller had any more books for you." his uncle explained. "While I don't know what they say, I figure you would be interested no matter the subject." The group chuckled as Corvus nodded dumbly, practically drooling over his books.

"You can read them later, Corvus." Bellatrix said as she caught him trying to pull out all the books and read them right away. "Come on, more gifts!"

He handed Severus a small book shaped package which was the green journal he had purchased in Italy. It was now filled with the translation of the potions book that was in parselscript. The potions master flipped through quickly and looked wide eyed at the information contained. Severus handed him a package that had fresh, hard to get potions ingredients stuffed inside a new silver cauldron.

For Lucius and Narcissa, Corvus bought a pair of two-way mirrors. "I figure either keep them between yourselves for when Uncle Luc is at the ministry or give one the Draco for Hogwarts." They nodded their thanks and handed Corvus a tall gift with a handle on top. He looked at them inquiringly, but they just smiled back.

He ripped the paper off to reveal a silver cage with a beautiful snowy white owl sitting inside. Corvus gaped, but was brought out of his silence by a slightly amused 'hoot!'. He looked into golden eyes "Well aren't you a beauty" he said softly. The owl puffed it's chest out proudly and preened. He turned to his aunt and uncle "Thank you so much. I didn't want to send Huginn out on longer journeys and I didn't want to bother Draco anymore."

"We figured that. We saw this owl and were drawn to her for you."

Corvus opened the cage and the owl hopped onto his shoulder. He whistled and put his arm out. "Huginn, this is... Hedwig?" the owl nodded. "She is my owl and you will need to be nice."

_/Yes young Master/_

"You are my friend and familiar, Huginn. I do not like sending you out on long trips. Plus with the Headmaster's attack on you I don't want you too far from me. Actually" he paused as he pulled out a small package. He opened it to find a small ring and held it out for the Raven to see. "This is a protection ring. It will size to fit your leg."

He placed the ring over the claw and watched the silver ring shrink then fade into invisibility. He looked at Hedwig "I will get you one as well." He pulled out a 1/4 inch square silver plate and pulled Véurr from his neck. "You my dear, will be more difficult, and it may hurt a moment, but not long. It will protect you from magical attacks, except unforgivables and just like Draco's pendant will partially shield from darker curses. I know your scales protect from most, but this will enhance that and will protect your eyes and mouth as well." He turned to his godfather "Severus, is there a way to magically insert this into the roof of her mouth?"

"Yes. It will hurt for a moment, but you already warned her. Hold the plate to the roof of her mouth. If she bites you, you won't be poisoned." Corvus did as directed and held Véurr's mouth open. He hissed calmingly to her and pressed the metal to the roof of her mouth with a single finger as Severus waved his wand.

Véurr hissed and bit down reflexively. Corvus squeezed his eyes tightly until he was released.

_::I'm sorry Master!::_

_::It's alright, I was prepared. Is the pain gone now?::_

_::Yes, I can't even feel a difference in my mouth, but I can feel the protection surrounding me.::_

Veurr flicked her tongue at her master's wound and it closed quickly.

_::Thank you, Vé::_

"I'll need to get a ring for Hedwig as well. After the incident with Huginn, I don't trust that man." At the raised eyebrows, he clarified. "Okay I didn't trust him before, but now I don't trust him with my familiars."

Bellatrix stepped forward "Alright, enough of the old coot. This is our holiday, let's keep to happy subjects." She handed Corvus his gift. It was an inch thick and about 11 x 17 inches. He pulled off the paper to reveal a white shipping box that had a muggle label on it. He lifted an eyebrow at his mother and she just waved her hand for him to keep going.

Inside the box was a plaque and a certificate. "The muggles have started naming stars." She said in explanation "I chose a star in the Constellation Corvus and named it after you. Corvus-Cygnus-Lestrange."

Corvus jaw dropped. "This is amazing!" he said with a smile and hugged his mother tightly.

The gift was passed around as his mother continued. "They give you the coordinates of your star too so you can look at it." Then she passed him another gift.

He opened it to reveal a pocket watch with the Lestrange family crest on the front. "Since your father isn't here, I decided to give you this in his stead. Now that you are eleven, you receive the family watch. It gets passed down from father to son every generation."

"But what if he gets out and you have a child... one that is rightfully yours by blood."

"Corvus." She said sternly "You are rightfully mine. By blood. That ritual we did changed your DNA. Any inheritance or lineage tests done will reflect me and Rodolphus as your parents. Unless the information is told another way, no one would ever know otherwise."

The young wizard jumped into his mother's arms with tears in his eyes. "Thank you" he whispered. Then he pulled away and handed her his own gift.

Bellatrix opened a box to reveal a beautiful gold oval locket. The outside was engraved with a scripted letter 'L'. She opened it to find a mirror on one side and a clock on the other. Only this clock had multiple hands. "It is beautiful Corvus. Show me how it works."

Corvus stepped forward and whispered _'Reverto'_ and the pendant tripled in size from one inch to three, but the weight did not change. On the clock was a hand for himself, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Around the face was 'Lestrange Manor', 'Hogwarts', 'St. Mungo's', 'Ministry', 'traveling', and 'Diagon Alley'.

"We can add more hands or more locations if needed." Corvus explained. "I just added the most often frequented by all of us. Actually I'd like to add one for the hospital wing at Hogwarts. After the manipulations, I want you to know what's going on"

Bellatrix continued looking at her watch and learning about it. "And the mirror?"

Corvus pulled a long chain with a square locket from around his neck. The front was engraved with C.C.L. above a rave in flight. He opened it to reveal a similar set up, mirror included. "It hangs to mid-chest for me. It is a two-way, like I gave Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy. All you have to do is say my name, or vice versa, and the locket will warm. You only need the word 'reverto' as if it is small, it will enlarge and if it's large, it will shrink down."

They finished unwrapping their gifts, including those from acquaintances at school. From Mandy and Morag he received treats for Véurr and Huginn as well as some sweets from himself. He was glad he had though of sending the girls some gifts of their own. He hoped they liked them. He only crafted a few things this year.

()

In Italy, Headmistress Befana was amazed to open a set of vanishing boxes as a gift from young Corvus. They were made of carved wood with hand carved runes surrounding the box. Inside a box with a glowing rune was a note that sat upon the books she had leant him. "Thank you for the books, Headmistress, I hope these boxes meet your approval. They were my first attempt and I could think of no one better to receive my first set. Blessed Yule and Happy Christmas"

She smiled to herself as her hands caressed the well crafted boxes. The boy would go far.

()

Morag MacDougal sat in her family home in Scotland amazed at the gift her friend Corvus had given her. It was a beautiful silver disc pendant that sat on a long chain. It was at least 2 inches in diameter and embossed with a wonderful quote: "The _mind_ can go in a thousand directions, but on this beautiful path, I walk in peace. With each step, the wind blows. With each step, a flower blooms."(6) Within the same box was a letter that directed her to open it away from her family.

Her parents were wary of the fact that she received a jewelry gift from a male friend, but she explained that they were just friends and nothing more. She told them it was from Corvus Lestrange who was from a high standing family in London. They still didn't seem appeased, but she just rolled her eyes and continued to open her other gifts.

Once the night was over, she was excited to get back to her room and open the letter.

_Dear Morag,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, though I'm sure you understand things have been crazy here. After the incident at Hogwarts I had some healing to do and wanted to spend some time with my family._

_There's more to this letter, but to read it, you'll have to tap it twice with your wand and say the name of Hagrid's multi-cranial canine._

Morag snorted at the description of the Cerberus, but obligingly tapped her wand twice and incanted "Fluffy". As the last syllable left her lips, the leter wiped clean and a new letter appeared.

_I hope you like your gift. It's little more than just a necklace. I hope the quote inspires you to keep your _mind _on the right path._

Morag paused for a moment. He emphasized 'mind' on the pendant and in the letter... She sat and meditated for a moment to see how her Occlumency shields were. She jolted a moment later, shocked at the strength of her shields. True she wouldn't know their true strength until tested, but what she _could_ see and feelwas amazing.

_Yes, as I'm sure you just figured out, it is charmed to assist with your Occlumency shields. It will not work unless you also put effort into the shields._

_Other than the necklace and my Hogwarts issues, I also wanted to write to you about my books. I very much enjoy Blood Magicks by Dimitri Varislov. He goes over things in detail, even though most witches and wizards today don't have the power or skill to perform it. _

_History of World Magic by Stefania Mundis is also a fantastic read. It doesn't just discuss History of Magic in Britain, but around the world. Have you ever been the the Wizarding District in Italy? It's amazing! The stalls and artisans are so hard to walk away from. My mother has to drag me away from the book sellers especially whenever we go. Healing Arts by Healer Paeon Asclepius is a must read for everyone. It covers the basics of healing and even some simple healing charms. Véry useful for us Ravenclaws who tend to end up with many paper cuts._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy your gifts and your holiday._

_And don't forget to check the envelope again..._

_Sincerely, Corvus_

Morag was sure the envelope only contained the letter, but decided to check anyway.

She was right. The envelope was empty. But the inside of the envelope had writing on it. Once she noticed that, she opened it up completely and saw it was another gift. A voucher for the same books as Corvus had been studying this semester, along with the owl address and contact information for the sellers.

She smirked at the genius. He couldn't give her his own books and probably couldn't gift them to her either, so he gave her a letter that discussed the books he has been reading and what he has enjoyed most about each. And of course, the voucher so she could get them for herself.

()

Mandy Brocklehurst, sat with her family and received a similar gift. She recieved a beautiful journal bound in a deep blue leather. On the inside cover, Corvus had used the same quote as he used on Morag's necklace: "The mind can go in a thousand directions, but on this beautiful path, I walk in peace. With each step, the wind blows. With each step, a flower blooms."

She also received a letter:

_Dear Mandy,_

_I hope you are having a great holiday with your family. I assume they have no issues with my studies, so you'll forgive me if I just write everything in this letter._

_I hope you like the journal and find some use for it. I found the inscribed quote recently and felt it sort of covered how I felt about everything we have been reading and studying. I have faith in the path I see before me. If you still are up to reading and studying together, I've included a list of supplemental reading that will help. _

_See you after the Holidays! _

_Oh, and don't forget to look closely at the envelope._

Just as he had done for Morag, Mandy received a voucher for the books.

()

After all the gifts were opened at Lestrange Manor, the Malfoys and Rabastan were off to bed. Only Bellatrix and Corvus were sitting awake, listening to music and watching the fireplace.

Even though it was now about mid-day and they had been up all night, they couldn't sleep.

Corvus had a serious subject to talk about and figured now was as good a time as any. "Mum?" she hummed and looked at him. "I have some questions..."

Noticing the seriousness in her son's face and voice, Bellatrix sat up. "I'll answer if I can."

"What are the goals of the Dark Lord?"

"He was very against muggles and muggleborns, even half-bloods. He was very against any witch or wizard marrying a muggle, and was known to get rid of the parents of muggleborns."

"But why? What is the reason behind it? Half-bloods are often more powerful than purebloods and muggleborns are new blood that is needed- and might actually be old blood finally getting their magic."

"He felt muggles and muggleborns are a threat to our world. Just look at how the old ways are now forbidden and how dark and blood magics are illegal. Magical creatures such as werewolves and vampires who were once treated respectfully, even though they were feared, are now unable to even hold down a job. They condemn what they do not understand. The muggle-raised come into our world and see 'werewolf' and look to their muggle myths for truth."

"So why not correct misconceptions? Why kill? Why torture?"

Bellatrix sighed. "It instills fear in those around him. They were more likely to get out of his way or join him if they feared him."

"But... the muggle-raised fought against what they feared, like the werewolves and vampires. Why would that work?"

"It didn't. I joined because I supported separating the muggle world from the wizard world. Do you remember how we explained things in the beginning?"

Corvus nodded "The light wants integration, the dark wants separation." he said easily. "Which I agree with the dark, but by killing muggles, doesn't that bring attention to us? How would that keep the wizarding world a secret?"

Bellatrix let out a sigh. "The Dark Lord, when he first started his campaign, was very charismatic. He was handsome, rich and politically savvy. Then he began his rituals as a means to immortality and his appearance changed... and so did he. His essential goals were the same though."

"When the Dark Lord returns, do we have a choice to follow or not?"

Bellatrix looked surprised at the question. "There are two sides, Cor. Don't tell me you are going to Dumbledore?"

"No. I'm just worried. You say he went through all those rituals to become immortal and he changed. What will happen now that he has been gone ten years? How do we know what he has done these last ten years? What if he's gone mad?"

"I don't know, Corvus. But we will be expected to be on his side."

Corvus nodded and returned to staring into the flames. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**A/N: Some holiday love for you! Hope it was enjoyable. Next update is next Wednesday... probably... unless I get bored ;)**

**1. Part of the longest night or Yule celebration is lighting a fire and ensuring it stays lit through the whole night.**

**2. This is actually my own circle and quarters casting. If you decide to use it, please give credit where credit is due.**

**3. ritual was found on about com. While the wording is the same, the actions and ritual are different. To find it, search Yule rituals and pull up greeting of the sun**

** you want to know the details, let me know and I'll either message them or add them to the story.**

**5. magickal cat website**

**6. "The mind can go in a thousand directions, but on this beautiful path, I walk in peace. With each step, the wind blows. With each step, a flower blooms." is a quote by Thich Nhat Hanh, a Vietnames monk. I'm not sure of the year.)**


	27. Tests & Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: for the sake of my story, Beaubaxtons is an all girl school**

* * *

**(27) Tests & Meetings **

A few days later, Severus and Bellatrix arrived in a large boardroom to shouts and loud bangs of fists on tables. They looked at each other amused for a moment before remembering the reason they were there. They caught the eye of Lucius who cast a bright firework charm at the ceiling. The bright light and bang made everyone silence.

"Now that we have your attention." Lucius said silkily. He nodded at two chairs across from him for the two newcomers to take. "As I said, both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor ghosts were witness to the atrocious behavior. Corvus Lestrange, who you have all met a couple of times due to his multiple acceptances and correspondence courses, was attacked without provocation."

The blond wizard paused for a moment to let those gathered remember the smart young man who had stood before them just a few months ago. "It has come to my attention that this was not the first time young Lestrange was pushed around by the group. Apparently it is commonplace for this specific group of Gryffindors to bully around the others. But for some reason, they held special enmity for Corvus.

"I understand why many are hesitant to act in any way or fashion, but we must ignore the names of this case and look at the facts and facts alone. Close your eyes. Picture the students as male or female. A stranger or a family member. But ignore the original participants." He got nods all around the room as eyes closed. He began telling the tale. "A student has been bullied all year by another, let's call them Student A and Student B, who is joined by his friend, Student C. They have never met until the summer during a shopping trip to Diagon Alley which Student B pushes Student A off of the stool he stood on. When they get to school Students B and C constantly push, hex, and jinx Student A throughout the year. After being given detention for defending himself, Student A decides to ignore the other student. He doesn't defend himself with magic or words. He simply... walks away. But Student B and C cannot stand being ignored, so they increase their attacks, until finally, they persuade more housemates to join them. Call them D, E, and F.

"On this day, Student A walks up a staircase that leads straight to his dormitory. It is in an area that is rarely occupied by anyone other than those in his own house. He looks up to see a group of the five students standing before him. He finally opens his mouth and asks them 'why?' and he is told it is because of something his father did. He tries to walk past, but they push him backwards. He tries again, with the same result.

"He tries a third time. This time it is more than a push. Student C punches student A in the stomach and the face. Then Student B pushes him," Lucius took a breath to calm his voice, "down a flight of stairs."

The blonde wizard closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He couldn't imagine the fear that Corvus felt as he fell back into nothing. He took a moment to look around the room. Most of the Governors were pale, some had tear tracks on their faces. He took another breath before continuing.

"Now, Student A's magic reacted to protect him and the attackers ended up with boils. From the school, they were deducted 250 points and received 3 months of detention. However, this is not enough. He shows no remorse, no panic, no worry. He just stands around bored." The group began opening their eyes and looked around at each other. Bellatrix had tears flowing down her face and Severus was pale with his lips pressed together firmly. "So what do we do?"

"Under normal circumstances we would expel students B and C and suspend students D, E, and F." Said Lord Nott. "But these are not normal circumstances and no matter how much we want to, we cannot treat them as such." Nods all around the room.

"Madam Lestrange?" Said Lady Abbot. "We know you understand the circumstances we are placed in. What would you have us do?"

()

While Severus and Bellatrix discussed Potter's punishment, Corvus himself was performing his practical examinations at Stregonaria while Rabastan waited in the nearby Italian Wizarding District.

Not surprisingly, Corvus did extremely well. Before the exam, He had a 2 hour period where he could practice and request help from the Healing Arts Professor. After the exam, which lasted about an hour, Corvus returned to his books to study. He had an hour of lunch and then returned for the same process with his Light, Gray and Dark Arts class.

Once his exams were complete, Corvus met Rabastan outside the gates of the school, where they apparated back to the District.

Their first stop was De Luca's wand shop, where they caught up and chatted for a bit. Next, they decided to shop around some.

They walked through the stalls to see if there was anything new to see, and there was plenty. All of the artisans had fresh work out, most created in the days after the holiday rush.

Corvus followed his feet to a particularly worn out tent. A witch with rich auburn hair that curled in every direction sat on a stool reading a book. Her green eyes caught his and she gave a smile and slight nod in greeting. He returned the gesture before looking around.

The area was covered in journals and notebooks. They were made of every material and placed in every available spot. On tables, ground, bookshelves, and even hanging in pockets on the side of the tent. There was barely room to walk, but he made due.

Corvus knew he was being watched, but didn't mind. These books were the owner's art after all.

The stacks of books were numerous, and almost too daunting to tackle, but Corvus felt there was something there just for him- just like he knew to open the goblin ward book, or how he felt the need to save Granger... though he was still working out the last.

He moved in front of a few piles of books stacked under a table and began moving entire piles out of his way.

The woman's eyes were now a constant burning on the back of his head, but again, he didn't care. There was something here for him, something calling to him...

He had to move book stacks until he was nearly completely under the table, but finally he saw it. A silver cover binding reflecting light in multiple colors. He pulled it out from the middle of the pile gingerly, to not damage the other books. The first thing he noticed, other than the amazing silver hide that covered it, was a deeply embossed pegasus in flight. As he moved the book around, turning it this way and that he nearly dropped it. He would have sworn his eyes flashed green for a moment, instead of his deep teal.

He could feel magic coming off the item as well, relaying the charms placed upon it by it's creator.

Still feeling eyes on him, Corvus turned quickly and smiled at the owner. She looked slightly wary at the mess he had made and he did have the grace to smile apologetically.

He handed the book to her to hold and returned to his spot to return all the books he moved. Once he was done, he turned to her again.

"Thank you very much. I can't tell you how often people come in here and tear the place up." He gave a slight bow and took the book that she presented to him. "Find what you needed, dear?" she asked politely.

Corvus smiled brightly. "Yes. Do you craft these?" he asked curiously. The witch nodded. "So if I fill a book, would I be able to get the same book at a later date? Or perhaps simply something similar?"

"No two books are the same" she said apologetically. "However, there are some that are similar. If you would like, I could customize some for you."

Corvus thought for a moment, but shook his head. "I'll just return and find what I need when the time is right," and soon as the words were said, he knew they were true. In this case at least, he needed to choose the books on his own, custom work wouldn't let him do that.

She didn't seem offended though, and simply smiled at him. As they completed the transaction, she explained to him that the book was protected with both anti-fire and waterproof charms. She also told him that the book could be charmed further if needed. He had her give him her information, including owl address, and he wrote it on the back cover of his book. Sera Ebiracs.

With that taken care of, he met his uncle outside the tent and portkeyed back to the Manor.

()

Back at the Board of Governors meeting, Bellatrix was thinking of the words she wanted to say.

She cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "You need to add in the other events of the year as well. Have you reviewed the memories sent and had them verified?" The Board nodded. "So what do you do? I understand your position, but it is obvious normal punishments are not working on this child. It's also difficult due to the Headmaster's unhealthy interest in him" Sow the seeds of doubt early, she thought with an inward smirk as the board nodded unanimously.

She appeared to be deep in thought, before Severus spoke up. "Quidditch" At the questioning looks, he continued. "I know how Potters like that sport. I think we all do" chuckles all around. "While a lifetime ban is not feasible, perhaps a quidditch ban to the end of second year?"

As the Board agreed, Bellatrix added on in a steely voice "I also want a public apology about this. If not for the fact that my son was so close to Severus' rooms, the Potter boy would be under trial for murder!" most of the room winced at the anger in her words.

Severus put a calming hand on her arm, which seemed to deflate her.

Another Board member, an older wizard with short brown hair and searching blue eyes spoke up. "We understand your anger, Lady Lestrange. We have children, and many have grandchildren now. We will ban the boy from quidditch until the end of his _third _year and make sure the Headmaster follows through on this decree." He paused for a moment, considering his words. "I would suggest giving the Potter's a choice. A trial for attempted murder with penseive memories or a public apology." He looked around his associates for their agreement, and received it by way of nods and murmurs. "It's something that can be brought to your solicitor."

Bellatrix, Severus, and Lucius all nodded. "Thank you" she said softly with a dip of her head. "If I may make one more request?" The wizard motioned his hand for her to continue. "While I'm sure the fact that you are stepping over the Headmaster to dole out punishment will be a headache for him, I also want something else done about Dumbledore. He lied to me. He told me my son fell down some stairs and broke his arm, and kept me from visiting the wing. Not to mention all the pain my son had to go through because valuable information was being blocked from our letters." She turned her violet eyes imploringly on each member.

They converged on themselves, muttering and shaking their heads. Severus leaned over and whispered. "Well done. Can't wait to see the look on the old man's face."

Finally the group broke apart and the gentleman, Lord Braxley, spoke up. He grimaced, but she knew they did the best they could. "As far as Dumbledore, we can fine him, but other than that it will be difficult. He holds too many positions."

Bellatrix nodded, but looked downfallen. She stood, understanding their time was up. "I greatly appreciate your time and look forward to a safer school for my son in the coming term."

They all replied with similar sentiments and to close, agreed for Lucius to be their representative in this matter while dealing with Dumbledore and the Potters.

"We will set up a meeting with your solicitor after the holidays. We want him at his best and not distracted," said Lucius after the meeting had been dismissed.

Bellatrix nodded in agreement and left the room to return home.

Lucius looked at Severus as he watched the witch leave the room "How did things get so far?"

The potions master shook his head. "I really don't know. I tried to keep them in line, but there is a limit to what I can do outside the classroom. I heard rumors about Potter, but could never catch him, and Corvus never really came to me. He did once, but did not want the events well known. He had confronted the Headmaster after this one. I believe there were provisions to his silence involved in that meeting, but I wasn't there." He let out a heavy breath. "The last time we spoke I told him to avoid the brat. He told me he was and that the Gryffindors continued to corner him. He left angry and until that day we had not spoken."

"I understand his anger, but I also understand your position and inability to do anything. Let's hope that things will calm down in the new term."

Severus nodded and handed Lucius his letters from Corvus before turning around. Before he could leave, however, he was called back. "Severus, come to the Manor for a drink"

He agreed and followed the blonde wizard through the floo network

()

Bellatrix entered her manor and sat in her study, thinking over the meeting. She pulled a parchment towards he and wrote a summary of the events and send it off to their solicitor.

She met Corvus in the dining room for dinner and they shared their days.

Bellatrix went first, knowing it was best to leave on a happier note. She explained what they came up with as punishment for the Potter boy and though he wished there was more, Corvus knew the loss of Quidditch would hit the family hard.

After the discussion on the board meeting, Corvus discussed his tests with his mother. Explaining the new healing spells he had learned and tested on. Though he didn't act nervous, his mother knew better. The boy rambled constantly and would until his grades came in.

What was worse was his Durmstrang exam was the next day.

Bellatrix just smiled and let him talk. Though she was interested in his day, much of what he said was rambling.

()

Corvus headed to Durmstrang Academy early the following morning. Just like Stregonaria, he had 2 hours of lecture and a chance to ask questions.

However, unlike Stregonaria, he actually used all of the two hours. Once the time was up, he was surprised and slightly annoyed that there would be no practical for the course. Apparently most wizards didn't have enough power to perform Blood Magic.

Corvus frowned for a moment. He knew he had the magic to perform. After all, he did the wards on the door with Fluffy. He wanted to be tested. The question was how to get the professor to agree.

He looked up at his Professor, a dark haired blue eyed wizard who reminded him of his Uncle Rabastan. His tanned skin and the spark of magic in his eyes the only obvious differences. Then again,the spark in his eyes could be mischief. "I do understand your reasoning Professor Valkov, but I would like to try." He pulled the new journal from his bag. "I'd like to protect this from being opened by anyone but me. I understand there are other wards available to use, but what better way to try out my abilities for Blood Magic?"

The Professor's eyes narrowed in thought. "We could try. But I make no promises."

Corvus nodded and followed him into a potions classroom. The room was empty but for a single bench in the center. He narrowed his eyes at the Professor "You knew I would ask" he started, but was cut off suddenly by a new voice.

"Of course we knew!" came the voice from the doorway. The wizard was tall with wavy black hair hanging around his face. He had the aristocratic features of the noble families such as high cheekbones and grey eyes, but somehow still managed to look shifty. "First student to receive three invitations from the schools of Europe? If you were a girl Beaubaxtons would probably want you as well!" The new wizard smirked at the blush fighting its way to Corvus' cheeks. "I even heard Madam Maxine was considering bending the rules for you!"

Corvus blushed deeper and sputtered a bit, the narrowed his eyes in anger as the two men laughed at his expense.

Volkov was the first to stop laughing, but he smiled at his student reddening before him. With a slight bow, he waved a hand towards to newcomer "Corvus Lestrange, meet Igor Karkaroff. Headmaster of Durmstrang Academy."

Corvus schooled his face. "A Pleasure, Headmaster" he said steadily.

Karkaroff nodded his head, not bothered by the boy's icy demeanor. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Lestrange." The older wizard glanced around the room for a moment before nodding again. "I'll leave you to your exam now."

Corvus was grateful the man left and didn't watch him work. As it was, he saw suspicion in the eyes of his Professor.

Once the Headmaster was gone, the two got to work. "Other than Blood Wards, most protections would be hexes and curses" his professor began. "What sort of protection do you want to create?"

"Not a curse since at Hogwarts someone would be likely to complain, but not a simple jinx either."

"You could make it a multi-layered protection," came the response. "The Blood Ward alone will alert you to anyone other than you trying to open the book or attempting to break the wards. Instead of recognizing your magic by touch, make it recognize your blood."

Corvus thought this over while examining the book from every angle. He considered the different hexes and jinxes that he could use. Other than being alerted by the ward, he wanted a person to be wary of trying to open the book. But not so scared so they would go running to Dumbledore.

A multi-headed attack _would_ work. But what to use as the 'heads'?

Speaking of heads made him think of a hydra and a smirk grew on his face. One look from his professor and he knew it was one to scare many.

"What do you have planned?"

"Think of a Hydra" Corvus started excitedly. "Start with the Blood Ward so I will be aware of someone trying to open, but we could also use that branch of magic to cover the other hexes. If someone tries to break through the wards, they will see that they have succeeded only to find out that it is only now ten times as strong. So if I used a stinging hex and someone tried to break through, the next one would be a stronger stinging hex. After say... three attempts, it becomes a cutting hex and so on."

The professor scratched his chin in thought. "No one will be able to get through the Blood Ward"

"True, but I want them to be wary to ever try again."

"Just what are you using this for?" came the question laced with suspicion.

"I'm trying out my Blood Magic, Professor." He said cheekily. When he realized the man wouldn't budge, he added "My godfather is a potions master and I'm well aware of the rivalries in the field."

"You are only eleven."

Corvus smirked, "And I received invites to three, almost four, magical schools"

His professor returned the smirk. "I don't believe you, but alright."

Figuring out the runes and casting took nearly three hours and when complete, it was the most powerful piece of work Corvus had ever worked with. Sweat poured down his back as he finished the seal, blood spread over the spine of the book.

When it was finished, most of the book remained silver, but the spine was a deep red that shimmered just as the rest of the book did. It was layered as Corvus wanted, ending with a blood magic hex that mimicked the dark blood boiling curse.

The professor didn't dare test it beyond the first cutting hex. Right after the hex hit his hand, he handed the book back to Corvus who was smirking as he healed the Professor's cut.

He left with the highest grade in the history of the school.

()

The following day, Corvus slept in late, exhausted from the magic it took to complete his book. His mother was concerned when she saw him upon his return, but suitably impressed when he explained what he had done.

After lunch, Corvus floo'd to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa and Draco were waiting for him. They had plans to visit Diagon Alley to replenish their school supplies.

"Right, what do we need?" asked Narcissa once they passed into the alley.

"Parchment, quills, ink, the usual" said Corvus. "Extra potions ingredients wouldn't be remiss either" a hiss sounded in his ear "and aparently we're in need of mice as well."

Narcissa chuckled at that last information while Draco spoke up. "They will have mice at Eyelops. We need owl pellets anyway, especially you Cor."

The dark haired wizard nodded. "Yes, I'll need them for Hedwig. I also have to get her a protection ring like Huginn has."

Narcissa glanced around the alley running the list in her mind while mapping out their shopping trip. She was very organized even when having to go out to buy things. "Time is ever fleeting" she had told Corvus once when he had smirked at her plans. "No point in wasting it"

Their first stop was Gringotts to pick up money as well as books from his vaults. He wanted to get more Blood Magic books from the LeFay vaults and the rest of Ravenclaw's journals. He had only read that one paragraph when he found the first book, now he had an inkling he would need more.

Once they had the books in Corvus' trunk, which he had brought with him shrunk in a pocket, they headed out to do the shopping.

Knowing Flourish and Blotts would take the longest and Eyelops would be last (Corvus was never comfortable with shrinking down live animals), they headed to the stationary store.

Soon as Corvus entered the store, he felt a new pull. _Seriously? _He thought to himself as he let out a sigh. He ignored the looks he was getting from his family and headed through the store. He barely paid attention as he picked up large packs of parchments, new quills and different ink colors. Luckily he paid just enough attention to avoid the pink, purple and rainbow ink wells.

He finally stood before a display that rang out to him. It was a display of quills behind glass, which was rare for the stores of Diagon Alley.

"Expensive taste, young man" came a voice from his shoulder. He made no move to reply, but looked over with his brow raised. "Extremely rare Pegasus quills," he explained.

Corvus cursed under his breath and told the man to get him two silver quills. Each of which cost 100 Galleons. The man looked like he would argue when Narcissa showed up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I like these quills, Aunt Cissa" he said softly.

She knew of his Ravenclaw powers and nodded. "Then I don't see the problem. This is the Lestrange Heir so if money is your worry, it shouldn't be."

The man nodded and made complicated wand movements before the case. He pulled out three quills and handed them to Corvus. Draco who had just arrived besides them raised a brow at the display. "Three for two hundred Galleons Mr. Lestrange. I apologize for my hesitance. Many come in and look, but none have ever purchased them. I was planning on selling the stock-"

"Don't" Corvus cut him off. The man looked confused. "I can guarantee that I will be back to buy more. Don't sell your stock."

The man gave a bow in thanks and led the family to the counter. On the way, Corvus grabbed a pot of azure ink. At his Aunt and cousin's confused looks, he just shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile.

From there they completed their shopping, including the protection ring for Hedwig.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I've been bombarded with plot bunnies lately. I'm just glad I am still about 7 chapters ahead on this story. *sigh*. Year 1 is complete and Year 2 is about halfway done, though it is fairly fast paced. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	28. Payback & Visions

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(28) Payback and Visions**

Unfortunately the holidays passed quickly and soon it was time to prepare for the return to the castle.

The day before he was to return to school, Corvus packed and repacked his trunk to make sure he had everything. He felt around his neck and felt his pendant from Ravenclaw, the one from Draco (which his mother turned into a portkey), and his mirror. He looked over at his gift from Rabastan for the tenth time, knowing that he would not have the time to translate it with all of his courses. "Ah, Screw it." It said to himself as he placed it on top of everything already packed. He knew it would be hard to keep the willpower to not read them, but as usual, his desire to learn took over and he grabbed them anyway.

On top of the package, he placed his school robes so they were easier to reach when he was on the train.

Corvus ran over his mental packing list again, and nodded to himself. He knew if anything was forgotten he could send Hedwig to his mother, but it would be easier if he had everything to start with.

_/I believe you are packed, young Master/ _Huginn said, amusement lacing his voice.

Véurr stretched from her position on his bed and hissed _::Are we leaving for the castle again, Master?::_

_::Tomorrow:: _he hissed back to her, running his hands along her cool scales. _::I will miss speaking in this tongue::_

_::I as well, but I would rather you avoid more trouble and keep from the hospital wing::_

_::I will try:: _he said smirking_. ::At least this time you, Huginn, and Hedwig are protected from spells::_

_/Which we are grateful for/ _said Huginn, flying to land on an outstretched arm, hopping quickly to his shoulder.

Corvus walked to the Manor's owlery where Hedwig was having a nap. "Hedwig" Her head immediately popped up and golden eyes appraised him, questioning. She flew down to a window ledge and waited.

Running his fingers over her soft feathers, he spoke to her "We return to the castle tomorrow, Hedwig. I figure you would rather not travel by floo or by train." The owl bobbed her head in agreement, making Corvus smile. Though not a bonded familiar, she was an intelligent owl. "Head out sometime today and I will meet you there. Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Tower. Though we won't be there until tomorrow night." The bird again bobbed her head and then took off from the ledge, soaring through the skies.

_/Do you expect me to go through the green fire again, young Master?/ _Huginn asked annoyed

Corvus let out a laugh. "Oh, dear Huginn." The bird's feathers ruffled in annoyance. "I'm sorry" he say placating. "You may fly tomorrow, but meet me on the train."

_/That is agreeable/_

The wizard and his familiars headed towards the dining room for breakfast where they met with Rabastan and Bellatrix. They had an appointment with the family solicitor in an hour.

()

Breakfast was quiet and the family, plus Véurr, floo'd to the office in Knockturn alley.

The walls were a soft gray color with dark wood chairs and green upholstery. It was Slytherin through and through. Corvus did not hide the smirk that graced his face.

Lord Reus was a tall wizard who probably played as a beater in his school days. He was easily six feet tall with wide shoulders and thick arms. The brown hair on top of his head was little more than fuzz. The overall appearance reminded Corvus of pictures of the 'muggle military' that he had seen when he was younger.

"Lady Lestrange" he greeted Bellatrix with a low formal bow. She returned the greeting with a nod of her head. He greeted Rabastan less formally with a shake of the hand and a clap on the back. It was obvious that the two were friends while at Hogwarts.

A voice brought him out of his musings "And this is my nephew, Corvus Cygnus Lestrange." his uncle said, proudly. They were now standing in a large room with a long table and six chairs. The color scheme matched the waiting room.

Lord Reus repeated the bow he gave Bellatrix, only not as low. Corvus returned it "A pleasure, Lord Reus"

The man let out a barking laugh. "Casus, please. May I call you Corvus?" the younger wizard nodded. "Good! Let's sit down and get to work. Now I've gone over the written papers..."

It was a long day of discussing the issues. Corvus provided a briefing of the term that was interrupted sparingly with questions by Lord Reus. After a couple of hours they had lunch and moved on to Pensieve memories.

Lord Reus seemed especially interested in the meetings with Dumbledore. "Never trusted the man as far as I could throw him," the man said. Corvus gave him a look that clearly said he could throw the old wizard far. "Okay, as far as I could throw Hogwarts," he said, smirking.

They had a good laugh at that before returning to the problem at hand.

"Well," said the solicitor once they looked everything over a few times. "I believe it is in your right to contact the Daily Prophet as promised. You also have right to contact Dumbledore and the Potters for an apology.

"After seeing the Penseive memories, I don't think that a trial would work in your favor. Although the first would have resulted in involuntary manslaughter, it did not end that way. Since it was accidental magic, the boy will get off. Far as the most recent event, I could see your wand Corvus."

The young wizard didn't care and simply shrugged his shoulders. He did speak up though, "What _can_ we do? I'm tired of being pushed around at this school. The Headmaster is not going anywhere and neither are the Potters."

Here Casus smirked. "I did say a trial wouldn't work. But I never said anything about not mentioning the possibility. I doubt that the Potters would want anything in the papers regarding their son, our 'Savior', as an attempted murderer with violent tendencies. As it is Skeeter will have a field day with what we can provide."

Bellatrix clapped her hands excitedly. She just loved causing mayhem.

Corvus smirked as the man continued, "So how about we write something out for Ms. Skeeter?"

The group hashed out a hastily written summary of the events and left their contact information.

With that, they separated and headed back to the Manor. The rest of the day was spent quietly together, reading or discussing class subjects.

The paper was published as a special edition that went out the first night back at the school.

***_How Light is Our Savior?*_**

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the first term at Hogwarts is not all positive as we have been led to believe. Our very own Charlie Potter has been seen acting the bully and setting out to possibly murder- yes murder!- a fellow student, Ravenclaw Corvus Lestrange._

_"Mr. Lestrange is a pleasure to have in class," says his Head of House, Filius Flitwick. "I don't understand where the animosity has originated, but it has only increased in severity as time has passed."_

_Aside from the bullying, Lestrange himself has been accused of being a bully by Potter Sr and was expected to apologize publicly, to which he replied, simply 'No'. Through Pensieve memories, it has been revealed that the Headmaster along with the minister attempted to blackmail the young Ravenclaw into apologizing for something he never did. _

_"They only wanted to befoul my family name" says the young Lestrange. "I don't understand why they hated me so much, and it started on the first day of classes." _

_Further inquiries have revealed that the Headmaster was also responsible for blocking certain information from leaving the castle. But this reporter was able to find the truth._

_Anything written home about the preferential treatment and bullying of Potter and his cohorts, was somehow wiped from the letters, or at least forgotten once read. _

_"Lestrange has never been a bully" says housemate Morag MacDougal. "He is one of the few who doesn't see the lines that houses form and crosses them all the time. He even saved a Gryffindor girl from a Troll in October! He has never been seen bullying others, while Potter and Weasley are constantly on the hunt for a new victim." _

_"And yet Corvus was the one forbidden from protecting himself!" Mandy Bracklehurst, another Ravenclaw added. When asked to clarify, she continued saying that the young Lestrange was not permitted to have his wand out in the halls at all. If it was found out, even if he wasn't using it, he would be expelled. "But those Gryffindors almost kill him, twice, and all they get is point deduction and detention. I don't know about you, but I refuse to follow a savior who seems to be more like the next dark lord."_

_When his teachers were asked, most had nothing but good things to say. Severus Snape praised the young wizard's knowledge and talent in Potions while others praised his grades and even willingness to help his classmates, no matter what House._

_So what is truly going on behind Hogwart's walls? Is our savior turning dark? Why is he being allowed to harm others without consequence? Is this something supported by Dumbledore and the Minister? And what is this about a Troll? This reporter would like to know..._

()

Corvus watched as the Daily Prophet was delivered to the surprised students and staff all around the hall. He took his own copy after paying the owl and unfurled it. He read it and gave a true smile. He gave each of his friends a bright smile in thanks, which they returned.

Turning to the head table, Corvus almost laughed out loud at the reactions. Dumbledore was turning a shade of red usually meant for Muggle Firetrucks while McGonagall seemed to be turning pale while glaring at the Headmaster. He had a feeling her actions towards him may have been influenced by the crazy old man.

He nearly cracked when he saw his Godfather fighting not to laugh. As it was, he let out a snort.

Just like the Headmaster, Charlie and Weasley were getting redder and redder with each word they read. The hall was becoming louder as people whispered. Many students looked over at Corvus and smiled a thank you at him. The normally solitary Ravenclaw smiled back and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Suddenly the hall hushed and Corvus looked up to see the Headmaster standing behind him. "Mr Lestrange, a word in my office."

"Headmaster, I'm sure you've received the notice from our Solicitor. I am not to be in your presence without him or my mother."

"Then we shall call her when we get to my office."

Corvus snorted. How stupid did the old man think he was? "I don't think so." He looked back at the Head table. "Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall, could you please accompany me? I have instructions from my mother to not attend meetings with the Headmaster."

All four nodded their heads and followed the two to the Gargoyle. Upon entry, Corvus was surprised that it was McGonagall who called his mother. A look of rage momentarily passed over Dumbledore's face as the witch spoke to the Lady Lestrange.

Bellatrix stepped through and walked to her son. "You haven't even been back one day. What happened?"

"Nothing that I know of Mother" he replied. "The Daily Prophet came in as a special night edition and then I was called here. Since I knew you would not be waiting for me I requested for all heads of house to accompany me."

Bellatrix looked around and greeted all the Professors before turning to Dumbedore with a look of indifference. "Why have you called this meeting, Headmaster?"

"It is not right for your son to spread lies through the media like he has this morning. He must retract his statements."

"Lies?" asked Professor Sprout. "Headmaster, I read the same article and there were no lies printed in there. I actually agree with what was said. You need to get a hold on that boy instead of letting him bully the students in this school. Things will only get worse if you don't."

"Professor, I told you what I would do if the attacks continued. I held to my word. I will not be penalized for telling the truth. I believe the Potters are the ones who will be apologizing if I'm not mistaken?" He looked at his mother with the question and she nodded her head in agreement. "Then there is nothing else to say here." He looked at the Heads of Houses in the office and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you very much for coming with me, Professors, and for standing for what is right." He gave a formal bow and gave his mother a hug before heading out of the office.

He met Mandy and Morag in front of the gargoyle. "That was brilliant" said Mandy before gasping and hugging him. "And thanks for the gifts- absolutely the best gifts ever."

Corvus smiled awkwardly and patted her back before Morag copied the gesture. "It was nothing. You are my friends, right?"

Both girls looked shocked at the question and the unease on their friend's face. "Of course!"

"Well, I wanted to do something nice. I'm glad you liked the gifts." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Other than Draco I haven't had any friends my age."

The girls nodded and each took one of his arms and lead him to their common room.

()

The first night back, Corvus woke from a dead sleep and jumped into his library, grabbing his book, quill and ink. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had pierced his finger with the nib of his quill and swiped it along the spine of the journal which opened immediately.

He cleaned the nib of his blood with his wand and then dipped it into the azure ink. He closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again and writing.

_Short red hair, long brown curly hair  
Red/Gold Tie, Lion  
Gilded Mirror  
Black fire, potions_

It wasn't much, but the dream was just flashes. He thought a moment and pulled out Ravenclaw's journals. He saw a few that had a crude sketch of an eye on the spine and pulled them out. He quickly opened each to the first page and organized them by date.

Opening the first, he saw that what he wrote was normal. Since Rowena had written just a few words herself.

He closed the founder's journal and returned to his desk. He looked at the list and pulled out a different quill and red ink. He made observations based on what he wrote and could remember, writing them on the side of his notes.

_Short red hair, long brown curly hair- _**_Granger?_**_  
Red/Gold Tie, Lion-_**_ Gryffindor_**_  
Gilded Mirror- _**_Mirror of Erised_**_  
Black fire, potions- _**_?_**

_'What does this mean? Why would I have visions of a Gryffindor? And there is Granger again. No one else has that bushy hair...'_

He cast a quick drying charm on the ink and closed his book. When he felt the ward snap back into place, he placed the journal, Pegasus quills and azure ink inside a drawer that he locked. He glanced around and saw Ravenclaw's diaries spread around. He quickly lifted them onto the bookshelf and cast a notice-me-not charm before climbing out of the trunk and back into bed.

As soon as he was under the covers, Corvus felt Véurr wrap around his arm. _::Are you well master?:: _came the light hiss

"Yes, Véurr" he replied in English. "Just a dream"

_/Not just a dream though. Correct?/ _Huginn said in his mind.

/_I'm unsure but I believe you are correct/ _he replied._ /But until I know more, I will not be one hundred percent sure/_

_/Understood. Have you figured out the connection to Granger?/_

_/No, but I believe it will be revealed soon. Good Night Huginn./_

()

The following morning a new article had appeared in the papers. The one from the night before was also in the morning issue, this time on the second page.

**_*Potters Publicly Apologize*_**

_After last night's shocking article (see reprint on pg 2), the Daily Prophet was contacted by the Potters and their solicitor, leaving this to say._

_"We truly apologize for our son's abysmal behavior in his first term at Hogwarts. We had no idea the bullying had gone that far and he has been reprimanded for his actions. Also, in an agreement from the Board of Governors, Charlie has been banned from playing Quidditch until no earlier than his fourth year. We especially apologize to the Lestrange heir, Corvus. We hope that this term and all others improve."_

_We at the Daily Prophet hope for a Hogwarts spring term that is much more comfortable than the fall._

Corvus snorted into his tea. At Mandy's look, he read the article out loud. "The publicly announced that they knew their son was bullying others. Listen to this: 'We had no idea the bullying had _gone that far_'. Their either too stupid to hire a publicist or the one they have is a moron."

The girls agreed and as all three continued reading the paper, they began to smile widely.

**_*Dumbledore Fined and Given Warning*_**

_In another shocking development, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been fined 20,000 Galleons and given a warning._

_"It is not only due to his favoritism of Charlie Potter, but his illegal activities due to that favoritism" was the statement we received from Lucius Malfoy a governor of the board. When asked what the illegalities were, he clarified "The Potter heir was not punished upon nearly killing a fellow classmate, he purposely blocked the information of the boy's bullying on the letters sent home from all the students, and he also lied to Lady Lestrange about the severity of her son's injuries. Along with that, he also blocked her from visiting until a day later. These things combined are unforgivable and I can hope the fine and warning are enough to keep the Headmaster from doing anything similar in the future, lest we begin the search for his replacement."_

_Dumbledore refused comment only leaving more questions such as why the esteemed Headmaster did these things. Does he want the boy to turn Dark? I just can't see the great defeater of Grindelwald being okay with another Dark Lord rising. _

_The question on this reporter's mind is why are Dumbledore and Potter causing the young Lestrange- a promising young man who has been seen as a prodigy by many in his year- so many problems?_

()

All in all, second term at Hogwarts was much easier than the first. Potter still tried to antagonize Corvus, but the Ravenclaw would just smile and say 'Quidditch' and the boy would clamp his jaws tight.

It gave Corvus a feeling of elation that he had something over the boy that had tormented his year... and his earlier years as well.

The dreams continued, giving flashes of information. Corvus did notice that Granger was spending time with the idiot duo again, which annoyed him to no end. He wondered how much she was being paid for that...

The following days, he overheard much of what the Gryffindor trio talked about. Granger always trying to keep the boys from doing something stupid.

Corvus finally decided to approach the young Gryffindor and figure out what had changed. Turns out the Headmaster ordered her to continue her 'tutoring'. According to him, it would look good on her record and add to her chances of being Head Girl.

He didn't know why exactly he was surprised to find the Headmaster bribing a smart girl to pass the Boy-Who-Lived's courses for him.

After he finished questioning her, she walked away thinking again of why she was helping the idiots who so clearly did not appreciate her help.

Unfortunately she went for a walk on the grounds and ended up with a bad cold.

That night's vision was different and much more clear.

_Shadows creeped along a hallway, a three headed beast sat above a door. They dropped down into a hole... Scene changed and the shadows flickered on a giant chess board... another change and the black fire, glass vial rolling on the floor. Glassy hazel eyes stared back..._

Corvus shot up in his bed and climbed into the library again. He wrote what he saw and compared it to before.

Previously there were three shadows... and no death.

What changed?

Corvus paced in his library thinking over all of his visions. His head shot up as he thought of that damned Gryffindor girl again.

Thats it.

"There were three... but when I decided to approach the girl, she went for a walk and got herself sick. Now there are two. Damn it."

Corvus fell into his chair and put his head in his hands.

_So what do I have to look for?_ He asked himself.

()

"Dumbledore's gone. It's going to happen tonight. Snape is going for the stone tonight," he heard Potter say the next afternoon.

Corvus ran to his godfather then.

"Corvus, what's the matter?"

"The idiot trio...duo... ah I don't know! They said something about the stone and how you are going for it tonight."

The young Ravenclaw heard his godfather cuss under his breath. "How do you know this?"

Corvus told him about everything he had heard. Then he looked sheepish "I think I screwed up though. Someone needs to go or they are going to die" At Severus' raised brow, he explained his visions. He told him about his overheard conversation of the trio last term, then approaching the girl the day before, confused about why she would just let them use her like that. "-and that night's vision changed. Whatever that room is, whatever they have to do. They need her to get through. If she's not there. If only two of them go together, they are going to die."

Severus stood and put a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself. Something else could have happened that kept her from going. This may just be fates way of reminding you of the 'butterfly effect'. Every change, not matter how little, will have an effect on the future." The potions master then turned around and grabbed a handful of potions vials. "Corvus grab some bezoars."

He complied, and they headed up to the third floor corridor.

* * *

**A/N: Someone questioned why Corvus didn't get back at Potter after his threat when they first arrived at Hogwarts. All I can say is he didn't realize just how bad the favoritism would be. He was a smart kid, and did well in all classes, he didn't expect to be singled out not only by Potter, but also by Dumbledore and some of the other teachers as well.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and the payback was enough. **


	29. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(29) Obstacles**

Corvus followed his godfather to the third floor corridor with some trepidation.

_Why the hell am I saving the idiot anyway? _he thought to himself. _Charlie, Weasley and the adult Potters made my life hell and now I'm going to risk that life to save the moron. _

But Corvus knew he would never forgive himself if he let the boy die. He felt like it would be murder in a sense. After all, he knew what was going to happen. He also knew he had a chance to stop it.

Not to mention should Dumbledore ever make the connection between him and the Potters, and Charlie died... well he didn't doubt the role of Savior would be passed onto him instead. And Corvus was not about to be put into that position if he could help it.

()

When they reached the door, Corvus let out a long string of curses in parseltongue._ ::Bloody bastard. Seriously I thought the 'set-up' was a far fetched idea.:: _

Véurr hissed on his shoulder when his godfather leveled a glare at him. "What is the problem?"

"Erm... the um... the wards are gone?"

"Wards?" he asked confused, then glared again. "Wards, Corvus?"

"Someone took down the wards," he said with more force.

His godfather leveled a glare clearly stating that they would continue that discussion later. He shook his head, "Let's get this over with."

Upon entry they knew they would need to rush. A harp lay knocked over in the corner and a carved wooden flute was on the floor in front of the Cerberus. All three heads were fighting to fit through the hole, now that the door was missing.

Knowing they couldn't get through the door while a head was blocking them, Corvus clapped his hands a moment before Severus' spell hit the harp and it began playing. All three heads shot up, but instead of a growl, they let out a whimper as they tipped over into sleep.

Corvus let out a snort of laughter before following his godfather into the hole.

()

Véurr was again hissing in laughter at her master's choice of language. Severus was even chuckling under his breath now and then.

"What?" he said, angry at the two. "I may be good at being a seeker, but it's not my favorite thing. Then those stupid keys had to hone in and nearly tear me to shreds! I will have to _thank_ Professor Flitwick." He grimaced as he touched one of the many cuts on his face. "And a great lot of help you were!"

Once away from the large Devil's Snare plant that they had landed on after jumping through the hole, Severus explained how each Professor was responsible for a different protection. (Corvus snorted at the word, before his godfather changed it to challenge.)

After the Devil's Snare placed by Sprout, they went through the flying keys 'challenge' which Corvus was currently cursing. The idea was to find which of the flying keys would fit in the door- but of course, once he took off on the broom all fifty or so keys took to flying around crazy. Once he had the key he needed, they all attacked him.

While it was fairly easy to figure which key was to be used, catching the darned thing wasn't as easy.

Not to mention Severus watched him safely on the ground, smirking widely. _Bastard._

The two walked on, finding Ronald Weasley knocked out cold on a life size chess board, which Severus was able to by pass with a password. Of course after fixing the heavily bleeding wound on the boy's head.

By far the worst was the Troll chamber, which made both wizards gag as they ran to the other side. Severus leveled his godson with a glare that was easily interpreted as _'tell anyone and die'_. A smirk was the only reply he got.

Soon as they got through the next door, Corvus gasped and paled in shock. His sight flashing to the vision he had recently.

Black fire erupted from behind them and in front of the other door in the room. Potter had grabbed a vial and almost drank it down before Severus knocked it out of his hand. Before the red head could even begin to curse the 'greasy git' he fell to the floor and began to convulse, eyes rolling in his head.

"Bezoar, Corvus. Now!" Severus yelled.

The young Ravenclaw ran forward, pulled a bezoar from his pocket and shoved it in his former twin's mouth. Moments later the convulsing stopped and the boy was unconscious.

Corvus took a step to the opposite door to the last challenge, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Trust me when I say, Dumbedore is there and the stone is safe."

He nodded and followed Severus, now carrying Potter, out of the chamber. Using his wand, he levitated Weasley and followed his muttering godfather. "Idiotic dunderhead Gryffindors."

()

Madam Pomfrey fussed over the two boys laying in her hospital wing. She gave Potter the antidote to the poison that he had consumed. Even with the bezoar, they had to be sure to neutralize it. The idiot had taken the most volatile potion of the bunch. As it was she was unsure if there would be any permanent damage. He was still unconscious and would stay that way until he awakened naturally.

Weasley was found to have a concussion and a fractured wrist. He was fixed up quickly before the woman turned to the other two in her ward.

However, Pomfrey did not have to help the others. She was unpleasantly surprised to see an unfamiliar Healer in her infirmary.

"Who are you?" she asked with annoyance, watching him run his wand over her student and then her colleague.

"Healer Jones" he answered, without looking up. "Surely the Headmaster has told you that you are not permitted to care for young Corvus here?"

"He- What? No, I have not heard such a thing," she sputtered, clearly angry. Though whether it was because she was unaware or because she was banned from tending to her student, only she knew.

Healer Jones pulled out a rolled up parchment from his bag "Here. You will find signatures from the Board of Governors, Minister of Magic, Solicitor Lord Reus, Lady Lestrange, and Albus Dumbledore himself. We had one delivered to you as well."

"Well I have not received one. Would you please get me another copy and hand deliver it?"

"You may keep that copy," he replied.

Pomfrey shook herself and looked at her colleague. "What of Severus?" She asked, looking Severus over

"Poppy, you were busy with your students." Severus replied easily, trying to avoid a confrontation. "It was easier for me to be scanned by Healer Jones. Neither of us are injured badly. Corvus had some scratches on his face and I only had a couple of bruises."

"What happened tonight?"

"Potter and Weasley thought I was going after what was being protected" the Potions Master sneered. "Corvus heard them talking about it and came to warn me. He helped by grabbing extra vials and some bezoars by my request. Weasley was knocked out by Minerva's protection while Potter drank a mouthful of the poison I had you neutralize. If not for our hasty arrival, Potter would be leaving in a bag."

Pomfrey gasped in shock. Before she could reply, Bellatrix came through the fireplace, having been called by Healer Jones. She ran to Corvus and embraced him while looking over Severus. They thanked the Healer and watched as the man returned to his home.

"What happened, Corvus?" Bellatrix asked, her tone worried, curious, and angry.

"It's a long story, mum. I'll tell you when we get home," the boy replied tiredly.

"That's not a good idea, Corvus," said the voice of Dumbledore from the door.

Choosing to ignore that the man used his given name, Corvus let his mother speak, "And why is that Headmaster?" Bellatrix asked, venom in her voice.

"It was a school secret-"

"So naturally boy wonder and his sidekick knew about it?" cut in Severus.

"Now Severus-" Dumbledore was cut off again by the green flames in the floo. This time the Potters came flying through, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix moved to stand in front of her son automatically.

"Albus, what happened?" asked Lily Potter, holding her son's hand.

Before the Headmaster could answer, Potter awakened with a gasp "The stone! The greasy git is going to get it!" He slurred his words horribly.

Corvus snorted, but withered under the glare sent by his godfather. He attempted an innocent face, but failed miserably.

"Corvus, would you like to explain?" the Potions Master said.

He nodded. "I overheard Charlie and Ronald speaking something about a stone?" he looked at his godfather with a look of confusion. The dark wizard nodded, inwardly smirking at the acting. "They said Professor Snape was going to steal it tonight, since the Headmaster was out of the school. They said he was afraid of Dumbledore most of all and now would be the only chance he had."

"How did you hear us?" whined Potter

"I was studying in the library and unfortunately you were not very quiet about it," he replied with a lift of his brow. "Anyway, I heard them and decided to talk to Severus about it. He looked quite panicked when I told him. He began grabbing vials and told me to grab some bezoars. When we got there we knew something wasn't right. A harp was in the corner and a wooden flute was on the floor. The Cerberus was agitated and had ripped the door off the floor."

"How did you know something wasn't right?" asked Weasley who was just getting into the conversation. "You knew he was down there already didn't you? Did he tell you how to get past the Cerberus?"

Corvus looked at the boy like he had two heads. "Professor Snape was _with me._" He said slowly. "I understand you have a concussion, but please follow along." The 'Light' people in the room looked at him disapprovingly. "Fine," he continued, rolling his eyes. "Cerberus is a creature from Greek mythology. Any intelligent person would know that a Cerberus' weakness is music which will put them straight to sleep."

He paused to see if there would be another interruption. "Anyway, I clapped to get the attention of the creature and the Cerberus' heads popped out of the hole. Professor Snape sent a spell at the harp and got it to play again, making the animal fall back to sleep. We dropped through the hole and onto Devil's Snare. Moved on through these... _challenges_. We found Weasley was knocked out on a giant chess board. Professor Snape looked him over and found him to be stable so we moved on past a giant troll and finally through a room lined with potions. When we got through the door, a black fire erupted behind us and in front of us was Charlie Potter with a vial to his lips. Professor Snape knocked the vial from his hands before he got more than a mouthful. Within seconds, he was convulsing on the floor. I ran forward and shoved a bezoar into his mouth and he stopped."

Severus continued, "I had cast a magic trace spell and knew only four who had gone through the protections this night: Professor Quirrell, Ronald Weasley, Charlie Potter, and yourself Headmaster. Since I found the two boys, I figured Quirinus was through the last door and you as well. I had faith in the your ability to hide the object with your protection and didn't want to risk the lives of the injured students, so I lifted Potter and we left. Corvus levitated Weasley and we came straight here."

Corvus nodded his agreement while the Potters and Weasleys seemed to be ready to explode. Sure enough "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her son cowering in his bed. "THAT CORRIDOR WAS OFF LIMITS ALL TERM! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU SHOULD GO DOWN THERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE APPROACHED A PROFESSOR! IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING AS RIDICULOUS AS THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE LOCKED UP AND GROUNDED!"

Lily Potter was muttering over her 'poor baby' while James Potter simply looked on. "You have disappointed me tonight." He said coldly to his injured son. Corvus shivered at that voice, causing Severus to put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"But Snape was going to steal the stone and return Voldemort to power!" Charlie shouted.

"WHAT?" Came the voice of everyone, minus Dumbledore, Charlie and Ronald.

"I assure you. I had no inclination to steal something which I helped to protect," came the hissing voice of the Potion's Master. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. five each for disrespecting a teacher, ten each for being out after curfew, and ten each for being in the forbidden corridor."

"What about Lestrange?" Weasley asked, annoyed.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for being out after curfew." Severus replied. Corvus nodded his head. He knew he deserved it. "And Thirty points for the forward thinking to approach a Professor when you realized your classmates were in danger."

Corvus gave a bright smile as the two boys on the bed sputtered in disbelief.

()

Finals passed quickly. Corvus took his correspondence exams with Severus watching on. He was given two hours for each course and completed them over the final week. He did History of Magic first so that he could hand the letter into Binns and get the credit for taking the exam. He was excited about taking the practicals and wondered what his Blood Magic Professor would come up with.

At the leaving Feast, Dumbledore announced the winner of the House cup.

"Another year gone," all four houses applauded this announcement. "And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 212 points." Corvus glanced at the Gryffindor table to see everyone glaring at the first years, as the rest of the hall gave a light applause. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 446 points." Wow, Corvus thought to himself. "And in first place, with 472 points, and winner of this year's House Cup, Slytherin."

Only the table of the Serpents clapped at the announcement, but some Ravenclaws joined in as well. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors looked very disgruntled at the announcement, but knew they would only have to try harder the next year.

Corvus had no doubt that Potter and Weasley would get a dressing down tonight.

And he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the end of year 1 from Corvus' point of view. I have been fighting whether to post it or not, but there is just no more I am willing to do to this chapter. So here you go!**


	30. How Dumbledore Sees It

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(30) How Dumbledore Sees It**

_August 1991: _

Albus Dumbledore glanced at the registry book. He looked at the list of incoming first years and gave a frown when he saw one of the names crossed out. Harry Potter.

He remembered the day the Potter's had called him in a panic. The boy was a Parseltongue. He had no idea where it could have come from. Unless Lily's family wasn't as muggle- or as light- as she would like them to think.

Then there was a name he had never heard of before. "Corvus Cygnus Lestrange," he said the name aloud. "Now there's one family that could cause trouble." He sighed as he stroked his bear. "It will be a year of trouble. Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle."

"No Blacks, Dumbledore?" came the voice of one of the former Headmasters Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Now Phineas, you know Sirius is your last relation and has yet to bear a child," he said amused. "Though the Lestrange Heir carries the blood of the Blacks on his mother's side."

"Couldn't hurt to ask," the portrait muttered before leaving his frame.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he sat in his chair. His plan was coming into fruition. The stone was in place and Quirinus was most certainly possessed by the wraith that was Voldemort. Now to get Charlie Potter to stop him from stealing it.

He was quite proud that the Potters had allowed Hagrid to take the boy to Diagon Alley, and that they had the time to go to the vault. It didn't hurt that a surprise party was planned and they needed him out of the house anyway.

The boy was a bit more of a snob and bully than he would like, but when his parents catered to him as much as they did, what else did he expect?

"What to do Fawkes?" He said looking at the Phoenix sitting on it's perch. "If I penalize him, he'll be upset and so will James and Lily. If I don't, he'll be more agreeable to me, but the other students may not like him as much." He took out a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth thinking for a while. "I guess the most important children will follow him. He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all. I won't worry about the Slytherins just yet."

Fawkes let out a trill of disappointment that his human could not interpret, as he just smiled with his blue twinkling eyes and nodded.

()

_September 1st 1991: Opening Feast_

Looking over the new first years who were amazed at the Great Hall always put a smile on the Headmaster's face.

As usual it wasn't all fun. He closed his eyes and took a breath before using his Aura Sight. True it was not to be used without permission, but he had to make sure the incoming students would be strong enough to handle the curriculum they would be presented with. Not to mention those with lower power tended to do better in Potions because it came easier than working with their magic. He also used it to watch for those with the darker taints.

The colors were like a rainbow halo that surrounded a witch or wizard's body. They represented the magics a child would have, while the brightness represented the power behind them. However, since the colors represented different talents depending on the family the child came from, it was near impossible for one to tell where the child's talents lied. Not only did they change between families, they changed over generations from mixing lines. For example, red could mean Potions in one family in this generation but Herbology in two more, or even could mean defense in a different family.

In the end some may say it was a useless skill, but Dumbledore wasn't looking for what talents a child would have, but whether they would have many talents and how powerful they were.

Dumbledore could also tell how happy a child's life was based on a dark red that cut through the halo of colors. An abused and unhappy child would have angry red spikes shot through their rainbow of an Aura. The happiest child would have one or two.

Charlie's Aura was fairly low, but it was expected as his maturity had not come to pass yet. His reds, yellow and blue pulsed evenly, happily with only one red spike.

Though he was surprised to see the strength that flowed off of the Longbottom heir, and even more by the angry red that was shot throughout it. He would have to talk to Augusta and see what... No she would know what he did to get the information.

The Malfoy boy also had a strong aura, though, again surprisingly, with many less spikes than Longbottom boy. In addition he had a light gray on the very outside, denoting practice in the darker magics. He internally shook his head. _They are starting them young..._

Most of the other students had a standard strength. He smirked at the pureblood supremacist families who had low powers.

_Would they never learn?_ He suddenly paused in his inspection. _What?... _He looked again. _Dark Hair and... _he narrowed his eyes. _Who is that child?_

The Aura was the strongest he had ever seen from a first year, barring himself, Severus Snape, and Tom Riddle. But he really didn't want to think of the last.

There was something odd about this Aura though. Some colors overlapped. Others suddenly ended. It was odd to see a child's magics stagger in such a way. The angry red spikes staggered the same way. _Maybe he got out of an abusive home? But the staggering in the colors tells of a blood adoption. _

He closed his eyes and shut down the sight. He watched the sorting intently.

As Granger stepped up, he remembered the name from Minerva's trips to Muggleborn homes.

_'Gryffindor' _he said to the hat mentally.

_'She would do well in Ravenclaw... but even she wants Gryffindor. More of your influence, Albus?'_

The Headmaster stayed silent, but let out a sigh of relief as the girl was sorted.

"Corvus Lestrange" said Minerva.

Dumbledore's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the dark haired powerful wizard step up. A Lestrange with such power. He felt goosebumps prickle his skin. He stared at the hat willing it to send him to Gryffindor.

'_Not this time, Albus' _came the voice of the hat in his mind.

'_But, that power-'_

_'Is not yours to play with. Consider this child fire. Don't play with it, or you will burn. None of your manipulations here, Headmaster. I may not tell your secrets, but I can keep from being a part of your manipulations'_

**_'Not Slytherin' _**he yelled mentally.

_'The boy will go where he wants to go,' _the hat replied._ 'Consider yourself lucky that he wants to go to...' _The hat paused, making the Headmaster begin to sweat. "RAVENCLAW!"

Again, he let out a sigh of relief. As Charlie Potter was called, he nearly choked as the hat nearly called out Slytherin.**_ 'Do it and i will burn you with fiendfyre!' _**he threatened the hat. He smirked as the hat grumbled "Gryffindor".

()

_October:_

_Damn that Corvus boy... Charlie should have been able to take on the troll, why was the girl there anyway? _

_And he killed it with no remorse! Just blew the creature's head off! He's going to be a dark one, that is for sure! I have to get him turned around. He's already causing problems. I will need to limit his power use. Who knows what kinds of spells he will want to use? _

_No wands in the hallway, that's it. I believe Charlie was complaining about his bullying, maybe I should approach his father and the Minister about it? That will work._

()

_The nerve of that boy! At least I got his wand uses limited... that will show him who is in charge._

()

(After the hallway incident)

"Charlie, my boy" He greeted the Potter heir.

"Hello Albus," The boy greeted him smiling and with a hug. "How are you?"

"Well. I'm sorry to say this isn't a social call. I need you to lay off the Lestrange boy. He now has something to use against us. We don't want people to think you are going Dark and I'm very afraid that he can start those rumors. What happened in that hallway?"

"He mentioned Harry," the boy replied, sneering at his estranged brother's name.

"How did he know about him?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"He said he read it in an old article. I don't doubt mother had an announcement in the papers, as all Pureblood families do. Just... what if someone else finds out? If they found out a Potter was... Dark?"

"No one else will know. Who would look back that far? I think he is just trying to dig for something to use against you. All the more reason to let him be." The boy sighed but nodded. "Good. Now, about Harry. His name was stricken from the books."

"Mother and Father told me about that. He's dead then?" The old man nodded. "Good. One less Dark wizard to worry about. Not to mention, dark or not, I'd hate to have to face him on the field. I mean we are twins, our power is probably close. I know I would be stronger because I'm the boy who lived and all," the boy rambled on, "but I would hate to have been seen as killing a family member, no matter how dark."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew. Alright Charlie. Go on to dinner now and we will talk again soon."

()

"Evening, Professor, you asked for me?"

Dumbledore looked into Hermione Granger's eyes and quickly assessed the situation. Apparently Lestrange was _concerned_ about the smart witch having to do the homework for the other two.

He knew she didn't like to do it, but the boy really needed the good grades.

"I noticed you are not spending as much time with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," he said, getting straight to the reason for the meeting.

"They confronted me and said all I was to them was a grade. A person to do their homework for them. I thought I would be their friend," she said softly.

"You know how boys are Ms. Granger, especially at this age. They don't want to be seen in the company of girls much, let alone studying. Mr. Potter has many expectations heaped onto his shoulders with him being the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely you can see that he needs all the support he can get?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "What do I get from this though? They treat me horribly and just expect me to do the work for them. They don't want help or support. They both want a lackey."

Dumbledore frowned. This would be harder than he thought it would be. "Why not tell them to write their essays and that you will review it for them?" The girl seemed to be considering his words, so he pressed on. "I will have a talk with the boys to make sure they hold to their end. You can even add other students to your tutoring group. After all, tutoring fellow students is a sure way to get your name into the Head Girl position."

The girl smiled widely at him and nodded. She agreed if he spoke to the boys she would return to tutoring them.

()

Dumbledore was cursing up a storm as he faced off with the possessed Quirrell. What had gone wrong? The three were inseparable and suddenly on the night they need her, Granger is in the hospital wing with a muggle cold. Really?

And now, he had to face off with Voldemort. Not something he had really planned on doing.

He sighed in relief as the professor collapsed and the wraith of Voldemort escaped.

_Where the hell are those boys!?_

()

After the leaving feast, Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking about the year and all that had happened. Why was Charlie so focused on the Lestrange Heir? It couldn't be because he mentioned Harry... there has to be something more there.

_Of all the wizards in his year to pick a fight with, he picks the strongest one. _

_They found my darned loyalty potions too and my magic blockers that I put the boy under. Now they definitely won't trust me. How to keep him from the dark? _

_Being raised by the Lestranges is definitely against us. His saving grace is Severus. Bellatrix is a lioness when protecting her cub... Maybe if I can get something on him I can get her to work for me. That would be a hit against the dark..._

_He had to go and screw up the test... then again Charlie was stupid with his friendship with the muggleborn Granger. She was needed for Severus' test. It's actually a good thing they went down there, otherwise our Savior could be dead..._

_What was that reaction to James and Lily though... Could it be? No... the registry says he's dead. Unless... I may have to read the auras again. The boy did have an aura like one with a blood adoption..._

_I'm just glad I was there to watch... poor Quirinus. At least he didn't get the stone. Test or not, there was still a likelihood of him succeeding._

_What will happen next year?_

_**-END YEAR 1-**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Dun Dun Dunnnn. So will Dumbledore confirm his beliefs? What will happen in year 2? ****That's the end of year 1. I hope it meets your approval. I've already got about 10 chapters for year 2 and I'm going to start going back over the rough draft and start posting the new year soon. **

**On another note, I have to say thank you to all of my reviewers and anyone who reads this story. Whenever i read a positive review, my heart truly swells and I am proud of what I write. Though I use the HP universe and the WBWL and Potter twins has been done over many times, I hope I am bringing a new light to this theme of HP fanfics. Thanks again and keep reading!**

**A/N 2: 2-1-13: I have had a lot of people asking whether I will continue this here or in a new story- I will be grouping the years. So this story will have years 1-3 (probably, that's the plan). Also, I'm leaning more towards a Het pairing for Corvus. Thanks! **


	31. Protection

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! Thank you very much for all the love on the last chapters, I was worried about them, but you loved them! I am so happy that you liked my chappie from Dumbles POV. I knew I needed to do it and had it planned for a while. I was happy how it turned out but worried it was too broken up.**

** I do apologize for the delay in posting year 2, but here you are! Starts with a bit on Corvus, then to the story. This is summer before 2nd year. Hope you like!**

**A/N2: I have no idea why this chapter was giving me so many problems posting. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and hope you all still love me :)**

* * *

**(31) Protection **

Corvus Cygnus Lestrange was an odd sort of boy, even for a wizard. He was going to turn twelve in a couple of months, yet his class load could be compared to a sixteen year old.

Some may worry that this young boy was taking on too much. That all he did was study and not have fun. But for Corvus, studying and learning _was_ his fun.

While people his age may be looking for the newest broom on the market, Corvus was looking for the next rare tome that he could translate.

That was another oddity. The young Lestrange could speak multiple languages, one of which was known for being dark: parseltongue, the language of the snakes. This ability was a secret from all but his closest family. Though it was well known he had a snake as a familiar, Véurr, none knew that he could understand the hisses that escaped her mouth.

Back to his studious nature. Corvus was a fully enrolled student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school of magical tuition in the UK. However, unlike other students, Corvus was also enrolled at two other schools: Durmstrang Academy, said to be somewhere in Bulgaria, and Scuola di Stregonaria in Italy.

Due to his full time status at Hogwarts, Corvus was unable to travel to take the exams for his correspondence courses in person. He instead took the written portions of his final exams at that school with a Professor watching over him, while any practical, magical portion of his finals were taken on site at the other institutions. He had already completed exams in this manner over the winter holidays, but now it was summer, and time to take them again.

()

Just as he had over winter break, Corvus took his practicals at his correspondence schools during his summer holidays. He even took up a summer course in Familiar Magics and, after reviewing the syllabus, convinced his Blood Magic Professor to delay his final practical until the newer course was complete. The reason for the delay was so he could combine his Blood Magic and Familiar Magic practicals.

Both professors agreed, and Corvus spent all of his spare time researching and writing up his ritual.

Véurr, his basilisk familiar, was more precious to him every day and she was gaining in size as the time passed. By the end of summer she was a good 2 feet in length. This ritual would keep him from having to carry her ever increasing size with him through the school.

_"Familiars have different levels of bonds" _he read in his textbook. _"Some may be able to complete all bonds at once, while others, most likely hatchlings, will need to grow into the abilities. These abilities can be sped up if neither wizard or familiar are adverse to Blood Magics or having a closer bond. However, it must be noted how dangerous this sort of magic can be."_

()

It was the last day of July when Corvus was to take his combined practical. He entered Durmstrang Academy, inwardly smirking as the Blood Magic Professor looked warily at the large snake that wrapped around him.

"Is this the reason you wanted to delay?" Professor Volkov asked his student.

Corvus smiled and nodded. "It is. When I signed up for the summer course in Familiar Magic, I read through the book and curriculum quickly. When I read about the bonds we could have through the addition of Blood Magic, I knew just what to do for my practical." A knock on the door brought their attention to a new comer.

"You must be Mr. Lestrange," said a witch entering the room. Her slightly slanted dark eyes were nearly black and her black hair was formed into many small braids. Her skin was a deep bronze that reflected gold in the candlelight of the room. "I am Professor Cecchini. Familiar Magics Professor at Scuola di Stregonaria. It has been a pleasure to read your essays and have you as a student."

Corvus bowed at his waist and kissed her outreached hand. "Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you officially, Professor. I truly appreciate you taking the time out of your schedule to assist with this ritual, and that you agreed to count it as my practical."

"It is not a problem, Mr. Lestrange. What sort of bond are you looking for?"

"I was just about to present my ritual write up to Professor Volkov. I am looking to have the Ultimate Bond with Véurr," Corvus explained while caressing the snake in question.

"But... I mean... That is the hardest to complete. Near Master level magic," stuttered Volkov. "There are even some Masters that do not complete this sort of magic!"

"Familiars are not all that common though," Cecchini spoke up. "But I do agree with you Professor Volkov. It is an extremely difficult ritual and one that is particular to each pairing."

Corvus was amused by the Blood Magic Professor's unease, but nodded his understanding to what both were saying. "I understand all of this and have researched far and beyond. The Ultimate bond ties my familiar, in this case Véurr, to me more significantly than before. Where before she could understand my speaking English and be a protector, now we will be more connected. She will have access to my magic and I hers. She will be able to use my magic to keep her a manageable size as she grows. She will also have the ability to merge with me and contact me telepathically. Actually that is my main desire. To have her with me at all times. The first term at Hogwarts was difficult, to put it lightly. I found myself and my familiars in danger and did not like that I could not contact Véurr more quickly.

"The negatives mainly have to do with the ritual going wrong. I can end up merged with her unable to return to my form, we can be splinched, overwhelmed with magic, cursed, and any other number of things. It is very particular and every step must be done in perfect order. I have written up a ritual for our use."

"Not only is the ritual dangerous, but the bond as well!" Said Volkov, still clearly upset.

"I've heard tales of wizards being fooled into bonding with one they thought was their familiar and instead being taken over. Mostly in the case of serpents. However, I can guarantee that I am no fool and Véurr IS my familiar. I trust her with my life."

"That is important. Without that trust, the ritual WILL fail. So you are both in agreement?" Professor Cecchini asked him. Corvus nodded. The Professor studied him for a moment before continuing. "If you do this and succeed, you will test out of the Familiar Magic courses. There are three levels. You have completed level one this past summer. Levels two and three would be completed by the end of next year."

"The same goes for your Blood Magic course. I will give you the book list for the next two years and you will still be able to contact me with any questions you may have," Professor Volkov added.

Corvus nodded "Thank you, but I'd rather not test out of the courses completely. Could I test out of the Practical finals? Unless there is another thing that you could come up with in that time? I just don't want to miss any important information because I jumped into an advanced ritual." After getting disbelieving looks followed by nods from both professors, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. "Now this is what I've come up with..."

()

The three went over the ritual slowly and carefully. Since it was technically an exam, neither professor could make corrections, but certain points were asked for clarification or a more in depth description. This gave the student the chance to correct anything he saw fit to. If the ritual wasn't perfect by the end of the reviewing process, the Professors retained the right to refuse to let the student perform the magic and he would be graded on the parts of the ritual that were correct.

Corvus had worked for months on this ritual and had all calculations and wording as he felt it should be. A couple of times the Professors would ask for clarification on a part, thinking he was in the wrong, but they soon realized that it worked for his ritual.

By the time the two hour discussion was up, they were ready to begin.

()

Corvus cast _scourgify_ on the floor before using chalk to draw a circle on the floor. He left an inch of one circle incomplete for the time being.

He placed Véurr in the circle and removed his robes and shirt so he was bare chested. His familiar had trained with him all through his research for this moment. She knew what to expect. She had even take to practicing the runes with her tail using a vial of his red ink.

Corvus used a blade to quickly make a cut in her side and collected a few drops of her blood into a glass vial before giving her the go ahead to begin her writing.

Using her tail, Véurr traced runes in the four corners with her own blood: 'protector', 'parsel', 'serpent', and 'familiar'. Corvus cut his own finger and added his blood to the drops to the vial. He copied his familiar's movements, writing his own runes: 'protected', 'parsel', 'wizard', and 'master'.

Finally the two settled in the center and Corvus used the vial of combined blood to trace the final runes: 'bond', 'family', 'magic', and 'marking'.

Corvus closed his eyes as he felt the magic begin to flow in the circle. He knew the ritual would be intense, but he also knew he would have to perform this ritual before the start of term. He SAW the need to have Véurr connected to him in such a way.

_***********FLASHBACK***********_

_Corvus woke from his deep sleep drenched in a cold sweat, stomach churning. He immediately pulled out his 'Dream Journal'. Sometimes they were just dreams, but he had to be sure. For the third time that week, he had dreamt of Vé's death. _

_It was disconcerting and he had no idea what could happen to cause the death of his beautiful familiar. _

_He closed his eyes and shivered at the feelings again. _

_Disbelief, anger, cold, fear. A feeling of helplessness.  
Feeling of cold stone under his hands  
Cat hanging from a wall... frozen: _**_petrified? dead? connection to Vé?_**_  
Véurr chopped with Minister standing by: _**_what reason would she have for attacking?_**

_He vowed at that moment to figure a way to better protect his familiar. He would keep an eye on her this coming year._

_***********END FLASHBACK***********_

()

Professor Volkov stood on the side of the classroom, holding his breath as he watched the barely 12 year old boy perform the advanced magics. Why he agreed to this he would never know. All he knew was if something went wrong, he would have the Lestrange, Malfoy, and Snape wizards after his blood.

He watched on warily as the boy placed the snake on his shoulders before closing the circle with his chalk.

Soon as the lines connected, the young wizard collapsed to his knees into a trance. Looking over the serpent, it seemed the same was happening to her.

He saw Professor Cecchini keeping a close eye on the snake, and was grateful for it, knowing she would be more in tune with the snake's reactions than he would be.

Suddenly the cuts on the boy and snake glowed for a moment before healing. Then all the runes began glowing and dimming, pulsing with light. The pace of the lights increased until they seemed to be constant, until they suddenly stopped.

Before anyone could let out a breath, the runes flashed brighter than before. With the flash came a wave of magic that echoed through the room like the sound of a gong. Wind seemed to be blowing strongly within the circle if the boy's hair was anything to go by, but the Professors were safe. The power was kept inside the chalk line and when it hit the edge of the circle, it was like hitting a wall.

While Volkov watched the lights mesmerized, Cecchini watched as the snake clamped around the boy's wrist just before the blast of magic and light.

When the light faded, both professors blinked slowly to find the boy on his knees in the center of the circle alone. Volkov panicked for a moment, looking around the room for the now loose snake, until he heard Cecchini's soft voice. "It worked."

Volkov ran out to get the boy's Uncle.

()

Corvus watched as the lights flashed faster and faster. He felt Véurr becoming uneasy as he felt the magic increase, almost suffocating in intensity.

Suddenly he felt Véurr's jaws latch onto his wrist as the magic flashed outward and bright. A loud sound was heard as the magic reverberated off of the barrier.

As the light's faded, Corvus fell to his knees in exhaustion.

()

Corvus was brought aware of his surroundings from a hissing in his mind. _:/:Well... _that_ was unpleasant:/:_

_/Can you not speak telepathically in English?/ _He asked her, curiously.

_:/:No. But since you understand me, Huginn should be able to as well:/:_

_/She is correct, Young Master. I can understand because you can./ _

_/Very well. But, yes, Véurr. That was highly unpleasant but necessary all the same./_

_:/:I think your human teachers are worried:/: _She replied, amused.

Corvus opened his eyes to see Professor Volkov pacing in front of him and muttering under his breath, while Professor Cecchini stood to the side with a wide smile on her face. In the corner of the room he was surprised to see his uncle waiting, a small smile on his lips.

The younger wizard leaned forward from his kneeling position and wiped his finger on the line of chalk, opening the circle.

A wind blew through the dungeon, getting the Professor's attention. He blew out a relieved breath. "You... you are going to get me killed, Corvus Lestrange!"

Corvus chuckled, exhausted. "Well, I guess it's good I probably just tested out of the practical for your class now, isn't it?"

The Professor let out a nervous laugh. "I need to see the results to determine that. I've already retrieved your uncle."

Corvus nodded and stepped forward, but didn't get far before he felt himself falling. He looked up at his Uncle who caught him by the elbow before he could fall. "Thanks, Uncle Rab."

Once Corvus was settled in a chair, a pepper up potion for good measure, he explained the ritual he performed again, mostly for his Uncle's benefit. Once that was done, he stood and turned slowly in a circle.

Wrapped around Corvus' wand arm was a snake matching the beautiful Véurr. It spiraled from wrist to shoulder with the tip of the tail tucked on the inside of his wrist and the snake's head resting just over his shoulder.

They all watched on amazed as Corvus closed his eyes in concentration. Gasps echoed in the room as the 'tattoo' began to move. Slowly it lifted from the skin and a live snake, more specifically Véurr, wrapped around the boy's neck.

Corvus opened his eyes slowly and pet his familiar's cool scales lightly before looking up at the three adults in the room. He nearly fell to the floor laughing at the expressions on their faces. Even Véurr's hisses could not be mistaken for anything but laughter.

Rabastan could not find the words, but when he noticed his nephew's pale face, he moved forward to grab his elbow again. "Alright?" he asked, worried.

"Tired" Corvus replied through half closed lids.

"Well... after that display I'd be worried if you weren't!" Professor Cecchini said. "You will need at least a day of rest after that." Corvus nodded his agreement.

"Yes, well..." Professor Volkov said, clearing his throat. "Can you bring her back to tattoo form once more?" Corvus complied easily, Véurr now looking like a tattoo wrapped around his neck and back. The dark wizard nodded. "I believe congratulations are in order, Mr. Lestrange."

"Thank you, Professors," he said shyly.

Suddenly Volkov sat up, worriedly. "You attend Hogwarts, correct?" he directed at his student.

Confused Corvus nodded his head. "I do, why?"

"And Dumbledore is still Headmaster?" Another nod. "Laĭna!"(1)

"What is the problem?" Rabastan asked, looking at the concerned face of the Professor and the now worried face of his nephew.

Professor Volkov stood and began pacing. "Do you know about line magics?" Corvus nodded. "Do you know about magical auras?"

"I've read a little bit on the subject, but I don't understand-"

"There are different levels of magical people. There are wizards, sorcerers, mages, and elemental mages. With each level comes a higher understanding of magic and unique abilities. An example of this would be the ability of elemental mages to control earth, air, fire, or water. There have even been those who have controlled all four. Albus Dumbledore is not as strong as that, but he _is_ a Sorcerer."

A look of understanding began to come to Professor Cecchini. "Oh my," she said softly. "Do you think he would? Isn't it illegal?"

Volkov nodded, but Corvus was getting annoyed. He had enough problems with the old coot the year before and from what they were saying, he would probably have more problems this year. "Could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here? I had enough problems with that man last year! Is there a reason for worrying me?"

"One of the abilities of a sorcerer is to read magical auras. Along with the power of individuals, the magical aura will show line magics." He took out a parchment and quill and drew an oval with multiple layers. He then drew ragged lines through it. Taking another piece he drew the same, but staggered the levels.

He returned to the first sheet to explain. "According to the Bulgarian Sorcerer Osnik, each level represents a different line magic. These spikes represent abuse or hardship in an individual's life."

Corvus paled and leaned back in his seat. If this was true- if the old man saw that much-

He was interrupted as Volkov pulled out his second sheet, "This shows the same, but the staggering levels show an individual that was disowned and then blood adopted." Volkov again pulled his quill and drew a thick dark line on the outer edge of the auras. "This shows use of Dark magic, including Blood Magic."

"Shit!"

"That's what I said."

Corvus leaned forward with his head between his knees, breathing carefully. He was feeling sick to his stomach. "There's too much there. The man will make too many connections at once. He is probably already suspecting," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I am concerned about him trying to learn more about a young, powerful wizard, and him learning of your use of the Dark Arts and how advanced you have become in Blood Magic."

"There's so much more to this than you think, Professor Volkov." Corvus said as he ran a hand down his face. How did this become so difficult? "I need an oath that anything I say from here on in this room will not be communicated in any shape or form to another individual without my permission." At his Professors' unbelievable looks. "It concerns what you have spoken about here, Professor and I would like for you to know just why this news makes me so ill."

The two agreed and took the oath easily. Corvus picked up the staggered aura sketch and drew ragged lines through it. "This is me," he said. "When I was just over a year, my parents began favoring my twin over me. I was abused and neglected, raised by the family house elf. When I was 6 years old, my family disowned me because they learned I could speak parseltongue. I was taken to a muggle orphanage by Albus Dumbledore where I lived for a year." Corvus' eyes glazed over in memory. "I lasted a year before I ran away. Somehow I ended up in Diagon Alley where I was found by my mum, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She took me in, fed, bathed, and clothed me. Once she learned of my history, she offered me a place to stay. Then she offered to adopt me. We did a blood adoption ritual using the blood of my mum and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Do you see how much he knows if he in fact looked at my aura? He will know about the adoption. He will know about the abuse. He will know about the magics I have. He will be able to put it all together!"

Professor Volkov spoke up, "He won't know _what _magics you possess as the colors change each generation and between families. However he will know how much power you have and how many line magics you have."

Corvus let out a breath, "Well that's something then."

"But you were right about him knowing, or at least suspecting, a blood adoption, and the abuse. I really don't doubt him having a peak at student auras."

Corvus' head returned to between his knees, "Now I know why the man gave me so many problems last year."

"Can we block him from seeing anything?" Rabastan asked, worriedly.

"Wait one moment," Volkov said, leaving the classroom. He returned five minutes later with and old book in his hands. The black leather was cracked and the title had worn off. The yellowing pages crinkled softly as the Professor turned them.

"Here!" he finally exclaimed after a few minutes, causing the others to jump. "Its a combination blood magic and wizard's magic ritual. It will take a lot of magic for this, so you will have to return, Lestrange. Two day's time. You need a full day of rest after today's ritual. We will find a pendant you can use."

Corvus lifted his three pendants up off his neck. "I have enough pendants. Though I will do whatever I can to keep from that fool, can I use something else?"

Volkov scratched his chin and nodded. "We will find something. You will meet me in the Italian wizarding district. I know a craftsman there who will be able to help us..."

All present shook hands and Rabastan dragged Corvus home where he was put to bed.

Bellatrix would rip into him the next day about overtaxing his magic, but for now he was happy.

That night Corvus woke from his dreams. The feelings of cold and fear remained, but no visions of Véurr dying. He smiled as he fell back to sleep.

()

Corvus slept for 16 hours when he returned. He woke up in time for lunch, during which he and Rabastan explained all that had happened.

"So you're saying, Dumbledore has been using this power illegally on students to check them over?"

The two wizards nodded and Corvus spoke up, "We don't have any proof, and would be hard pressed to find any, but it is what Volkov suspects. It makes sense if you think about all the trouble he was causing me last year. Volkov brought it up because was worried about the part of my aura representing Dark Magics."

"I am glad you got an oath from them. They also now understand the severity of the situation. I will be coming with you for this latest ritual."

The next morning, the three Lestrange's portkeyed out to the Italian wizarding district.

()

Corvus, Rabastan and Bellatrix met up with professor Volkov at 9 in the morning. They followed him into a small building and had them wait while he found the owner.

Corvus looked around and saw different pieces of jewelry as well as armor, arm braces, and loose gemstones. He felt pulled to a corner, but before he could head over to it, he was called over.

"Rebros, this is the Lestrange family. Lady Bellatrix, Rabastan, and young Corvus. Corvus is my student and the one in need of your expert craftsmanship today."

The tall man nodded at them all and eyed the youngest Lestrange. While the man looked him over, Corvus did the same.

Rebros was a tall man, probably around 6 feet tall. It was obvious the man worked hard for his craft by the thickness of his arms and sheen of sweat on his face. He had long blonde hair pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a heavy apron over a cotton short-sleeve button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In the pockets of his apron, Corvus could see a pair of heavy gloves.

"Vat sort of item are you lookin' vor?" Rebros asked with a thick accent.

"We need something that can be used in a blood magic ritual. Something long lasting. He needs to be able to wear it all the time. He prefers it not to be a pendant, but will wear it if it is the best choice."

Rebros nodded and looked over their heads in thought, "Pendant vould not have strength enough. Arm cuff vould be discomfort vor all da day." He scratched at his chin, "Ring, bracelet, wrist cuff, anklet, earring are best option."

"Earrings can be pulled out." Corvus said, voicing his opinions. Rebros nodded for him to continue. "As I said, Earrings can be removed, quite painfully. An anklet would be uncomfortable under my boots. Not sure about a ring."

"I vould suggest a wrist cuff," the man said, walking over to the corner Corvus was pulled to earlier.

The young Lestrange rolled his eyes. At his mother's questioning look, he mouthed 'Ravenclaw'. She nodded and they all went to the corner.

Corvus pulled out a 2 inch wide brown cuff. It was plain with no embossing or branded designs. It was held together with 4 silver chains which ran entirely through the cuff. Looking closely, Corvus could see silver veins through the leather.

"Leather vith silver, simple piece. But if it pulled you, then it is vat you need."

Corvus nodded and held the piece out to Volkov, who nodded in return.

Before leaving, he took notice of the chain link bracelets. He picked three up and paid for them. He asked Rebros about crafted charms and the man agreed to create some for Corvus. He gave the boy his owl address and they parted ways.

()

They were all back at Durmstrang, including Professor Cecchini who had taken an interest in the young Lestrange. They all sat in the classroom from two days prior and decided on how to approach what needed doing.

"So we will essentially be hiding his aura?" asked Bellatrix. "Will it block any of his magic?"

"No, think of it as a glamour of sorts. It is only covering what is already there. It will not block any of his power." Professor Volkov stated. He returned to the paper they were writing notes on, brow furrowed. "I think adding in a type of 'notice-me-not' would be important. Should the old man decide to check again, it's best if he forgets about it. It will also make sure that Véurr's aura is not seen either."

"I think that is best," Corvus said. "I'm not around my twin often, but when I am it's best if he doesn't think of comparing us. Should he decide to and he sees my aura hidden, he may become suspicious." The group nodded in agreement.

The ritual was simple in action, but complex in nature. It was entirely dependent on whether magic found Corvus' intentions worthy or not. While he was strong for a twelve year old, the magic required in such a ritual were beyond his years, perhaps even bordering on Mage levels.

Corvus sat in a circle as he had done for his familiar bond. Surrounding him at different points in the star were Professors Volkov and Cecchini, Bellatrix, and Rabastan. He sat at the top point of the star with his cuff in his lap. He looked around at the group and waited for their nods. When he had then, he pierced his finger and placed a drop of blood onto the cuff.

Corvus closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath before speaking, _"Peto auxilio magicae cum hoc ritu." _(1) (I ask for the help of magic with this ritual.)

Soon as the last syllable left Corvus' mouth, a breeze blew through his circle. It was hot to the point of burning and ran through his body, testing him and his magic. It was a moment of extreme tension and they all knew the importance of this moment.

Corvus was tested for his worthiness of being a vessel of Magic itself, while the others were tested on their intent- whether they wanted to use Magic for their own gain, or if they were there to truly help the boy.

He felt the magic pause for a moment, seemingly evaluating a piece of his core, then it returned to the search.

Suddenly the heat stilled and cooled, but Corvus could still feel a warmth spreading through his body. He looked around, relieved to see everyone was okay. He felt something akin to a nod within himself and began: _"Per sanguinem meum, cum auxilio magicae, hoc scutum formans."_ (By (means of) my blood, with the help of magic, I form this shield.)

With the drop of blood came a pull from his core and the magic swirling within him. He quickly realized that his magic had to cover at least half the power needed for the spell. The other half was pulled from the group in the circle with him and Magic itself. He truly hoped he had enough in him.

A pulse of light on the cuff noted his success in the first protection. He let another drop hit the cuff and incanted, _"Hoc scutum occultat magiae meae."_ (This shield conceals my magic.)

He squeezed his finger, willing the cut not to close yet and adding another drop of blood, _"Hoc scutum occultat aura meae."_ (This shield conceals my aura.)

Corvus felt significantly drained and closed his eyes. He was more than half way through. Three more to go.

He let another drop fall,_ "Oculos aura de veneficus me non videntes."_ (Aura eyes of the Sorcerer do not see me.) He felt his body trembling with exhaustion. He could feel magic wanting to complete the ritual. He could feel the tension in the air as it waited for the completion.

_"Per sanguinem meum, alligo hoc scutum."_ (By (means of) my blood, I bind this shield.)

A bright flash of light and the strongest pull yet. He could almost see the magic emanating from the cuff, seemingly leaning in his direction, already wanting to protect and shield it's enchanter.

When the magic stopped pulling, Corvus slumped forward, barely awake. He took a deep, gasping breath and finished,_ "Ago gratias pro auxilio magicae. Ego donum sanguinem in gratias"_ (I am thankful for the help of magic. I gift blood in thanks.)

A final drop and he felt the heat of magic swirling within him again. It encompassed many feelings: pride, accomplishment, thanks. He felt the slightest bit of magic drawn from him, before he passed out with a smile.

()

Bellatrix watched in trepidation as her son sat at the top of the star. She could almost see the magic swirling within it's confines and gasped as she felt Magic testing her intentions.

When she was deemed truthful, she opened her eyes to see Corvus nodding his head before beginning to speak.

She watched as the boy continued the spells, dropping his blood and allowing his magic to be fed to the created protections. Although she felt a pull, she knew it was nothing compared to what her son would need to 'pay'. She watched in trepidation as he paled significantly with each drop given. She could see sweat building on his brow and a tremble form in his hands.

When he slumped forward, she tried to rush to his side, only to find herself unable to move. She knew there was nothing she could do, but the boy, her son, looked like death and it scared her more than anything ever had. She watched his lips mumble the last line, magic swirling around again.

Professors Volkov and Cecchini were even more amazed by the boy's powers than the day before. They knew this would be difficult, even with Magic's help. However with what the boy told them of his past, they decided to help in any way they could. It was wrong to ask magic to give half the power needed for a ritual, so the group decided to sit within the circle and add their own power to Corvus'.

Once the boy had slumped over unconscious, a wave of magic washed through the circle. Each adult felt as if they had just taken a Pepper-Up potion, though they were still left slightly drained.

The most amazing sight, however, was the light that covered the boy. It pulsed a couple of times before being absorbed. There seemed to be a battle for a moment before a final flash pressed into Corvus. At the same moment, a cloud of black seemed to be pushed out of the boy. It hovered momentarily before bursting into a cloud of dust.

Corvus' breathing evened out and the color returned to his face. No one knew what that black cloud had been, but it was something they would need to look into. And soon. It seemed Magic found him more than worthy.

()

Corvus woke in his own bed. He cast a tempus and realized it was near dinner time. He called Mopsy and found out he had actually been unconscious for two days.

He had a lot of apologizing to do to his mother. For now, she was just happy he was awake.

Soon as he was fed and watered, Corvus was put back to bed. He didn't mind much as he was still exhausted.

He took to time to look over his new cuff. The leather was still brown and the chains still silver, but the veins had turned red, much like the spine of his journal had. The underside of the cuff was lined with a multitude of runes that were focused on shielding aura. There was also one set to keep the cuff and his skin clean so he wouldn't have to worry about removing it each time he bathed. He didn't remember putting those there, but he was still happy for them. He didn't intend on ever taking it off again.

After all, no one could make him remove it. The best part of the cuff was that no one could see it unless he wanted them to.

* * *

(1) According to google translate, 'Laĭna!' is Bulgarian for 'shit'

(2) The name Osnik came from the Bulgarian translation of sorcerer, mag'osnik

(3) Google translate was used for the Latin translations. I took Latin in HS and tried my best along with the translator. Instead of having readers scroll to the notes at the bottom of the story I figured I would just put the translations in parenthesis.

* * *

******A/N: ****I'm sorry for all the difficulties! I'm having a lot of confusion as to what I posted and what corrections were made. I had a sick child the same time the issues with FanFic were happening. I greatly apologize for the problems!**

**There's been so much confusion with the issues with posting chapters the past couple of days. I erased chap 32, you're not crazy, it was there at some point. I really am sorry for the confusion I am causing, but hopefully all is cleared up now. I though I had only posted part of chapter 31 because i looked at the wrong document in my Doc Manager.**

**Here's some cookies and chocolate and coffee and tea and hot chocolate for bearing with me.**

**For your patience, I will reward you with an update on Wednesday!**


	32. Diagon Alley & Year 2 Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! Okay this is super short and I apologize for that fact, but it needed doing. Sorry about all the confusion with Chapter 32 this week. **

**All bold text is from Chamber of Secrets (well, mostly. I usually add character reactions and such between dialogue. You'll be able to tell the difference.**

* * *

**(32) Diagon Alley & Year 2 Begins**

Corvus received his grades and school letter a couple of weeks after his trip to Durmstrang. He was unsurprisingly the top of every class bar Transfiguration and Herbology. Transfiguration because of McGonagall playing favorites and Herbology because a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, was a true Prodigy in the subject.

Even with those classes, however, Corvus _was_ top in the school. He was quite happy that he beat Granger out by a significant margin.

_Astronomy- O (1st in class)  
Charms- OO (1st in class)  
Defense against The Dark Arts- OO (1st in class)  
Herbology- O (2nd in class)  
History of Magic- Correspondence (1st in class-Stregonaria)  
Potions- O (1st in class)  
Transfiguration- O (3rd in class)  
Overall: Top 1st year for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the year 1991_

_Stregonaria:  
Healing Arts: O (2nd in Class)  
History of Magic- O (1st in class)  
Overall: Not Applicable_

_Durmstrang:  
Blood Magic: OO (1st in class)  
Overall: Not Applicable_

Once they had their letters, it was time to pick up school supplies again. Unfortunately the day they picked also seemed to be the day of the_ great_ Gilderoy Lockhart signing.

Corvus sighed heavily as he looked at the line extending out of the store. He quickly went to the upper level with Draco, away from the crowd.

There were no new books and nothing to assist with his new courses, so the two ended up returning to the main floor to collect their curriculum books. The two cousins were brought out of their search at the sound of a large group of people entering the store.

At the end of the line, Charlie Potter stood surrounded by a gaggle of Weasleys and his own parents. The boy was now wearing much thicker glasses thanks to the poison he consumed in June. It ended up having a negative effect on his optic nerve. Not bad enough for him to go completely blind, but enough for him to be helpless without the lenses. Corvus wondered if the idiot had them spelled against summoning or other damages. He snorted at that though, _highly doubtful._

The incident had not been reported in the newspaper, but that wasn't surprising. If Dumbledore told the public what had happened he would have to come up with reasons why he allowed things to happen. Everyone thought the old man was omniscient, knowing everything that went on in the school, therefore making it easier for him to keep the children safe. By letting that story get out, he would either prove that he could not keep the school safe, or prove that he was behind the whole scheme.

When asked about the reason that Charlie's glasses were now thicker, the Potters just said that their son had strained his eyes trying to learn as much as he could the past year. The Lestrange's had a particularly long laughing fit when they read that news. Any trained mediwizard could easily correct that story, but none were willing to go against the Potters.

A sudden gasp brought the youngest Lestrange out of his musings.

"Is it really? It can't be- Charlie Potter!" The two cousins looked on with rolling eyes as the Potter Heir smiled wider and wider as Lockhart spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Charlie stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me- which incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list- he had no idea that he would in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge!"(**quote from CoS)

The entire store broke into applause and Charlie smiled for the cameras. He shook hands with the blonde idiot before making his way back towards the Weasley's. He dropped the books into the cauldron of a young female redhead, earning him a grateful smile from the Matron of the brood.

"Bet you loved that Potter!" His cousin sneered from beside him. It took all of Corvus' power not to roll his eyes at the boy's antics. "Famous Charlie 't even go into a bookshop without being surrounded by your fanboys."

"Leave him alone!" yelled the smallest redhead, cheeks pink. "You're just jealous!"

Here Corvus did snort. Unfortunately it drew the eyes to him standing beside his cousin, so he spoke and entered the conversation. "And why exactly would we want a blond ponce like that pawing at us?" he said to the girl. He turned to Potter next, "You're going to have to fight for attention this year, Potter. But then again, seems like you have enough. Got yourself a girlfriend? A bit young, don't you think?" He smirked as the girl blushed brilliantly.

They headed out of the store only to run into the other Weasley parent. Corvus noticed his mother fidget a moment beside him before Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius," the man replied stiffly.

**"Such a busy time at the Ministry," his uncle continued. "All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Long pale fingers reached into the girl's cauldron and removed a battered copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'. "Obviously not." He sneered. "Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?" **

Corvus was annoyed. Couldn't they just leave? Was this drama really necessary? He let out a low sigh, only heard by his mother who ignored it.

Arthur Weasley's voice brought him out of his inner dialogue. **"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizards, Lucius."** Here his eyes passed over Corvus, and the young Lestrange sneered.

_How dare he!? His son is the worst sort of wizard. The nerve! _A calming hand was placed heavily on his shoulder and he turned to see his Uncle Rabastan gripping him in place.

Obviously Lucius wasn't going to let that go and continued his banter. Corvus saw Lucius' eyes glance at a couple before unseen, with Granger standing between them. **"Clearly. The company you keep Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." **

A pureblood with Muggles? Not even Muggleborns, but Muggles? Corvus and Draco sniggered below their breath. Mr. Weasley jumped forward and slammed his fist into the blonde wizard's jaw. Suddenly a large body stood between the two.

**"Ignore 'im Arthur"** came Hagrid's gruff voice.

Corvus watched his uncle throw the book back into the cauldron, confused to see two books now. He glanced at his Uncle who made no move to collect the other book. _Maybe I was mistaken and he pulled out two books to begin with?_ He asked himself.

Their group finally turned and left, the parting remarks of Hagrid echoing in their ears **"...Rotten to the core, the whole family..." **

()

"Stupid light brainwashed bastards," Corvus cussed as he left the floo.

Before he made it two steps, he felt a cuff around his head. "Watch your mouth Corvus Cygnus Lestrange!" His mother hissed at him.

The boy dipped his head. "Sorry mum. That idiot red head upset me is all."

"Don't worry, Corvus," said Lucius. "He'll get what's coming to him."

Corvus brightened some, "Oh and what is it that you have planned?"

Lucius smirked and shook his head, "No worries, young Corvus. They will pay and that is all you need to know."

Corvus wasn't happy with that answer, but knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the man.

**()**

Somehow time had flown by and it was time to pack for Hogwarts again. As usual, Corvus spent a day making sure he had everything packed. He was triple checked by every member of the family to be wearing all of his amulets and to make sure he had his spare wand on him.

The train ride was quiet. The other boys conversed easily about their summers, Corvus putting in an opinion every now and again as he was known to do. Other than that, he spent the time reading through Ravenclaw's journals.

In them, she discussed the founding of Hogwarts, including how Myrrdin, or Merlin as he is better known, was a part of it's creation.

When he finally got to the story of Slytherin's family, his heart broke and he understood why the dark wizard went against the muggles.

Muggles were trusted by the witches and wizards. They even traded, potions and plants for vegetables and eggs. The parents of the school children especially wanted their children to have control, instead of accidentally lashing out at someone.

That all changed when a teenage witch was raped. Her magic protected her when the men who had her tried to pin her. They all flew backwards into the walls of the building, gravely injured from the impact. Sal's wife had run to the village to help heal the wounded, but ended up caught by friends of the injured. They didn't believe she was there to help and instead lashed out and raped and mutilated both her and the first witch.

From that point on the village, now called Hogsmeade, was warded against all non-magics from entering. Squibs could enter and remain, but most chose to leave the world they felt they could never truly be a part of.

Corvus was pulled from his reading by someone calling his name.

"Blood hell Lestrange!" said Blaise Zabini. "We've been calling you for ten minutes. Get your robe on, we're almost there."

Corvus nodded and quickly donned his school robes. When the train stopped, they jumped off. Huginn flew to the castle while the boys stepped into horseless carriages.

()

Corvus greeted both Mandy and Morag with a one armed hug, shocking the girls. He laughed it off, but couldn't help himself. The three had kept in touch over the summer via owl post, but he missed his study partners.

They chatted through the meal about their summers, well... mostly Corvus explained the ritual he did with Véurr to the amazement of the girls.

Suddenly Filch was seen hobbling up to the head table where he spoke to Severus. Corvus locked eyes with his cousin as Severus ran from the hall. Slowly the mutterings began again.

Severus entered a half hour later looking angry and satisfied at the same time. At Corvus' raised brow, he shook his head. He would get it out of the man later.

()

Severus heard the knock on his door and knew who he would find behind it. "Come in Draco, Corvus"

The boys entered grinning. "How did you know?" the young Ravenclaw asked.

The potions master scoffed, "I knew a shake of the head wouldn't be enough for you two." Sure enough the two glanced at each other before looking at him questioningly. He let out a heavy sigh and brandished a newspaper. On the front was a picture of a flying car.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered. "What fool was flying a car in muggle London?!"

Here Severus smirked. "Weasley. With his passenger Potter. They flew from Kings Cross and made a crash landing into the Whomping Willow." Both boys winced at that. "Oh they're fine. Though again, I suggested expulsion and was denied"

Draco and Corvus laughed until tears sprung from their eyes._ Severus was pouting! _

Dark eyes narrowed. "To bed with you both!" he snarled. But both boys simply tapered off their laughing before giving him a hug and leaving.

()

Corvus entered his dorm room shocked. There was only a single bed. He didn't mind having the room all to himself this year, but he still wanted to know why. He waited with the rest of his house for Professor Flitwick's annual welcome speech to ask.

The small Professor entered and all conversations stopped. Though small in stature, the Charms Professor exuded an aura of confidence and power that demanded respect. It wasn't like Dumbledore who forced his demands on others due to his accomplishments and power, but rather that the man's quiet disposition made for more respect. He didn't need to tell you to respect him, and he never would. Everyone just knew to do it.

The Ravenclaw Head of House cleared his throat before starting. "Welcome new students to Ravenclaw, and welcome back for those returning. This house is your home for the year and your house mates are your family. If you have a problem with someone, come to me or a prefect.

"Ravenclaw house is known to be the House of those of wit and learning. While I would never doubt or go against that, we are more then test scores and books. I highly suggest getting to know your fellow housemates and making friends in the other houses. Slytherin included." Some of the newer students gasped in suprise. "Yes. Slytherin. The house of snakes is the house of the ambitious and cunning. Their symbol is a snake because their founder was a parselmouth. Just because a child is sorted into Slytherin, does not mean they are or will be dark. Those sorted tonight are after all only eleven years old. How can we judge them now? We are the house of the wise. Use that wisdom to make logical conclusions."

The Professor paused a moment to let all he said sink in. He waited a couple of minutes before continuing, "Now, onto business. Prefects will escort all first years to their classes and the great hall for the first two weeks so they can get used to the castle. Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will receive your timetables. If you have any questions, I'll be staying for the next half hour. If not, please head to bed."

As the students filed out, Corvus stood to the side to wait for his chance to speak with the Professor. It took about ten minutes, but he did finally get to approach.

"Good Evening, Professor. How was your summer?" he asked, cordially.

"Very well Corvus. Thank you for asking. And yours?"

"Educational as always Professor," he answered with a smile.

"Well I hope you had some down time," Corvus nodded. "Good, good. I also hope that this year is an improvement over last year."

"I believe it will be Professor. Then again, anything would be an improvement over last year." They both chuckled for a moment. "Professor. I noticed my room only has a single bed..." he said and trailed off.

"Ah. I was going to talk to you about that, Corvus. Apparently your year mates have a problem with your correspondence studies. They also claim that you get up at all hours of the night and disturb them."

"Hmm. They really didn't care for me before they knew of my studies Professor, but I won't complain. Am I permitted to ward my room from unwanted persons?"

Professor Flitwick studied him for a moment. "I believe that is fine, as long as you key myself and one other head of house to it. I understand your difficulties with the Headmaster so I will not insist on him, but understand the castle may let him through anyway. If you have any problems with your Housemates, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

"Well, it's been a long day. I look forward to seeing you in class Corvus. Rest well."

"You too, Professor"

Corvus followed up on his request and warded his doorway, allowing Professors Flitwick and Snape, Morag and Mandy through the room if he was not present or resting. If he was awake he would leave the wards down.

()

Corvus frowned at his journal as he rubbed his temples. The dreams weren't changing. He was so happy that Véurr no longer starred as a victim, but what did the rest represent?

He cast tempus and tip-toed to the common room. He glanced at the portrait of Ravenclaw before jerking his head towards their sanctuary. He sent a quick _homenum revelio_ to make sure no one was around before entering the circular room.

"My dear Corvus. It has been too long since you have visited me," the portrait said with a pout.

"There is so much to tell you Lady Rowena" he said with a sigh. He knew he had her attention, so told her all about his year.

"So you are sure someone broke through your wards?"

He nodded. "I didn't remove them. Not to mention the tests that protected the artifact were set for those specific first years. Ronald is a Master at strategy and chess, Granger is the logical and intelligent one of the bunch, and Potter has the talent on a broom. I don't doubt that the Headmaster also wanted Longbottom to befriend the group seeing as the first task was to get through Devil's Snare. Why else use challenges focused on the first year curriculum. I think Severus is the only one who did not want to give an easy challenge."

"I do not like this Headmaster. He is not good for Hogwarts or her students." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What of your Sight?"

Here the boy grinned widely "Coming along quite well. It was how I knew I had to go last year. While I am sorry that Potter was poisoned because of my talk with Granger, I'm glad my vision showed the change. It showed me how the simplest event could change the outcome."

"Anything since?"

Another nod. "Yes, since the beginning of the summer, but nothing I can make sense of at the moment. I'm starting to get emotions through them as well. In the beginning the death of Véurr was prevalent, but I've taken steps to protect her."

"Oh?" Rowena asked curiously.

Corvus removed his robe and button down shirt, easily revealing the tattoo that sat across his shoulders. "I tested out of the practicals for my Blood Magic and Familiar Magic courses with this.. Véurr is with me always unless I give her release or I am in danger." He closed his eyes and released his familiar

_::Hello Master:: _she hissed lovingly.

_::Hello, my dear Véurr::_ He replied, rubbing a finger along her head_ ::Are you well?::_

_::Very. Since I am released, may I go and find food::_

_::Yes, but don't be seen and be careful::_

With that she slipped out of the room. "She is well and wanted to go hunt and stretch since I released her. Anyway, after the ritual was written and performed, her death was no longer in my visions... but I still get the feelings. Anger, cold, fear. I see stones." He ran a hand through his hair roughly "I don't understand!"

"Corvus," the portrait said softly. She waited for his head to lift. "Not everything can be changed or prevented. Think to your sight from last year. Though the boy did not die as was in the vision, he was still poisoned. This may just be something that needs to pass. There are certain points in the timeline that cannot be changed, no matter how much we want to."

The young Ravenclaw sighed and nodded his head. "Is the reason I am _feeling_ so much because it is my own future?" He asked, curious yet afraid of the answer.

"I believe so," the founder said softly.

He nodded and gave a soft smile. "Everything will work out. There was no death in my visions." He said, trying to convince his ancestor as well as himself.

()

Corvus was returning from a late visit with Severus when he heard it. _"Rip... Tear... Kill"_ he heard a voice clearly and jumped in surprised. It seemed to be coming from the walls.

_/Did you hear that?/ _He asked his familiars telepathically.

_:/:I did. I believe it is a serpent:/: _Véurr replied.

He ran back to his godfather's room and told him what he heard and where he heard it.

After he explained it, he explained what Véurr said. "She said it was a serpent. I think I will send her out to see if she can figure anything out. I didn't like the sound of the voice."

"Alright Corvus. Don't tell anyone else. If you hear it again, let me know."

The young wizard nodded and hissed for Véurr to find out what she could.

()

It wasn't until the following night that Vé returned to his rooms. Immediately they merged and discussed what had happened. Corvus could feel his precious familiar's fear.

_/What is it, Vé? What did you find?/_

_:/:A grander serpent than I:/: _she hissed _:/:Another Basilisk, a King of Serpents. Near sixty feet long. An old one. He is ill in his mind though:/:_

_/Where is he resting?/ _

_:/:I don't know. I heard the hissing in the walls and called out to him. I don't know how to get to him and I don't think he can tell me either:/:_

_/Do not blame yourself, Vé. We will figure this out and help if we can/_

Corvus sent Véurr calming energy and took a calming drought himself. He sat at his desk and wrote two missives.

_Severus,_

_Vé has returned and has told me that what I heard is a King of Serpents, a Basilisk of ancient time. She does not know how to get to him, but she did tell me he was ill in the mind. I'm very worried about being blamed for anything this serpent does. The Board said that I would be held responsible for anything Vé did. This serpent is a Basilisk just my familiar- anything he does we will be blamed for. It won't be Véurr though!_

_Any advice would be greatly appreciated. I guess you should tell the Headmaster? I'm also sending a missive to the Board of Governors_

_Corvus_

()

_Lucius,_

_I heard a sound in the walls the other night only to be told by my familiar, Véurr, that it is a great serpent. It was saying something along the lines of "Rip... Tear... Kill". I'm very fearful should anything happen Véurr and myself will be blamed. I will keep her merged with me until I hear otherwise from you. Please let me know what you think I should do. _

_I hope this has nothing to do with your revenge on Weasley._

_Corvus_

()

There. To the point. Let's hope it's enough.

* * *

******A/N: So... are you all cussing me right now? After a 6k word chapter, all I have for you is this measley 3700 word chapter... You should love me... because this was originally split into two lol.**

******So what did you think? Can you see where this is going yet? I hope not *winks***


	33. Samhain Snakes

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(33) Samhain Snakes**

It wasn't until mid-October that Corvus realized just how easy his Parseltongue getting out could be.

He followed his fellow Ravenclaws from the Great Hall after dinner one night. He was exhausted after taking two tests that afternoon with Professor Flitwick, who was proctoring his Stregonaria tests.

A sudden scream in front of his group brought his head snapping up.

Corvus froze at the sight before him. A large 3 headed snake was coming down the hall towards the group of Ravenclaws. The serpent - _serpents? _- were so large their heads nearly scratched the ceiling of the corridor.

Corvus was cursing in his mind at his luck. He heard the snake hissing to itself about promises of food and wanting to get out of the stone prison.

He glanced around at his dorm-mates and resigned himself to the upcoming ostracizing. He stepped forward and cast _muffliato_ around himself and the runespoor. He released Véurr after giving a quick overview of his plan. She slid down his arm which he raised towards the larger serpent before hissing commandingly _::Stop!::_

_::A ssspeaker!:: _All three heads hissed in return

_::I cannot be seen as being a speaker. The wizards are prejudice about us. I will speak to my familiar, Véurr, and she will speak for me. Agreed?:: _Corvus dropped the muffling spell and Véurr lifted her head up.

They glanced at her, recognizing another serpent before replying _::We agree to your terms:: _

_"_Why are you here?" he asked them, and listened as Véurr repeated his words in parseltongue.

_::We woke in the castle! Then another speaker promised us food, but all we find are these wizard fledglings!::_

_::Hungry:: _another head hissed, almost whining

"Do not eat the fledglings. I will lead you from the castle to the forest where there is plenty of food." Corvus told them

_::You lie!::_ came a hiss from another head.

Véurr hissed angrily. _::Massster doesss not lie!::_

The three heads finally focused on the snake hanging on the wizard's arm.

_::A Basilisk bonded?:: _one head said to another. _::You are an honored one. We will obey.::_

"I thank you, great serpent. I will lead you to the Forest"

_::Thank you::_

Corvus nodded and turned to see his house staring at him. One girl had a dreamy sort of look on her face as she watched the Runespoor undulating near the ceiling. She had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes that did not blink at all.

The young speaker shook his head and let out a heavy sigh before addressing the group "You're all idiots for just standing there, you know. They could have killed me and moved onto you next. Instead you stand there staring at them. I suggest you move against the walls and let them through. I will lead them back to the forest."

"Right! You probably let it in!" One voice yelled from the back of the group.

Corvus rolled his eyes but was inwardly seething at the accusation. "If not for my familiar, we would all be dead. You are a fool to believe I would endanger myself and my cousin who is in this school as well." He took a step forward, but still no one moved. "Are you damn Gryffindors? Move!" he shouted, and they finally did. He led the runespoor through the halls and out of the castle and watched as the large snake darted into the trees.

He turned to see a crowd gathered at the bottom of the main staircase, Dumbledore in the lead, face pale and eyes not twinkling. He was twenty feet past the group before the explosion on conversation started and he heard Dumbledore's request to go to his office. "Mr. Lestrange, please come to my office."

"Only if my Head of House and Professor Snape can come along," he stated.

The old man nodded and led the young wizard through the halls.

When they entered the office, Corvus refused all food and drink, untrusting of the old man. "Now, Corvus-" he started in a grandfatherly tone.

"Mr. Lestrange, if you please Headmaster," Corvus interrupted. "After all we've been through, I would hope you remembered that you should not be speaking to me so informally."

"Mr. Lestrange. Can you tell me what happened this evening? Your absence was noted during the beginning of dinner. Not to mention your entire house watched as you spoke to the snake."

"I want my mother and uncle here as well if I'm to be interrogated and accused."

"I'm not..."

Corvus stood and leaned over the Headmaster's floo and threw in a bit of powder before yelling for Lestrange Manor. After having Mopsey get his mother and uncle, he had them come through.

"What's going on Corvus?" his mother asked after pulling him into a hug. He told them what the Headmaster had said word for word, the accusations clear.

"You cannot blame me for wanting to question the boy. A snake speaker after all." The old man said, twinkle in his eye.

"I spoke with the snake through my familiar, who can understand English due to our bond." Corvus said omitting the part of the conversation that he did speak with the snake. After all it was only a few sentences in Parseltongue, the rest was English.

"Why don't you tell us what happened tonight, Cor?" His mother asked.

Corvus sighed and began the tale. "I was late to dinner because I was completing written exams for my correspondence courses. Professor Flitwick was proctoring in place of Professor Snape, who was busy brewing."

"That he was," said Professor Flitwick. "He had two tests to complete for Stregonaria"

Corvus nodded his thanks before continuing. "After dinner, I followed my housemates when someone screamed. I looked up to see the Runespoor making it's way down the hallway." He looked straight at Dumbledore, but kept his mental shields up. "Since I am bonded with a snake I took a chance of trying to communicate. I spoke with Véurr and had her speak to the larger snake for me. I knew what the students would believe they saw. They would say I was speaking to the snake. I risked being labeled dark and a freak to save your students. I risked my life by talking to that huge snake. It told that it woke up in the castle and another speaker promised it food. It said it was not happy that there were only wizard fledgelings around. I told it not to eat the wizards and led it to the forbidden forest to find food in there."

"Parseltongues are very rare, Corvus." Dumbledore started his eyes twinkling.

The Lestrange family bristled in annoyance and Corvus knew where he was going with that one line. If Parseltongues were rare, what were the chances of two being born in the same year? "Again, it's Mr. Lestrange, Headmaster. I do not appreciate the informality with which you address me." He said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother's lips twitch. "And must I repeat myself? Véurr spoke to the three headed snake. As my bonded familiar, I can understand her and she can understand me when I speak English."

"I didn't know the Lestrange family had ties to Slytherin," he stated again, still fishing.

"My gods, man, are you deaf?" Bella yelled, "Or do you just insist on ignoring what my son is telling you? Just what are you trying to imply, Dumbledore?" asked Bella, her voice taking a cold, dangerous tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

His mother let out a very unlady-like snort. She turned to Corvus. "Cor, as usual, you are not to be in the presence of the Headmaster alone. Should you be requested, take someone with you, _every time_."

Corvus nodded and hugged his mother again. Rabastan spoke up next. "I believe I will be sending a message to our solicitor to ensure that is still followed by all parties present. I will also contact your brother in law, Bella."

"Is there anything else, Headmaster?" Bella asked.

"No, good evening all. Mr. Lestrange, if I could get a copy of the night's events in writing from you, I would appreciate it. I need to file a report with the Ministry about tonight's events."

"That's fine Headmaster. I will get it _sent_ to you." Corvus replied, making sure the Headmaster caught his emphasis on 'sent'.

The old wizard nodded and everyone separated. Corvus said good-bye to his mother and uncle and was then accompanied to the Ravenclaw common room by Professor Flitwick while Severus returned to his potion.

"Don't let them get you down, Mr. Lestrange" said the Charms Professor. "If anyone gives you problems, remember you can come to me straight away."

"Thank you Professor" Corvus said honestly before entering the rooms. It was good to know he had an adult other than Severus for support.

()

It was deja-vu for Corvus when he entered his common room. Just as when the Troll situation had come up, not a sound was made from person, castle or animal. He could see there were some who seemed to be getting up their Gryffindor courage to ask him questions, so he made a quick decision to leave.

Corvus nodded to his two friends before passing everyone and heading up to his room. He sat up in his bed and pulled out his theoretical Necromancy book for his most recent Stregonaria class. It was by far the hardest class he ever had to take, and had a feeling this time around there would be no practical. Just like the Blood Magic course though, the LeFay vaults were packed with books on the subject.

He had barely finished one page when a knock came on the door. He called enter without looking up and finished up the last sentence of the page.

Corvus looked up to find the same idiots who had approached him last year standing with Morag and Mandy. The girls walked straight to him and sat on the edge of the bed, making him quirk a brow and have to hold back a chuckle. Goldstein and Corner stood just inside the door. "What do you want now?" He asked tiredly.

"Just trying to see up close what a dark wizard in training looks like" Goldstein smirked, his brown eyes bright. "After all, every known parselmouth has been a dark wizard."

Corner kept his mouth shut and stood to the side with a sneer that he tried to hide.

Corvus snorted, then stood up and smirked at the boy in front of him. "Really now? Have you studied the history so much." Goldstein stayed still, preferring not to answer. "You have read every book on the subject and learned about every wizard or witch who _ever _held the talent?"

The smirk faded slowly, while Corvus' grew. "Should I take that as a no? And just so we're clear, being bonded to a snake means we understand one another. Véurr spoke to the Runespoor." Véurr hissed in agreement from her tattoo'd state.

"We wouldn't tell anyone." Corner snapped back. Véurr hissed _::he lies::_

Corvus looked at the other boy and asked him if he agreed with Corner. In the end, both Corner and Goldstein were lying. He told them straight to their faces.

"You two" he said, with a malicious grin, "are lying to me. I do not trust easily and forgiveness is rare, if not impossible," the two boys paled, but held firm. Corvus released Véurr and she reared up and hissed at them before they fled.

Corvus and his friends broke down laughing.

()

The next couple of weeks were stressful. The old man was watching him constantly, as if waiting for him to cast an Unforgivable at someone. The only good thing was that he made what he hoped to be a new friend.

Luna, the dreamy eyed girl, was an odd sort. She spoke of nargles, crumpled horn snorkacks and other creatures he had never heard of. But there was just something about her...

_FLASHBACK_

_Corvus walked into the common room to see a group of first year girls harassing another. She was fairly thin with light blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. _

_Once he understood what was going on, he took the younger students to task for treating someone that should be family to them in such a way. When the girls walked away, he had turned to say something, but she beat him to it. _

_"You are not who you seem to be, Corvus Lestrange." She said in a dreamy voice, head slightly tilted to the side. "First light, then dark, but now gray."_

_"Are you alright?" He asked her worried. He knew she always had that odd look on her face, but they had never really spoken._

_"Oh, I am fine, Corvus Lestrange. Thank you for helping me, no one has before." _

_Corvus bowed at his waist, "Please call me Corvus and you are very welcome. It really was no problem."_

_"You can call me Luna. Even though I can See, sometimes I miss what is in front of me. Do you have the same problems, Corvus? Remember not to let the anger, fester. And if you're cold, eat some chocolate." With that she winked and left Corvus to think about all that she had said. _

_END FLASHBACK_

It didn't take Corvus very long to understand that the girl was a seer of a sort. It was different from his own visions as his currently remained in his dreams. Luna just seemed to know things. It scared the wits out of him, until she began spending most of her time with them and he got to know her.

"Samhain will be hard this year," her dreamy voice said from beside him. The 3 second years and the sole first year were completing essays together.

Morag and Mandy exchanged glances and smirked, but said nothing at Corvus' glare. They knew he was protective of the girl, but they hadn't quite gotten used to her eccentricity yet.

"Really?" has asked her, waiting for elaboration. When it didn't come, he prompted her to give more information. "Why? What will happen?"

The blonde haired girl lifted her head from her homework and tilted her head to the side. "You already know," she stated, making sure to keep eye contact. He nodded his head so she knew he understood and then returned to her work.

He understood what she meant. He already knew because he already SAW.

()

Samhain. Halloween. Hallow's Eve.

Many different names, many different traditions. Corvus performed the same ritual as he did the year before, this time dragging Morag and Mandy along with Draco. Luna had begged off with a slightly sad smile. Corvus assumed it was memories of her mother creeping up on the night of lost souls.

"No 'dumb supper' Corvus?" Draco asked as the group of four headed out of the castle to bury their apples.

"I haven't had the time to set it up. I need time to plan. Remind me for next year."

Together the group kneeled in the dirt on the edge of the forest and buried their apples. Corvus spoke first with his friends and cousin echoing the words. "May the souls that roam the earth this Samhain night find nourishment on their journey between the worlds."

The girls gasped at the wind that tickled their faces, but smiled serenely as they all walked up to the castle.

Corvus froze as he heard the hissing voice in the walls again. He felt Véurr's fear echoing his own. The girls looked confused to why he froze, but Draco looked concerned.

They walked as a group to the dungeons where they dropped off Draco, before turning to go to Ravenclaw Tower.

Suddenly, Corvus felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked up to see Morag staring at the wall of the corridor they were in.

What he saw sent terror shooting through him. Luna's voice echoing in his mind, _"Samhain will be hard this year."_

Before they had the chance to move, Filch came into the hallway.

"What are you lot doin..." he started, before looking at the wall as if in pain. "My cat! You... you killed my cat!" He charged into Corvus and held the young wizard by the throat. "I'll kill you."

Corvus was frozen in fear. He didn't hear anyone coming up and pulling the squib off of him. He fell to the ground hard. When someone put a hand out to help, he pushed himself back into a corner, hands covering his head, his breathing erratic.

"No, no, no, no..." he was repeating like a mantra.

He felt someone pressing his arms down and began to panic more. Blackness began pressing in on his vision. He could hear footsteps going away, but someone was trying to get to him.

_:/:Massster? You are okay. You are in the wizard school. Your dark wizard is trying to help you. Your Severus.:/:_

A vial pressed to his lips and he still tried to fight, but swallowed anyway. He heard Severus' silky voice echoing in his mind. "Corvus. You are fine. You are in Hogwarts."

He nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"H-Hogw-warts" he rasped, said trying to get his breath back.

"What is your name?"

"C-Corvus Les-strange"

"Alright. Can you follow my breaths? In... out... very good." They went on for a couple of minutes.

Finally Corvus was back in the present and being supported by his godfather. A loud shout from the corridor echoed to their place. Severus had apparently dragged him into a spare classroom away from the crowd.

"Sorry" he rasped again, wincing as he touched his throat.

"Don't be sorry. Are you okay now? Where is Vé?"

"I've been better. Vé is in her merged state."

"Good. There will be questions."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the minister and a guard of aurors, including James Potter and Sirius Black.

"He's coming with us!" Black stated.

"Under who's order?" Severus said angrily.

"Mine" said the Minister pompously. "It's no secret the boy has a basilisk as a familiar. Now an animal is found attacked in the hall."

"Vé has been with me all night. I reported another Basilisk in the school over a month ago! I was nowhere near that corridor until moments before I was attacked by that squib." Corvus hissed. "Ask Draco. Ask Mandy and Morag."

"It still looks bad, Mr. Lestrange. I'm afraid I will need to take you and your snake away."

"Take me? Where?" He looked up at Severus who had a fire burning in his eyes. "Don't I get questioned? Don't I get a solicitor?"

It took four Aurors and two red stunners to get Corvus away from Severus.

()

On the other side of the castle, a blonde Ravenclaw smiled sadly to herself. She just knew things sometimes. Most of the time she wished she didn't. Her only hope at the moment was that her friend would be okay when all was done

()

When the stun on Corvus faded, he finally understood the visions he had been having.

He, a 12 year old wizard, was going to Azkaban.

* * *

******A/N: I'm glad I'm still loved! Was this predictable? I hope not. This story will move pretty quickly. What did you think about this chapter? I had to let it happen, I'm sorry! **


	34. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you all since the last one was so upsetting. I am sorry about that, but it is how the story had to go. I've also received quite a few complaints about this story being too angsty... erm okay. I've read MUCH worse, so I'm sorry if you do not like this story. I write as the muse sees fit... The words flow and I like the direction they take. **

**With that said, I do appreciate the comments and reviews. I've even added things to chapters thanks to reviews. Originally Luna was not here, but when I went back to edit I found a way to add her that I liked and it works out! **

**So, thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Please keep reading, it will get better, but Corvus as the main character is bound to be beat up quite a bit :/**

* * *

**(34) Azkaban**

Corvus woke to the feeling of rocking and a cold mist drenching him. He hissed in pain when he tried to move his head.

A wand point pressed to his back. "Please make me stupefy you again," came the voice of Black from behind him.

Once they landed, Corvus was dragged by his arms to the office where they told him to remove all his belongings. Luckily he had inconspicuously slipped both of his wands to Severus. Hopefully the man would appreciate his stealth.

It was amusing to watch the men trying to remove his protection amulets.

The first couple were thrown across the room. The next, however was smart and told him to remove them himself. Corvus refused, of course... until the punches started.

He swore as a fist broke his cheekbone, followed by a few more hits.

"Fine. Bloody bastards!" he shouted hoarsely. He was innocent and planned to leave the hell alive.

He quickly removed his necklaces, kissing each before handing them over. Each was precious to him, especially the mirror connected to his mother. He was grateful that his wrist cuff could not be seen, thought it would only protect him from Aura readings.

He sighed as he handed them over, not seeing the fist that was going to collide with his head.

()

Mandy and Morag were going crazy at Hogwarts. It had been four days since Mrs. Norris was found hanging from the torch, petrified.

They hadn't seen their friend since he was dragged into the classroom by Professor Snape. They were ushered to their dormitories directly after.

Where was Corvus? What happened? They didn't want to believe the papers. How could they send an innocent 12 year old to Azkaban?

Draco had no idea where their friend was, they did not feel comfortable going to Professor Snape, and that irritable Luna just smiled sadly at them and spoke in riddles.

"He'll be back," she said serenely. "No more than a moon's cycle. He will need you," she told them, the last bit directed at Morag.

"Where is he Luna?" Mandy hissed, annoyed at the answers.

But the girl just returned to studying her upside down Quibbler magazine.

()

Corvus was shivering on the cold dungeon floor, trying to roll as far into a ball as he could to preserve his body heat.

He was beyond pissed off. He had no trial and was not even questioned.

_:/:Massster?:/:_

_/I am aware again, Vé/ _He thought softly to her.

Véurr and Corvus had been losing consciousness as the Dementors were gliding past his cell. The horrendous creatures must have loved 'fresh meat' and had been by his cell hourly. Because of this, neither had any idea how long they had been there. They had limited contact with Huginn as they were trying to protect their friend from having to feel the effects of the creatures.

_:/:He will regret his actionsss, Massster. You know thisss.:/: _Véurr hissed softly

Corvus smirked_ /Oh I know. And after this, he will not be the only one./_

_/Young Master and Vé are awake again./ _Came Huginn's affectionate voice.

_/Yes, Huginn. We apologize for not contacting you. We feared you getting an echo of the Dementors' effects. _

_/I understand young Master and I thank you for your protection, though I wish you remained in contact instead./_

_/Are you well,Huginn? Where are you? How long have we been here?/_

_/Hedwig and I have flown to your mother. We are both well. It has been eight sunsets since you have been taken./_

_/Any news?/ _Corvus asked.

_/Your mother varies between angry and sad. She has been visited by Lord Reus, but they are not having any luck in the Ministry./_

A loud bang on the bars of his cell, broke their mental conversation for the moment. Teal eyes opened slowly and observed Sirius Black entering his cell with two unknown Aurors.

"Where am I?" he asked one of the Aurors accompanying Black.

"High security cell in Azkaban."

Corvus' eyes widened in shock. The High security levels were few. There were only two cells on each level- and they were on opposite end of the corridor. Here there were also bi-hourly visits from the Dementors, which explained why he had such a hard time staying awake.

"So, I am the only prisoner on this level?" he asked. When Corvus received a nod in answer, he huffed in annoyance, "Great, can't even meet my father while I'm stuck here," he said annoyed. He was slightly amused as the Aurors tried not to smirk at his nonchalance. He acted like he was on vacation, not in a cell in a Wizarding prison.

Black finally had enough. "Where is the snake?" the wizard hissed. Corvus snorted before laying back down and closing his eyes again. "Where is the damn snake?!"

A strong stinging hex hit his thigh and he yelped. "Son of a bitch!" He reached to his throat to remember having to remove all of his pendants upon arrival. His face was still pained from the assault.

"Watch your language! Now tell me where your snake is." Another hex.

The Aurors with Black looked very uncomfortable at the man's treatment of a 12 year old.

"Think I'll tell you anything? Once I'm out of here Black, you will be scrubbing the cells of Azkaban." Corvus hissed.

"You're not getting out," Black said smirking at him.

Corvus returned the smirk, making the Auror's own fade. "You really think that? I didn't get a trial. Hell. I never even got questioned." The Aurors behind Black looked shocked at these revelations. "But, wait. That's right. Always enjoy imprisoning the innocent, eh? Having fun abusing a twelve year old, Black? I'll get out, and it will be legally."

Black sent a few more stinging hexes at him before turning and leaving. The two Aurors sent a nod in his direction before leaving themselves.

_/If I had not performed that ritual this summer, Véurr, you would no longer be with us/ _Corvus sent sadly.

_:/:I have never been more grateful for your vissionsss Massster:/:_

_/Young Master, may I make a suggestion?/ _Huginn asked, carefully.

_/Of course/_

_/If there are more attacks, you will still be blamed. Why not show that you have Véurr with you? You cannot be arrested for the ritual since it was not performed in England./_

Before he could reply his mind was filled with visions of the past. Images of a green light, his own crying and James Potter's belt bounced around his mind before he fell into blackness.

()

The next morning, Corvus woke aching horribly. His cell doors opened and a female auror with bright pink hair entered.

"We need to know where the snake stays, Mr. Lestrange," she said in a serious tone.

Corvus said nothing, but looked at the woman. "Who are you and why are they only asking questions now? Not like anyone cared what I had to say eight days ago."

"I am Auror Tonks. I was unaware of you not being questioned. We were told you refused to answer any questions."

"Are you serious? They stunned me and my godfather at Hogwarts. I woke on the boat coming to this god forsaken prison. They beat me," he pointed to his bruised face, "and I gave over my possessions."

"If you are innocent as you claim, then you need to tell us where she nests. There was another attack. This time a student."

"How about we make a deal," he said, thoughts flying through his mind.

"I'm not authorized to make such a thing. However, I can hear you out and bring the information to my superiors."

Corvus frowned in annoyance. "Fine. I want a meeting with my father, unsupervised for at least two hours. Then I will answer your questions."

The pink haired witch tilted her head to the side in thought. "I could always force veritaserum on you," she said.

"I am a minor. Imprisoned or not, you would need my mother's permission which I highly doubt you will get unless I have a representative with me at the time of questioning. Considering that I have yet to be questioned or given a trial, I doubt the ministry would allow that to happen."

"I will see what we can do," she answered tightly, then turned and left.

She returned hours later with a man heavily shackled. Corvus was quite surprised at how fast that went through, but he figured they wanted answers desperately. That and his own threat was truthful- they didn't want him to have a representative. He watched on bored as she also placed cuffs on his wrists. "Magic dampeners. You have your two hours. I will be outside."

She conjured a chair and pushed the gaunt man into it. The two wizards remained silent until the cell door closed.

"So you are my heir," the man stated with a raspy voice.

Corvus looked over the man and realized this was indeed Rodolphus. He looked a far cry from the handsome man in his mother's photos, but it was definitely him.

"I am," he replied finally. "Corvus Cygnus Lestrange."

"Tell me about you. Severus has told me some, but I want to know more."

Corvus moved closer and spoke in a low voice, not trusting the odd witch standing outside his door. He repeated some of what Severus told the man, not knowing what all was told.

Rodolphus was suitably disturbed and angry at the boy's treatment all his life. He was happy that Bellatrix had found him- not only to give him an heir, but to bring the boy to safety. He was glad that thanks to that meeting in an alley, the boy was raised properly and happy.

Corvus looked at his father wearily, waiting for the response. Would he be too weak for this man? Would he be embarassed or proud?

As if hearing his thoughts, the man spoke, "You are an amazing young wizard and I am proud to call you my son, and the Heir of House Lestrange." The boy leaned forward and hugged the man, ignoring the fact that they were both filthy beyond reason. "I am sorry I cannot be there for you. I was a fool to follow Crouch to the Longbottom home. I did not cast the spells and tried to get the man to stop."

The boy slowly released his father before asking, "Why were you arrested then? If you weren't responsible for the attack on them?"

"I was a marked Death Eater. Though I had never killed unless in self defense, the marking was enough for Dumbledore."

"Why did you follow the Dark Lord?" Corvus asked, curious.

"I agreed with his original vision, but as time passed he changed. He saw power in the way people feared him. He saw power in death. There were many of us wary of his new goals. It was no longer separation from muggles and muggleborns- he wanted to annihilate them. But we were marked. There was no escaping then."

Just then the cell doors banged open and Auror Tonks walked in. "Your two hours are up," she said simply.

Corvus hugged his father again, glad to have finally been able to meet the man.

()

It wasn't until the next day that the witch returned to ask her questions. "Where does your familiar rest? The more she attacks, the harsher the sentence will be for you."

Corvus looked at the ceiling, angry. "First of all, this is not a 'sentence' since I have yet to have a trial. Secondly, Véurr is not the attacker! The attacker is an ancient basilisk living in the castle that I reported a month ago!" He took a steadying breath. "I tried to find out where he rests, but he is ill in his mind according to Vé."

"Who did you send the report to?"

"Severus Snape and Board of Governor member Lucius Malfoy."

"Likely story to have two rare serpents in the same location at the same time." She replied sarcastically with a tint of anger. Corvus didn't say anything, but stood from his hay cot and began to take off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" Tonks nearly screeched.

"I told you I would answer your questions. You honored your end of the deal and I will honor mine. He paused in his undressing and looked into gray eyes, "Thank you by the way. That was the first time I met my father. Though the conditions were less than pleasant, I am happy to have had the opportunity." He waited her to acknowledgement before continuing. "As far as removing my shirt, you wanted to know where Véurr rested." Corvus finished removing his shirt and closed his eyes, releasing Véurr from her merged state. He heard Tonks gasp just as the snake wrapped around his torso, her head setting on his shoulder. He pet her while looking at Tonks. "I told them she was always with me, but no one asked how. This is only the second time I have been questioned. The first time by Sirius Black was the night before last." He pointed to a couple of welts left by the hexes. "It didn't go very well."

Tonks cleared her throat. "I can see that," she said as she drew her wand making Corvus step back. "I need to take her with me."

He let out a laugh. "Do you really think I look that stupid? Put a force field around the cell so there's no way she can escape, but I am not letting my familiar go with you to be executed. Because guilty or not, that is what will happen."

Tonks sent a stunner at him, but he dodged it. She sent another and it bounced off the snake's skin. Corvus closed his eyes again and the snake merged into a tattoo on his skin. He replaced his shirt and sat in his cot.

"You taking her was not part of the deal. I said I would answer your questions and I have. Véurr is my familiar and I will not give her up due to some circumstances that happen to match. We are innocent and I will not give her up, not even for my freedom." He raised his brow at the still shocked Auror. "Want proof? Ask Draco Malfoy, Morag MacDougal, and Mandy Brockelhurst where I was when Filch's cat was attacked. I'll even give you-_ and you alone_- permission to put a _temporary _trace on Véurr- just until we are released."

"Do you think I would need permission? You seem quite sure about being released, Mr. Lestrange"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm innocent. You would need my permission because Véurr is in her merged form and you will not be able to get to her unless I release her. Not to mention she is a Basilisk so the chances of you getting a spell to stick are slim to none."

"It is said that the Dementors don't affect those who are innocent," she said angrily.

"Unless they have a difficult past that will be repeated every time one of those creatures draws near," Corvus hissed angrily.

With that he sat on his cot and closed his eyes, ignoring the gaping Auror still standing in his cell. As he heard her finally moving, he watched as she warded his cell door. _/Probably a barrier ward, whatever's inside is safe, but nothing can come or go. Anti-animagus, anti-vermin sort of protection/ _He felt Véurr's hiss of annoyance. _/Not that you are vermin, my beautiful serpent./ _The wave of approval she sent him made him chuckle.

()

At Hogwarts the rumors were running rampant.

"Always knew the ponce was a dark wizard!" hissed Ronald Weasley. His voice echoed across the hall. The boy wasn't the only one with this thought running in his mind. Many Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws thought the same.

The latest paper had an article titled _'Another Dark Lestrange?'_ much to the annoyance of few. Most of the students, and even some professors, nodded their heads as they read through the page. The only exceptions from the staff were Snape and Flitwick.

The article alluded to whether Corvus' 'dark tendencies' came from his mother becoming pregnant while his father had the mark. This in itself sent the Slytherins into harsh whispered conversations. Many of those children had Death Eater parents and they did not appreciate being branded 'evil' just because of a mark on their parents' arms.

A sudden flash at the Ravenclaw table had the hall becoming silent.

"Miss McDougal!" McGonagall yelled. "Five points from Ravenclaw for magic in the great hall, another five for setting something on fire!"

Morag snorted. "I though accidental magic was expected of us," she said condescendingly. "Why am I being punished for accidentally setting my paper on fire. Why would I risk my books and school notes by doing something so foolish?" She asked, pointing to her homework on the table. It really was a burst of uncontrollable magic that turned her paper to ashes.

The Gryffindor Head of House gave her a disbelieving look, but Morag couldn't care less. The woman was worse than ever now that Corvus was not here to pick on.

()

The next time Corvus woke, was to the familiar sight of Aurors in his cell. Tonks, Potter, and Black were all present.

"What can I do for you today?" he drawled as if they had just entered his Manor home.

Potter was the one to speak this time, "Auror Tonks honored her half of the deal, yet you have not honored yours. She has told us you have the snake. We will be remanding her to custody. Hand her over."

Corvus glared at Tonks, who looked away quickly. "I did honor my part as I answered all the questions I was presented truthfully. I do have my familiar with me, but she will not be making an appearance, thanks. Auror Tonks has already warded the cell... probably with a barrier ward, correct?" At her nod, he continued. "Therefore, Vé will not be going anywhere. Besides are you sure you want to face a Basilisk, Aurors?"

Potter puffed out his chest. "Show the serpent or get the kiss, boy"

"Truly? And how would you get that order?"

The older wizard stalked the younger and it took all of Corvus' will not to shrink back or show fear. "Who said it would be an order?" Potter said silkily. "Dementors do get hungry sometimes... and we can't always stop them." He stepped back to look at the younger's face, but was shocked to see there was no reaction.

"How often have_ accidents_ happened since you have become an Auror, Potter?" he sneered, making sure his voice carried.

Corvus was tired of the games. He stood and removed his shirt and turned to show the tattoo. "There she is, Aurors. She will not be making an appearance though. If you want proof of her existence speak to Professors Volkov and Cecchini of Durmstrang and Stregonaria, respectfully. They were in attendance when I performed the ritual."

Tonks looked pensive while the others just sneered at the young Lestrange.

()

Corvus was pacing his cell trying to shake the last images the Dementors had pulled forward in his mind. He was angry that he had to remember _those_ days. Damned Potters.

He also noticed as more negative memories were brought to the forefront of his mind, a few of his happier memories became foggy.

He did not like what that could mean for him.

Both Huginn and Véurr were speaking soothingly to the young wizard as he fought the anger and rage that was boiling just under the surface. It had now been three weeks since he was brought in... eighteen sunsets by Huginn's count.

No one had come since eight days ago when Auror Potter had tried to threaten him with the kiss. Véurr had been begging to be released to attack the entire time they were in his cell.

Suddenly cold began to overtake him again. "No... no.. NO!" He yelled as he collapsed under the memories once again.

()

A bang on the bars woke Corvus from his sleep. _At least it wasn't unconsciousness, _he thought to himself.

He looked up to see pink hair standing just inside the bars. "There's been another attack."

Corvus raised an eyebrow and removed his shirt. Vé had agreed to remain as she was, feeding from his magic every now and then. She would go on a long hunt when they got out of here. He put his arms to the side and did a turn.

"I don't believe you or... your familiar are responsible. Mandy Brocklehurst was the latest victim. She is just petrified, just as the Creevey boy was."

Corvus turned his back to the woman and slammed his fist into the wall a couple of times. _/Damnit! I should have had you with her Huginn!/ _

_/Young master, they never alerted anyone as to what could be causing the damage! They don't know it's a basilisk./_

"They don't know..." he said to himself before turning to the auror. "The students don't know what's attacking, do they?" no answer. "DO THEY?" silence "Your ministry locks me up and some trumped up crap information just because my familiar _could_ be what is attacking, yet you don't even tell the school what could be causing this?"

The pink head turning was all he needed to see.

He turned his back to the Auror again and controlled his breathing. He didn't even realize she left until the familiar cold began creeping in on him again.

()

Corvus came conscious with a sob in his throat. How much more could he take? He was really wondering that. He could feel the concern coming from his familiars, but couldn't do anything about it. He apologized to them as he pulled his Occlumency shields up tight before going to sleep.

When his shields were tight, they could not contact him, but the Dementors were also only an echo, allowing him to sleep instead of just being unconscious.

He couldn't shield constantly because too much time shielded from his familiars would make him lose them. In Véurr's case that was life or death. With that fact, he would take the Dementors over a possible loss of his familiars any day, but right now he needed sleep.

()

Corvus forced himself to wakefulness and looked around his cell.

Four weeks. One month. Twenty eight sunsets...

He pulled his shields up tight as he felt a dementor approaching. They were barely holding up anymore.

()

Ravenclaw house was a mess of whispers and murmurings. A new paper had come out asking about Corvus' innocence. It had finally been revealed that the boy did not have a trial or even a proper interrogation. Multiple letters from students and parents were quoted in the newspaper mentioning the recent attacks and wondering why the boy was still imprisoned if he obviously was not to blame.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face. His aunt and her solicitor had finally gotten a hold of the prophet and ripped them to shreds. He had no doubt there were a few well worded threats in there as well.

Morag sat beside Luna silently. She had not spoken much since Mandy had been petrified. Other than answering questions in class and soft whispers to Luna, she was silent. The blonde girl was her only solace, supporting her just by being by her side.

She missed her friends and hoped beyond all hope that Corvus would be released and the Mandrake drought to heal those petrified would be ready soon.

()

The cold winter chill blew through the small cell. Corvus huddled in the corner trying to make himself small as possible while retaining body heat. He let out a harsh cough, cursing the ministry to hell and back.

He didn't react when the cell door opened for the fifth time since arriving. By his calculations it was December the fifth.

"Mr. Lestrange," came the Minister's pompous voice.

The boy just ignored him.

"Corvus," he knew that voice and his head snapped up to stare into the eyes of his godfather. He still made no move to get up, just waiting for what they had to say.

Tonks stepped forward with magic dampening cuffs and he shook his head and began to panic. They were really going to do it? He was going to get the kiss. "No, no, no, no, no..."

For the second time he could remember, red light filled his vision before blacking out.

()

Severus Snape looked at his godson sadly, not knowing what to say. the boy's eyes were dead after only a month in the prison. He didn't want to imagine them having to wait longer. Both Dumbledore and Fudge had wanted to leave the boy for 6 months, putting him a year behind his studies.

When the red light flashed across his vision, he pinned Black to the wall by his throat. "You bastard. Why the hell did you do that?"

The man had the nerve to smirk. "He wasn't going willingly"

Snape sneered, "Goddess only knows what you have done to him while he has been here, Black. Why would he go willingly? I bet you and your buddy even threatened a twelve year old innocent wizard with the kiss."

"There are more gentle spells, like a sleep spell, Auror Black," interrupted the now red-haired Tonks.

Black glared at the woman with betrayal. She was his cousin after all, she was supposed to side with him! But he couldn't think of anything to say and just shrugged. Severus released him and dropped him painfully to the floor.

()

Corvus woke to a bad crick in his neck and realized he was sitting in a chair... in a room... with a table?

"What?" he tried to rasp out.

"Ah, Mr. Lestrange," said Fudge's voice. "Finally awake I see"

Corvus took a breath and let it out slowly, but kept his eyes on his lap. He tried to remember the last moments before he blacked out... Black, that Son of a Skrewt sent a stupefy at him.

_/Vé are you well?/ _he asked his familiar.

_:/:Yes, Massster :/:_

_/Huginn?/_

_/Yes Young Master. I am well./_

He tried to move to stretch his sore muscles only to find he was cuffed to the chair. He returned to his breathing exercises. He paused momentarily at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Mr. Lestrange," came an unfamiliar female voice. "I am Madame Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I understand there has been mishandling of this case."

Corvus couldn't help it and let out a hollow laugh. He finally picked his head up and looked at the older woman sitting before him. She looked to be in her forties, a little older than his mum and Severus. He had her deep brown hair pulled tight to her scalp. Though he couldn't see it, Corvus figured it was tight in a 'bun' on the back of her head.

When Madame Bones caught sight of his face, she gasped in shock, nearly losing her monocle. The boy was sallow cheeked and pale, but with an unhealthy yellow tinge to his skin. It was clear that he was treated poorly, even for being a prisoner. She also noted a slight deformity on the left side of his face. She would have to figure what that was about later.

"A bit, Madame" the boy said sarcastically, breaking her from her inspection.

Corvus knew he looked like hell. He had eaten only a couple of times a week, just enough to keep him alive. He could barely sleep while there, the nightmares brought forth by the Dementors keeping him from resting peacefully. He tried to move as much as possible, but there wasn't much he could do in such a small space. He also hadn't eaten much once he was put in the cell. The gruel they served was laced with potions most of the time- and that was when they decided to feed him. He could see his ribs the last time he checked and though he had no mirror, he was sure his face wasn't too nice to look at either.

"Well, we have your mother's permission to use veritaserum on you. Do you agree?"

"Only if it is tested and given by you Madame. And, only if my mother has reviewed all questions you plan to ask me. Especially if you have had contact with Albus Dumbledore."

The woman's eyes widened, but nodded anyway and left him in the room alone. After the last school year and all the trouble the boy had gone through, she shouldn't have been surprised. She returned with Severus by her side.

"Professor Snape," he said, not unkindly.

His godfather looked taken aback by the formality, but replied in kind with a nod, "Mr. Lestrange. I understand your concerns and will oversee this to ensure no questions not related to the case can be asked."

Corvus nodded his thanks and watched as Madame Bones pulled a vial from her robes. She waved her wand over it and watched as the word 'veritaserum' floated above it. She then stood and approached him, seemingly shocked again when he opened his mouth for the dose.

"What is your name?"

"Corvus Cygnus Lestrange" well the one he has now anyway...

"When is your birthday?"

"August 10, 1980" well... it is his birthday, just not his date of birth...

Severus nodded in agreement to the information.

"Did you paint the walls that the Chamber of Secrets was open at Hogwarts?"

"No"

"Did you order your familiar to attack any students or Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris?"

"No"

"Where were you the night of the attack on Mrs. Norris?"

"Dinner in the Great Hall followed by a small ritual at the front of the castle with Draco Malfoy, Morag MacDougal, and Mandy Brocklehurst. We entered the castle and dropped Draco off at the Dungeons. We were on our way back to Ravenclaw tower and found Mrs. Norris and the painted wall."

Madame Bones nodded. "Where was your basiliisk familiar, Véurr, during this time?"

"With me"

"Did you order your basilisk familiar Véurr to attack Dennis Creevey?"

"No"

"Where was she at the time of the attack?"

"In Azkaban with me"

"Did you order your basilisk familiar Véurr to attack Mandy Brocklehurst?"

"No. I would never" he answered with venom in his voice.

"Where was she at the time of the attack?"

"In Azkaban with me"

"How was your basilisk familiar in Azkaban with you?"

"I performed a ritual under the guidance of Professor Volkov of Durmstrang and Professor Cecchini of Stregonaria over the summer so that she could merge with me in the form of a tattoo."

"Which I have heard from a report given by Auror Tonks. She has already verified the facts. Very well." She let out a heavy sigh and stepped forward to administer the antidote before opening the door and speaking to someone outside.

Minister Fudge walked in, smiling "Mr. Lestrange. All charges are hereby dropped and 50,000 Galleons will be deposited into your vault at Gringotts for the inconvenience. We apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Inconvenience... misunderstanding..." he whispered in disbelief while looking at the idiot in front of him. His eyes snapped back to the woman who interviewed him. "Madame, since you are the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'd like to bring my own charges forth." He waited for her nod before continuing. "Auror Sirius Black unnecessarily stunned me upon leaving Azkaban, he also attempted to get me to relinquish my familiar by way of attacking me with hexes. Auror James Potter threatened me with an 'accident' of a Dementor's kiss. The Auror's on duty the night I was brought to Azkaban physically beat me, breaking my cheek bone." he pointed to the deformed side of his face. Lastly Argus Filch physically assaulted me the night of the attack. Upset or not, I will not be man handled and abused in a school where I am supposed to be safe."

Madame Bones' face grew redder the more he spoke. After the first charge, she brought out quill and parchment. "I will investigate these charges personally, Mr. Lestrange," she said, glaring at the Minister.

"Thank you Madame. Where are my belongings? I was brought in with pendants that were very special to me." She pulled out an envelope and handed it over. Corvus dumped them on the table and glanced at Severus, who ran his wand over them.

Corvus nodded his thanks and put his pendants around his neck. He felt the warmth of his Ravenclaw charm envelop him and he sighed in relief. Without even realizing it, he passed out again.

* * *

******A/N: Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter :) **


	35. Back Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but the chapters need reviewing and I haven't been feeling very creative lately. **

**I'm absolutely floored by the reviews and support I am getting for this story. I will finish it. I know the direction I am going in and the Draft of year 2 is complete, I just need to read through it again. **

**Since this chappie is so short, another will follow today.**

* * *

**(35) Back Home**

The next time Corvus woke, he was surprised to be in a bed, surrounded by white walls. He tried to sit up, only to feel someone pushing him down. He panicked and began fighting the hands only to hear his mother's voice.

He paused in his fighting and took a look around the room. He locked eyes with his mother and waited for the nurse to leave. Once they were alone, he jumped into her arms and sobbed.

"It's alright, Corvus, it's alright. You're out of there now."

The young wizard could only nod into his mother's shoulder. He felt a chill pass over him and he shivered. His mother tried to lay him in bed but he couldn't let go of her. She climbed in next to him and held him close.

They sat like that for about an hour before either could speak.

"I'm glad you're awake, Cor. I was getting nervous," his mother said, breaking the silence. Corvus looked at her confused. "You slept for a day. They've had you on healing and nutrition potions for over twenty-four hours. The Healers had to re-break your cheek bone to heal it correctly."

Corvus thought about that. It was surprising that he didn't feel pain. He was just cold, which he told his mother.

She took out her wand and summoned an extra blanket and bundled him up, where he fell asleep once again.

()

Corvus spent another day in the wizarding hospital before being released into his mother's custody. He was annoyed that he would need to return to Hogwarts the following day, but he did have lots of work to catch up on.

He really didn't want to return, but his mother and solicitor agreed if he didn't go back it would look suspicious. He didn't quite understand their logic considering the attacks were still happening, but he didn't much feel like arguing.

They arrived to the quiet manor, where Corvus returned to his bed and burrowed under as many blankets as he could find. He could not get rid of the chill that seemed to have seeped into his bones.

After sleeping for half the day, he summoned quill and parchment to write a few letters before he could forget.

()

Amelia Bones sat in her office going over the medical reports she had received for Corvus Lestrange.

She could not believe the damage her Auror's had done to a 12 year old! She had to suspend three Azkaban guards for two months and Sirius Black was suspended without pay pending the investigation. Not to mention another top Auror, James Potter, was also on suspension.

It was such a messed up situation and she could not understand how it could get this far.

A light 'caw' brought her eyes up from her parchment. She was shocked to look at a beautiful Raven sitting on her desk, holding his foot out.

She looked at the Raven and spoke "No offense to you, but I _am_ a Ministry worker," and she cast detection charms to be sure it was nothing harmful.

When the charms came up clear, she raised her eyebrow. She ran a finger down the bird's head "And who do you belong to, handsome?" She laughed as the bird preened.

Finally she removed the missive from the bird. She immediately pulled her department letterhead to her to fulfill the request of the sender.

_Madam Bones,_

_I am unsure if you are aware of my standing as a correspondence student with Durmstrang Academy and Scuola di Stregonaria. I was hoping you could send a letter to both institutions explaining my incarceration and release. I will be writing my own letter, but I want an official one on record in case they ask._

_Thank you for your help_

_Corvus Lestrange_

()

In Italy, Headmistress Befana was reading her newspaper when a snowy owl came tapping at her window. She handed the bird a biscuit before taking the missive.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was from as well as the contents of the letter.

She quickly made copies and took them to the professors. The boy would have a lot to catch up on.

_Headmistress Befana,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I am sure you heard of my incarceration in Azkaban and I wanted to write to tell you that I was incarcerated without questioning and without a trial. After being released two days ago, I have put my own charges forth._

_But that is passed. I am wondering the effect this will have on my studies. Could your forward this letter and any letter you get from the British Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement to my professors?_

_I also hope that we can schedule a meeting over the winter holidays. Please feel free to send a response with Hedwig. She will wait._

_Corvus Lestrange_

()

The night before he was to return to Hogwarts, Corvus was dragged to the dining room by his mother. He wore black sweatpants with a green hooded sweatshirt. His family frowned at his choice of clothing, but said nothing to him.

When he noticed his Uncle Lucius sitting at the table looking slightly pale, he treated it like a mystery. Why would his Uncle be so nervous about him. It wasn't his fault...

His eyes suddenly narrowed. _Diagon Alley! What reason would Lucius Malfoy have for getting into a physical altercation with someone he deemed a blood-traitor? He did say that there was a plan to get them back, didn't he?_

He knew one book came out and two went in... what was that book. His Uncle wouldn't... would he?

Conversation was stilted, so Corvus spent the time watching his family interact. Everything seemed normal on the surface, but Corvus knew these people. He could see the tightness in Lucius' eyes and the frown marring his mouth. His Aunt Narcissa's worry lines were more pronounced. His mother and Uncle Rabastan looked concerned, but not overly guilty or suspicious.

Once dinner was through, he bid good night to everyone, but caught his Uncle right before he left through the floo. Narcissa had gone ahead while Bellatrix and Rabastan had gone to their rooms.

_Let's see about a reaction then. _

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "You seem a bit tense."

Lucius answered with a tight smile. "Everything's fine, Corvus."

The dark haired pre-teen nodded. There was a nervousness to his Uncle now. "Tell me, _Uncle_," he said, emphasizing the word 'uncle' and eyes burning when he saw the man flinch. "Just what_ was_ your plan to get back at the Weasley's? And what was that book you put in Weasley's cauldron? hmm?"

Steel eyes widened minutely, but the blond did not answer. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped through, quickly yelling 'Malfoy Manor'.

The reaction was enough in Corvus' eyes

* * *

**_A/N: Someone's in trouble... hehe. Come on. We know Corvus is too smart for his own good! ;) _**


	36. Playing Catch-up

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Here is your second update! Hopefully it makes up for my missing posting :) **

* * *

**(36) Playing Catch-up**

Even though Corvus was angry with having to return to the school, he _was _glad to be returning to the on a weekday. It was Monday, December the 7th and most students were currently in their classes.

Severus quickly apparated him to the gates and they walked together up to the doors. The younger wizard was then escorted to Ravenclaw Tower, which was thankfully empty.

The potions master walked Corvus to his room where he handed the boy his wands. He received a nod in thanks, before the boy turned around and resized his trunk.

"You'll need to pick up your assignments. I'll write a list for you for Potions. Any actual brewing you can do with me in the evenings."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you," was the monotone reply.

Severus didn't know what else to say, so turned around and left the boy to his own devices.

()

Corvus didn't know what was wrong with him. He was still cold, but now he was also angry. He knew Lucius had something to do with that Basilisk getting loose, but how?

He left that idea lingering in his head as he headed to the Charms corridor. He arrived just as the bell rang.

The first students filing out of the classroom actually squeaked when they saw him. Corvus simply glared and waited for the line to end. He then stepped inside the classroom to speak with his Head of House.

"Professor Flitwick," he said softly.

The diminutive Professor ran forward, taking his student's hands between his own. "Oh Corvus! I'm so glad they finally got you out of that horrid place. That was all a bunch of lies!"

"I can only agree with that assessment, Professor. I am glad as well. I was wondering about my missed work?"

"Yes, of course. Probably help to get back into a routine, eh?" The boy just nodded. "Well, I took the liberty of contacting most of your Hogwarts professors for your assignments. You need to see Professor Snape about your potions work and you will also need to contact Durmstrang and Stregonaria if you want to continue those courses"

"Thank you Professor." Corvus said as he took a long scroll from Flitwick. "Professor Snape has already spoken to me about the work I owe and I have already contacted Headmistress Befana about my Stregonaria courses."

"Good. Now, it's about time for my next class. If you need any help catching up, let me know."

Corvus gave a shallow bow before turning on his heel and leaving.

Once he was outside the door, he looked over the assignment list to see if he would need any books from the library, then headed that way.

()

Corvus spent the rest of his first day back creating a schedule so he could catch up with his missed essays. and practical work. Transfiguration was going to be the hardest because he was missing the materials to practice what they had done in class.

He made a note in his study manual to contact McGonagall about borrowing the materials.

It wasn't until midnight that the young Ravenclaw fell asleep, and each time he woke yelling out he was all the more grateful for having his own room.

()

At seven the next morning, Corvus pulled out his timetable to see where he was supposed to be. Luckily it was Transfiguration.

He headed down to the kitchens to get breakfast instead of being a spectacle in the Great Hall.

"Young Master!" squeaky voices greeted him.

An older elf stepped forward and took his hand. "We is glad you is back, sir. We is knowing it was not you and we tell the great wizards, but they not listen to us lowly house elves, sir."

"Thank you, for trying," Corvus replied, softly.

"Now, what would the young Master like to eat?"

Corvus had a simple bowl of porridge and some tea before heading to the transfiguration class early. On the demands of the elves, he also ended up with a napkin full of scones to shove in his pocket.

He knocked on the door and stepped inside. McGonagall looked at him appraisingly. "Welcome back, Mr. Lestrange."

"Professor," he greeted.

"I take it Filius gave you your assignments" he nodded. "Good. Any questions?" she asked, clearly not really expecting him to have any.

"Actually," he started and inwardly smirked as her head popped up, "I was wondering if you had any materials that I could practice the practical portions with."

McGonagall studied him for a moment before saying, "I don't have any I can give you to take. However, you are welcome to come and practice here." Corvus thought for a moment before nodding his agreement. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but she was the one to call his mother after the Runespoor incident. He watched as she pulled a notebook from her desk drawer and studied it's contents. "How about we meet here tonight after dinner and Thursday after dinner. We shall see how far we can get you before scheduling any more."

Corvus gave a small bow, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

The witch smiled back and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door banging open.

Corvus' head snapped up and watched as his year mates filed in. He slowly made his way to the back of the classroom, trying not to be noticed. But if the whispers were anything to go by, he failed.

He jumped as a hand slipped into his own and turned with wand in hand and a curse on his lips.

Morag, with puffy red eyes smiled tiredly at him. "Missed you Corvus. Glad you are back."

Corvus nodded and squeezed her hand in return before letting go.

()

The day passed slowly for Corvus. Every class was the same thing. He would rush to get there early to speak with the professors about the practical portions of the classes he missed, and then sat through the whispers of his classmates.

He now had practice with McGonagall that night, which was Tuesday, Flitwick Wednesday, McGonagall again on Thursday, a free night Friday, and Herbology with Professor Sprout Saturday and Sunday.

Between Hogwarts, Stregonaria, and Durmstrang, he doubted there would be any truly free time. As much as the boy liked to study, doing all of his assignments was definitely going to get tiring.

He had received a reply from Headmistress Befana at lunch time. The Professor was allowing him to make up the assignments and was giving him until he came in for the practical portions to hand them in.

Now that he had Hedwig back, he had to write Headmaster Karkarov and Professor Volkov.

He was regretting picking up the extra course of Familiar Magic during his regular semester. Now he was taking Healing Arts, Familiar Magic, History of Magic, Light, Gray and Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. His homework planner was filled with only an hour break for dinner.

()

After Corvus had been back for a week, he was caught up with all of his Transfiguration and Charms work, having done the essays through the week and fulfilled practical requirements during his sessions with Flitwick and McGonagall. He also completed his Herbology practical classes having spent all day Saturday and Sunday with Sprout the past weekend.

This week he was catching up with Potions and Herbology essays while working on Practical Potions in the evenings. His correspondence essays were also slowly getting completed.

Madame Bones had sent him multiple messages on the progress of his charges against Sirius Black, the Azkaban guards, and Argus Filch.

They couldn't get Sirius Black more than community service, but the man was also on Temporary Leave for six months, had to take anger management and would be on desk duty for a year upon his return to the Auror Corps.

Corvus smirked to himself when he remembered Sirius Black's current 'community service' punishment. He had even donated 10,000 Galleons to the DMLE when he found out about it.

Sirius Black was scrubbing cells in Azkaban.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He called 'enter' and waited for whoever it was to make an appearance.

Professor Flitwick walked in and greeted him with a slight smile. "Good Evening, Corvus" he greeted.

"Professor. How can I help you?"

"I understand you need time to acclimate to your surroundings, but I have to ask you to begin eating in the Great Hall again. You have been back a week, so students should be used to seeing you in the halls and classes to not make as big of a deal as they would have last week." Corvus sighed, but nodded his agreement. "Also, I wanted to hand you a couple of newspapers you may have missed."

Corvus took the stack of papers and returned to his desk as the Professor left. He noticed the dates ranged back to the first of November and he sat back to read articles with titles such as: _'Lestrange Heir Arrested for Attack at Hogwarts', 'Another Dark Lestrange?',_ and_ 'Muggleborn Attacked at Hogwarts, Lestrange Heir in Azkaban'._

The first one to really catch his eye was the first to mention he might be innocent after all.

_*_**_Guilty Until Proven Innocent?*_**

_It has come to this reporter's attention that Corvus Lestrange, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange was not given his rights as a citizen. _

_While I understand that there was fear running rampant after the attacks on Halloween this year, does that automatically give the Ministry the right to throw a twelve year old boy into jail without due process?_

_The most recent attack was on Mandy Brocklehurst, a close friend of young Lestrange. _

_"It was so horrible" said a very red eyed Morag MacDougal. "First my friend is taken to prison on mere circumstance and then, my other friend is found petrified in the halls. Why are they not telling us what is doing this? If they have put Corvus in that jail, they have to have some idea!"_

_This reporter asks the same. _

_Why was this child imprisoned without questioning? If they knew he was the one responsible for the attacks, why not explain what had been attacking in the first place? And now that he is no longer at the school, where are these attacks coming from?_

Corvus was grateful for Morag more than he could ever show. He had no idea how to tell her though.

Since leaving the prison, he was detached from his surroundings and his emotions. He could still communicate with and feel his familiars, but the outside world just didn't matter.

He thought on his problem while finishing sorting through the newspapers.

He finally came to one with a picture of himself in a hospital bed. He looked horrible. His face was thin and pale, cheek bones jutting out. He had a large bruise on his cheek, showing where they had to rebreak the bone in order to heal it. His hair hung limply on his shoulders.

_*_**_Lestrange Heir Released! Proclaimed Innocent!*_**

_Last night, Corvus Lestrange, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange was brought to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. While first worried about the boy being brought to the Ministry, this reporter was happy to learn that he was finally questioned regarding the night of the attacks, interviewed by none other than the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement herself, Madame Amelia Bones._

_"They brought the boy in and tied him to a chair," said an anonymous source. "He was then told he would be questioned under veritaserum, which he readily agreed to but still asked why it was not done before. He was questioned and found completely innocent of the horrific events that have been happening at the school."_

_Once found innocent, Mr. Lestrange made his own charges against Argust Filch, Auror Sirius Black (who was also found to have cursed one of the boy's possessions), Auror James Potter, and multiple guards of the prison who physically assaulted him upon entry to the island of Azkaban._

_When asked why he was blamed, his mother simply said, "Corvus' familiar is the same species as the monster that is attacking the school. Instead of questioning him, they imprisoned him in the high security ward." _

_She would not say anymore about this monster, only stating that the Headmaster and someone on the Board of Governors was aware of the problem a month previous, but did nothing to prevent this travesty._

_As far as young Lestrange finally being questioned, it seems that since the attack on Miss Bracklehurst many witches and wizards with doubts of the boy's guilt stepped forward and demanded his interrogation._

_"Mistakes are made," said Minister Fudge. "The boy was suspicious and we did what we could to protect the other students."_

_But what about this student? What about the twelve year old who was put in a high security ward that is guarded hourly by dementors? Who was assaulted by guards before he even entered a cell? Who will protect him? How many other innocents are in the prison?_

_It turns out that aside for the Lestrange Heir's charges, Aurors Potter and Black were part of the arresting force and are currently undergoing an investigation at their place of work. Why would anyone think that Auror Potter would act honestly after his own son's actions of last year?_

_It seems we have not seen the last of this feud._

_Charges against Auror Potter, Page 5  
Charges against Auror Black, Page 7  
Charges against Argus Filch: pg10_

Corvus stared wide eyed at the news article. He was glad Potter and Black were being seen in a more realistic light.

He put the paper down and got ready to get to bed for the night. As he walked past his desk, a moving picture on the front page of a Daily Prophet brought his attention back to the papers.

He laughed himself to sleep at the sight of Sirius Black scrubbing a prison cell.

* * *

_**A/N: So... thoughts?**_


	37. Duels of Snakes and Men

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, did you miss me? I'm sorry I've been slacking, but life happens. I was sick, then my daughter was sick with the Flu, and I'm trying to get in some exercising now as well. Do you still love me? *bribes readers with cookies, chocolate, coffee and tea***

**Welcome to the new readers and fans. I appreciate your love so much! I read each and every review that is posted. Even if I don't reply, please know that I appreciate the support.**

**Onto the chapter! Anything in Bold is property of Ms Rowling. :) There are just some interactions that should not be messed with and Severus and Lockhart is one of those lol.**

* * *

**(37) Duels of Snakes and Men**

Corvus groaned at the sight before him.

That morning the houses woke to find a flyer on each of their common room notice boards. A Dueling Club was to start that night. Everyone was excited and wondering who would possibly run it.

Ravenclaws were convinced their own Head of House would have the job... and stood gobsmacked at the sight of bright robes and blonde hair stepping onto the dueling platform.

Corvus stood in the very back of the room, Morag by his side. He had been back less than two weeks and really didn't know if he could handle this fool. He actually almost would rather be back in the prison. Almost.

**"****(1) ****Gather round! Gather round!" **Came the man's insufferable cheery voice.** "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."**

Corvus rolled his eyes just as a boy whispered to Charlie, **"That Lockhart's an awfully brave chap."**

The young Ravenclaw looked at his friend beside him and snorted at her incredulous look. "Is he serious?" she asked.

"You've been here longer than me" he whispered, a flash of darkness passing through his eyes. "People read his books and think it's all truth. Any honest Defense Master can look at two pages and tell you it is all utter rubbish."

His friend nodded in agreement and turned back to the stage where Severus was just stepping up.

**"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." **Corvus smirked widely at that new piece of information making his friend giggle beside him. **"He has sportingly"** snorts all around **"agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

"But we may be without a Defense professor," Morag muttered beside him, while Weasley yelled out 'What's the fun in that?'.

All houses but Gryffindor laughed as the red head lost his house twenty points for that remark.

**"As you can see,"** Lockhart continued, **"we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

"I wouldn't bet on that," Corvus said, seeing the gleam in his godfather's eyes.

"One-two-three -"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus incanted boredly, releasing a bright flash of scarlet light from his wand. Lockhart was blasted off the platform and into the wall behind it.

Many of the girls were moaning and whispering "Do you think he's all right?"

Any boy beside one of those girls, replied simply. "Who cares?"

**"Well, there you have it."** Lockhart said, a slight waver to his voice as he stood shakily. **"That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand."** Granger ran forward and handed it to the man. **"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."**

The twitch on Severus' eyebrow became more pronounced, making Corvus' smirk widen. _/Too bad he only used expelliarmus/_ he projected to his familiars. _/Would be nice to have a decent Defense professor for once./ _The laughter in his head made it hard to keep his own in.

**"Perhaps"** his godfather spoke with a curl of his lip **"it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."**

**"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape."** The blonde replied joyfully, seemingly getting his confidence back. **"Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"**

**"Weasley's wand causes destruction with the simplest spells."** The potions master replied quickly, reminding Corvus of the flying car incident and the Weasley boy's broken wand. **"We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." **

"Then what's the problem?" Corvus muttered, making Morag snicker.

**"Might I suggest someone from my own house."** He continued. **"Malfoy, perhaps?"** Without waiting for an answer, he called Draco forward.

Potter made his way slowly to the platform, eyeing the two Slytherins with distrust. Severus was whispering in Draco's ear, and the smirk on the blonde boy's face only made it certain there was something to distrust.

The two bowed to eachother and took ten paces opposite. When they were in position, Lockhart called out **"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -"**

Potter cast early, but Draco dodged the beam of light, sending his own jelly legs hex back. This continued for a few moments, with Lockhart shouting in a high voice **"Disarm only! I said Disarm!"**

Suddenly, Corvus heard a spell that could cause trouble. "_Serpensortia_" Draco said. The young Ravenclaw watched in horror as a black, poisonous snake emerged from his cousin's wand.

_/Véurr?/_

_:/:On it:/:_ she hissed telepathically as he released her. She settled on his arm to wait for her chance.

No one moved for a moment. Severus stepped forward to banish it, only to be blocked by Lockhart. **"Let me, Severus!" **

A loud bang erupted from the man's wand and the snake went flying into the air - only to land in the middle of the crowd. The snake hissed angrily at being surrounded by so many dangers.

Suddenly a flash of blue shot forward towards the middle of the circle, joining the dangerous serpent within. Some students screamed and jumped away, while others stood frozen to their spots, staring at the blur of blue and black. Only moments later the conjured serpent was missing it's head.

Véurr slowly and proudly made her way back to Corvus. If a snake could strut, she definitely would have been. She stopped at Corvus' feet and slithered up his outstretched arm. He ran a finger over her head in approval as the entire hall watched. He then turned on his heel and left the hall in chaos, followed closely by Morag.

()

The two Ravenclaws walked in silence up to Corvus' room which he warded behind the brunette. He looked indecisive as he said, "Don't freak out, okay?" She nodded, confused.

_::How did I do, Massster? That wasss fun!:: _

Corvus chuckled and replied, _::You did very well. I will leave you free for the night, but you must stay in this room. I will release you into the forest tomorrow during my break and you can hunt then::_

_::Soundsss good to me!:: _she said, before curling up on his bed.

A small squeak brought his attention back to his friend. He watched her face, searching for her reaction. She looked mainly shocked, but also a bit wary.

"This is the main reason why I asked about the Occlumency when we first met." He told her. "I had no doubt you could be secretive about what we've studied, but this ability will mark me more than any of my studies ever could." His friend looked pensive before nodding her understanding. "I have been a parselmouth all of my life, but I know what others think of the ability and I don't want to be judged based only on a language I can speak. There are more reasons, but I want to tell you and Mandy at the same time."

His friend nodded again. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I understand. It's an amazing talent. It's sort of scary at first, but after a moment, it's soothing." Her cheeks pinked at that admittance.

Corvus chuckled. "I agree. It's why I hate not being able to communicate with Vé here at school. It's sort of unnatural to_ not_ be able to speak to her in parseltongue."

Morag nodded and got a thoughtful look on her face. "So after the snake was conjured, you released her from her merged state and she attacked?"

He nodded. "That black snake was very, _very,_ poisonous. A single scratch would kill someone in seconds. I didn't want to give it that chance."

_::I gave her a chance Massster::_ Véurr hissed from the bed. _::But she was beyond underssstanding::_

Corvus nodded. At Morag's look he explained what his familiar had said.

"That's a shame." She replied. "Corvus" she said softly "How are you?"

Corvus looked up into concerned eyes, a look he had only ever seen from his mother. "I'm getting better" he answered as honestly as he could. "I had five weeks of near constant exposure to dementors. My... emotions... are sort of muted at the moment. I've improved since last week, but it is still difficult." He paused, sorting through his thoughts. "I haven't visited Mandy yet. I don't think I can."

Morag nodded her understanding. "Madame Pomfrey says petrified people don't understand anything going on around them. It's like being frozen in time. I visit once a week to see how she is doing, but other than that..." she trailed off. She studied him for a moment. "What is going on with Malfoy?" she asked suddenly.

"What..." he started, but was cut off.

"Don't deny it. You two were always close and now there is a distance. I don't think he understands it either, Cor. I know you are having a difficult time, but..."

"You know?" he hissed, eyes narrowed. "You don't know. The reason I was in... in _that_ place was because of something my Uncle did. I don't know how or why but he released that serpent and I was blamed for it! Instead of trying to clean up his mess, he let me suffer!"

Morag looked shocked. She took a closed her eyes and took a breath, then looked at him again, "I'm sorry. You are right. I don't know. But... Corvus? Do not lay the sins of the father onto the son. I doubt Draco knows what happened or what is going on."

Corvus pulled his feet up onto the bed and made himself as small as possible. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed it in his fists. He was so confused and angry.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by arms around him. He found himself relaxing into the embrace.


	38. Melting Brains and Holidays

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: I did not realize how short Chapt 37 was, so i decided to post another! This was actually originally 2 chapters, but 38 was only about 1700 words, so I combined it with 39! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**(38) Melting Brains and Holidays**

Corvus still wasn't sleeping much.

No, strike that. He wasn't sleeping at all.

Severus watched him with concern in his eyes, just as most of the other professors did. Morag and Draco were also very concerned about him, but were snapped at anytime they showed any notion of being worried.

As a former spy, Severus knew a thing or two about dementors and Azkaban. He had spent a month himself at the end of the war while Albus tried to get him out. It was hard then, as an adult. He couldn't imagine what his godson had gone through. Especially with his past.

_Oh Merlin_, he thought. _His past. He probably had to relive the beatings and ill treatment of his former family. Being around Potter is probably making him feel even worse._

Severus ran a hand down his face and vowed to get the boy to talk one way or another.

()

"Lestrange, stay after" Corvus heard those words and sighed, but nodded in acquiescence as his godfather passed by his cauldron.

After class, he packed his bag and stood at his desk, waiting for the rest of the class to leave.

"Corvus..."

"Why did you do nothing when I sent that note?" He asked in a rush. It was the one question that had been bothering him since his 'arrest'.

"What makes you think I did nothing?" Severus asked in return, brow raised. "I send a letter to Lucius, spoke to Albus, and even did some research on my own."

"Then how could I be sent" his breath hitched "_there._"

Both brows rose on the potions master this time. The fact that his godson could not say the name of the prison was proof enough that it was affecting him still. "Azkaban?" he said to be sure, frowning at the flinch of the boy. He at least got a curt nod in response. "I'm not sure, Cor. But I promise you I was not 'doing nothing'. Before you were taken I was trying to spread the word, but constantly hit brick walls. Then, once you were taken I had been trying to get you free. I was stopped at every turn. The Ministry workers searched the castle multiple times looking for Véurr, but never found her."

Corvus smirked, "I told them she was always with me. Not my fault they were too stupid to listen or actually question me."

"Is that why you performed the ritual?"

The boy visibly stiffened before glancing at the door. Severus got the idea and flicked his wand setting up privacy spells.

"It is. I had visions of her... death. Unpleasant. I had visions of Mrs. Norris that preceded her death so I figured the two were connected. I had to figure out a way to give a snake an alibi, while also having a way to keep an eye on her. In case something happened and made her go mad- like an attack or something."

Severus nodded his understanding. "I don't know why it took so long, Cor. I am sorry it did though. If you ever need someone to talk to..." he trailed off, knowing his godson would understand.

"Thank you Uncle Sev." He replied. "Not right now though. As far as nothing being done, perhaps you should talk to Uncle Lucius?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in question. When no other information was given, he simply replied, "I'll do that. How are you doing catching up to classes?"

Corvus snorted and fell back into his stool. "Practicals in Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology are complete. Essays in Transfiguration and Charms are caught up on. Potions and Herbology essays are half complete. I believe I'm halfway through Potions practicals?" he asked, then continued at his godfather's nod. "You know I love learning, but I think my brain is about to melt out of my ears."

Severus chuckled at that. "Well, you have until you return from winter holidays to hand in your potions essays. I'll speak to Pomona about hers, I'm sure she will allow it, especially since our subjects cross over often." Corvus nodded in thanks. "What about your correspondence courses?"

The young Ravenclaw let out a groan. "I've already had the reading done for ages, now I'm just reviewing so I can finish my essays. Both Durmstrang and Stregonaria are giving me until I come in for my midterm practicals to hand it all in."

"Well classes are over now, so you will have more time. What are you doing about defense?"

Corvus let out a snort. "Seriously? Those books are such a joke Sev. And his assignments? Did you even see them? A poem on his defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf, Sev... A poem!" Severus chuckled again while his godson continued "Anyway, I've spoken to him about handing in summaries of all of his books for credit on my essays. I told him it wasn't fair that I should write a poem when Granger already won a copy of his book for the best one out of the class."

"Ah, and of course he agreed since his books are such valuable pieces."

"And he wanted an intelligent Ravenclaw's take on them," Corvus finished with a smirk.

"Alright Cor. Head on up for dinner. Take a break from studying tonight. Term is over."

"See you Uncle Sev"

()

Severus headed out to the Greenhouses to speak with Pomona Sprout, Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff. She was staying over winter break to keep an eye on the mandrakes.

He knocked on the door and waited for the call of enter before stepping through.

"Severus! What are you doing down here? Do you need ingredients?" Sprout asked as she sat at her desk recording grades.

"No, thank you Pomona. I actually came in regards to Corvus' essays."

"As much as I'd like, I can't let the lad off." The witch replied, not even looking up. "He needs to do the work just as the others have. His grades, while phenomenal-"

"Honestly. Did you forget who you are talking to?" Severus cut her off exasperated. "I would not condone letting him out of doing his Herbology essays when I myself have given him Potions assignments."

The witch chuckled to herself. "True, true. So what _can_ I help with?"

"I have given him until the end of the winter holidays to hand in his essays to me. I was wondering if you would give him the same option? Many of our essays coincide in subject-"

"Of course! That is fine. Give me one moment."

Severus watched as the witch pulled out some blank pieces of parchment and wrote some notes. She rolled them up before recording the names. One for Albus Dumbledore, one for Corvus Lestrange and one for the Board of Governors.

The potions master raised his brow at the last one. "Honestly, Severus. After all that boy went through last year and this year, you think I'd trust just the old man? These are letters giving the boy formal permission to turn in the essays during the first class of the new term."

Severus smiled and gave a slight bow to the witch, making her flush. "Thank you Pomona. This is a great help."

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned questioning eyes to the woman, "If he needs anything else, Severus, you'll let me know?"

"Of course. Thank you."

()

Corvus sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Morag had stayed at the castle and Draco was sitting with his Slytherin friends.

The two still had not had a talk about Corvus' attitude, but the young Ravenclaw had no idea how to bring up the subject. He definitely needed to do it before Yule, lest the negative energies have an effect on any ritual magic done.

The raven haired boy sighed and closed his eyes.

He only had a couple of minutes of rest before the door slammed open. He didn't even have to open his eyes to wonder who was there. Potter had been way too quiet this term.

"Can I help you Potter?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"How did you-"

"Know it was you?" Corvus finished, opening his eyes and glaring at the boy and his group. Potter, Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas stood at his door. "Who else has the manners of a caveman and slams into an occupied compartment?" He smirked as the Gryffindors turned red with anger.

Suddenly Potter was calm again, "How was your stay in Azkaban Lestrange? Did you see dear daddy?"

Corvus had his wand out in a flash and pointing at the group. "You know nothing of what you are talking about, you fool. So shut your mouth."

"I don't think I will." The boy replied, a smirk gracing his face. "My father told me all about your sleeping on a bed of stale hay. How did you even survive the gruel they fed you? Oh that's right, they only fed you every other day or so."

Corvus forced his occlumency up to keep his magic from exploding. He stalked forward and pressed his wand under the chin of Potter and spoke in an eerily calm voice, quiet so only his target could hear him. "The fact that I have survived Azkaban should make you wonder, Potter. I really wouldn't mind going back if it meant getting rid of you. I now know that saving your life last year was a mistake. One I wouldn't mind rectifying..."

He stepped back slowly and watched the boy's face pale.

Potter stumbled back into the other Gryffindors before taking off down the corridor, leaving his friends calling after him.

Corvus chuckled and sat back in his seat.

But he sobered up quickly. He knew that was all talk. He didn't want to even think about ... about... Azkaban.

He shuddered.

How he hated the chills that he felt when he thought about that place. He could barely get himself to say the name.

_Azkaban. _He shivered again.

* * *

Corvus frowned as he entered the sitting room a couple of hours before dinner his first evening home. Everyone was there: his mum, Uncle Rabastan, Uncle Severus, Aunt Narcissa, Draco, and Uncle Lucius.

He looked at his mother with a raised brow and stood beside his chair. He was not sitting until he knew what was going on.

"Come, sit Corvus," she said with a smile, hand held out.

He remained standing. "This looks like some sort of intervention, so I'll wait to hear what you have to say first."

"Draco tells us you have been less than friendly with him this term," Narcissa started.

Corvus tilted his head and looked at the three blondes. "I have been... 'less than friendly' to everyone," he said simply.

"Corvus," Lucius started. "I know you are upset but-"

"Upset? Upset. You know I'm upset _Uncle _so why not explain here and now to everyone?"

The man looked at his hands in his lap. "It needed doing"

"Why?"

"A new law-"

"A new law" Corvus murmured. "_A new law_ that was not definitely going to be passed gives you the right to unleash a monster on a school full of children? Did you even recognize the danger you put us in? Do you realize that I can be next? I am a half-blood. A half-blood!"

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" his aunt asked softly.

"The tussle in Diagon," Corvus started, not taking his eyes off of Lucius. "There had to be a reason behind _aristocratic Lucius Malfoy_ getting into a physical confrontation in Diagon Alley, no? He dropped something into the Weasley girl's cauldron," he paused here. "I wasn't sure until he came to the house before I returned to Hogwarts, but I could practically taste the guilt pouring off of him."

"Then you know I feel bad, Cor-"

"No! I will not hear your petty excuses and poorly done apologies. There was no reason to leave me there. No reason at all. You could have done something! Claimed to know of an artifact that did something like this. Maybe convincing them that the Dark Lord once told you about something he left-" Corvus cut himself off as Lucius gave him a startled look. "That's it, isn't it? An artifact of the Dark Lord. You released an artifact of the Dark Lord into a school your son and nephew attended?"

"You're not my-" Lucius cut himself off, a look of shock on his face.

The silence in the room was deafening. Narcissa and Bellatrix glared at the blonde wizard with a promise of pain should he finish that statement.

Corvus stood straighter and looked into the man's steel gray eyes. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. It's best to know where exactly I stand early on. Granted it would have been nice to know even earlier." He turned to the others in the room who were varying shades of red, "I apologize, but I will be retiring for the night." Then he turned on his heel and made his way towards his room.

()

Corvus was shivering uncontrollably under three heavy blankets. He felt the first tears form and tried to fight against them but couldn't.

Soon as the first one fell, the young Lestrange was wracked with sobs. He had a family here. Bellatrix loved him, Rabastan loved him. But what about Narcissa, Lucius and Draco? Did they care only because Bella did?

His heart felt like it was being torn apart. This wasn't fair. Hadn't he had enough?

He jumped as he felt someone curl into bed behind him and holding him in an embrace. He recognized the person behind him from years of sleep overs. Corvus had nightmares occasionally and his cousin would calm him.

The tears fell faster and he fought to find his breath.

"Shh. Corvus. You are family. Will always be family. Ignore the pompous words of my father. I am not him."

As Corvus came down from his breakdown, he relaxed slowly. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he spoke.

"Hey Draco?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, now laying beside him.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For caring" he whispered, quickly drifting quickly to sleep.

Draco was shocked. "Of course I care. You're my brother, Cor."

()

Lucius Malfoy slept in the guest room that night. To say Narcissa was simply upset... would be like comparing a basilisk to a common garden snake.

His Lord had told him the book would cause havoc on Muggle Borns in the school. He never said that all children would be attacked... that half bloods were in danger as well.

He didn't know what came over him tonight. He nearly told Corvus that he wasn't of blood, that he wasn't his nephew. After the boy's past, he was sure that was unforgivable.

Corvus was family. He loved that boy as he did his own son. When he had been sent to Azkaban, Lucius didn't know what to do. Out himself as the culprit and obtain the diary? But then what would happen to his wife and family? They would be ostracized and treated like the dregs of society.

No, he wouldn't do that.

He knew the boy would get out. Knew he wouldn't be there long. So he validated it to himself. A month of Corvus' imprisonment was nothing to their Dark Lord returning, a loss of mudbloods, and keeping that new law from passing.

Yes, he did right.

()

Bellatrix Lestrange was not a soft woman, though looking at her life now some would argue that fact.

When she had found Corvus all those years ago, she had shocked even herself with how much she cared for the boy. With him she had found a patience she had never known. She actually became a 'mum'.

Corvus was her son in all but birth. He was of her and Rod's blood. He was a Lestrange and a Black.

She knew Lucius was up to something that day in Diagon Alley. She was fidgety and couldn't find it in herself to help him. She had a bad feeling about it, the whole thing.

Then her son was in Azkaban but no one would tell her _why_! The minister had just taken him into custody, no trial, no questioning, and put him in a high security ward with multiple Dementor visits a day. It was hard to imagine. Her husband was there and now her son had been there as well.

And now tonight it all came together. She knew Lucius had the Minister's ear and was confused as to why they couldn't get Corvus out of the prison. Now she knew. The blonde was behind it all. Lucius had put an artifact of the Dark Lord's in the Weasley girl's cauldron. Whatever it was caused these events at the school. It released an ancient, mentally sick basilisk that was now attacking students.

Did fate have something against her family?

()

Corvus woke the next morning remembering the previous night. It was a good thing too, because he wasn't too surprised when he noticed his cousin snoring beside him.

The raven haired boy chuckled to himself at the sight before him The great Draco Malfoy with hair a mess, drool on his pillow, and snores coming from his mouth. Where was a camera when you needed one?

He left his cousin in the bed and headed to get ready for the day. He took a warm shower, hoping for it to seep into his bones. Once clean he stepped out and put on sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his green sweatshirt. Heavy wool socks on his feet completed his wear for the day.

He left the bathroom to see his cousin sitting up. They locked eyes for a moment and nodded at each other. Nothing needing saying. They knew they would be there for one another, come what may.

Draco left to Malfoy Manor while Corvus grabbed his school books and stepped into his study. Mopsey appeared as he walked through the entry. She placed a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast on his table along with tea and juice. Then she lit a fire in the fireplace before popping off.

()

The holidays were strained. Corvus saw Draco a couple of times a week and they would do their holiday homework together. On days his cousin didn't visit, the young Lestrange would finish his correspondence course, Potions, and Herbology essays that he was behind on.

Luckily as far as practicals, Corvus only had to do a healing magics exam. He performed well, as always, and spent the day handing in the work that he owed at both institutions. He had a short meeting with both Headmasters who wanted to check on his mental health and how he was handling everything that had happened. He wanted to meet longer with Headmistress Befana, so they scheduled another day for him to come back.

Yule was a quiet affair that year. Corvus had his own solo ritual in his suite, after which he met with his family in the dining area. This unfortunately included _all_ of the Malfoys; More specifically Lucius Malfoy.

The house wasn't quite as done up as the year previous but it was still a sight to behold. He walked in carrying seven letter sized boxes. Each the size of the vanishing box he had received from Stregonaria and Durmstrang the year before.

"Corvus, where..." his mother trailed off at the smile on his face.

"These are vanishing boxes, but slightly more detailed than the ones I have from school." He looked at Hedwig who just arrived with a package from Morag. "I came up with the idea before I got you, Hedwig, but no worries I will still keep you busy." She hooted in appreciation as Corvus handed each person a box, keeping one for himself. Draco's was green with silver runes, Lucius' black with Silver, Narcissa's silver with deep green, Severus' was a dark silver with silver-green runes, Rabastan's was silver with black and Bella's was royal blue with bronze. Corvus' own was a silver-blue with deeper blue runes. It had taken him from Yule last year to the night previous to complete the boxes. Even though he was mad at Lucius, he did take the time to make the box and figured he might as well give it to the man. "I made them. They took me over a year."

Everyone in the room looked closely at the boxes in their hands. Each matched their owner's personality. "These are exquisite, Corvus," Narcissa exclaimed. "How do they match up?" At his confused face, she asked again. "Doesn't each box have a match?"

Here Corvus smirked, "Actually, they all match up." He pulled some book marks from his box and returned one. Along with the boxes he had begun to try his hand at drawing and made each person a bookmark. Before closing the box he said, "Severus."

Severus felt a slight warmth come from the box in his hands and a rune glowed dark blue to the left of his lid. He opened the box to find a bookmark with a steaming cauldron on it.

Corvus did the same with everyone in the room, then handed them all blank parchments to try it themselves. Each person glowed a different color and a different position.

"This is very advanced, Corvus," said Severus. "Well done. Is there an emergency setting?"

"Yes, just say the person's name and 'emergency', in any order. The rune will glow red in their 'position'. You could write with non-magic ink on the lid, maybe initials under each rune?"

The group spent the next hour playing with the boxes and labeling names. They then separated to put on pajamas and rest for the night.

()

After the Yule holidays, Corvus headed back to Stregonaria to meet with Headmistress Befana. The older witch was a grandmotherly figure to the young boy and he relished the care and attention she bestowed on him. After his release, she continuously sent him letters asking how he was and how his studies were going.

Even seeing in the letters how much the Headmistress cared for him, Corvus was still surprised when he was pulled into a tight embrace when he landed from his portkey trip.

Once she released him they walked to the school. Once past the gates, The Headmistress began speaking. "Corvus, child, when will you be leaving that wretched school? Is it truly worth all of these headaches? All of this danger?"

The young Lestrange was quiet for a moment, thinking hard about his answers. "It's no longer about my line magics, Headmistress." He replied softly, but determined. "I was abused in my early years by these people and I cannot find it in me to allow them to continue."

"Then how can you stay there? They continue to abuse and harass you. This last event was the worst. I would even go as far as to say it was orchestrated to be 'the straw that broke the camel's back'"

Corvus nodded. "I agree completely and it is exactly what they thought. They felt that this last attack on my person and reputation would destroy me. However, they didn't get what they wanted." He paused in his steps and looked at the Headmistress. "They wanted me broken, but I am not. I may be a bit cracked," he smiled a bit, "but I will heal. They wanted me downtrodden. They WANT me to run away. I cannot run. I will not run from them. If I run, they win. If I break, they win."

The woman put a gently hand to his cheek. "I can understand, but be careful." Corvus gave a nod, which she returned. "Good," she turned and began walking again, "Now tell me how your classes have been."

Corvus smiled as he answered her questions. He really was not happy to be returning to Hogwarts. But he had decided he would not give up his birthright just to appease some bullies. They would not chase him off.

()

_Red hair, tears, a black book, ghost, bathroom..._

The images were shaky and broken. It had been long since his last vision, thanks to his time in the prison, so Corvus was slightly disoriented when he woke from this one.

More red hair? Why did his visions always have red hair? It better not be Potter again. He may just have to let the boy suffer this time.

Sighing, he left his trunk. Though he trusted his family, his Sight and visions were something he wanted- no, needed- to keep safe. Keeping them in his trunk did that for him.


	39. Second Term, Second Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: No I have not abandoned this story! I've had a lot going on lately- doing a lot of design and publication work for my daughter's dance teacher and all of it had a tight deadline. I'm here though. Some of the story I am not happy with, which is why I put off posting for so long. This chappie is a bit rushed, but I didn't want to put in inconsequential fillers, so I hope you like it anyway! **

**Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews! And I cannot believe how many favorites and followers this had gotten! I love you all and am so greatful for the support. **

**Without further ado- let the show go on! **

* * *

**(39) Second Term, Second Year**

On the way back to Hogwarts, Corvus sat in with the Slytherins on the Hogwarts express. He didn't speak much, but he used the time to acclimate himself to being around people again.

It also kept him from killing Potter and Weasley when they barged in uninvited.

As soon as 'Azka' left their lips, they were hexed and pushed out of the compartment. Corvus gave a quick thanks to the group, which they nodded their heads in appreciation of.

"All caught up on your lessons, Cor?" his cousin asked.

"Yeah, took until New Year to get it all done, but all complete. I'm just glad that Sprout and Severus gave me until first day of classes to hand in the work I missed."

"What are you doing about defense? Don't tell me you _wanted_ to write about the Wagga Wagga."

Corvus smirked, "Of course not. As I told Severus, I simply explained to the man that it was unfair of me to write a poem when Granger had already won his book. Instead I offered to write a summary on each of his books. Which I did."

Draco looked sideways at him, "What else did you do?" he asked curiously.

The smirk widened. "I went through each book and found every impossible feat and sent it into the DMLE and Rita Skeeter. Though I did ask both to wait until the school year was over. It gives them time to build their own investigative cases after all."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Vincent Crabbe.

"I don't like being cheated." Corvus replied simply. "By making us by all of his books for the 'curriculum' he did just that. He passes these books off as fact while they are clearly fantasy. His taking the position up was probably only for the money he would get from the books. The man is a joke and is having a negative effect on our education."

Corvus was silent for a moment before they all looked at his still smirking face, "I also made enough copies to send all over the school..."

He handed each person in the compartment a copy and they were still laughing raucously when the train stopped.

()

His first night back, Corvus left his room around 2 am and met with the portrait of Rowena.

She was distressed when she heard what her Ravens had been saying about him, and wouldn't believe it. Now that she knew the full story she was relieved, though angry for him.

"It's not that I thought you guilty Corvus, I knew in the future Shasa would be released and cause havoc. The students were saying how withdrawn you were and how you were mentally ill. I hated not being able to speak with you."

Corvus was silent for a minute, "I _was_ withdrawn. The Dementors pulled forward many bad memories that I had hidden, and some I had even forgotten about. I felt cold all the time. I didn't want to eat much other than soup and broth. But at Yule I had some chocolate and nearly slapped myself for my own stupidity."

"Now this I have to hear." The founder stated.

"Well, you see..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Corvus why are you in that hideous clothing?" Severus asked him on his fifth day at home, and consequently fifth day dressing like a hooligan in sweatshirt and sweatpants._

_"I'm cold," he replied simply, returning to brewing his potion._

_"Drink some tea or broth! You look like a fool."_

_"I'm cold all the time, Uncle. All the time. I sleep with three blankets on top of me and I'm still cold. It's like-" he paused, unsure if what he had to say would make him sound foolish or not. Did Severus feel the same as Lucius?_

_A touch on his shoulder had him looking up into his godfather's eyes. "Talk to me," the man said simply._

_"It's as if the cold of the cell, of the stone, of the dementors... as if the cold has seeped into my bones. I'm so cold all the time and I can't shake this." He said, returning his eyes to his simmering cauldron. _

_"What have you eaten since your release?"_

_Corvus looked confused, but knew his Uncle didn't ask stupid questions. "Mostly soups and broth. Some sandwiches. Stew as well."_

_"Any sweets?" Corvus shook his head. "What about St. Mungo's?" _

_"The same. They didn't offer any sweets." Severus cursed under his breath. "What is the problem?"_

_"The cold of a Dementor will stay with you. It is unknown why, but there is some ingredient in chocolate that will help with these effects. I'm disappointed at the healers at St. Mungos and will be letting them know so."_

_"So are you telling me that by eating chocolate I will feel better?"_

_Severus answered by handing a bar of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate to him. Corvus looked at his godfather skeptically but took a bit off the bar anyway. _

_Immediately he felt the warmth spread through him. Starting at his chest and spreading to his limbs. After a moment the warmth faded and he was cold again, but not as cold as he was. He took another bite and relished the feeling again. "Seriously?" he said through his mouth of chocolate, not caring about the bad manners at the moment. _

_His godfather raised a brow, "Indeed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Lady Ravenclaw was laughing hysterically in her frame, using a table in the painting for support. "Oh my dear young Ravenclaw!"

Corvus scowled at his ancestor. "Really Lady Rowena, it's not _that _funny."

Finally she calmed herself down, "Of all the people. You were not in the mood for sweets and ended up avoiding what could have helped you. All children love sweets and the one who needed it, did not want it."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, still annoyed. "Did I tell you about Potter?" he asking, spitting the name.

"Now what happened?" She asked, immediately becoming serious.

He explained to her what had happened on his way home for the holidays. "After I saved his life you would think..." he closed his eyes and shook his head. "But I guess not."

Rowena looked at him with suspicion is her eyes, "Do you regret saving him?"

Corvus thought about that for a moment. Did he? Did he regret saving the lives of those two boys?

He wanted to say yes. He dearly wanted to say yes. In his heart he knew the answer though.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. She clearly wanted more, so he continued. "If it was him in my place, he would have no doubt let me die. But as I walked to the third floor with Severus last year I asked myself why I was even bothering saving him after all the hell he had put my life through. The truth was if I stayed silent and had not gone to Severus, I think it would have felt like I committed murder. Like it was my hand that tipped the poison down his throat. Especially since it was my fault that Granger wasn't there to begin with."

Lady Ravenclaw nodded, a calm expression on her face. "I understand Corvus. You do need to remember that you cannot always change the future and there may be times you will not be able to help. Usually fate will not show you a death you can prevent. However, there have been instances of that happening."

"I understand, Lady Rowena," he replied, seriousness in his voice.

"I know you do young heir. Now it is quite late and you need your rest. Sleep well, Corvus."

"Thank you," he said with a low bow.

()

Term had returned to normal for the most part. It was disconcerting that so many of the students were avoiding him now, but it was better than being hexed at every corner.

Potter and Weasley had taken to following him around and calling him Heir of Slytherin. Corvus would just laugh and shake his head at the idiocy. He was _one_ of the Heirs of Slytherin, but not the one they were looking for at this point in time. Not to mention he wasn't in the castle for two of the attacks.

While Weasley harassed him, Corvus began to take notice of his younger sister. Her first year here and with four other brothers in the school and they don't notice something was off? That something wasn't right? Idiots, the lot of them.

The 'Idiot Duo', as Corvus loved to call Potter and Weasley, were relentless in their taunting. While Granger could be seen with them around the school, when it came to confronting Corvus, she seemed to disappear.

Finally after the two had mentioned Azkaban again, he snapped. "Had a look at your sister lately Weasley?" He said to the boy maliciously. "You want to call me the Heir of Slytherin, but I'm not the one walking around the school pale, skittish and afraid of my shadow. Why not ask her what is happening? Oh that's right, she has five brothers here who don't give a damn."

After that confrontation, Weasley didn't participate in bating him anymore. Potter was still moronic as always... but that couldn't be helped.

()

It wasn't until May that another attack occurred- and it was a double one at that.

Granger and his own housemate, Penelope Clearwater, were found petrified outside the library. Granger with a mirror in her hands.

Corvus wanted to smack himself. _So they're finally figuring it out, meanwhile the Headmaster and at least one of the Governors already knows? This is ridiculous. Wonder how they sleep at night..._

That same night saw Minister Fudge taking Hagrid off school grounds with Aurors. Corvus had been out for a walk when he heard the altercation and ended up approaching the minister.

"Sending another innocent to prison, Minister? How many does this make for you? Ah, wait, but then you have to be seen doing _something_ isn't that right? Even sending a couple of innocent people to a High Security cell at Azkaban? As long as it _seems like _you're doing _something_. Aye?"

The man blustered and turned bright red, he started to yell at the boy, "How dare you..."

But Corvus was already walking away.

()

A few weeks later, Corvus was sitting in the Owlery with Hedwig waiting for Véurr to return from her report. He had a silencing charm up so that he would be able to speak to his familiar without worry.

Once a week Véurr would go out looking and try to find a possible entrance. Corvus was hoping to be able to talk some sense into the ancient creature.

Suddenly, frantic hisses made their way to Corvus' ears making him sit up in alert.

_::Massster! Massster!:: _Véurr hissed sliding up his outstretched arm.

_::What is it Véurr? What has happened? Have you found the entrance?::_

Her head dipped in sadness. _::I am sorry, but no. But something has happened Massster. Two fledglings were taken!::_

_::Who? Véurr! How did you know?::_

_::All the Professorsss are talking about it. All studentsss were sssent to their rooms. The young female Weasssley and your brown haired friend are lisssted as being taken.::_

_::Merge Véurr!:: _

Corvus ran from the tower then and decided to head towards Severus' rooms. He thought he felt himself brush up against something, but put it out of his mind as he ran. Just as he left the Owlery, he heard a voice echo through the castle. "THIS IS THE SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT. ALL STUDENTS WILL RETURN TO YOUR HOUSE DORMS IMMEDIATELY. ANYONE NOT ACCOUNTED FOR IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES WILL BE DEALT WITH HARSHLY." He should have known the silencing charm was not a good idea.

As much as he wanted to run to Severus, he knew it was best to head to Ravenclaw instead.

"Ah there you are Corvus!" said his Head of House.

"I'm very sorry Professor, I was in the Owlery and didn't hear the first announcement. My familiar came and got me to tell me to return. As I left the room, I heard the second announcement."

Professor Flitwick nodded his understanding. "It is of no consequence, Corvus," he stated before turning to his other Ravens. "Now we are only short three. Misses Clearwater and Bracklehurst are in the infirmary, but I'm afraid Ms. MacDougal is still not present. I will be heading to a staff meeting and will keep you all as much informed as possible."

()

Corvus was pacing before the fireplace, waiting on news. He already knew what had happened, and Dumbledore and Severus probably did too.

His housemates were avoiding him like he had dragonpox, but he could still feel eyes on him as he paced. He lifted his head in a quick motion and caught the eyes of Cho Chang watching him pace the floor. She blushed and looked away quickly, but he caught the calculating look in her eyes.

Corvus huffed in annoyance and sat in a chair, pulling a shrunken book from his pocket.

A couple of hours later, Corvus realize he had nodded off. Looking around, he wondered what had woken him when he heard scuffling and whispering.

"Sleeping... stupefy... carry..." he heard a broken conversation. He recognized the voices immediately. Potter and Weasley.

The 'Idiot Duo' had their eyes set on saving the youngest Weasley, he was sure. What did they need him for though? Then again, the two fools couldn't find their way _into _a paper bag... let along some mythical Chamber.

He nearly snorted at the thought of them being able to take him on... then he remembered that his friend was down there too. Would they even try to save Morag as well? He doubted it.

He made a quick decision and put both of his wands in their anti-summoning holsters. He then transfigured a quill into a fake wand. He stood up as if in surprise and looked around the room with his 'wand' before him, letting it shake a bit.

Movement to his right caught his eyes and he turned in that direction. "Come out. I know you're there."

He could feel someone coming up behind him as well and turned to see Cho Chang with her wand pointed at him. Corvus lost all pretense of fear as he sneered at her, "Evening Ms. Chang. Lovely night to betray your housemates, don't you think?"

That was all he got out before all turned black.

()

Next time he woke, Corvus was on a cold tile floor with the traitor, and the idiot duo looking over him. They had finally figured out that he couldn't be taken down by a spell and had hit him in the head... with something very, very hard. He winced as he sat up, the throb in his head multiplying with the change in position.

"What the hell?" he hissed at the three. "Why the hell am I on the floor in a bathroom? A girl's bathroom, no less."

"We heard you," said Potter with a sneer. "Nasty thing for others to find out you're a parselmouth, don't you think?"

"What is your point?" He answered coolly, uninterested. He stood up and nonchalantly brushed the dirt from his robes. "I knew it would eventually get out. Why should it bother me now?"

The two looked surprised at this, clearly banking on his fear of the 'dark' ability getting out into the school. "You are getting us into the chamber of secrets," Weasley stuttered out.

"Really? How do you propose I do that from a girls bathroom?"

"The entrance is here," Potter replied pompously.

A shuffle behind the boys brought Corvus' attention. He sneered at the two, "So not only do you kidnap me, but a Professor as well. Genius, really."

Weasley lunged forward and punched him in the jaw. His head barely snapped to the side, but the hit caused him to bite his tongue. Corvus just smirked and spit the blood out of his mouth.

Potter grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the sink, "See that snake there, Lestrange?" And looking closely, he did indeed see a snake carved into the sink. His surprise gave the answer Potter was looking for. "Hiss something at it. I don't care what, but say something."

_::Open::_

And the sink began to move.


	40. Into the Chamber

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who are sticking with the story! I know i don't reply so much anymore, but i do read each and every review (the good, the bad and the ugly! lol)**

* * *

**(40) Into the Chamber**

Corvus was surprised Potter was actually right. Well, as far as he could tell anyway.

Soon as it was open, he was pulled away and watched as Lockhart was pushed down. Next was Weasley, followed by Corvus, and finally the Boy-Hero himself. Miss Chang was apparently playing lookout.

After landing in a rather sloppy heap, they made their way slowly through the tunnels. The other three cringing at the animal bones crunching under their feet.

Corvus was proud of himself for not drooling at the sight of the shed Basilisk skin he passed. He would definitely have to come back for it.

They were walking in relative peace and quiet when suddenly, the unthinkable happened.

The three students learned where the stories in Lockhart's books really came from.

**"Don't worry boys," **he told them. **"I'll make sure your story is known. I will tell everyone how you three lost your minds at the sight of the poor mangled bodies of the two girls. How I tried to save them and failed, only just escaping with my life."****(1)**

The man would have succeeded too... if he hadn't been using Weasley's broken wand to try to do the obliviations. Instead the spell backfired and left Lockhart babbling and wondering if the tunnel was their home...

Unfortunately the backlash also caused rocks to fall in the tunnel, separating Corvus from the other two boys.

"Seriously!" He yelled disbelieving as he stared at the pile of rocks. _How did he get into this mess!?_ "You morons kidnap me to open these bloody doors and now _I_ have to go play hero? You better damn well start working on moving these rocks!"

Thought tempted to begin moving the rocks himself and make the boys risk their own lives, Corvus remembered his friend waiting for him. A vision of lifeless brown eyes flashed through his mind and his breath hitched.

No, he had no time.

Having no other choice, he continued forward, stepping up to another door that needed the password. This one was heavy metal with two snakes running along the outer edges. As he hissed, the snakes ran around the edge, meeting to the right side of the door.

With a loud creak, the door opened outward.

()

Corvus ran forward when he saw the two girls laying still on the ground. Morag was simply unconscious, so he cast _enervate_ and helped her get to her feet. He sent her out to the tunnel he had come from, telling her to stay by the pile of rocks. He then moved on to check Weasley. He could not get her to stir for anything.

**"She won't wake,"** came a voice from behind him.

Corvus looked up to see a boy around 16 standing calmly looking at him. The odd thing was, it seemed like the boy wasn't entirely solid. He had a glowing edge to him and was even semi-transparent.

"What do you mean she won't she wake? She's not dead," he replied. He needed to get the boy talking to see what he should do.

**"She's still alive, but only just."**

Okay, so the other boy wasn't very forthcoming with information. He decided another tactic. **"Who are you? Are you a ghost?" **he asked, seemingly innocently.

**"Not a ghost. I am a memory. Stored in a diary these last 50 years. I am Tom Riddle."**

_Tom Riddle... why did that name... The other Heir of Slytherin. But wasn't Voldemort known as the Heir?... But the book was an artifact of Voldemort. That means that this is... _

He touched the Diary in Ginny's hand and shuddered as he felt the dark magic emanating from the object. _This can't be good._

_:/:Massster that item is dark. I can feel it flowing. My venom has been known to destroy many things... perhaps... :/:_

_/I can feel it too. Don't do anything Véurr. I want you safe./_

_:/:Release me Massster. This I can handle.:/:_

_Time for us to play dumb hero, _he thought to himself. _/I will release you soon./_

**"Tom, you have to help me get her out of here. There's a basilisk-"**

**"It won't come until called."** Véurr hissed in anger at the great Ancient One being called 'It'.

"Well, good. Then come on, we have to go. We have to save her!" he yelled in a panicked voice.

**"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger,"** the slowly solidifying form said.

"So she will die, but you will live?"

**"Yes, I'm afraid so. However, I think it will be a release for the poor girl. You see, she's been writing to me for months. She poured her soul out to me telling me her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. As Ginny poured her soul into me, I became strong enough in doing the same."**

**"So she opened the Chamber then?"**

**"Yes. It was Ginny who put the messages on the walls, who killed the roosters. Ginny who set the Basilisk free to attack the mudbloods."** He paused and looked at Corvus appraisingly. "But enough talk. I was expecting to see another down here. The Boy-Who-Lived. It was he who I was looking for. He who I wanted to... speak with."

Noticing the change in Riddle, Corvus decided to stop playing stupid. He snorted at phrase the boy used. He was sure the form didn't want to simply 'speak with' Potter.

"Speak with? Sure. Why would you talk with an idiot like that?"

"I wanted to know how he could have defeated the most powerful wizard ever to live."

Corvus lifted an eyebrow, "Merlin? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Potter did not defeat Merlin."

The figure's eyes flashed red. "Voldemort you foolish child."

"But... Voldemort was after your time," Corvus said, wanting to be sure of his suspicions that Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord were one in the same.

The figure smirked imperiously. "You are wrong. Voldemort is my past- present- and future."

Corvus watched in alarm as the near corporeal form picked up Ginny Weasley's wand and traced his name in the air. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Then he waved the wand and the letters rearranged. 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"Have to say, I kind of saw that coming," said Corvus, nonchalantly, again breaking out of his 'stupid school boy persona'. "Seriously though, an anagram?"

**"My goal was to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods. Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."**

Corvus let out a snort, but tried to hide it with a coughing fit. This boy sure had a large ego in his time.

Apparently pre-Voldemort did not like being laughed at. The boy turned to the statue and chanted, _::Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts' four!::_

A rumbling sound echoed through the chamber. While Riddle was distracted, Corvus released Véurr and she slid over to Weasley and the Diary. He used his foot to open the book before turning his attention back to the bigger - no pun intended - problem.

There was now a large cavern open and Corvus could hear a loud hissing echoing from within. _::Kill... Tear... Hunger... Salazar:: _The last word sounded like a plea.

As the loud hissing got closer, Corvus turned away and closed his eyes. He could see the shadow of a large snake on the wall.

_::Kill him::_

_::No!:: _Corvus hissed, shocking Riddle. _::Shasa:: _he said softly. _::This is not what your Salazar wanted for you!::_

_::Help... no... Salazar... Kill::_

_::Kill him I said!:: _Voldemort hissed again. Then he screamed. Corvus had a moment to glance at Véurr to see his familiar pumping venom into the book.

_::It is not what you want Shasa. What do you want? What do you need?::_

_::Kill... me... help... me...::_

_::I am another heir of Slytherin, Great One. I will help you if you wish it.::_

_::NOO!:: _Riddle yelled in anger _::My Mission. My great plan. You won't- AAAGGHHH::_

Corvus watched as the phantom of Tom Riddle disappeared. He glanced at his familiar who was releasing the book and collapsing.

An old, tired voice was hissing through the chamber._ ::Release me, heir... Please::_

Corvus nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. He put his hands to the floor of the chamber and begged the magic of Hogwarts with all he had. Suddenly the words came to him. "Ego sum heres Ravenclaw. Peto auxilio Hogwarts. Ego postule Ravenclaw telum. Adjuva me Hogwarts. Adjuva me!" (I am heir of Ravenclaw. I request the help of Hogwarts. I request the Ravenclaw weapon. Help me Hogwarts. Help me!)

Following instinct he stuck his hand in the air and was shocked to feel a weight fall into it.

The great Basilisk was still struggling for control. It would switch between hissing to kill, begging for help, and asking for Salazar.

Acting on impulse, Corvus called to his familiar and asked her to search the tunnel that Shasa had come out of. While she was gone, he checked on Weasley and cast a light sleeping charm over her.

It only took a couple of minutes for Vé to return. _::You were right Massster::_ she hissed.

That was all he needed. Corvus picked up his familiar and ran quickly through the tunnel, following her directions to the portrait he now knew was there.

A portrait of a dark haired man with dark eyes sat looking at him. It tried to speak, but no sound came out. Corvus sent a finite at it. When that didn't work, he did it in parseltongue.

Though the portrait looked relieved, he was still wary. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

A loud hiss came echoing through the tunnel he had just come from, so he spoke quickly. "I am Corvus Lestrange, once Harry Potter. Heir to Ravenclaw and second heir to Slytherin. Unfairly disowned heir of Gryffindor. I come to ask you, Lord Slytherin about Shasa. He has begged for death. He is ill in the mind. It is the year 1993 currently."

_::My Shasa:: _he hissed.

Corvus moved out of the way and stood in an alcove. The large snake slid through and stopped before the portrait. _::Salazar?::_

_::I can speak now, dear Shasa. I am so sorry for leaving you. Is it true? Do you wish for release?::_

_::I do. Please.::_

_::You shall rest with me, dear friend, forevermore:: _the dark man said with a sad smile, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Heir of Ravenclaw, step forth."

Corvus did so, cautiously, keeping his eyes on the serpent. "Yes, Lord Slytherin?"

"Why did you not just kill him?"

"He asked for death, but was begging for you. I sent my own familiar to find if there was a portrait here. I do not wish to harm him and I believed a last moment with you would benefit him."

"You are strange to be talking so wistfully about a large dangerous serpent, young Ravenclaw."

_::I can say I understand how you feel, Lord Slytherin:: _Corvus hissed, holding Véurr up so the man could see. He smiled as dark eyebrows rose high into the man's hairline.

_::Ah, a secondary heir and a speaker. A beautiful familiar as well.::_

_::Thank you, Lord Slytherin:: _Véurr hissed.

_::I wish to fulfill the desires of your familiar, but do not wish to cause pain.:: _Corvus said.

_::I see you have the bow of Ravenclaw. You need to shoot Shasa through the top of his head with any arrow. It will be quick and hurt for a moment only.::_

Corvus looked shocked, forgetting about the weight that had fallen into his hand. He lifted his arm up and gazed at the beautiful weapon before him. The bow was made from a wood that was almost black with veins of bronze spread throughout. At the middle of the bow was a deep blue stone engraved with the crest of Ravenclaw. The arrow case was made of the same wood and the arrows inside as well. The metal tips of the bows seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Some tips were small while others seemed to be as large as his hand. He guessed a large one would be used for his current task.

He nodded at the portrait and they made a plan to fulfill the wishes of an Ancient One.

()

Corvus stepped out of the tunnel and climbed above it. Shasa exited not long after him. He did not look up at the young Ravenclaw, but hissed _::I'm ready::_

Before he could lose his courage, Corvus shot the arrow quickly through the serpent's head. He heard a quiet, _::Thank you:: _before all was silent again.

Véurr wrapped around him comfortingly as he climbed from his spot. He removed the arrow and returned through the tunnel to the portrait.

Salazar looked sadly at Corvus, _::I thank you, young Ravenclaw, for saving my familiar from suffering:: _he stated as he pointed to a coiled serpent resting on table in his portrait.

Corvus nodded stiffly._ ::I would hope one would respect my own as much in the future.:: _

_::He is yours now. I do not want one to use or destroy his memory. Please care for him as you would your own. Feel free to return when you wish it.::_

Corvus nodded again. He felt a light nudge on his hand from Veurr and realized he still held the killing arrow. He lifted it before his eyes. He knew the basilisk blood has been absorbed by the metal tip. He glanced at Salazar who was studying him closely.

The young Ravenclaw held the arrow lightly in both hands, outstretched before him. He bowed from his waist for a few seconds before straightening up again. Then he placed the arrow above the frame that held Salazar and Shasa. He placed the tip of his wand against the metal frame and cast a welding charm on it, watching as the frame's top edge wrapped around the arrow. When the process was complete, the arrow looked as if it had always been a part of the frame.

With another nod, he left the founder and his familiar in peace and headed out of the Chamber. He ran a hand along the head of the large serpent in farewell before stepping towards the still recovering Weasley girl. She was still under his sleeping spell, so he took it off and lifted her in his arms to leave.

As he walked, he could feel the girl begin to stir and panic. He stopped walking and spoke soothingly to her, "Shh, Miss Weasley. It is Corvus Lestrange who holds you now. I know you don't know me, but you are safe now. Riddle is gone, as is the serpent."

He felt her relax into his arms and continued walking.

Arriving at the stones, he met up with Morag who took the petite Gryffindor in her own arms. Once free of the weight, he returned to move the stones, fuming as he saw no difference from when he left it.

"Did you fools even try to move these stones?" he hissed angrily at the boys on the other side. Not only did They look as if nothing had been shifted, but it was too quiet on the other side of the pile.

"What happened?" came the Weasley boy's voice.

"Answer me!"

"They're heavy," Potter whined.

"You stupid son of a skrewt!" Corvus yelled. "What if Miss Weasley had been gravely injured? Then what? We need to get the hell out of here and you are busy worrying about something being too heavy. Are you wizards or not!?"

A lot of grumbling on the other side, but no movement. Corvus continued moving the stones on his own. Once he realized he was getting close, he helped Morag put the girl down and had his friend stand aside to protect him from spells. It was a good thing too, because soon as he got through, a red spell shot at him.

Morag cast her own and the resulting _thump_ was quite satisfying, even if it wasn't Corvus' doing.

He picked up the Weasley girl again and had Morag walk behind him. He walked through to find Potter laying unconscious on the floor beside an equally unconscious Lockhart. He enervated the professor before doing the same to the young Gryffindor.

When Potter's eyes finally cleared, Corvus hissed at the boy, "Cast a spell again and you chance hitting the girl."

"Give me my sister!" Weasley yelled as he moved to grab his sister.

"No. Don't want you to hurt yourself carrying something so heavy," Corvus sneered at him as he continued walking. He looked at the red head in his arms and smirked, "Not that you are heavy, Miss Weasley, but you are heavier than that rubble." The girl gave a snort in reply, a small spark of amusement briefly overtaking the fear in her eyes.

Once he got to the tunnel they originated from, Corvus reopened the door. He looked at the tunnel, wondering how to get up, when he thought for a moment._ Would Salazar be sliding down?_

_::Stairs:: _he hissed, enjoying the reaction he got from the idiot duo.

He allowed Potter, Weasley and Lockhart to go first, followed by himself and Morag.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Weasley and Potter tried going to the Headmaster's office, but Corvus immediately shot that idea down.

"Seriously Weasel. You don't watch your family all year and now instead of getting her medical attention, you want to run to the old man instead."

That changed Weasley's mind and he followed Morag and Corvus to the infirmary, while Potter ran to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**(1) Anything in bold in the story text is from the screen version of HP CoS. **

**A/N: Apparently I'm losing readers due to the angst in this story. I'm calling author's prerogative. I think by having Corvus suffer so much, it reminds me that life could be worse, that people have a harder time than I do. We can all be depressed and upset and have 'woe is me' moments. But in the end, we are still here on earth. We still have friends, maybe some family as well. **

**Besides, I have labeled this under angst... so if you don't want to read an Angst story... yeah... **

**And those complaining about Corvus being weak? He purposely let Weasley take him on and to the Chamber. He wanted to save his friend. Do you really thing the idiot duo would have believed him if he said he wanted to help? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. There is of course angst lol. But things are going to start improving in the next couple of chapters. Secrets will be revealed, allowing Corvus to not have to hide so much of himself anymore.**


	41. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_::Parseltongue::_

_:/:Telapathic Parseltongue:/:_

_/mind-to-mind with Huginn/_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(41) Aftermath**

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey yelled soon as they all entered into the Hospital Wing. "Set her on this bed, Mr. Lestrange. What happened?"

Corvus had Morag floo for his mother and Healer before he replied. "I'm pretty sure the Headmaster will be here soon Madame, I'd rather only tell the tale once."

The nurse nodded and returned to her scanning of the still pale girl. She was still alive, Corvus knew that much. He could see the rise and fall of her chest, though it was a bit shaky. The glimmer of amusement he caught on her face earlier made him confident that she would be fine.

Morag sat on a hospital bed and relaxed. She watched as Madame Pomfrey examined the young redhead, with an interested look on her face. It made Corvus wonder if his friend wanted to be a healer.

It was only three minutes later that the floo flared green quickly. Bellatrix Lestrange came out, then Healer Jones.

The Healer gave both Corvus and Morag a quick exam and registered them both as healthy, but exhausted. He gave each of them a stamina potion so that they could get through explanations without falling asleep.

Another couple of minutes went by before Dumbledore and his entourage came through.

The Weasley's ran to their daughter, but were stopped with a shield by Pomfrey. "Truly. Would you like me to treat her or not!" The witch yelled annoyed.

"Mr. Potter has told us what happened in that chamber, my boy," came Dumbledore's voice.

Corvus looked at the Headmaster with a raised brow "Really?" he replied, voiced tinged with disbelief. "I'd love to hear his version of events. Would he be willing to take veritaserum to validate his story? Or perhaps he'd like to give penseive memories? I'd like to see that."

Potter paled at that, while Bellatrix went to the floo.

Moments later, Amelia Bones came through with two aurors. "What has happened here?"

"I was about to tell of tonight's events. I'm not sure what Potter told Dumbledore and the Professors as I was bringing the injured Miss Weasley to the infirmary. After last year, I'm not in a rush to trust what was said." Corvus said easily.

"I have no idea what has gone on in this school tonight, but I will find out," she said, slightly annoyed., "Albus, I will be using the usual classroom."

The old man clearly did not want that, but moved out of the way so she could walk past. Corvus was confused by 'the usual classroom', but followed her along with Morag, Potter, and Ronald Weasley.

Once they entered the classroom, all four sat in chairs and waited for the interrogation. Dumbledore, James Potter, Arthur Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape also followed.

"I want a rundown of what has gone on this evening." the woman began, pulling out an ever-ink quill and a pad of paper. "What did Mr. Lestrange mean by 'tonights events'. And why was he bringing her to the infirmary?"

The group seemed to be gathering their thoughts (or making up stories in the case of Charles Potter). Before anyone could tell a lie, Severus Snape spoke up. "Madam, if I may?" he asked. After receiving a nod, he continued. "Earlier this evening a message appeared on a wall outside the second floor girl's bathroom. This is the same bathroom that warned 'The Chamber of Secrets has opened. Enemies of the Heir beware' last October."

"And what was the message this time?" she prompted.

Looking up at his godfather, Corvus realized the man had become lost in thought- not doubt about all that had happened that fateful night. He put a hand on the man's arm and received a small smile as their eyes met.

Severus turned back to Madam Bones an continued, "I apologize, Madam Bones. This time, the message read 'Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever.'" The woman gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. The potions master nodded, "It was indeed a fearfl message. Once all the heads of Houses were made aware of it, all students were called back to their House common rooms. It was then that we realized that Misses MacDougal and Weasley were the only two unaccounted for.

"The professors all met and tried to come up with a solution, when the ghost, Myrtle, came and told us about students that kidnapped another student and a teacher. She brought us to the bathroom that had the message, where we found Ms. Cho Chang waiting near the sinks."

Before Madam Bones could ask, Professor Flitwick spoke up, "She refused to answer any questions and is sleeping in a bed in the infirmary right now."

At the woman's nod, Severus continued, "We of course attempted to question the girl, but as Professor Flitwick mentioned she refused to speak. We were in another meeting when Charles Potter came to the Headmaster's office to tell his tale."

The head of the DMLE nodded, then looked around the room. She faced Morag and gave a supportive smile, "Okay, Miss MacDougal. Do you feel up to discussing the evening?"

"There isn't much to tell, Madame," the young Ravenclaw replied respectfully. "I was in the loo after dinner washing my hands, when Ginevra Weasley walked in. It didn't seem like her though... it was odd."

"What do you mean, Miss?"

Morag frowned in thought, "Her movements seemed sort of jerky and her eyes were glazed over." Madame Bones nodded and signaled for her to continue. "She grabbed my arm roughly. I was surprised she had such a strong grip. I tried, but I couldn't get away. I was dragged to the third floor girl's bathroom where she cast '_petrificus_'. Then I watched her write a message on the wall before levitating me into the bathroom.

"She hissed at the sink and we ended up in the chamber. She cast _'stupefy'_ at me and the next thing I remember was Corvus waking me up and telling me to wait at a pile of rocks for him to return."

Madam Bones scratched at her pad, the looked around the room again. Her eyes landed on Charles Potter, but she didn't smile. "Alright, Mr. Potter. I will give you the benefit of the doubt. What did you tell Headmaster Dumbledore."

There was no hesitation as the boy began running a quick tale about what he said to the Headmaster. "I told him me and Ron heard Lestrange talking to a snake," he said smugly. "Then we followed him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and into the Chamber. He tried to obliviate us, but I shielded and it rebounded onto Lockhart. I ran through, followed by Lestrange who woke up MacDougal. I then grabbed Ginny. Once we were out, Lestrange grabbed Ginny from me and headed back up the tunnel."

The woman didn't even make a mark on her paper before turning to Corvus, "Mr. Lestrange?"

"I will admit here and now that I can talk to snakes, I am a parselmouth. I would appreciate if it stayed within this room as I know what people think of those with my talent. Though I know with present company, that wish will be ignored." Madame Bones narrowed her eyes at the group assembled. "My familiar, a young basilisk named Véurr, had been tracking the monster since early October. At that point, I told Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape of what I had learned.

At her questioning look, Severus spoke up, "I'm not sure about Lucius, but I did tell Dumbledore of what had been discovered. He said he would look into it."

Madam Bones nodded as she finished scratching some lines on her pad. Without looking up, she waved Corvus on, "It was an ancient Basilisk," he continued, "who was ill in the mind. It is because my familiar was the same species as what was attacking that I was sent to Azkaban with no questions or trial."

Snorts of disbelief echoed from the Potters, but Corvus ignored them. "Anyway, Véurr came to me tonight and told me that two students had been taken. I ran out just in time to hear the second announcement that told students to go to their common rooms. I arrived within the time limit and met up with Professor Flitwick." Madame Bones looked at the Professor who nodded his head in agreement.

"I ended up falling asleep in the common room, waiting for word on my friend. I woke around eleven or so to whispering. Ronald Weasley and Charlie Potter were in the Ravens Common room. I asked why they were there when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned to see Cho Chang standing there, then I was hit in the head."

Corvus continued telling his story, only leaving out his retrieval of the bow and the discussion with the portrait of Lord Slytherin. "What time is it anyway?" he asked the group. Multiple people cast _tempus_ and he saw it was just after 130 in the morning.

When Madame Bones moved onto Ron, he shook his head in the negative. "I will need a statement, Mr. Weasley," she said sternly. "We have two very different tales."

"If it helps, Madame, I am willing to take veritaserum, give pensieve memories, or allow a legilimens to assess my memory of tonight."

"Would you be willing to do the same, Mr. Potter?"

The boy was pale, but still nodded his head slowly. Corvus raised a brow at that. "Professor Flitwick, could you call an elf to bring in a couple of unbreakable vials and a pensieve?"

The Raven Head of House nodded his agreement and did as asked. When the charms professor returned, Corvus gave the vials to Madame Bones and stood before her. The Head of the DMLE slowly moved her wand to his templed and nodded her head. Corvus started the memory at the tower when he was with Hedwig and went up to Véurr destroying the diary. He then nodded again and showed his climbing to the top of the tunnel entrance and shooting Shasa.

Once the memory was in the vial, Madame Bones looked it over, trying to find any visual discrepancy. Finding none, she moved over to Potter who was pale.

He stood before her and closed his eyes. The memory that came out was dark gray and jerky instead of the smooth silvery substance that came from Corvus. The woman didn't bother taking the whole thing, releasing it instead and allowing the boy to absorb it.

All those present in the room looked at Potter with disbelief on their faces. "From sight alone, that memory has been altered." The head of the DMLE said gravely, a tinge of fury in her voice. "I do not appreciate being lied to, Mr. Potter. After last year, you do not want to get on the wrong side of the Board again, do you?"

"N-no ma'am," he said, paling again.

"Good. Now how about you tell the truth."

And he did. He told her that he had found the black diary and that it had written back to him. He explained how it pulled him into a memory that showed Riddle cornering Hagrid. He told her about Hermione's discovery about the fact that the monster was a Basilisk and how it was traveling. Then how they put the pieces together with Myrtle and the incidents occurring at the bathroom.

When he told about getting Cho to help, both Flitwick and Corvus stiffened. It wasn't completely unknown for a student to betray another, whether for money or material possessions- books in the case of Cho Chang, but it was rare for it to happen in Ravenclaw.

"I'm disappointed that you felt the need to lie to me, my boy," came Dumbledore's grave voice. Corvus was sure it was only he, Severus, and his mother who noticed the old man was more angry than upset.

But Charlie Potter looked at the floor, upset. "I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't thinking about it. I just wanted to save Ginny and when I realized Lestrange could speak parseltongue I knew we had to get his help."

"Then why not ask me?" Corvus spoke up, annoyed and truly wanting the answer. He also wanted to cut off anyone's sympathy for the spoiled prat. "One of my best friends was also taken and I would not have had a problem. Even if she wasn't taken I probably would have helped you at least get into the chamber. But instead you choose to kidnap me, and in the process spread discord through my own House! Also if you wanted to save her so much you could have moved the rocks when they fell instead of waiting for me to return!"

Nothing more was said until they began to part, though Corvus did see a very disappointed look shot at both Charlie and Ron from Arthur Weasley.

Before the red headed patriarch left the room, he pulled Corvus aside, "Though I know it was not by your choice, I do want to thank your for saving my Ginny's life. She is my baby and I don't know how our family would heal if something were to happen to her, so thank you."

They shook hands and the older wizard left, leaving the younger gaping after him. He was soon broke out of that by the sound of the Headmaster's voice.

"Mr. Lestrange. I would like for you to lead us into the chamber."

Corvus turned the statement over in his mind before replying. "What for Headmaster?" he asked, looking at the head of the DMLE who also looked perplexed.

"The Basilisk, my boy. We cannot leave it down there."

"Have any laws changed in the past year? Something I may have missed while catching up with my studies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He left out his improper imprisonment, though it was suggested. When the adults looked confused, he continued, "If not, then why would I just hand over the body of an Ancient Basilisk which I had just defeated? Right of Conquest, Headmaster."

"Mr. Lestrange, you are a parselmouth and as such you are the only one who can-"

"Yes, I am a parselmoth and the only one that can get into the chamber, and until I have possession of my conquest I will not be leading any person down there." Corvus said, cutting the Headmaster off. He looked at the man and decided to get his rant about the darkness of his ability out of the way with witnesses. "You know I am a parselmouth, big deal. It's something you have been digging for since the year started. Never mind that I saved your students from a Runespoor or the Ancient Basilisk." He ignored Madam Bones' exclamation of 'Runespoor!' and continued on. "The only thing in your mind is that I can speak with snakes. Have you even done your research old man? Did you know that the strongest _healing_ spells are cast in the tongue of the snakes?"

The group surrounding them looked interested in what was said, minus the Potters and Dumbledore of course. The old man didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything! "That basilisk has been in this school-" he tried again, but was cut off.

"I don't care how long the serpent has been here! I know you were told about it in October and now suddenly you want to act on it? I did not kill that snake for glory or to save you. I did not kill him for you. You knew there was a basilisk in this school and did nothing, instead leaving it up to three twelve year olds to figure out your mystery. I killed that snake because it was requested of me. He was old and losing his mind. He wanted peace, and by his request, I granted it. Shasa is mine by right of conquest. No one will touch or desecrate his remains. I will take care of them on my own time and with appropriate supervision." (3)

"Then I will-"

"You will not Headmaster," this time the interruption came from Madame Bones. Dumbledore jumped, obviously having forgotten that she was there. "That is quite enough of bullying your students Dumbledore. I will send a delegation of Aurors with Mr. Lestrange. He can choose a member of the faculty to also accompany him, should he so choose.

"It was insensitive of you to push this, after the boy had just escaped with his life. And you are well aware of our wizarding laws. The snake is his by conquest. Do not _think_ of arguing against that."

"Madam Bones, I would like to meet with you privately to schedule a time to go down to the Chamber."

The woman nodded, though a bit of surprise flickered through her eyes. She quickly waved everyone off. She cast secrecy spells on the door. "I don't trust that old man," she muttered.

"Madame, there are memories missing from what I gave you. I didn't know if you would be viewing them immediately and there were things I did not want the Headmaster to see."

"Well it appears that we no longer need these memories," she said, handing the vial back to Corvus who absorbed the memories. "I would appreciate if you shared the full story with me. I would also like to see the Chamber with you to retrieve that diary."

Corvus nodded his head, "The reason you had to take memories twice, once the Diary was destoroyed Shasa begged for death. I sent Véurr into the tunnel to find a portrait. When she returned saying she had found it, I went in.

"Turns out there was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin in those tunnels, but someone had silenced him. He could do nothing as his familiar slowly lost his mind. I was able to cancel out the charm with parselmagic. He told me he agreed with Shasa's desire and told me how to fulfill it in the least painful way.

"I was able to call the bow of Ravenclaw to me," Madame Bones gasped at this revelation. Corvus nodded, "I shot her through the head with that bow."

"Does that mean you are..."

"I am the Heir of Ravenclaw. It is why I am in this school even with the poor treatment I get."

Madame Bones removed her monocle and rubbed her eyes. "You told the most important parts of the night. Anything spoken with the portrait was more personal than related to the events that transpired regarding the kidnapping of Misses Weasley and MacDougal. When we go into the Chamber, I believe it will be you, Me, and Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. We will do it tomorrow night. Meet us in the entrance hall at 10 this evening."

"Thank you Madame," Corvus said with a bow. The Head Auror dropped her wards and Corvus headed out to see Severus about the appointment. He knew the man would appreciate getting to see the Chamber. Corvus would even give him some of the Basilisk to experiment with, but only with a promise to not use it for nefarious potions as he had a promise to keep with Salazar.

* * *

**(1) Anything recognizable comes from Chamber of Secrets by JKR**

**(2) Again, I used Google Translate to get the Latin. **

**(3) Believe it or not, this entire year started with this monologue by Corvus. **

* * *

**A/N: I can never express how absolutely amazing my readers and reviewers are. Thank you to everyone who posted in response to my worries about losing readers. You were all right and now I can get back to writing with no worries!**

**So what did you think about this chapter? Dumbledore's reactions, Madam Bones' character, Corvus reactions?**


End file.
